Postcards from the Abyss
by Tombstone5150
Summary: Shepard was a Cerberus Experiment from birth. Found and raised by an Asari. His Stepfather was a Krogan. Due to what Cerberus did to him, both before and after birth; he has a split personality. A different perspective on how he became the man he was. Loosely follows the main storyline. Some original characters. No porn, but Does have foul language. Will Cover the ENTIRE STORY.
1. 1 Atraya

**Atraya**

Atraya leaned against the alley wall with a heavy sigh. She was tired of this assignment, tired of the depressing sights, and tired of the stench that crept along the slums of this backwater planet, and seeped in to every pore.

She knew she was expendable. But this opportunity was too good to pass up, just to be out of the monastery if for no other reason. She just prayed to the Goddess that the SPECTRE evaluations weren't going to involve to many more missions like this one, before they gave her full agent status.

This wasn't the most difficult assignment the Council could give her, and that was _Exactly_ the problem. It wasn't hard for her to "infiltrate" this primitive society.

All she needed were language lessons, which didn't take her long to master. Clothes to match the locals, and some human "flesh-colored" body paint, and that itchy, constraining, and hot worthless patch of fur for the head. Oh, what was it called? Oh yes, a _wig_ was all that was needed to disguise her true species.

Asari are more humanoid than most other species in the galaxy. Aside from the blue skin, head fringe where Humans have hair, and the 1000 year lifespan, they look like Human females.

But Atraya was an Asari Huntress, a Commando, _Almost_ a FUCKING SPECTRE! Not a dress-up doll. Ugh! It was maddening at times how trivial some jobs could be.

"Infiltrate the planet known as Earth (newly being cursed as "HELL'S ARMPIT") then, work my way into this new pro-human group Cerberus and bring back any available Intel."

Shaking her head to release the grip of the negative energy that had slipped in. "Snap out of it Atraya," she mumbled to the heavy air that filled the alley way. "At least it stopped raining and he has not yet realized he is being followed."

And this was cause for serious thought. (_This new radical Human group is not affiliated with the Alliance and yet they have seemed to find military backing at least by the look of the equipment being paraded around the facilities. If the human military aren't supporting Cerberus, is this all mercenary? Where could they find that many credits? It would take a planet's ransom to run labs, pay the soldiers and not to mention the upkeep on the small fleet of star ships. Very curious, but still, what threat are they to... Well everyone in the known Galaxy?_) With a wave of her hand Atraya swatted away the internal conversation like an annoying insect.

With a heavy sigh she pushed herself off the alley wall she had held up for the last half hour. Stepping out to the street Atraya blended in with the local humans, all of them heads down, and quick feet, looked as if they were on an important mission.

Hopefully she could wrap this up soon and then go on about her way. (Ah, to get home, and then a shower or six. It will take at least that many to get the foul stink of this planet off me.)

She followed her target for about six more blocks then into a smaller alley where she ducked behind a rotting Dumpster. Her eyes burned and the tears slid down her face as the smell assaulted her nose. "I hope this face paint doesn't wash off, yet."

A quick look around the corner of the bin showed her the building she needed to enter to keep up with her prey. Climbing up atop the Dumpster she worked her way to the ledge of a grimy warehouse and wormed her way into the air duct. She was more than ready to get off this polluted stinking rock and back home to a hot shower, clean clothes and a nice warm bed, she was most definitely NOT ready for the sight she saw as she exited the air duct into a med bay.

A lone operating table with a small human child, hooked up to monitors and looking like it was prepped for surgery, except for the clamps restraining the child.

Atraya tried to check for a pulse but could feel none on its wrist or neck. Thinking back on her commando training. "Think, think... OK main artery just inside the thigh where it joins the hip! That should be enough to get a pulse."

Atraya lifted up the thin blanket that covered the little human. "Poor thing, so pale, are they supposed to be that pale?"

With a shake of her head she reached out and placed her warm hand against the cool skin of the child's leg. "Oh good, it has a pulse... and... It's male. Strange little creatures."

She noticed something at the base of its (_his_) skull. "That looks like a biotic amp interface! is that where humans put their amps in? At this age? Wow this child looks no more than three or four and they already put an amp in? Humans are fragile, aren't they at the risk of losing him? No wonder the Matriacricy stated this group's dangerous."

The child stared at her glassy eyed but curious, he seemed as if recovering from heavy sedation. "Why such heavy clamps to restrain you little one?" Atraya asked the pale child as she turned her attention to the only active terminal in the room.

"Hmm let's see…"

* * *

Project: **Zeus ** Division: **Shepard **Subject: **J**

Damper Unit design 4.

**Technical Analysis: **Damper Unit 4 shows promise. That is only if subject J can refrain from emotional outbursts, causing premature failure and loss of control.

**Personal Opinion: **As long as subject J remains in emotional control and someone is ready to subdue, then his training should proceed with caution.

**Recommendation: **Subject J to be Terminated if he attempts to use his "talents" when angry again as the damage done last time was extensive.

Also, Unit 4 should be standard equipment for all agents/operatives in his vicinity should there be another unit meltdown.

**Personal note**_: _Should make any and all medical staff aware of subject J's "special needs" taking away any possibility of accidental replacement of Unit 4 with an actual biotic amp.

* * *

With a tired smirk playing at the corners of her mouth Atraya spoke to the only other person in the room. "Riiight, researchers, their notes are _Oh-So_ helpful. But I am sure someone back at the Citadel will find it useful, better copy all of it to disk. OK, now button, button where is the button? Ahh! Here we go! Restraint release unlocked. Now what to do with you little one?"

Removing the restraints from the limp child, she scowled at the IV tubes. Thick liquid, in every color known to the Goddess, flowed from at least a dozen bags hanging on metal hooks attached to an array of complicated looking machines.

"What am I doing? This child isn't part of my mission. Sure the Intel on the disc maybe useful, but a human child?" The last clamp sprang open in her hand. Atraya now spoke directly to the curious child. Frustration crept into her voice as she turned in tight circles looking around the med-bay.

"Oh Goddess! I can't just leave you here and I sure as hell can't just take you to the local authorities. Too many questions, and Cerberus owns almost all of this Hell Hole, and they will probably bring you right back. That's it!" She declared to the boy.

"You are coming with me. Once I get off this Goddess forsaken rock I will find another human colony to drop you off on. One with a good med center." As gently as time would allow Atraya began disconnecting multi-colored tubes from the boys arms, neck and thighs.

Bright green fluid sprayed from the tube at the base of his throat covering her hands. "Ah, it stinks, what is it with humans and foul smells, Varren waste doesn't smell this bad." Trying to cover her nose with her right hand, and carry the naked human slung unceremoniously over her left shoulder, she crept down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

"Who would put valuable research Intel on an unsecured terminal and leave what reads as an unstable and possibly dangerous patient this close to an unsecured exit? It almost seems too easy." As she pondered the possible reasons, rampant stupidity aside, a human sat watching her seemingly daring escape, from a secure room, covered floor to ceiling in monitors. Images throughout the facility flickered in front of him.

Atraya, unaware that plans set in motion long before she had ever left the Monastery were falling into place. A red ember glowed in the muted darkness of the observation room, briefly outlining the mans profile as he exhaled blue smoke toward one of the flickering screens. A low chuckle followed the smoke as he spoke aloud to no one. "Oh, it was easy my dear. I made sure of that."

When Dr. Lawson's image blinked to life on the main screen behind him, it was quite plain how disturbed the Doctor was at the break in. With his back to the screen, the man stayed in the shadows. Dr. Lawson was eager to have a unit sent out to find the Asari. "We need to get Subject J. back... NOW! Sir..."

The man in the shadows cut him off mid-sentence. "Doctor, the research has been a success, not to worry. The tracking unit is in good working order. We know where our little lab rat is. He won't fall off our radar. I have a team in place and a plan in motion."

Taking another drag off of the nub of a cigarette he exhaled slowly. "Look at it like this Doctor, it is just good business to let the aliens house the weapon of their destruction for us. They can fund the upkeep and deal with its disastrous side effects. In the meantime humanity goes about their daily business. And we will make good use the data from the child, without risking the Alliance stumbling on to our research. It is all part of my plan Doctor. I didn't want to have our esteemed Asari agent leave empty-handed, only to return and dig deeper into who we are. Through a dog a bone Doctor, and it will happily trot off to bury it."

Dr. Lawson agreed reluctantly. As an afterthought he interjected... "But Sir! Isn't there the possibility that they will simply terminate him?"

A smile slipped over the shadowed mans lips. "Henry, I assure you that they will in no way harm the subject, in fact I am quite sure that it will work out the other way around. The alien interlopers will wish they never met a Human, much less one that has to have the Unit 4 damper put in place of a biotic amp."

The man now lit another cigarette and took a long drag, "Besides, with the genetic structure that we built-in to subject J it would take an act of God, or worse, to actually kill him." Slowly spinning his chair the shadowed man made eye contact with the Doctor.

"Now that we have that settled you may take copies of the results and see to that family of yours, although you may want to tone down the power quite a bit, If you don't want to burn out your next _Daughter._"

The link closed with a beep and went dark. Then he selected a screen and activated the comm. "Agent.. I want your team to follow her, make sure she is properly motivated to leave the hospitality of our planet Well behind her, but don't kill her."

Atraya had finally exited the dark corridors of filth and climbed the arduous steps back up to the slimy gutters of SanAngeles. A sprawling metropolis built on the bones of the poor, filthy, and starving. The dingy apartment was in reach, just another fourteen blocks but she noticed the tail (Goddess! How could they know where I was? Well so much for the hot meal and a good night's sleep child.)

With an exasperated sigh she turned and headed for the transit station, hitting some keys on her omni-tool she keyed in the hot extract signal. She had made it to the transit station and boarded a ground shuttle heading for the city outskirts. She held the boy close to her as she sat in the open top ground shuttle, taking notice of the lack of interest everyone took in her and J.

She thought she heard the sound of incoming fire, turning slowly to avoid drawing attention to herself she saw the flare of muzzle flashes and then the flicker of her shields as the rounds were deflected. She ducked down, instinctively covering him with her own body.

"Goddess I hope this omni can hold the shield up long enough to get to the shuttle." The incoming fire damaged the tram to the point it just slowed to a stop in the middle of the street. She hopped over the side of the shuttle and took off toward the extraction site.

Some civilians were caught in the open and went down from the Cerberus fire. She didn't have time to stop and help, or even the ability at this point. She was carrying J in both arms cradled to her chest to keep him out of the line of fire.

If she were to stop or try to return fire she ran the risk of the underfed, pale child becoming the next one wounded, and she just couldn't bear the thought of that. She ducked in behind some of the wrecked vehicles in this graveyard of transportation, as she readjusted J's weight she jostled him causing him to stir.

"Not much longer now little one. We shall get off this stinking Shi... I mean we will leave this place, and go talk to the Matriarch's, they will know what to do with you. After we get a hot meal and an even hotter shower." When he opened his eyes and looked at her she noticed just how blue and inquisitive his eyes were. He smiled at her as he put his hand up and touched her face, tracing the line of her cheek with his hand effectively smearing the paint off her face.

She shook the smile off her face (_Snap out of it Atraya! Now is Not the Time to get Sentimental._) She crept down the row of disabled and abandoned vehicles until there was no more cover to be had. She looked down at the child.

"The shuttle is just over that rise, I can see the trail from here but we have no more cover. We can either try to sneak over to it, or make a run for it. What say you little one?" He looked up at her and smiled, then snuggled himself deeper into her bosom, clinging tightly. The sight of his smile and the feeling of him in her arms made her heart ache.

(_In another time, In another life, I would be... Mother._)

"OK then run it is." she whispered to him, then gave him a kiss on his forehead '_for luck_' she told herself. She stood up and hugged J as tightly as she could then ran for the waiting shuttle. It wasn't long before the Cerberus troops noticed her and started firing wildly, only managing to make one out of several shots impact her shield. The shuttle was in reach when the omnitool beeped letting her know how long before it went down.

(Shit! less than ten seconds left on the shield… just have to pray that the Goddess wills it.) She ran with all she had. A wave of relief came over her as she jumped on the shuttle hearing the slugs bounce harmlessly off the shuttle's hull when the door shut.

(_Filthy and unreliable how would they be a danger?_) She couldn't wait to get home. She hadn't been paying too much attention to her charge, but now she was trying not to notice how his body had snuggled into her during the flight from captivity. It was hard to ignore now, as he was fully aware and wrapped in her arms.

She ignored the smug and knowing looks she got from the commando's in the shuttle and kept him close, for his closeness had awakened something in her, something that she didn't think she could ever have.

She could never be a mother she had found out when she reached maturity, an act of fate it seemed had deemed her never to know the love of another, not mentally anyway In Asari terms she was an Ardat Yakshi. A horrible genetic mutation that kept her from bearing any daughter, well that was the least of it. The worst was that she would kill anyone who tried to partner with her.

In the most gruesome way that fate had, she watched her first love perish, nervous system overloaded and her burned out to a mindless shell of a person. She vowed to never allow this to happen to another soul. Solana was her First, Only, and her One True love….

That Was Until she found this little young human curled up on her breast snuggling into her warmth making it clear that he had not had any affection as of late. She vowed that for better or worse she would be a mother to him for Solana if no one else.

She quickly found that the Matriacricy did not care what happened to J as long as he did not become a problem.

"Why don't you take him home with you" Matriarch Aethyta told her with a cheerful smile. Clearly an attempt to make her angry or was it just a ploy to get rid of their little problem quietly? Either way she would keep him, raise him, and educate him. With his biotics he could clearly be one of the strongest human biotics she had ever heard of, much less seen.

So she took him "home". Home just happened to be a monastery for others of her kind, to keep them from the temptation of killing "normal" members of society. Well she would make it a home for him and teach him all that she could about biotic control and combat as well as compassion and understanding of others.

She learned he had no audio translator installed but he seemed to not speak Human at all. He was however learning Asari at a remarkable rate.

"Are all humans this quick to take to alien language?" Sister Rila asked Atraya, leaning over her shoulder curiously.

"Shush Rila I am teaching him his language as well, He has no translator but I do switch my omni to Human to help with those language lessons." Atraya said trying to shoo her away.

"OK Atraya... But Which Human Language? I understand they have many?" Rila told her, ignoring the attempts to run her off.

"English Rila, It is the most common among the residents of where I found him." Atraya finally giving in to Rila's interruption.

His only downfall in Asari was he couldn't quite make all the pitch sounds as they did so it was Asari with an accent. But he was a natural, and took to it well so he preferred to talk to her in Asari.

Atraya was _**Mother**_. All her roommates were aunts, he loved his mother and his aunts and his studies were coming along well. He especially loved meditation as it seemed to give him some peace with the feelings he always had boiling just below the surface.

He loved taking walks with the Matriarchs, asking them Endless questions about life and the different cultures of the universe. Which they seemed to actually enjoy answering for him. For the most part the whole place treated him as family.

He was as they were. Someone no one wanted, who was now trying to live a life of peace a midst the turmoil fate so often threw at them. His aunt Rila and Falere were his favorites they were so smart, pretty, and patient. His aunt Mirala on the other hand was always brooding and trying to get him into trouble, but for the most part he resisted.

He was close to nine years old when he first got into real trouble. When they saw for the first time that what they had, was not what they thought.

* * *

J was tired, but it was the good kind of tired. The mental exercises his mother put him through were exhausting but calming and useful. She loved him and would never harm him, but that didn't mean she trusted any of her "sisters" with his life.

She taught him self-defense, commando tactics, and how to put up mental barriers to stop unwanted intrusion into his mind. These would be useful in short time, when the others learned just how powerful this small human could be when provoked.

Being a possible SPECTRE candidate meant she was one of the few at the monastery who were allowed to practice their biotics.

She included him in the lessons, constantly surprised at how much he grasped for such a young age, as if he already knew but was humoring her with his ignorance. She often pondered this, but she knew her boy and he would not lie to her especially about something as important to her as this.

But she was aware of the fact that his biotics rivaled her own, (his 'night terrors' were only survived by her training and the strength of her barrier) how much more would they be without his 'control damper' or even an amp? She would find the answer to half of this question more troubling than she could have ever known.

J woke up when he heard shouting, (**_Someone shouting at mom? No, mom was on floor warden duty and everyone else was asleep, besides no one had reason to be angry at her_**.) As he snuck down the hall the considerable distance from his room to the sound of the disturbance he was able to make out some of the conversation.

From the venom and condescending tone of voice he could tell it was a Matriarch, but he did not recognize the voice and the person being scolded was quiet. So he did what mom had taught him to do when you need more Intel. He pushed himself low and against the wall and listened as he crept closer to the argument.

"**How** could you **Waste** this chance? How could you throw away this opportunity? For **What?** A Misguided attempt at Motherhood? How **Pathetic!** A **Monster** such as you should never be allowed to even **Look** upon a child much less be in charge of raising one! I can't believe you threw away the SPECTRE candidacy just for the farce of raising some hairless ape! Really if you wanted a pet you should have informed me!" The unknown voice screamed in a Demeaning tone.

Then he heard a voice he knew all too well. "How dare you insult my son! He hasn't done anything to anyone he isn't disruptive to any part of our home"

(_**Mother?**_) He crept closer to the room and started to peer between the three commandos in the doorway still oblivious to his presence. His heart was starting to beat faster as he watched the room for any sign that it was OK to enter, he wanted to be by her side to tell her that he was sorry he caused this and would do anything to make it better.

He caught a glimpse of his mother's face and saw the tears she was trying to hold back and his face felt hot. His blood felt as if it were fire rushing in his head, as he forced his way past the commandos the Matriarch saw him. The look of malevolence on her face was grim as she smiled towards Atraya.

Atraya was worried he would be hurt just to punish her. She called out to calm him down "It's alright J, please just go back to bed. Lady Modessi may we please just leave him out of this? It was my decision."

Matriarch Modessi spun on Atraya "_How dare you address me so **Informally!** I see that I must **Remind** you of your Place **Monster!**" _She spat with venom and then hit her with a backhanded fist glowing with biotics. She laughed as Atraya slumped against the wall, blood pooling around her face where it lay on the floor. Modessi opened her fist and shut down her biotic field.

He felt his blood boil at the sight of someone talking to his mother this way, she was kind and loving and did not deserve this treatment [he felt a pain just around his control damper] and then she hit mother! (_**NO!**_)

The commandos holding him would later swear that before they lost their grip they had both heard a low animalistic growl, then a faint sizzling sound before a beep. They could smell burnt electronics. Then the world turned to hell.

J felt another sharp pain then he heard the sizzle. The pain was wavering when he heard a beep sound as the damper injected the mood altering drug into his system. Then it felt as if the world was placed into slow motion.

Atraya couldn't see it, her eye was blackened and vision blurry from the blood, but she had heard the beep and could feel the anger no not anger it was RAGE! A Rage so strong it seemed to make the air too heavy to breathe, it was palpably strong enough that for the briefest instant, she was just glad it was not aimed at her.

He felt his anger boiling over instantly, seething he ran for mom and Modessi caught him by the arm _"_And what is this Hmm? A pet?"

She jerked him off the ground hard by his arm and started yelling at Atraya. "You should know by now what happens to your pets! Why did you think you could keep this one? You monsters deserve worse than death for what you have done to our beautiful society. We have to hide you out of shame like criminals and you go and throw away the precious gift the Matriarchs have given you!" Modessi screamed as she tried to hold J in place by his arm.

_**(No! no! no! no!**_) he was seething with rage. His blood boiled and then he remembered something from the time before home, before love, and Mother. He reached back to take out the control damper at the base of his skull but found himself lifted by his arm.

"What's this Hmm Are we trying to use our teeth pet? Maybe I should pull them before you hurt yourself?" Modessi held him close, her voice menacing.

Modessi then grabbed what she thought was his biotic amp, and made the biggest mistake Anyone, Anywhere has ever made…

She took the leash off of the Devil Himself.

Atraya could just make out the shapes in the room, and through blurry vision she saw J come for her before Modessi caught him. She saw her reaching behind his head. Then it got warm, the air in the room got very warm, there was heat in wave's of almost tangible fire coming from J. Her son had turned into a furnace and she didn't know what it meant.

Then something clicked, and it all became clear, as to just why they hadn't tried to really stop her from leaving, just conveniently chased her off-world those years ago.

Cerberus hadn't been experimenting on a small sickly child.

They were crafting a weapon.

Her son was a weapon.

J felt something release inside his head when Modessi removed the control damper. The first thing that happened was the commando's realized they were trapped inside a very serious Stasis field and had no way to move, all they could do for now was watch.

He threw a singularity at his own knees then a warp blast just as he jumped up, about the time the singularity caught hold of him the warp blast hit it causing the unstable mass effect field to explode.

The explosion was bad, worse than he had wanted but it worked, he was now fourteen feet off the ground and as he came down he drew all the dark energy he could muster into his bones, most specifically his left elbow. The Matriarch turned just in time to see him coming down.

With a bewildered look on her face she felt something she had never felt before… Pain. He made contact with her nose in his descent, now reeling on the floor with a broken nose, fractured jaw, four missing teeth, and a broken collarbone.

If not for the surprise of the attack making her flinch ever so slightly out of his intended path, she would have been injured much more severe.

She cursed him and yelled for the commando's she had brought to kill the alien child but to her surprise no one came to her aid, she looked around in wonder at the commando's frozen then noticed everyone but herself and Atraya were frozen in place, a look of shock on their faces.

She noticed something else too, something easily as impossible as a 9 year old human managing to put everyone in the room in a stasis field.

He was glowing, but not with the normal white-blue associated with the use of biotics. He was glowing with a darkness that one would associate with a black light. It was beautiful and deadly all at the same time, she watched him with a sense of wonder in her eyes, as he walked. No stalked over to her.

A deep throaty animalistic growl reverberated from his chest. He had a predatory look in his eyes and told her in a very low and commanding voice. "**No one EVER hurts my Mother!**" With a glowing backhand, he sent her flying off into the wall, hard enough to crack bone.

He then walked over to Atraya and offered her his hand, "come Mother, let us go home" As she took his hand and he helped her stumble out of the room, the stasis field slowly released all the women inside.

The other women in charge of the Monastery were released first, then the commandos as if for no other reason than to prove a point. When they came free of the oppressive field they were quick to state that they never even felt the buildup of Biotic energy for the stasis field, It had been instantaneous.

The Commando's filed out of the room, drawing their weapons and training them on the alien monster. He was expecting this, he quickly put up a barrier around himself and his mother. He turned and saw Atraya grimace and try to raise her own barrier, but she was unable to do so before the shot rang out.

Atraya flinched in fear as she heard the weapon fire. But the shot bounced harmlessly off his barrier. She was trying unsuccessfully to do something, Anything to protect him.

He looked at his mother, the blackened eye, the blood on her face, then he saw the fear in her eyes, and it killed what little kindness was left in him.

He started drawing in all the dark energy he could, building up for the most powerful attack he could produce. As the static started dancing across his arms and from his back to Atraya's outstretched hands, the lighting started to fluctuate seeming to dim in pulses.

He reached out putting his palms toward each other, a biotic sphere coming to life between them.

He started pouring every ounce of energy he could muster into that ball of cataclysmic death, not seeming to notice or even care as the slugs bounced uselessly off his barrier.

He did notice that they were only aiming at him, so he moved away from Atraya as far as he could and still maintain the barrier.

He started walking forward, as the ball grew to almost touching his hands and chest the lights started to go out around him.

The Commando's watched in a mixture of fear and awe as the lights went out, the darkness expanding from where he was. "I've never..." "Have you Ever seen?" "What do we Do?"

He was about to release the ball of death upon them, when Atraya calmly placed a hand on his arm. She kissed his cheek. "J... It's Ok Son, let them go... **_please_**."

He looked at the Commando's, the malevolence on his face clear to them in the dim light of his biotics. He finally decided to slowly lower the power he had put into the weapon, once it was small enough to not cause any harm he clapped his hands together crushing the field and causing a small biotic detonation to occur between his hands.

He didn't say a word, not one word, he just pointed at the elevator doors and they all got the hint quickly. "I say we leave before that monster changes its mind... or gets hungry." "Agreed" They gathered the wounded Matriarch and exited the monastery, hoping to never cross paths again.

J knew he was in trouble, but he was so worried about mother he didn't care. While he was watching to make sure the commandos didn't return. Atraya slumped to the floor trying to piece together what just happened, where this level of intuition had come from, and what to do next.

In the gloom of a darkened hall, Mirala stood silently watching, taking note of just how fast he had turned from loving son to a destructive monster capable of injuring a Matriarch and running off an experienced Commando unit without so much as a scratch put on himself. (**He seemed to be ready for their actions even before they were! And he literally Smiled at them, as he Ignored the rounds they fired at him, Smiled! I knew the boy was special. But This! No! this is something to be nurtured, cared for, trained, and allowed to grow into a Much Bigger Monster... One capable of taking out a certain Justica****r**_._)

She quickly formulated a plan, rushing to Atraya's side she was promptly knocked back against the wall by J. She noticed in adoration how quickly the 'ball-of-death' as it were, had sprung back to its former size, if not slightly larger. As he approached she heard the growl, it reminded her of a dangerous animal guarding its young."I mean no harm young one, I only wish to help Atraya."

He crept forward studying her, (_**She's lying, but if she's willing to help Mother to get what she's after, Who cares.**_)

He got close enough for her to see a glimpse of what lay behind his eyes, and it frightened her."Mother" She cocked her head as she looked at him. "Mother" he said again. "She is my Mother." The energy seemed to be absorbed inside him, as he leaned down and scooped Atraya up in his small arms, he straightened up and stood there stone still.

This would look impossible to anyone else, but she had caught a peek at Just **_What_** lay behind those eyes, and she knew that to provoke His wrath was to make an appointment with the void itself.

Mirala had to smile at that, (**To think... That a _Monster_ could love and care for another monster _Unconditionally!_ I wish I had that**) "Well then J, follow me and we shall get her cleaned up and make sure she is Ok. Before we make a plan to get you out of here."

He nodded then followed her through the halls to her room, taking note of how far she was from everyone else and how many exits there were to use if you had to leave in a hurry. None of which did any good if you didn't have a ship to get you off world. He lay Atraya on the bed, seeming to ignore the disgruntled sound Mirala made when the blood started to seep into the bedding. After she was comfortable he turned to Mirala. "We will be leaving soon, do you really wish to complain about bloodstains on this blanket?"

She looked at him, wondering (**What had to happen? Just what stars had to line up so perfectly for the universe to create such a wonderful and beautiful creature as this human?**) "No J, I don't care about the blanket. I was merely thinking on the lack of care you have for others things... What if I had cared for the blanket? Or what if I had decided to stay behind? Would this not matter to you?"

He looked amused at her questions. "No, the Only thing that matters to me Is Mother." He said flatly as he started to clean her bruised face as tenderly as you would treat a newborn.

The door burst open and he and Mirala spun on the intruders both bringing up their biotics, she did notice however, that the barrier he had put up now included herself as well as Atraya.

"Calm down you two. Sheesh its like your both expecting the second fleet to come through your door." Rila said as she rushed to Atraya's side. "Goddess! Sister Atraya? Can you hear me? Here J give her this medigel it should help stop the bleeding."

Rila stood and looked at Mirala then back to the door at Falere "Do you have a plan Sis?"

Mirala looked at them "Not yet."

Rila motioned for Falere to come in. "Then we shall make one."


	2. 2 Death and Rebirth

** Death and Rebirth**

"If a person Must do something monstrous... Does that make Them a monster?" Atraya asked the two Asari dancers, one of which was actually very calm considering what just happened.

She had to repeat herself to get the frightened one to respond. "Yola! Yola! I asked if a person must do something truly monstrous does that make Them a monster?"

The calm one of the two slapped Yola. "He just **SAVED** our asses! Those two would have hurt us for sure." Mina screamed at her as she pointed to the limbless lumps of meat now staining the alley with their lifeblood.

Her face blushed a darker blue as she screamed at the now cowering Yola "And YOU have the _**Nerve**_ to call **HIM** A MONSTER! I should beat you Myself!"

Atraya put her hand on Mina's shoulder to try to calm her. "Mina, It is alright, she is just in shock. Why don't you go and find J for me? I would like to know just What happened."

Mina gave a disgusted look at Yola, then lowering her voice as not to freak out the patrons gathering to watch the scene unfold. "What happened is He told them to Remove their hands from us or HE would remove them. They ripped my shirt open, So He Removed their hands... And then their legs. He must _REALLY_ hate Rapists."

From the crowd they heard. "I saw him, It was like The Devil Himself showed up just to claim those two assholes."

Mina spun on the voices general direction. "He Is **NOT** A **DEVIL!**" Then she left to go find John as Atraya had asked, she just hoped she could before he lost his temper again. Atraya led the shocked Yola inside and gave her a drink to try to calm her rattled nerves.

As Mina neared the main gate she could hear the sound of Biotic Detonations. "Damn!" she sighed as she broke into a run to hopefully catch him before he did some real damage. She cleared the gate before it had even opened all the way, hearing another detonation she ran down the road only to see something unexpected.

J was not destroying property, or people. He was practicing his little jump detonate trick, trying to get as high as... well she didn't know due to him being twelve feet off the ground, shaking his head as if it wasn't good enough and trying again only to get to about eighteen feet.

She slowed down, calmly walking over to him as if nothing had happened. "Hey Hero. How are You?" He glared at her, a mix of anger and fear in his eyes. She put her hands up defensively and looked hurt. He stopped his 'practice' and looked at her.

"What do You want Mina?" J asked her, as she looked down at her feet, suddenly finding them Very interesting.

"I just wanted to tell you Thank You for Saving Me... Us, Saving Us." She stammered out.

He noticed her blush but didn't say anything about it. "You're not Upset with Me? For What I Did? To _Them._" She noticed how he spat out the word 'them'.

"John... _**Why**_ In **Goddess** Name would I be _**MAD**_ at **YOU**? For **SAVING ME? **Oh_ HOW_** DARE **you.** SAVE ME** from being **RAPED** and possibly** KILLED! **you bastard." she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

He smiled a little at that. So she continued, hoping the conversation would bring him out of his Dark Place. "John... You ARE A HERO, Like it or NOT. **MY** HERO."

She kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank YOU. Honestly... Thank You... And She is An** IDIOT!**"

He laughed into her neck at that statement. She pulled away moving her hands to his head and looking directly into his eyes. "We Good? All Better? Not gonna try to reach Escape Velocity with A Detonation?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Mina... Thanks. I didn't want us to have to move again. I kinda like it here.

(_Here at the colony, or here in MY ARMS?_) she silently wondered.

They let go of each other when Atraya came stalking up, looking Very Upset. He turned to her, his head down as if in BIG Trouble. "Mom" he said sheepishly.

But he looked confused as Atraya grabbed Mina by the hand and told her, "Mina We are going to have a talk **NOW!**" in a tone that let Mina know she had crossed a line. Mina waved to John as she was drug farther down the path into the trees.

He really did like it here.

* * *

Elysium was a fairly prosperous colony, but not for those unfortunate enough to live in the Colony Service District, or Slum as the wealthy called it, or Home as Shepard and Atraya called it. It had been a few years since they escaped the monastery.

Years of always having to run while looking over their shoulders, watching and praying, always praying. Atraya prayed for guidance for herself, and peace for her son, and he needed all the help he could get. He wasn't a bad kid, but he had a temper, and with the power he could wield it just wasn't wise for him to lose control.

She had found work at a nightclub named '_Dignity_' of all things. Working security for the Burlesque show had started out as many of her other seemingly meaningless jobs, but soon She felt a personal connection to Wratch, the clubs owner.

Gattatog Wratch was a Krogan, but far from "Normal". For one thing He didn't let his dancers show any nudity, nor were any of the dances more than just a little provocative. He believed in Entertainment that Didn't require sex to be interesting, and if He caught them doing any "Private Dances" He fired them on the spot.

This appealed to Atraya on a level of respect she had not felt in a long time. At first the late night conversations were nothing more than reports on security, the latest complaints from the dancers about the state of the dressing rooms etc...

But they eventually evolved into more lengthy discussions, that took on a more personal nature. The club gradually took on a family atmosphere with Atraya as the Mother, Wratch the Father, His Seamstress Shi-Drassa the Aunt, Her husband Loony the Uncle, and everyone else so closely related that they often ate their meals together as if it was a family reunion. Sharing food, stories, and laughs, which is why Wratch noticed immediately when Atraya seemed unhappy.

On the anniversary of her finding John in that Cerberus lab, Her Son, Her Life. She would always get solemn, and this year was no different, well except This boss didn't just look at her like a piece of meat, This boss liked her, respected her, Hell he actually Valued her opinion on everything.

Wratch had been watching Atraya most of the night, and he was worried about her. She seemed to be upset, or worried about something.

He stayed to help lockup as usual, and as they were nearly done he finally asked "Pardon my prying Atraya. But are you Ok? Is something wrong?" She looked at Wratch, then down at the floor. "I didn't mean to upset you." Wratch told her.

"Its alright, it's nothing You did." she replied.

As they locked the door she sniffed back a tear and told him." I found my son in a Cerberus lab years ago tonight, I don't know what kind of sick things they had planned for him but I wasn't going to let it happen. Of course that was Before he lost his temper for the first time and I realized that they already Had done something to him."

Wratch waited silently for her to continue at her own pace.

"When J loses his temper... he loses control of his Biotics also, but that's not all... He becomes... Something **_More_**... More Brutal, colder, and More Ruthless and Cunning than Anything I've ever seen." She sniffled, her tears refusing to cooperate.

Wratch smiled " One of the patrons told me about that, said he was like a, what was that word they used? Oh like the devil, 'Devil' I had to look that up on the extranet. I find this Human mythology... Interesting, these demons, angels, god and that devil. Good stories of perseverance in that."

She smiled "Yes I guess if you didn't know what a sweet boy he is, you might see him as some sort of... _Monster_... But if he is protecting you when he loses his temper, if you're not the one who triggered his... episode, Well it's a completely different story." she said with a huff, but grinning.

Wratch smiled wider " Ah! speaking from **_personal_** experience are we?" he asked in a playful teasing tone.

She smiled back "Yes, he Leveled an Asari Matriarch for hitting me, and... Well you saw what he Did to those would be mugger's or rapists , whatever they were that went after Yola and Mina."

He paused "If I may ask? Why would someone with the talent You have for security, as young as you are, shackle Herself down into surrogate Motherhood with the **_Devil_ **no less?" He asked his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Atraya looked at him a long while before answering. "He needed to be saved from whatever they had planned for him. And I'm NOT a Surrogate Anything, He is MY Son, I his mother. I feel it is Goddess will I found him when I did, and Every time I see the sunset I feel blessed that we managed to survive one more day and are together. Besides, you're Never safer from the demons than when you live with the Devil." She laughed, then looked out toward the rising sun, smiling as the warmth of it slowly lit upon her face.

Wratch stood quietly for a moment then as he admired her beauty glowing in the dawning sunlight, he turned fully toward her and taking her hand in his he waved his other arm out at the horizon and sunrise in an overly grand gesture he beamed "Well then I give you _**THIS!**_ From now on you may look upon ALL of **_YOUR_** sunrises and be blessed that you have had another night pass with Your Son at your side; As Goddess will Demands, from now until she see's fit to turn the Devil loose upon the Galaxy."

Then he turned and bowed to her "Lady Atraya - Mother of John - May I walk you home?" She smiled as she took his hand and they walked on toward her home. Discussing what J had done to the Matriarch.

Shepard watched from the newly formed and ever-changing shadows, smiling to himself (_**Mom finally found someone, I hope she's happy, I'll kill him if he hurts her.**_) Then he ran to get home and in bed before she got there, she didn't know he watched her to make sure she was always safe.

This became the norm, long discussions after work, even longer on the her day's off. After many months of this courtship and full disclosure of her condition - how she could never, would never take another lover, and that was how it Had to be, she gave him the choice of staying in her and John's life or finding someone else, someone with whom he could be intimate.

He looked hurt, Wratch looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet "I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me that fast."

He took her by the hand, as he looked into her eyes " I am More than satisfied with just holding your hand Love, all I have Ever needed was to be by your side, and have you by mine. If I can hold you, and be close to you. If I can be in your life... All of it... think of John as My Own Son... Of You as My Bondmate... Well... Then I could die happy. I simply need nothing more than your love my dear, and as always it is Your decision, as You and the Goddess will it - it will be so" He stood there patiently holding her hand.

She let go of his hand and his face fell, but before he could turn to go, she jumped into him wrapping her arms around him, through her tears she asked " What did I Ever do to deserve such a Noble Bondmate as You? "

He wrapped his huge arms around her and as he hugged her he softly whispered "My Love... You and Our Son deserve So Much More than I could Ever give you."

Smiling through her tears she sniffled and with a hint of sarcasm "You **_Already_** gave me _**EVERY**_ Sunrise! What more could a Lady ask for?"

He kissed her gently on the forehead "Come on Love.. let's go for a walk."

So it was to be, as apparently the Goddess had willed it. John now had a Father, a Father who was approaching his 681'st birthday. Which meant that not only was his Mother happy, He was happy, even though he could no longer run wild.

Between the two of them, Wratch with his 681, and Mother with her 325 years... they had heard, Hell probably Invented most of the stunts he usually pulled. But it was worth it just to see her have a life that didn't revolve around him.

He also loved the training, Especially Wratch's knife training, he was good before under his mother's tutelage, but under his father's guidance he became a prodigy. And so they enjoyed the grace of the Goddess for just a little over two years.

Then the attack came.

* * *

The Colony itself was safe from everything short of orbital bombardment due to its defense shields. Thus the only way for one to take it intact would be to make their way down the long narrow subterranean corridor that ran under the Service District.

Almost at the foundation of the Colony wall, was the generator for those shields. If an enemy made it to that point it wouldn't take long for them to shut down the power to the shield emitters, and half of the Colony.

J was at home meditating, causing his Biotics to heat up and cool down, trying to find his limit. "You should know your limit! a person should Always know their limit! " His Father had told him, and he tended to listen to what his parents said, took it to heart so to speak.

Atraya and Wratch were out on their walk, which is why he was home. The walk was theirs and so he let them have it.

He felt more than heard the building shudder then the Boom followed by the breaking glass. (_**Fuck! That's Not Good!**_). He thought, as he grabbed his knives and bolted out the door to find Mom and Dad.

Atraya and Wratch were near the main gate when an unmarked ship flew in and hit the defense turrets at the gate before they could track it. Then it landed and started offloading Merc troops and the vehicles. The Merc aggressors quickly put down the gate guards. But they weren't ready for the combined tactics and power of Wratch and Atraya.

The first wave of troops were quickly dispatched by Atraya and Wratch, but just as John caught up with them the first of the vehicles arrived, a Parker type U.C. a small lightly armored tank designed for urban pacification and crowd control in narrow streets and light enough to not fall through any bridges or sewer systems.

It had two medium caliber machine guns usually loaded with rubber bullets designed to stop not kill, and it was obvious that they were both replaced by two heavy caliber auto turrets, and the water cannon had been replaced by a Very large-bore Mass Accelerator weapon.

John had just made it to his Mothers side and was trying to convince her to let him help (which was not working) as the remaining gate security turned and ran only to get shot in the back.

Wratch noticed the turret turning to target John and Atraya, his mind reeled "NO!" he charged between them and the tank, taking the full blast of the main guns scattered shot. With no armor on it made quick work of shredding him, but he wasn't worried. His redundant organs would keep him fighting fit, and wounded Krogan got 'blood rage' while the healing took. But then he turned and saw... His love... His bondmate. Badly wounded, some of the shot had either missed him or gone through all together.

She had her back to him but he saw. She had pushed John against the wall and used her body and All of her Biotic power to put a Barrier around him, even still, he had caught some shot. One in his neck in the muscle just above his right collarbone, one just below the collarbone at the top of his pectoral, and one just below his ribs on his right flank that was just a flesh wound. But Atraya was not so lucky, the wound in her neck was bleeding badly and she was fading fast. She didn't have long.

Some help came from the surrounding buildings as small arms fire erupted from some of the windows distracting the tank for now. Wratch looked at his Love, his Bondmate, his Everything, he went to her but she could not speak. The shot had pierced her throat, left lung, and her lower abdomen. Her Barrier over John faltered then faded out as she dropped.

Wratch dove and cradled his loves head gently to the ground. He was now resigned, he could not live without his love, and he would not leave her side should the Goddess Herself come to claim her. She looked at John and her mouth moved but no sound came out, her eyes were glazing over. she was afraid for John and Wratch but she knew her love would be Ok, he was already healing. She looked from John to Wratch and at once it was decided.

Wratch looked to her "DO IT!" He took her hand and then John's "DO IT LOVE! Do it NOW we don't have much time!"

Her eyes went black.

* * *

She melded with her Son through her loving Bondmate, the memories Flooded into John. First hers, then his Fathers. At first there was too much to comprehend: places, people, tactics, skills, the fastest and slowest ways to kill every living thing the both of them had ever encountered. But then things began to make sense, it was as if his very soul was being overwritten by that meld.

As she started to slip away she sent all the memories she had, of her loss of her first love, of her happiness and sense of completion at finding John, contentment just talking to her Bondmate, then Love, overwhelming Love. Wratch cried out in agony but he held on for them "This MUST be done!" as he drew his last breath.

She tried to tell him that he must not give up, he must stay and protect their Son. But she was too weak from the blood loss and the last thing that was... Written... on John Shepard's being was "You Must protect! You Must protect!" Then she passed taking Wratch with her, as the last thought invaded his mind the Biotic overload was too much for the far outdated damper John had.

* * *

By now he was floating a good two feet off the ground wreathed in Biotic Fire, the damper fizzled and after a faint beep that was not heard he started rising. As his Father's limp hand slipped from his grasp he was now about four feet above the road, the small gravel lifting around him in the miasma of Biotic energy he put off.

His mind was racing. Fathers message was clear to him now, _(Get to the Club and get your birthday present. You're going to **Need** It if you expect to survive this. I know its early but it looks like we won't be having that party now. Happy early Birthday Son)_. Son... **Son**... That was my Father!...

"**You Took THEM!**" the rocks began to glow white-hot, as the turret traversed back toward him. Apparently glowing like an eclipse and hovering four to five feet off the ground can get some ones attention, and make them think you're a threat.

If they Only knew.

John shot up to almost nine feet, Rage clear on his face he screamed "**YOU TOOK THEM!**". As he slammed his fists into the roadbed causing it to drop a good three feet below ground-level. The Biotic force he released caused every building within twenty yards to show signs of stress cracks in the outer walls.

All windows were destroyed within a block and a half, the invading forces that were within the blast radius were utterly decimated. Flesh torn from bone, bones pulverized, those unfortunate enough to be within thirty or so yards simply disintegrated, leaving behind just ash to be blown away with the wave.

The tank fared no better. The blast shoved it sideways into the gatehouse hopelessly wedging it, then the heat, By the Goddess The Heat! The inside of the crater was turned into glass, and it fused the metal of the tank's armor to the reinforced walls of the gatehouse, effectively blocking the only vehicle entrance to the Slum.

Now the only way in was either climb over the fused and melted tank, since none of the other vehicles possessed the firepower necessary to remove it, or go through the gatehouse security checkpoint. Both of which could be blocked by two or three armed and vigilant defenders.

Shepard only glanced around briefly then started off toward the club to fulfill his father's last wish, Go claim his birthday present. He barely felt the wounds he received, they weren't but flesh-wounds and had already stopped bleeding. His mind still reeling from the meld, Shepard stalked down the narrow alley to the back door of the club. 'Dignity' he now looked at the sign and it only brought him anger.

They took his Family, so now he would take from them everything they have, and everything they were ever going to have.

He carefully opened the door and crept inside, what he saw sent him into a rage... Shi-Drassa the clubs choreographer, seamstress, and Air-brush artist was backed against the stage by three Humans, one of which was pointing a pistol at her.

The Humans were all dressed in standard issue battle-dress uniforms of The Systems Alliance Military, (_**Obviously fresh out of boot**_) Shepard thought. He didn't recognize them, and the slums were small enough to know almost everyone, and with his "new" memories he knew more than neighbors, he knew patrons, friends, enemies.

The 'lead' marine asked her "Tell us _Batarian_, What are you doing here? Are you here with the invaders? Why Are You In This Colony?" as he waved the gun in her face then leveled it at her throat while waiting for an answer. The other two were not so patient, they had cornered the frightened Asari dancers and were trying to tear the dress from Yola.

"Of course its Yola, It's Always Yola" Shepard sighed.

The would-be rapists told their 'leader'... "Hey! just Kill Him already so we can move on to the fun!".

Shepard's Biotic Damper made a sizzling sound as it tried to inject the last of its mood altering drug into his system, but the time for that had long since passed. He snapped "Actually **_H__E__R_** name is Shi-Drassa, and she has been My seamstress, choreographer, and make-up artist in My Club for the past THIRTEEN YEARS **_Human_**, So MOVE AWAY FROM HER NOW!" He yelled, spitting the word 'Human' out with as much venom as he could muster.

The man pointed the pistol at Shi-Drassa and fired... But the projectile just froze mid-air along with the soldiers. A gasp was heard from the back doorway as Loony, Shi's Bondmate came rushing into the room, witnessing what he thought was his worst fear.

Shepard calmly walked over and held his hand out to her "Shi are you alright?".

"Yes", she said faintly, still in shock from what she just saw. She took his hand and he led her over to Loony, then he went and found a robe for Yola, covered her bare chest and led the girls over behind the bar, Loony and Shi in tow.

Once all were safe he flicked his fingers and the field surrounding the soldiers dissipated, the round struck the wall behind the stage, confusing the 'leader'

"What the Hell?, What Gives?, Why would a Human care what happens to a FUCKING BATARIAN?! ALIEN LOVER!" He moved to point the weapon at Shi again but all three of them were suddenly lifted to the ceiling then slammed to the floor with bone shattering, organ liquefying force.

"No One hurts My Family" Shepard said to the three puddles now forming by the stage, he then turned to Astrona the eldest of the three dancers "Take care of Yola, she may still need some help." He said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Mina the only one clearly not surprised by the display of Biotic Prowess was the first to speak. "John, What are you doing here? Where is your Mother? Where's Wratch? Why did You say YOUR Club?". His silence said more than words, or at least any words He could think of.

He looked down and finally the realization hit her and her eyes went Wide. "NO! John I am SO Sorry." It was no secret to those at the Club that Mina had been interested in John for some time, but one stern discussion with Atraya had let her know just what would befall her should she attempt to take the boy's innocence before his due time.

John sighed heavily "Before the end... Before the Goddess took them Both, My Father bade me to come here and get my Birthday Present... He made it VERY CLEAR that I would NEED it should I hope to have a chance of surviving this." He whispered. Loony, Shi, and Mina all looked around the room Loony and Shi stopping by the now Very Large puddles forming by the stage.

Mina looked around behind the bar and came up with a very dark wooden box, with a simple red ribbon, there was a tag that simply said 'SON' "Is THIS it?" Mina beamed.

"I think that would be a Yes" Shepard said pointing at the tag with a grin. (_**guess I got some of Dad's sense of humor**__)_ He thought, as he took the box, laying it gently on the bar. "Is She OK?" not taking his eyes from the box.

"She is shaken but I think she will be Ok, Thank You by the way." Astrona spoke from over the sobbing form of Yola.

"Good" He replied running his hands over the wood "Mahogany! This has been Extinct for Centuries! This BOX is a gift fit for the Goddess Herself!" He removed the ribbon and stuffed it into his pocket "Asari silken weave." He breathed, then opened the box and saw a dark blue almost black velvet liner cradling a Stinger pistol with its charging station, and manual, and... something else.

Mina picked it up "WOW! This is a SAVANT Seven! HERE let me put it... " Before he could react she had removed his Damper, with the last click it came free and the world seemed to finally lift off his shoulders, he stood straighter, looked less fatigued, and his eyes looked brighter.

"What the Hell kind of Amp is this anyway? I don't recognize its design." Mina huffed, she was secretly a techie and did NOT like being 'out of the loop' so to speak.

"Its Cerberus design, and it's NOT an Amp, It's a Damper. It keeps me from using my Biotics to their fullest... Especially when I'm... Upset." He told her with a downcast look.

She smiled "Well Hero, It's Officially FRIED! So it's Not going to be holding you back anymore... And if **_THAT_** is what you can do when you're on a _**LEASH**_... Well it's a Good thing you meditate Regularly." Mina said gesturing to the puddles.

There was a faint soft tone, then his skin lit with Biotic Energy "WOW!" he managed around the Very Large Predatory smile that was taking over his face. Mina walked back around to face him, and her face flushed darker blue for a moment.

He may have worn a smile but his blue eyes shone with some emotion that only Prey ever gets to see, and that is the last thing they ever see! Longing? Lust? Glee? No it was Pure Desire, for what she did not know, but she Did know whomever saw that look that was NOT family... was sure to not see much else for much longer.

The sound of not so distant gunfire broke them from their reverie, he grabbed his pistol making sure it was loaded and charged-yes to both, Inferno round mod already installed "Thanks Dad, You thought of everything."

He turned to Loony with a steel hard look slamming down over his features as if a switch was flipped. "Search these Fucker's for whatever you can use, then get everyone safe. The basement should do, I doubt anyone else knows about it."

Loony nodded then went about his task. Shepard turned toward the door but Mina grabbed his arm, with a pleading look in her eyes. "Wait! let me change and I can go with you and help!"

He smiled, then put his hand on her shoulder and nodded yes. She ran to the back to change, only sparing a passing glance at Astrona and Yola. The first clothes she came across that she felt would work for combat, were the jeans and dress shirt she found in the pile of dirties. But now is not the time to complain about some drink stained clothes if they would allow her the mobility she needed for combat to help John defend their home and friends. Besides she may find some armor once they get out of here.

The two made fast work of getting near the front gate to ascertain how the invasion was going. They knew they had to make sure the distress call went out before they bunkered down to guard the power station. After the second group of incoming shock groups was dealt with, they decided that to move quickly, quietly, and efficiently they couldn't afford to put on any bulky armor, not to mention the damage it had taken and the disgusting fact of taking half destroyed bloody armor off a dead man. They Did however take any equipment they found useful, including the enemies radio equipment.

Listening in on the Merc's troop movements were Very useful, and kept them fairly safe. Safe enough to make it to the nearest security outpost (that wasn't blown up by John's Biotics) and send the distress call. Then they set about making the power station as defensible and comfortable as was possible given the situation. Food and water supplies were first, then they set about booby trapping the corridor.

Once they felt it was good enough for short trips away they brought bedding and some other amenities, like all the medigel they could scrounge and the music files John had gotten on his last birthday, he set his omnitool to broadcast into their earpieces in order to keep the music from drawing attention as well as letting them keep their voices low and still hear each other. From his new memories he knew that boredom could get the better of even the most Hardened soldiers.

Then all they had to do was wait. He listened as she talked about her Commando training. The years she had spent on earth studying ballet. She learned how he had spent his childhood running from shit-hole to shit-hole, praying, training, and trying to stay one step ahead of Cerberus and the Matriarchs. "You Actually hit a Matriarch? That's Priceless!" she gushed. "I was always So Afraid of them."

He smiled at her "Broke her nose and collarbone actually, but Only AFTER she hit Mom." They protected that little slice of hell for over thirty six hours, going out on hit and run's keeping the Merc's guessing about just how many defenders there were, but they eventually caught on.

Once there were enough of them stationed inside the slums they started rooting out the hiding civilians from their basement shelters.

John swore he heard static on the security terminal and a female voice pleading "don't watch, please... just don't watch" This got their attention as they were trading shifts, causing them to flip through the available feeds to do just what the static laden message asked them not to.

So they looked, and when they found what they thought the warning had been about it was impossible to look away.

On the monitor was a human male who had lined up all the school kids they could find, he directed two other mercs as the oldest was shot "Walk away or turn off the generators yourself, or I start killing hostages!" Mina watched over John's shoulder as the youngest were shot.

The image starting to show static as John began to dimly glow "NO!" He forced himself to calm down. Acting out of anger would be just what the enemy needed to get the upper hand. He managed to shut down his biotics as the 'correct' age children had control chips implanted in their heads.

John leaned forward, head down he breathed "I swear, I **SWEAR** by the Goddess, that one day I Will Find You. And I Will **_Burn_** You _**Alive**_."

Mina put a hand on his shoulder, "John. Turn it Off Please."

He turned the monitor off and turned around to her, his eyes red and the tears streaming down his face."I didn't protect them, I..." She wrapped him in a loving hug, trying to take away the pain she saw in him, but she didn't know what would even come close to erasing this evil. So she held him and rocked him, singing a song her mother had sung on the nights when the darkness was too much to bear.

Neither of them realized that there was a camera focused on them with one very upset soldier wishing she had not tried to warn them, thinking that maybe if she hadn't then they wouldn't have looked for the cause of the warning.

Katherine was determined to help them in any way she could, and right now the only way she could was to make sure that no one could ever forget the young naive human and the obviously infatuated Asari holding him were the Only reason the colony didn't fall within the first hours of the assault. So she sat about piecing together some footage of the couples combat actions.

She tried to warn them when the mercs had managed to work their way around the traps while they were dancing, but the monitor was still off and all she could do was watch the inevitable. As powerful as the boy may be, he wouldn't get out of this in one piece.

She had to look away when the rocket hit. Until one of the store owners she had been sent to protect from looters yelled. "Holy Mother! Did You See That? How did he survive That?"

She snapped back to the monitor just in time to see the innocent boy gone, killed by the blast that took his friend. Now replaced with something different, something dangerous. Katherine swallowed. "I don't know how he survived... But They Won't."

She pointed to the feed from a different camera showing the mercs outside, and the end of their existence. She watched in horror as he paced back and forth like a caged animal. "No please don't." She begged to no avail.

"Don't what?" came from behind her. She spun on the voice, not realizing or even caring that it happened to belong to an officer.

"If he goes on a rampage, it will take him to a Dark Place, One that he may Never come back from." She got a slack jawed stare then

"So What? If he keeps the enemy busy for another few hours till help arrives Who Cares?" the Sgt. said casually.

She got up and punched the Sgt. in the mouth, looming over him as he tried to get his bearings she screamed at him. "I will care! Because HE is the ONLY REASON This place is STILL STANDING!" She typed something into her omnitool releasing the vid files she had pieced together so far, and set her VI to gather any footage that this young boy showed up in.

She broadcast the files labeling them "The LION of Elysium" referring to the way the boy stalked his prey during the hit and runs he and his Asari friend had performed with the skill of battle hardened troops, then she left to see if she could help before he got himself killed so close to relief. She only made it a few blocks before she was arrested and then thrown into the nearest cell for hitting the pompous Sgt.

But her mission had been partly a success.

* * *

Standing on the bridge of the SSV Arizona, Admiral Steven Hackett watched the vid files that just came in a burst transmission from the planet below. "The LION of Elysium... I'll say" he said to no one in particular, then after thinking on it. "Make sure this file hits the net before we are ground-side, I want Everyone to see this before we are done mopping up here. Let them see what One of Ours can do."

On the ground it was a surreal experience for some of the unit's headed for the colony. "Sir! This is the Third encampment we've come across that was empty. What the hell did we miss?"

The large N7 Lt. in charge of this particular group stepped out of the vehicle and took stock of the situation (_Damn, Eviscerated, looks like close range and a Sharp Knife._) "Well I wouldn't say that this was exactly Empty Cmdr. It looks like we missed the party, and judging by the sight of that last one with a Hole punched through him... I would say we may just be lucky in That regard."

They got back in the vehicle and headed on toward the main gate where they found the destroyed vehicle fused in place. "Damn... Whoever did this knew what they were doing." they set about the task of cutting the fused metal free, silently wondering just what had happened here.

Over at the main colony spaceport Admiral Hackett stepped off his shuttle to a smug looking Sgt. with a fat lip, and bloody nose. "Sgt. glad you could hold out long enough for us to arrive."

The Sgt looked at him smiling as if posing for a photo. "Wasn't too difficult Sir." Hackett wished someone else had to deal with this Dipshit.

As they passed through security he noticed the screaming and banging. "What's that all about Sgt.?"

He noticed that the Sgt. subconsciously put his hand to his nose."It's nothing sir... Insubordination."

Hackett made a hard turn and walked down the steps to the cells, as he neared the only occupied cell he heard "The LION Needs Me! You **STUPID** FUCK! **HE SAVED US ALL!** and You put me in HERE for trying to **HELP HIM!** When I get out **YOU** are **DEAD!**"

She stopped yelling as Hackett came into view. Standing in the cell perfectly still, the glare coming from her tear-stained eyes enough to convey her thoughts. "Did **_HE _Live?**" was all she said.

Hackett leaned in close to the cell. "I Don't know kid, but I Will find him regardless. He Will Be Honored Either way. That's a Promise." As he started to leave he noticed the sad look on her face, and knew that whatever she had witnessed had broken her, now it was just a matter of finding out how bad and in what way.

He looked at one of his guard detail "Get her back to my ship and have her checked out by the doc."

With a nod the soldier went to release the cell. "Admiral said to get you back to the ship ma'am."

She didn't try to fight, she just looked down at the floor as she was released and escorted to the waiting shuttle. The guard tried to comfort her on the ride back "You're not under arrest specialist, You don't have to worry the Admiral is a good man, he makes good on his word. He will find him... by the way... You know **_Him_**?"

She looked up, studying his eyes. "No. But I would like to... What he **did**, what he Went through, what he _**Became**_ for us... **ALL** of us... If it weren't for **Him**... just... I... to meet a man like that... to Know an _**Actual** _Hero..."

He saw the sadness in her eyes and understood. All the N7's knew that feeling. Being part of something greater than themselves, something that **_Deserves_** your Every sacrifice. Not Just Requires it.

She stepped silently off the shuttle on to the SSV Arizona and stood there unmoving when an elderly looking woman with a pleasant voice came running in with a medical bag clutched tightly in one hand.

One look at the hollow eyes of the young woman standing before her told her that the Admiral was right, she was broken and no shot or pill would fix her. She walked up and put her arm around the Specialist. "Come dear, let's get your wounds looked at." As she gently led her toward the med-bay.

She sat her down on one of the beds and started a scan of her vitals when the Specialist finally spoke. "Did He live?"

Dr. Karin Chakwas looked at the young woman "Excuse me dear? Did _Who_ Live? Is Your Husband down on the colony?"

What came next would change Dr. Chakwas forever. "No Not my Husband... My **Angel**, My poor, sweet, Oblivious, Beautiful Avenging Angel, And He's All Alone Now. And I Don't Even Know His NAME... Or If He Lived through it... I mean Is He Still Him? Or Is He Something Else Now? And If He IS Something Else Now... Is THAT Better or Worse? What Do I Do Mom? I mean Mam. What Do I Do?" Was spoken in a hushed whisper but Dr Chakwas heard it all, and although she didn't know what had caused it, she knew what it meant. She had seen it before.

Dr Chakwas sat on her stool and scooted over to Ochoa. Not Ignoring that she had called her Mom, That could be useful in helping her cope with the shock. "Now Dear, It's alright to call me Mom if it makes you more comfortable, But I Don't know if He lived, We will just have to wait for news together. Why don't you tell me about Him?"

Ochoa looked at her for a moment studying her features as if looking for the answer to life itself etched in the Dr.'s face. She jumped up and took an aggressive stance when her omnitool pinged, telling her it had collated all the available footage she had asked for. She looked at the Dr. her tears falling freely as she typed in the code to start playing the vid files.

Chakwas sat and watched with her arm around Kat, trying to keep the young woman grounded to reality, but watching the footage of _Him_ in action made it harder and harder to tell just what reality really meant. Karen had seen lots of soldiers in her career, but none had been like the young man in the vid files. None had sacrificed So Much for people who didn't know him, or even care about him. This man was unique to say the least. Even though they both found it hard to watch, they didn't stop the playback until it was over. "Well dear, I can see why you would Be Interested in this young man. **He** Is... One of a kind to say the least."

Kat looked at her with a relieved look. "And He's Still **Alive**." she sighed. "Can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten in over a day and a half."

Karen looked at her questioningly. "And **Why** Is That Young Lady?" she barked in a motherly tone.

Kat seemed to respond to that. "Well... I Didn't think it was **FAIR** for me to eat when HE was out there Fighting for Me... **US!** Fighting for Us."

Karen glared at her, "Katherine Melody Ochoa! Do You think you'll Ever get to Meet this LION If your Locked in MY med-bay until you get your strength back? I **Will!** I Will Lock You Down to **THAT** Bed and Keep You Here Until Retirement If I Have To!"

Kat swallowed "Ok mom" Then followed Karen out toward the mess, with the Dr. not leaving her side like an overprotective mother. After two and part of a third large meals, the Dr. led her to the showers and helped her out of her uniform.

Taking care to note every little quirk and facial expression the Specialist made. "Let's get you cleaned up Kat. You Can't go meeting the man of your Dreams while smelling like a Varren nest."

As Kat let the hot water try to wash away the feeling of failure. Karen asked her, "So... Tell me about Him. I know we've watched the vid's but what are Your thoughts on Him dear? Any Feelings there? Or just a healthy Respect?"

Kat let the water run over her a long while before answering. "Can't it be **Both**? A healthy feeling of respect? No? I Don't know Mom. I saw this Man waging a War for Our survival, and Winning... But He Lost **SO** Much... and No One Else Wanted to Risk going out to help. I was ordered... _**ORDERED!**_ to stand watch at the shopping center security to make sure there was no looting..._ **LOOTING!**_ So I used my time and skills to hack together the feeds and see if there was Anyway I could help him... But I Failed. And the only help he had was killed, she was his friend... maybe even girlfriend mom. And because of Stupid Officers I couldn't help... got arrested when I tried... I Watched her die... I watched it kill Him, that sweet boy who was the good dancer, how he would crack jokes to keep her smiling, the one who stayed up telling her stories to keep her company when it was His turn to sleep... He Was The Single Most Amazing Man I've NEVER Met. Now I don't know If He's even **THERE** anymore... After what he **HAD** to DO to Win with **NO** Help. What He HAD to _**BECOME**_... I Failed someone who shouldn't EVER be failed mom. He _**DESERVED**_ Better."

She finished as she turned off the water. Karen handed her a towel and as she dried off the Dr. could swear she heard her say "I **WON'T** Fail him **AGAIN**." With such conviction it made Karen's eyes moist again.

She got Kat dressed in a clean set of sweatpants and a shirt and lead her back to the med-bay. She was about to give Kat a sedative and set her to sleep on the bed, when she noticed Hackett's message waiting for her on her terminal. "Karen, I think the Specialist is needed ground side, _**IF**_ she's fit to do so. I Made her a Promise, and I believe it would be in Both of their best interests if she is there when I meet him."

The Dr. tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile as she turned back around to Kat. "Well Child. I believe we need to find you a clean uniform. You have an appointment to keep. If you're up to it?"

Kat gave her an enthusiastic hug then ran out the door to head to requisitions. Once she had acquired the new uniform and the data pads Hackett had said were needed, she practically drug Dr. Chakwas to the waiting shuttle. The shuttle landed near the now surrounded tattoo shop, Kat paled when she saw the snipers.

Karen put a steadying hand on her. "Just wait dear, Steven will Try to end this Without Violence if possible."

Kat looked at her, the tears starting to return. "Mom you **SAW HIM!** Do You **REALLY** Think it will end _**WITHOUT** _Violence?"

She pulled Kat into a hug. "We can Hope so dear, we can Hope so." she told her in the softest motherly tone she had as she rubbed her back. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before the snipers were called off and the signal came for her to enter.

Dr. Chakwas leaned forward as soon as Kat hesitated. "I'll be Right Here dear, Go on He's waiting right in there."

Kat took tentative steps toward the unknown of the tattoo shop. As she walked in the door, one of the guards procured the Dr. a chair from a nearby furniture store. "I think we may be here awhile Ma'am."

She smiled at him then thought back to the vid footage she had watched with Kat. "Considering the Alternative, I would sit here All Week if need be Major."

He looked back toward the street that led to the main gate, pondering how many would have been lost had that vehicle Not blocked the entrance so effectively. "Agreed Ma'am. It could have been So Much Worse."

She answered without turning to him. "You Have **NO** Idea Major." As the night came and seemed to drag on endlessly she told him about the footage she saw, about just Who had saved the colony, and what that man had to endure to do it. When the dinner was ordered he volunteered to go get it, and brought back some for himself and the Dr. They ate in companionable silence for a while, only talking occasionally about the attack, who was behind it and what it meant for the colony, and the Alliance.

Late into the night Hackett, Lt. Anderson and Loony came walking out of the tattoo shop. Hackett gathered his men and the Dr. and invited them all to a drink, on Shepard.


	3. 3 The Birth of Tombstone

**The Birth of Tombstone**

Loony was walking as fast as he could, still taking the time to scan the narrow streets for John. He HAD to find him, He had saved them Almost single-handedly, but after the Alliance ships landed and the All-Clear was sounded He left without a word.

"This Feels Bad" Loony muttered as he skidded to a stop, squinting he could just make out a hunched figure standing still by the main gate.

He made his way over cautiously, for he had seen what John could do when provoked, Accidental or not he didn't want to die today. "John"

Shepard stared at the scorched ground, His eyes unmoving, unseeing, silent tear drops falling into the glassed crater in the roadbed. "I don't even have enough left to bury, I have nothing left, I am hollow."

It came out but a whisper but Loony understood, he was now standing at the final resting place of his best friend, half of his family.

He knew that this would leave a hole in Johns heart, a void. And this kid didn't need anymore darkness in him. He was covered in dried blood, His, Mina's, and the many other colors of life. His shirt was missing and he had wounds almost everywhere.

Loony was silent for a moment taking in the scene, before he responded. "You know some people get tattoo's to remember their loved ones, I've had many customers in my shop who had the names of the lost put on them... over their heart usually."

"Then let us Begin" John said as he turned on his heels toward the tattoo shop, and left without another word.

Lt. David Anderson was looking for two things, a place to get away from these green, rude, and obnoxious grunts, and the other was One man, Well just a kid really from what that Batarian woman had said.

He was thinking on the day when the three annoyingly loud soldiers that were a half block ahead of him said something that got his attention. "Aw man! a tattoo shop" the first one said as he opened the door. "Yeah may as well get inked, nothing else to do anyway since someone hit the panic button and this place wasn't in any danger anyway!" Then a dark blue glow lit around them and they were Slammed into the building across the street with enough force to crack bone.

Anderson smiled "Fuckers Deserved It". He peeked around the edge of the building and peered into the front window of the tattoo parlor, "Ok, what did she say? One Batarian Husband/Tattoo Artist leaning over a kid... A Kid? He looks like He's half gorilla. Now lets see, don't startle him, and whatever you do Don't Piss Him Off!"

Anderson looked back over his shoulder at the heap of broken Alliance bones and smiled "Point Taken". He stepped to the door and pulled it open gently, Loony paused and slightly raised his head to look at Anderson, his tattoo gun buzzing its hypnotic tone. He laid the gun down on the table and set the foot pedal so it stayed running.

He got up stretched his back and quietly told Anderson "He has had a Very Rough couple of days, He's lost Everyone he Ever cared for, and some people He just couldn't save... So if you upset him He **WILL** Kill You, and he has been the hand of death more than anyone should ever even Know about in their whole existence. Oh and If you Try to arrest him... I will kill you Myself." Loony turned back to the seemingly sleeping boy on the table and resumed his work.

Anderson studied the tattoo's covering the young man... they were names, everywhere, it was as if this boy was a Memorial Wall. He looked to Loony and whispered "He's a Tombstone."

Loony looked up, smiled and said "I..."

"I like it, It fits." Shepard interrupted.

Anderson paled "I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Tombstone Shepard" Shepard said flatly.

Without lifting his head "Loony? You have enough left in you to put that on me? Say across my back at the top?"

Loony put his gun down the buzz dying out as he did. Rubbing his hand he looked at Shepard "Let me draw it up, Asari? Krogan? mix of the two?".

"All three, Asari, Krogan, Hum... English sorry Uncle, little tired." Shepard sighed.

Shepard sat up swinging his legs off the edge of the table, rubbing his fingers on his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "How did you find me?"

Anderson studied the boy (_He's exhausted and covered in wounds_)

He tried to think of the best angle to approach this, then decided that considering what he saw on the footage from security camera's, the mound of Merc. bodies he practically had to crawl over littering the streets on the way here, and what the Batarian woman guarding the survivors in that club had told him "His name is John he's with my Husband he may look like just a kid, but he fought like you wouldn't believe to protect us... All of Us! He's a powerful Biotic, fiercely loyal, and Our Hero, Our Savior... So Don't you DARE TRY to take him in, Oh! and Don't Piss Him Off!"

Anderson decided that the truth was best least he become another stain on the other side of the street. "Like I said before, I didn't mean to wake you.."

Shepard interrupted him with a wave of his hand "I wasn't asleep, haven't slept since the attack began... If this is about your boys out there... Don't bother, you can't take me in. I Won't Let You" The last said with a finality that brokered No Argument.

"It's not" Anderson continued, "Besides from what I heard they had it coming. Like I said though I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to meet you, talk to you, figure out where you learned the skills and tactics needed to pull this off without losing anyone. "

Shepard stood and turned his back to Anderson "This is a list of **EVERYONE** I Lost" He spat with venom.

Anderson winced "I meant the Colony as a Whole, it was a small number considering how many live here."

He wasn't ready, No one could have been, Tombstone was faster than should be Humanly possible and more vicious than any thing he had ever seen, he could see that now, frozen in Stasis, eyes wide.

Shepard rose up and slowly raised his arms, he was now floating a foot off the floor slowly rotating in front of Anderson. The pressure squeezing David's eyes open was slowly crushing him.

A deep throaty growl escaped his chest just before Tombstone barked at the trapped solder. "Take A Good Look! THIS IS **EVERYONE** I LOST!" motioning to the list "The kids I hung out with, the ONES THEY **SHOT** to try to get me out of THAT **TUNNEL**! The ones they took to **SELL** for Goddess knows what!" His eyes filling with tears and his voice raising to a fever pitch.

"The People who Tried to Help ME by fighting back... Just to be **SHOT DOWN LIKE DOGS!**" He screamed at Anderson putting more pressure on him.

He spun to face him now waving his hand across his chest at the three names over his heart. His predatory grin fading and his eyes taking on a broken and sorrowful look. "The Ones Who Died protecting ME" he finished, barely a whisper now and his feet gently touching the floor, the glow surrounding him faded out and Anderson was released from his prison.

He had expected to die by the hand of this Monster, No this was no monster, monsters don't think or plot or plan... He is a Demon... or an Angel, depending on which side of his anger you are on. But he had shown mercy and that was a good sign. That meant there was at least Some hope. Anderson looked at this sad angry boy in front of him... then down at the names he had pointed out.

Atraya - Mother, may you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess. (The rest is in traditional Asari, a prayer?)

Wratch - Father, may the Ancestors find themselves worthy enough for your presence. (Then that would be traditional Krogan... Wow.)

Mina - Friend may the Goddess grant you peace and wisdom. (A different Asari prayer?)

Then down his stomach was a mix of Asari and Krogan words and letters.

Shepard spoke startling him out of his stupor and wonder "It's my last wish to them, It says..."

"Ok J, lay down" Loony interrupted. Shepard lay down once more on his stomach while Loony applied the pattern and started to lay down the Ink, He continued.

"It says. Mother, Father, Friend with all my love. I will carry out your last wishes. As the Goddess has willed It. I will protect those who can not protect themselves. I will punish the wicked where I find them. The vile and corrupt will never know sleep or comfort as long as I draw breath. I am happy for you, for I know you are together enjoying the love you shared in life. Let the Ancestors and the Goddess know I will join you soon, for today may be a good day to die... but tomorrow is better." Shepard finished with a prayer that was in both Asari and Krogan, It was then that Anderson realized that the kid knew Both languages when his translator couldn't cover all the phrases and some came through as Native Tongue.

"You speak Asari and Krogan Native?!" Anderson asked, his enthusiasm making him forget his near death at the mind of this remarkable young man.

"And Batarian" Loony said, so matter of factly that it was as if it was as natural as breathing.

"If it's not Elcor, Hanar, or Vorcha I can speak it. Mother didn't trust translators, always have a habit of breaking down when you need it most. I didn't even get one until we moved here about two years ago, but I never turn it on." Shepard added.

"Almost three... two years ten months. Wratch never shut up about That Amazing Asari that fate had deemed to let him know." Loony said then he added "Alright Tombstone, Your done. now I suggest we have a drink to celebrate your new name and..." He never finished, rubbing his hand he just got the glasses and poured the three of them a drink.

Anderson raised his glass "To the Fallen".

Shepard smiled at Loony and they both raised their glasses and repeated "To the Fallen" in unison.

They were about halfway through the second bottle, sharing stories with each other trying to keep the air of the conversation light. Stories of conquest, the stupidity of Mercs. Battle tactics, and just how Shepard's plan had worked when a Very angry, Very Short man came in shouting at Shepard and telling the three of them how he was going to be arrested and there was Nothing they could do to stop it!

Before he could finish his obviously long-winded rant on how long Shepard would spend in 'the brig' on some backwater colony doing hard time. Anderson red-faced partly from his anger and partly from the drink, blurted out. "Sergeant! **He**" gesturing toward the stone-sober and getting ever angrier Shepard. "**Tombstone** is an **N4**, Our **Youngest N4 Ever**. And he could have **Killed** those Idiots, **Hell** he could Kill **You** with just a **Thought!** But He **Didn't!** So unless you want to join the ranks of the Alliance Soldiers that were wounded here when the action report shows **NO** Ground Combat, Or to be the **ONLY** K.I.A. here. I Strongly Suggest you leave now. Put your back to this place gather your men and **Go!**"

The now red-faced Sgt. turned to Anderson "**What** gives **You** the **Right?** **Who Do You Think You Are?**"

"The Lt. is N7 Sgt. and anything he knows, does, or Hell even Says is **WELL** above **YOUR** Paygrade! Now go tend to your wounded." Said the slim man no one saw enter.

The Sgt. saluted and bolted through the door, Anderson jumped up and saluted snapping to attention. "Admiral Hackett Sir!"

"At Ease" Hackett said returning the salute, "As You Were" Then he calmly walked over to Loony and asked "Do you have another glass?" Loony nodded and poured Hackett a drink, then refilled the others.

The four men shared a drink, Hackett looking over Shepard not judging but contemplating finally spoke..."Well Tombstone... What do you think? N school or jail-time for attacking Alliance Soldiers? Shouldn't be a hard decision especially since Most of our N7's couldn't pull off what you did here in the last few days."

He watched for any sign of disagreement, then he continued "You would start out N4, but obviously you have the knack for more than that, so the rest of the courses might not even challenge you. But** If** you do go for it and make N7, you would get the best training, best equipment, and the most challenging missions in the Galaxy. Could be a great opportunity. "

He trailed off finished his drink set down his glass and added "So what do you say... Sit in the Brig until a hearing **or** do I call off the snipers?"

"How?" Anderson asked confused as to why the Admiral would want snipers just for a kid.

"I saw the security footage, so when I learned you were here we tapped your omnitool and on board M.C.U. Impressive display of power by the way, Your actions saved a lot of lives and although you suffered losses, you single handedly saved this colony. So not to belittle your pain, but you made it count. From what I saw on the way in they paid a high price."

He then stood silently watching Shepard for an answer. All he got was a nod. He put his hand to his ear and signaled the snipers off and seconds later a young woman came in with a data-pad.

Looking very nervous she told Shepard "Sir I will help you fill out all the forms necessary for your induction into the N5 course. And the Alliance Marines in general. Sir." she finished. She blushed, here **HE** was. Her Hero, Her **LION**. She would get a chance to know this amazing person after all, thanks to Mom and Admiral Hackett.

He spoke, snapping her out of her daydream "I will need a crash course in Alliance protocol... as well as Human customs... Hell Humans in general. My Mother is Asari and my Father is Krogan." Everyone but the young specialist looked shocked.

Hackett put his hand to his ear and stonily shouted "Blackout this room. No signal gets in or out! Wet Blanket **NOW!**"

Nodding to the young woman. "Specialist Ochoa, **Nothing** is to leave this room under penalty of **Treason!** Is that Clear? We can't have the public know that our most Powerful Biotic to date, who just so happens to be able to take out an invasion force with tactics and sheer tenacity doesn't belong to us."

He paused and looked to Shepard. "By the time we had got here someone had already leaked footage of you taking out some of the opposition... the file called you 'The Lion of Elysium'. " He paused letting the fact sink in.

Handing a glass to Kat, and pouring everyone else another he said "You're a Hero now Tombstone!" raising his glass "To The Lion of Elysium!".

"To The Lion of Elysium" they all repeated, downing in one gulp.

Katherine Ochoa held a data pad and looked at Shepard "Ok Sir!".

"Stop calling me Sir" Shepard interrupted. "For the **Love** of the **Goddess** I'm **Only fifteen**, I wont even be sixteen for another **Week**! My Mother... Goddess grant her peace, found me in a Cerberus lab when I was about three and raised me at the Monastery where we lived until I... lost my Temper on an Asari Matriarch, which forced us to have to move for fear of reprisal."

And so the young Shepard laid out his childhood and upbringing only pausing to answer questions when needed. At some point, around midnight or so Admiral Hackett leaned out the door and ordered one of the guards to bring them all dinner. While they ate they discussed Exactly what his file would say.

Kat was Instrumental in this regard, coming up with a back story, adding details as needed. "Earth-born, due to where he was found, and He should be Untraceable. Oh! ran with a gang... lets see... the Reds... not well-known enough to come back and bite us." She smiled at Shepard "Had to join the Alliance Military to avoid incarceration." She blushed "Um! Sir?" Hackett looked over at her. "What do we do about his Age?"

"Specialist What do you mean?" Hackett asked her.

She looked to the data pad. "Well he's just turning sixteen, but by our design he should be twenty-two or twenty-four. Even twenty would be pushing our luck with whomever looks too deep." She smiled feeling empowered by being included in such an important conspiracy.

"Well Specialist... You look at Him, tell me what you see." Hackett mused. Shepard stood up and did a slow turn holding his arms up as if he was showing off his bruised and battered body for approval.

"Well Specialist?" Shepard asked.

"Kat please." She blushed.

"Ok Kat... What do you think?" Shepard asked again noticing her blush but saying nothing.

"Well" She went on putting her hand on her chin as if in deep thought, enjoying the chance to stare at his body... (_broad chest, narrow waist, and strong back... this would be that proverbial brick shithouse I've heard so many men described as... But no one Ever comes close to this. If **only** a few years older then I would **definitely** give him a lesson or two on Human mating customs_) "Well we don't know EXACTLY How old he is due to lack of Intel on birth, and he could pass for twenty-two, maybe twenty-three, so I say twenty-two" she finally blurted out hoping her daydreaming wasn't taken as anything more than pondering.

"Well then that's settled. Now why don't we all go and leave these two to start that crash course in Human behavior" Hackett said looking first at Anderson then Loony, "Besides I believe there is a certain Wife that is probably about to turn loose The Lion of Elysium upon our heads if she believes we harmed or imprisoned her Husband in any way. You have a good wife there Mr...?" Hackett asked holding out his hand.

Loony nodded, smiled at Shepard and Kat then took Hackett's hand "Loony, My Friends call me Loony". They shook hands and left the shop Anderson following closely behind smiling to himself

Anderson muttered "The Lion of Elysium" as he shook his head, then they rounded the corner, the door shut and they were gone. Hackett gathered his men and the Dr, and took Loony up on his offer of having a drink on Shepard (since he now owned the club.)

As Hackett, Loony, Anderson, Shi, and Chakwas sat in the club drinking away the stresses of the last few hours, Shepard and Kat discussed all the necessary things he would need to know to fit into Human society. He noticed her staring while blushing on more than one occasion, and eventually he Had to ask. "I don't mean to be rude, but why do you keep staring at me? Is something wrong?"

She swallowed, "I... I just HAD to meet you. I was watching, I tried to Help But... I FAILED YOU... It WON'T happen AGAIN!" He looked at her a little while trying to come up with the best way to handle this situation.

"Little Sister, You did NOT fail me, I Failed THEM." he said, his eyes taking on that look of sorrow again. As he was getting lost in his memories of the last few days, she wrapped him in a tight hug whispering in his ear.

"_**You**_ did NOT fail ANYONE, You did MORE than ANYONE could have _**HOPED** _FOR, And I'm Just glad you made it, and I'm Honored to meet You. And... LITTLE Sister? I'm OLDER than YOU!" She said as she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "It's big Sister, NO WAIT! just Sis, can't have_ EVERYONE_ Knowing my Age now Can We?" He nodded in agreement, then she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. When they parted they both had a look of slight discomfort.

"That was... " Tombstone said.

"Weird, like kissing my Actual Brother." she added.

He made an exaggerated frown. "Damn, that was my First Kiss. Sorry I'm so BAD at it."

She backed up. "Oh! No! I Didn't Mean!" She stopped stuttering when she saw the grin he had on his face. "Oh You!" she looked at him, enjoying the way the laughter had made it all the way to his eyes.

He took her hand, "Sis, would you care to have a drink with me? I do Own the Nicest club on this rock."

She nodded toward the door, "I would Love to have a drink with you. Lead the way Little Brother."


	4. 4 Discharge

**Discharge**

Anderson sat in his cabin aboard the Normandy contemplating Shepard. It had been a short three years since Elysium, and although the kid was good and meditated whenever he felt angry or boxed in, Anderson knew he had scars, and sometimes your demons would sneak into your mind to wake you from your sleep, expecting the screams and feeding off your panic.

But what if someone didn't wake from the nightmare sweaty and confused? What if by chance they stood and fought these night terrors?

Well Shepard was that One person, and for a Biotic of his level to be out of control was downright dangerous. Especially within the hull of a ship. (_So the real deal... Yes He is an All Powerful Super-Soldier, N7, and unbeknownst to him a SPECTRE candidate like his Mother before him. BUT he is also cold toward Humans, Has a temper that makes Krogan seem reasonable, and when he has bad dreams... Bad Dreams my Ass - Its Flashbacks to Elysium, of trying to save his Family, and the boy doesn't know Quit. So Yeah... I Need him close or heaven help us all he would blow up the Galaxy... But Can I keep him under Control?_)

As Capt. Anderson was finishing that thought there was a chime from the door "damn... Enter".

Kaidan Alenko the new Lt. came in with a look of shock and wonder on his face. "The new Cmdr. is Uh... Amazing?... Anyway He's something else!"

Anderson turned to him "I see you've been reading his file, getting to know the crew?" Anderson asked wondering what the purpose of this interruption was.

"Uh No Sir! I was in the Cargo Bay doing a systems check on the Mako and all of a sudden it starts to shake then the gravity meter starts indicating loss of gravity so I exit the Mako and I hear a DOG Barking..."Alenko paused, catching his breath.

"Yeah. That's Sgt. Stubby, or just Stubbs to those fortunate enough to Not be on his bad side. But don't worry, he's well-trained and won't be a problem, So for your Own-Sake leave him be." Anderson told him matter of factly.

Alenko continued "Well he was barking and running around excited like something was wrong, but then I noticed Shepard doing his... Meditation so I figured that ... Stubbs was only reacting to him being over nine feet off the deck. Hell I know it Freaked Me Out!"

Alenko was knocked aside as Anderson rushed out the door activating his comm. You could hear the panic in his voice. "Joker get us ground side ASAP-We have to Discharge or we're gonna have a Blowout!" He practically shouted as he made for the elevator, Alenko now thoroughly confused, followed behind to find out what caused such a panic in the first place. They entered the lift and began the descent.

Joker was no virgin to the Cmdr.'s meltdowns, so he knew the drill,(_Get to the NEAREST habitable planet, moon, rock and let Shepard out so he could dispel the excess Biotic energy he had built-up. Seriously the man has to be Discharged almost as much as the ship does, oh well so much for the other six-plus hours of mind numbing shakedown routines_.) "Setting course for Mornah Sir!... can you tell me what level of discharge is needed in case I need to you know... get to the escape pod?"

Anderson looked up at the speaker in the elevator as if he could Glare at Joker through the comm system, as the elevator door opened his eyes went WIDE. "At least 12 Joker!"

They exited the lift and cautiously made their way over to the central area also known as Shepard's bunk-if you can call a hammock, a work station, and a mini fridge with a dog-bed next to it... a "bunk". Shepard couldn't do sleeping pods. Too dangerous when he went off. And wherever Stubbs slept, he did. "Package Deal" is what he would say. You want The Shepard, you get Stubbs and Tombstone or he keeps walking... And there he was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, glowing ball of Biotic death between his hands, and nearly all the way to the ceiling.

Anderson knew he had to meditate constantly due to his Biotic charge building up. Without an outlet it became more and more difficult to contain. But this, this... "Oh Shit! Stay quiet and behind me" Anderson whispered to Alenko. When Alenko put a hand on his shoulder to ask what was wrong Anderson simply pointed at the Mako. Alenko followed his hand out, then he noticed the tie-down straps were the only thing holding it down, there was a gap under the tires. Then he saw the cargo, mostly provisions behind the Mako were floating around behind the safety net. Anderson got close enough to feel the pull of gravity, or lack of gravity rather, then he activated his Mag. boots and approached Shepard.

Alenko noticed that Stubbs had come over and sat quietly watching Anderson, just out of the Biotic Field. Then the comm. crackled to life overhead. "Three minutes out Capt. and this zone is HOT, Should be More than enough for your standard Discharge."

As the loading ramp opened, and the view came into focus over the rushing wind, Anderson spoke. "Tombstone...**TOMBSTONE!**" Shepard snapped his eyes open and Glared at Anderson, a stare that would stop Death in its tracks. But Anderson didn't falter. "Were coming into a HOT LZ! I need YOU to go Clear it, then pull Any Intel available... CLEAR!?".

Shepard spun mid-air dropping down to almost two feet and the ball of energy disappearing as he did, without looking back he answered in a cold, flat voice. "Clear! Stubbs stay here and watch the ship." Then he shot out of the bay, toward the later learned to be Blue Suns holdout, the only thing visible was the dim afterglow of his Biotic Charge.

Stubbs walked over to Anderson and growled until he put his hand down to him, he licked his hand and wagged his tail once. "Your Welcome... and we're gonna have to get you your Own comm."

"And a translator" Alenko finished. Anderson laughed, then looked out at the blue-black nuclear fire encasing the M23 Maxus small troop support vehicle that had tried to slow Tombstone down... for when Shepard became Tombstone there was No stopping him... only a delay to the inevitable. And with him at a Level Twelve Discharge... Well the small box on treads with machine guns was not even spared a second glance as he hit it with an unstable Warp Bomb. The driver, even if it was remotely controlled had about half a heartbeat before the firing controls, and the ordinance went past the speed of light... in Every direction at once... Molecule by Molecule.

Anderson went to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer, taking a long sip off the cold drink he sighed and sat down at Shepard's workstation to pull-up his Vid. and Audio feeds.

Alenko watched in Awe, unable to decide which question to ask first. He finally settled for "Sir? Tombstone?"

Anderson smiled at him then spun the monitor so he could see what was happening now Well inside the base. "No armor, no weapons, just will and determination... Oh and a Severe HATE for Mercenaries, haven't heard of One that he's let go... Yet. The running explanation in the ranks is... Since He's an N7 commando, anything you say to him would be your last words... your epitaph... what's going to be written on your tombstone. Well it's not the real reason for the nick. but... You'll see why later, just don't make him mad and Don't ask about Any names you see, unless he offers. That gets Messy."

Anderson finished his beer and grabbed three more, he handed one to Alenko who took it absent-mindedly, not taking his eyes from the vid screen. Anderson poured the other beer in the bowl for Stubbs, who promptly came over and began to drink only pausing occasionally to watch the two men staring at the monitor.

Joker chuckled to himself as he watched the feed. He never tired of watching Tombstone in action, he got queasy sometimes from the blur caused when he Biotic-Charged across an area but other than that, he loved it.

In the comm. room the Turian SPECTRE Nihlus was recording the feeds and any data the ships computers could mine to send to the Council, and the board. (_This Human is Truly Remarkable, and if the Unofficial report Anderson, and Hackett gave him were true then he was Not "Human Centric" as some had tried to label him. In fact it seems The Opposite Entirely_).

The feed seemed to slow down. "Is he Actually Finally tired? No! He is just out of targets. Ha! I Do believe I like This Human, quick, efficient, and Merciless." He tagged the file and sent it to the Council for review.

Shepard made his way back toward the indicated pickup point, and climbed aboard the Normandy to find half his stock of beer gone, and Anderson and Alenko smiling at him. "You drank ALL My beer! That Shit's Not Cheap!" Shepard growled.

"Price of having to stop for a Level Twelve Discharge on MY shakedown run!" Anderson said with a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Going Rate?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Going Rate Shepard" Anderson said with mock seriousness

"Ok then, Duly Noted..." Shepard mumbled as he leaned down to give Stubbs a pat.

Before Shepard and Anderson could finish their little haggle over how many beers it cost him, Joker came in over the comm. "Capt., Cmdr. You better get up here. We have an incoming Distress call!". Groaning they all headed up to the comm. room to check out this transmission.

Stubbs let out a heavy sigh and lay down in his bed, feeling better knowing his dad was safe - well this time.


	5. 5 Distress Call

**Distress Call**

Eden Prime was beautiful, well to Shepard it was. Having grown up dodging from one dingy outpost or slum to the next... the sight of so much farmland was amazing to him. "Jenkins you grew up here. What's the colony like?" Shepard asked while scanning the area for targets.

"Same as any other colony I guess Cmdr. farms, crops, no action." The young recruit answered.

Shepard sighed "Stop looking for action kid. Trust me once you get some you'll wish you hadn't. Even One battle is 2 too many." As they rounded a corner Jenkins either wasn't paying attention, or forgot to stick to cover, and was instantly cut down by a trio of Geth scout drones.

After finishing the drones off, Shepard made his way over to Jenkins body where Alenko was kneeling over him. "Never stood a chance... cut right through his shields."

(_**Stupid over eager Kid**_) Shepard thought. "We need to stay on-mission Alenko, we'll make sure he gets a Proper burial later." Shepard told the obviously shaken Alenko.

Kaidan nodded then the two of them made off for the dig site. Just before the dig site they came upon a soldier trying to get away from some Geth troopers. Once the Geth were dealt with they went to check on her."Are you wounded?" Shepard asked, recognizing her from the distress call.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, are you the one in charge here Sir!?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

(_**Didn't even hear me... Must be in shock**_) Shepard tried again, "Are you wounded Williams?"

She finally heard him "Some minor scrapes and bruises Sir." she answered while Alenko handed her some Medigel.

Shepard pressed for info "What happened?".

She started pacing back and forth as she answered. "Oh man we were out on patrol when the Geth hit us. We tried to double back to the beacon but... I don't think... I think I'm the only one left Sir." She finally finished looking down lost in her memories.

(_**Typical**_) "So you just Ran? Left your team and Ran?" Shepard asked not masking the anger and contempt in his voice.

She blushed red "Hey we Tried, but the Geth overran our position! I... We..." She stammered.

Alenko came to her rescue. "Cmdr. She lost her whole unit to a Geth ambush, she knows the area, and we are a man short... Sir."

Shepard grumbled checked his weapon then said "Fine Williams, Your on point, Dig site is our target... DON'T FUCK IT UP!" They reached the site with some resistance from the Geth, and some really creepy humanoid creatures they dubbed "Husks".

"Shit it was right here! they must have moved it!" Ashley said as if defending herself from accusations that never came.

She and Kaidan discussed who knows what, as Shepard received further orders from the lone SPECTRE. "Come on. We meet up with Nihlus at the spaceport. Williams lead on." They rounded a bend and spotted a Massive ship unlike any they had ever seen. After a brief encounter with three smugglers, or farmers depending on the day. they arrived at the spaceport only to find Nihlus dead.

(_**One shot, close range, back of the head. He knew them**_)"You getting all this Joker? looks like one shot, close range, back of the head, someone he knew, or they couldn't have gotten THAT close... Spirits grant you Peace Brother" Shepard said a small prayer in traditional Turian while he waited for a response.

Anderson came over the comms. "Son of a Bitch! we're getting it Shepard... See what you can find at the scene and record it all, But be Quick about it!" Before he was finished they heard something from behind one of the shipping crates, only to find a very traumatized dock-worker who also just happened to be the inside man the smugglers used to get their supplies.

While they were getting all that they could from him, they got "Heads up Cmdr. You got Incoming" from Joker. Not to disappoint, the Geth came around the corner soon enough. They fought through the Geth that were guarding the cargo tram, then boarded the tram and headed for the landing pad preparing for all out war.

The first thing they found when the tram stopped was a very large nuclear bomb planted by the Geth, and whomever they were working for that shot Nihlus.

"So It's gonna be like That." Shepard sighed. Kaidan and Ashley covered him while he defused the bomb only to find another one. And so it went... defuse a bomb under fire, then kill your way to the next bomb, diffuse and repeat.

When they had cleared the landing pad of all hostiles they found the Beacon where it had been left by the Geth for pickup. "Ok... were secure here... finally" Ashley said and she walked over to inspect what had caused so much death and destruction.


	6. 6 Beacon

**Beacon**

Kaidan and Ashley were looking at the Beacon while Shepard signaled the Normandy. Kaidan walked back over to where the Cmdr. was , just as the Beacon began to glow with a strange green pulse that lifted Ash into the air. Shepard saw Ash go rigid and he shoved Kaidan aside while bolting for her.

He jumped and caught her just as the pulse turned solid, He managed to throw her clear but in doing so he got caught in the Beacon's grasp. As he was hoisted in the air Ash turned to go to him, but Kaidan grabbed her by the arm. "No! It's Too Dangerous!" Then his eyes went wide "Oh Shit! Run!" He drug her by her arm to the nearest cover her could find. He pulled her behind the shipping crate, and put a Biotic Barrier up around the both of them.

She barked "What the Hell? my shields are up!"

As he ducked down next to her wrapping himself around her with fear in his eyes he yelled "NO! So far Nothing I've seen can hold up to a blast from him when he's... Uh... emotional. It shorts out electronics in the Blast radius, shield emitters... even on drop shuttles... and he looked upset when..." But he was cut off.

As if to punctuate his statement a Dark Energy blast wave flew past just over their heads, It hit the storage lockers which sounded its alarm then popped open, circuits smoking. Then a second wave hit, Slamming into the crate and shoving them back a few meters "Holy Shit!" She Yelped. Watching as her omnitool peened then shut off, as her shields flickered then died.

Kaidan felt the static in the air start to dissipate "Can you Feel That?" watching as the static danced from his hand to hers.

"Yeah I can see it But?" She started to ask, but he cut her off.

"His... Shep... The Commander's.. Biotics are ... Different. Uncontrolled it tends to fry electronics. So if you feel the static... try to find cover." He finished then slowly peeked over the top of the cover. Finding it somewhat safe he stood and offered his hand to Ashley. Once she was standing they started over to Shepard when the Beacon Exploded, knocking Shepard out.

They ran to his side and Ash checked his vitals while Kaidan radioed the Normandy. "Normandy... We Have a Code BLACK... I SAY AGAIN CODE BLACK... Cmdr. Shepard IS DOWN!". They could hear the comms. aboard the Normandy as She screamed toward the spaceport, someone was complaining about Joker listening in on mission comms. and not waiting for an order before heading for the pickup at breakneck speed.

"Then YOU explain to the Capt. how we Lost someone... No how we Lost **_Shepard_** due to your insistence on following protocol." Joker said exasperatedly. The Normandy slid up and they loaded Shepard on a stretcher rushing him to the Med bay.

The dreams were vivid, he could be mistaken for dead with his vitals showing coma like levels. But his brain waves were off the scale, worst nightmare levels. Dr. Chakwas was getting concerned but then he awoke. "Ah Cmdr. How are you feeling?"

Shepard rubbed his temples "like the morning after shore-leave" Shepard growled "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours.. Something happened with the beacon I think..." Chakwas paused as Ashley interrupted

"You had to push me out-of-the-way, the beacon pulled you in then exploded, a system overload maybe. The blast knocked you cold, Alenko and I carried you back to the ship." Ash finally took a breath, she was worried, Here was this unusual man, War Hero, The Lion of Elysium and she almost got him killed. She was studying his face for any sign of anger but saw none.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose "Thanks... Hey Where's..." As if on cue Capt. Anderson strode in with Stubbs in tow.

"How's our X.O. holding up?" Anderson asked Dr. Chakwas as Stubbs ran up to Shepard growling in his usual high-pitched whine indicating concern. Shepard scritched Stubbs's neck and sighed "I'm fine Little Brother, I'm fine... Just... Bad Dreams.." he told Stubbs.

Ashley just stared in awe at the loving interaction between Shepard and Stubbs, and the fact that he was here at all. "A DOG! You have A Dog?!" Ash finally squeaked out.

Anderson smiled then told her "Well in all honesty He has A Human, an Actual N7 Commando for a Human." he finished motioning toward Stubbs.

Then in almost perfect unison he and Shepard said "Package Deal".

"Wow" was all Ash was able to get out as she leaned down and put her hand out to Stubbs. He was small, only about fourteen inches tall, and just about two feet long. But when he turned and growled at her with his hackles up, you would swear that the Hounds of Hell were coming for her soul. She pulled her hand back and slowly inched away.

"Stubbs don't be rude" Shepard stated firmly and Stubbs quieted down but watched her like a wolf watches his prey.

"Shepard We need to talk about the mission" Anderson ordered before Stubbs could change his mind.

Ashley snapped off a salute, " I'll be in the mess if you need me" and then she followed the Dr out of the room.

Dr. Chakwas patted her on the shoulder "Don't take it personal dear... Stubbs takes a while before he passes judgment on whether someone can get close to Shepard... or himself." She told Ash reassuringly.

"But! A Dog! On a Military Vessel! How?... How?" Ash was trying to ask but was unable to form a coherent thought.

Chakwas smiled "Don't fret he will explain it to you, just ask nicely, Oh! and Stay away from the subject of his Tattoo's, Very Dangerous ground there." They both turned as the lights flickered and Shepard could be heard over the din of activity in the Mess Hall "FUCK THE COUNCIL! THAT COLONY WOULD BE A SMOKING FUCKING CRATER IF IT WASN'T FOR US!" Then it got quiet... too quiet.

Ash looked around and saw that everyone had made themselves very scarce all of a sudden. "Well I better go get ready for Tombstone's arrival, talk to you later dear." Dr. Chakwas told her then turned and headed back into the Medbay just as Anderson and Shepard walked out both grumbling about proof and Idiotic politicians.

Anderson returned to his cabin while Shepard headed for the lift, Stubbs following closely behind pausing only long enough to stare at Ashley making her uncomfortable. They got in the lift, the doors closed and they were gone.

Ashley grabbed a bite to eat then crawled into a sleeping pod, But then something hit her. She met Cmdr. John Shepard, Hero of Elysium... Etc.. and Stubbs. But Who is Tombstone? She got out of the pod and went to interrogate Kaidan


	7. 7 Bad Touching

**Bad Touching**

The ride back to the Citadel was a quiet one, considering that the mission was a total clusterfuck. Colony attacked and nearly destroyed by Geth. Beacon Totally Destroyed by... well Bad Fucking Luck. And Nihlus dead, killed by another SPECTRE named Saren.. If the twitchy dockworker was to be believed.

Ashley had finished her tour of the ship before Cmdr. Shepard had awoken from his Prothean fueled nightmare, but then she met his partner in crime. Stubbs, who apparently was sequestered away in Capt. Anderson's quarters the whole time for the safety of the Colonists that helped to load the Beacon jigsaw puzzle. But it was Very clear once Shepard awoke that the ship belonged to Stubbs.

She saw how the crew interacted with him, there were those he tolerated and those he seemed to hold as Family. Capt. Anderson, Dr. Chakwas, and Joker were Family and obviously respected if not loved. Lt. Alenko was just above tolerated and the rest of the crew was mostly ignored, which is tolerance according to the Lt. This was fascinating to her as she had never even heard of someone allowing a dog on a Military Vessel, and the only explanation she got was "Package Deal" when she pressed Alenko, he only confused her more by telling her "If you want Shepard, _**THE**_ Shepard, Then you get the three of them... It's a package deal."

So now she was off exploring the ship trying to figure out just who was Tombstone. She found herself in the cargo hold where she had been told Shepard bunked. She saw his 'Bunk' area. A workstation, a hammock, and a dog bed next to a mini fridge. Stubbs was laying on his bed watching her like a starving man eyes a meal. She made her way over to the weapons bench where she would be spending her days for the foreseeable future.

As she started assessing the tools and various weapons in different stages of repair. She saw a glare of dark blue light on her wall, she turned and saw the source, Shepard sitting cross legged with a ball of Biotic Energy pulsing in his grasp. He was hovering about four feet off the deck. "Cmdr.! What?!.." She gasped out clearly confused.

He responded without opening his eyes. "I meditate to relieve stress, and burn off my excess energy. The Beacon gave me... Nightmares" He said the last word all but a whisper, as he opened his eyes the ball dissipated and he put his feet down to stand up.

She put her hand out to steady him and then Yelped "Dammit!" She looked down at her now bloody leg and Stubbs getting ready to take another bite. His hair standing straight up, growling at her backing her toward her workstation, letting her know that she was NOT welcome in HIS house touching HIS DAD.

Kaidan came over and started tending her wound while Stubbs stretched, Kicked his feet on the deck plating as if getting rid of some great annoyance, then he went and laid down. "I guess that was BAD touching!" Kaidan said with a grin as he applied the Medi Gel to her wound.

Shepard told Stubbs "Stay here and watch the house." Then he walked over to Ashley. Stubbs growled in his "Voice" something that only Shepard, and maybe Anderson could understand, wagged his tail then lay back down.

"He's something else Sir." Ash said with sarcasm.

"He's a good Son... Hell probably saved more lives than most soldiers. Found Me during N7 training, Claimed Me as His. If he hadn't... Well... lets just say that my history would be a Big blotch on the Alliance." Shepard told her with reverence.

She thought for a moment then finally decided she Had to know, "How So? The Saving I Mean Sir?"

Shepard smirked "May take a while" Once she and Kaidan both nodded he took a deep breath. "I was on Teria, this little backwater colony. Anyway I had just arrived and was scoping out the colony, checking out exits, defenses, when I ran across Him. He followed me around for awhile then I lost sight of him. Once I made my way back to base-It was a jump-site so basically you have all these N recruits in one Big hanger on cots. I picked out my cot, stowed my gear and went to get chow. When I came back to get some rack-time before muster, there He is laying under my cot on this Old, Dirty Flannel shirt. This thing looks like its been through the third level of hell but it was obvious he loved it. Then it dawned on me-He went to wherever he was sleeping, got the Only thing he cared about and followed my tracks all the way to my cot. Hell I figured that if he was That determined then He could bunk with me, at least until I shipped out. He stayed by my cot, never got in the way. It was like he understood or knew what I told him and what was happening. Well I had run into someone in the mess that ... brought up Bad memories. Stubbs barking woke Everyone up, and that was a good thing. The blast destroyed Everything within thirty yards-even that poor old dirty flannel shirt, but Stubbs- he was just out of range... like he Knew just where to go to be safe."

Shepard went and grabbed a water out of his fridge, smirking to himself at the befuddled looks on Kaidan and Ashley's faces. Ash finally gathered herself enough to ask "But Sir. Why did they let you keep him? Hell... Why are You Still in the Military At All after That?"

Shepard smiled "If You Only Knew" He said mostly to himself. Then he simply told them, "Hackett.. Admiral Steven Hackett is why, Well He and Capt. Anderson. They Both Know the Truth, and were Willing to Pay the Price that This Truth Exacts."

Kaidan finally found his voice "What Truth Sir?"... there was a long pause...

"About Me, About why the Alliance Can't afford to let Me go Civvie. Package Deal Alenko... Stubbs, Myself,... and Tombstone. All or nothing, keep me or don't, but the price isn't my concern... I am my Mothers Son, I will Try to remain True to what She taught me, But in the end... I am but a Monster hiding among men." Kaidan and Ashley were quiet trying to think of what to say.

Ashley broke the silence"So... Tombstone Sir?" not sure if she Really wanted to hear the answer.

Shepard absentmindedly ran his hand over the names tattooed across his chest, then he continued... "After the Uh.. Incident Hackett commissioned That bed for Stubbs. 'The Lion of Teria' He and that bed have been with me ever since." he motioned toward Stubbs as he finished. The bed was a stuffed lioness looking pillow with a rounded hollow spot where Stubbs fit perfectly when curled up, Stubbs had his head propped up between the lionesses ears watching them. "Miss Kitty" Shepard told them.

Kaidan smiled "Fitting... Well Sir I need to get back to the cockpit, thank you for attempting to clarify that." And he left Shepard there with Ashley staring dumbfounded.

Shepard looked her over then in an almost sincere voice told her "Thank you Williams... for helping after the Beacon..."

"I didn't do anything special Sir... I just helped the Lt. drag you back on-board." She replied, the blush in her cheeks obvious.

Shepard smirked "Relax Chief you did good. You got the distress call out, survived the ambush, and helped us save the colony." She flinched ever so slightly but he still saw it."You doing ok Williams?"

She looked off into the empty air just over his shoulder. "I've seen dead marines before-comes with the job, But you Never get used to seeing dead civilians... If you don't mind Sir? How did you get over the losses from Elysium?" She put her hands up in defense as Shepards Biotics flared subconsciously, once he got himself under control He pinched the bridge of his nose sighed, and his eyes glazed over...

"I lost Everyone I Ever cared for in a matter of Hours, and everyone who tried to help was taken out in The Most Brutal Way imaginable. So I vowed to Never let myself get Distracted Again, and no matter what I try my damnedest to bring everyone back from mission alive... But they Do come back No Matter What." he said, his tone sorrowful.

Shepard bowed his head and said a prayer in Asari that her translator couldn't read. "Distracted Sir?"

He blanked out for a moment and his Biotics flared for a second time as he ran his hand over the names on his chest "Were almost at the Citadel Williams... may want to head up to the cockpit, Hell of a sight if you haven't seen it before." Then he returned to his meditation. After she was in the lift and on her way up he turned to Stubbs and asked him... "So what do You think?" the response was a growl, and a heavy sigh. "Yeah I gathered that you don't like her, But can we trust her?" another sigh... "Yeah I didn't think so either." Stubbs closed his eyes and Shepard went back to his Meditation. The biotic cataclysm springing to life in his hands.

Joker's voice eventually broke his concentration "Were ten minutes out Cmdr."


	8. 8 Citadell

**Citadel**

Once they arrived at the Citadel, Anderson rushed them straight into the embassy of Earth Ambassador Udina for a debriefing. After a short chewing out from Udina, the ground crew was told to meet Udina and Anderson in the Tower for an audience with the Council. The Councilors agreed that the testimony of one freaked out criminal dockworker was not enough to condemn Saren, the Council's best SPECTRE.

After being dismissed Anderson and Udina told them they needed proof of Saren's betrayal. There were a couple of possibilities, first was a loser crooked ex-cop named Harkin. Also an upstanding C-sec Officer named Garrus Vakarian, who was on the investigation into Saren but unable to find anything solid. Shepard thought for a second "I say we go get Garrus since he's already got a hard-on for this case, thoughts?"

"I agree, if we can get him on our team he may have Intel we don't." Ash added, then she and Shepard looked to Kaidan

"Agreed" Alenko said then the trio made for C-sec to find Officer Vakarian.

Shepard noted during the long elevator ride to the presidium that Ashley seemed just a bit racist, but then his inner voice started getting louder about her racism as they journeyed toward C-sec. With every passing comment she made, his nerves were pressed more and more.

They accidentally stumbled into a business with an Asari Greeter. After a short conversation with her, they found out that her boss "The Consort" had business with Cmdr Shepard, so he led them inside paying close attention to what Ashley was saying "I Hate Asari - always so smug, acting so superior... Shit! I can't tell the Aliens from the Animals anyway."

Shepard pinched his nose and turned around "Ashley. If i can hear you... Then You REALLY NEED to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shepard fought and eventually got his Biotics under control and his glow faded.

Ashley had blushed bright red "Yes Sir Cmdr. Sir!"

"Stow the attitude Williams just keep the racist comments to yourself." Shepard said as he was trying to keep his temper in check, but losing ground.

"Don't know why the concern Cmdr. they're Just Asari" Ashley said with superiority.

Kaidan grabbed her and pushed her back out the door before Shepard could kill her. As Shepard turned to chase them down someone called to him from the stairwell. "Cmdr. I've been waiting for you, I have a proposition for you if you would step inside my chambers."

"I would love to - just one moment please." Shepard told her as he keyed in to overhear Kaidan, and Ashley's comm's. As he made sure Kaidan was setting her straight on keeping her bullshit to herself, the ethereal Asari Consort smiled to herself knowing just what had transpired and Why he was so upset. Satisfied with the ass chewing by proxy, He apologized to the Consort and followed her in to listen to her proposition.

The young Asari Maiden working as the greeter for the Consort was smiling, Overhearing the male Alliance Soldier chew out the Female Soldier was a nice highlight to her day. Kaidan was fuming mad "Are You TRYING to get yourself KILLED Williams? Shepard's Mother was Asari... of All the people you could piss off, you have to pick HIM?!"

"How the HELL am I supposed to know THAT?" She snapped back at Kaidan.

"Doesn't matter... If he tells you to stow the comments then you STOW THEM! He is Our Cmdr." Kaidan fumed.

Then she but in "Look I appreciate what your..."

But Kaidan cut her off with a Slap "No You Don't... Because if Shepard loses his temper... He will KILL YOU Williams, Not hit you, Not write you up... Kill You. Do you Understand NOW?" he asked her as his patience wore thin. When she saw Shepard coming toward them she examined the look on his face, She got Chills then decided Alenko was right... Shepard wasn't Fucking Around.

"Yeah I got It Lt., Everything Ok Cmdr.?" She asked hoping this would all blow over.

Shepard made a puzzled face then told them "Yeah all good, just another person in need of help. Tell ya on the way."

They finally found C-sec headquarters, Shepard quietly listened to Kaidan and Ashley's mindless banter on the long elevator ride down. Arriving to find no Officer Vakarian. "So, I guess we go with the crooked cop" Kaidan asked.

Shepard and Ashley both grimaced "Yeah, Lets go slumming" Shepard growled. They went to the bar where 'Harkin' was drinking himself into a stupor. As it turns out Harkin is an ass, who fancied himself a victim of the system. But at least He knew where Garrus was. According to Harkin, Garrus was checking out a Med-Clinic where allegedly some Merc's. who were allegedly in the employ of Saren, were allegedly shaking down the Dr. for reasons unknown.

"That's pretty thin" Kaidan mentioned as they made for the clinic. As they neared the clinic, shouting could be heard from beyond the door.

"Yeah real thin Lt." Ashley said as she patted Kaidan on the back. When the door opened Shepard noticed Garrus sneaking around a partitioning wall, which the five armed men threatening the Dr. were unaware of.

"I Swear I Didn't Say Anything!" the Dr. cried.

"That was smart doc, now when Garrus comes back You Stay smart... WHO ARE YOU?!" the Merc. Screamed at Shepard as he spun his pistol over towards them.

Kaidan turned to Ash "Do you Remember what I told you?" as he showed her the static dancing across his fingers he moved in between Shepard and Her, bringing up the strongest Biotic Barrier he could muster.

While the Merc was distracted Garrus took his chance, he popped out and shot the Merc holding the Dr. and then grabbed her and dove for cover "Shepard NOW!"

The blast was probably Way more than necessary but it worked, the remaining Merc's were slammed into the far wall hard enough to bounce. Once things had calmed down Garrus came up from cover to find Ash and Kaidan in a heap by the door the static discharge crackling between them. Shepard spared a look back at his team, satisfied they were both alive he went to the Dr. and Garrus. "You OK? We can protect you if need be."

Dr. Michelle caught her breath then replied "They work for Fist, they wanted to keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian"

"Quarian? what Quarian?" Kaidan asked, He and Ash coming over to join the conversation as Dr. Michelle laid out the details of the Quarian girl who came in wounded looking for protection from assassins. Shepard noticed the Merc who was the least harmed trying to sneak his way out of the clinic.

On him in a flash, Shepard grabbed him and stood him up. "When My guys find Her, they are gonna Peel Her Out of her Suit! Once they see what she's like under that they'll have some Real Fun with Her!" The Merc hissed in Shepard's face.

"Oh Shit" Kaidan sighed. Garrus, Dr. Michelle, and Ash looked at him puzzled but then realization hit them as the lighting flickered then winked out, but the room was not dark.

There was a dull glow coming off the Cmdr. Biotic Fire erupted from Shepard's arms then quickly engulfed the whole of his upper body... then the Merc. His screams were almost too much to bear... Almost, but no one dared to look away and miss what was happening to him.

They stood in Awe as Shepard's upper half of his armor started to boil off, but He didn't notice... He held firm to the screaming man who was begging for mercy that would Not come. The eyes were first to go, then his hair along with most of his skin, melting and sliding off the bone.

When all that was left was a naked smoldering skeleton his Biotic aura subsided and he turned to Kaidan and Ash and told them "Lets Go" in a tone that gave Ash goosebumps.

Before they could leave Garrus spoke up "Shepard... Let me come with you"

The only response Shepard gave was. "Just Don't Get In My Way"

Garrus continued... "You know We aren't the Only ones After Fist, there's a Krogan Bounty Hunter that's been after him for some time."

This made Shepard pause. He walked over to a wash basin and began wiping down his upper torso to remove the ash and remnants of his melted armor and under-suit, without turning he muttered "Where is he?"

Garrus gave the Turian equivalent of a grin "C-sec hauled him in for making threats, if we hurry we can catch him there." He then looked Shepard over.."But if You need to get dressed first, I suppose we could wait"

"Fuck It... No Time, I'll go Stark Ass Naked if I Have to" Shepard responded as he pulled the last of his decimated under-suit off, leaving himself clad in a pair of armored pants."We go to C-sec, Williams stay here... secure the scene... Keep the Dr. safe until locals show.".

Garrus Kaidan and Shepard made the journey to C-sec H.Q. as they walked in they saw the Krogan bounty hunter Wrex arguing with some officers.

When Wrex saw a Half Naked Human walk in with that annoying Detective Garrus and another Human, he waved off the officers with their empty threats. The Half Naked Human stood impatiently, arms crossed. Wrex noticed the dark marks covering his body were words, and some were in the Tongue of the Ancients.

Wrex was reading the prayers to the lost, and he read Wratch's name out loud when Shepard headbutt him! He staggered back and glared at Shepard, a collective gasp from Garrus and Kaidan was heard shortly before "Oh Shit".

Shepard smiled and said "Gattatog Wratch said Hello!"

Wrex patted Shepard on the back... "So my Old Friend found Himself a Worthy Son... Good!" He boomed.

Garrus and Kaidan stood in shock, when Ash came jogging up and asked "What did I miss?"

Kaidan looked over at her his mouth still agape and told her "Long story, _and_ you Wouldn't believe it. Tell you later"

"Were going after Fist... Thought You might want to come along?" Shepard offered.

They shook hands and Wrex boomed "Well what are we Waiting for? Lets Go! I'd Hate to keep Fist Waiting".

The five of them headed for Chora's Den with Wrex following only slightly behind Shepard, the others trailing behind, silently wondering what the Half Naked Cmdr and the Very Large Krogan could be talking about so quietly. Ash broke the silence leaning over to Kaidan "Its like they're old friends, or family catching up at a reunion."

Garrus interjected "Hmm from what I understand, the Head Butt means two possible things, a challenge, or a hello."

"Or Both in this case" Kaidan added.

As they neared the bar Shepard barked out "Ash, Kaidan over-watch, Garrus left flank, Me and Wrex are going right up the middle." The next few seconds were filled with blurs of Biotic energy, gunfire and screaming. After making quick work of the hired-help in the bar they made entry into Fist's office. Once the twin defense turrets he was hiding behind were dealt with Shepard grabbed Fist and slammed him to the ground. "Tell me where the Quarian is!" Shepard growled, pulling his combat knife and putting it to Fist's throat.

After he was done pissing himself he answered "Wait! I don't know where the Quarian is... But I know where you'll be able to find Her. She came to me for help, to set up a meeting with the Shadow Broker but when she shows up It'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

There was a low growl as Shepard's grip tightened on his knife drawing blood. "Tell me Where the Quarian is before I CUT your _LYING_ HEAD OFF!"

The smell of Fist's bowels emptying into his armor preceded his whimpering. "The back alley near the market's. If you Hurry You can Still make it."

Shepard tossed the knife to Wrex and with a grin said "Make him Pay For This". Wrex nodded as a large predatory smile spread across his face and while the others left, He did just that.

It was hard to keep up now, Shepard was at full tilt for the alley, hoping he was not too late. (**_If Anything happens to that Girl... I'm going to Kill Fist... Again. Then bring him back from the void so I can Kill Him Again!_**).

As they came to the top of a rise in the passageway they could hear an explosion then gunfire, Shepard paused and Kaidan spun muttering "Not Again" but before he could bring his Barrier up, an explosion blew he and Ash back past Garrus and into a heap against the wall.

Garrus watched in awe as the Dark Energy wave knocked the assassins off their feet, and the dark blur that was Shepard shot into the fray. There was a flurry of Biotic energy released and then it was quiet, well quiet and dark. No electronics caught in the open were working.

Ash and Kaidan untangled themselves from the wall, and each other with the help of Wrex then they all joined Garrus at the top of the stairs just in time to see Shepard leaning down toward a Quarian girl with his hand out. When he started speaking they all looked at each other "What is He Saying?" Then they realized they had no translators

Shepard leaned closer to the young girl clutching the wound in her leg muttering to herself. He gently touched her shoulder while he told her "Welcome traveler, I offer safe harbor from the Cosmic winds, know that You find yourself among friends." He repeated it twice then let go of her shoulder.

She looked up in shock as she realized Her translator was NOT working, and she was hearing Quarian but with a strange accent. She saw a Half Naked Human male, but she figured it was just the fever from her already infected wound.

Gathering herself she finally asked "Who _Are_ You?" with a squeak.

"I'm Cmdr Shepard Alliance Navy" Then kneeling down to check her leg, He became Frantic "Your Wounded!" As he was scooping her up as gently as he was able.

Garrus turned to Ash and Kaidan and puzzled "The Cmdr. speaks Quarian?" But they were unable to understand or even try to answer before they had to take off at a run to keep up with Shepard and his charge.

Wrex watching from the background just smiled and growled to himself "Huh, I like this Kid" then started off after the group. Shepard was at a full run now, He had to get her to the Clinic, the Normandy was just too far. His inner voice was getting a little loud (**_Fucking Bastards, If she Dies... I Will Hunt EVERY LAST ONE of them down, and take my time... Oh Yes take my time... With Them, And their Families_**).

"So... Uh... How did you learn Quarian?" The soft question from her bringing him back to the present.

"My Mother taught me. Quarian, Turian, Krogan, Asari... She didn't believe in translators" He answered between breaths.

"Oh... That's Nice.." She trailed off starting to slip into unconsciousness, the fever taking its toll. Shepard made the clinic and rushed her to a table, knocking C-sec guards aside to lay her down. He yelled at Dr. Michelle to make her understand the gravity of the situation. She came over shoving everyone out-of-the-way, quickly taking stock of the situation and gathering the necessary meds to help the patient.

(**_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_**) Shepard thought as he paced outside the clinic, the others were starting to worry about the Cmdr. He was starting to glow and static in the air was palpable.

Wrex walked over to Shepard and put a hand on his shoulder, turning his head down so they were eye to eye, he nodded "Shepard, don't worry. I **_made_** Him PAY For IT, So there is Nothing to do until we find out from the Dr." Then he patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk back to his spot against the wall. The others collectively breathed a sigh of relief as Shepard's glow dimmed then went out.

Some time later Dr. Michelle came out of the clean-room and gave them the good news that Tali would live and probably make a full recovery. "Although She may have a Slight limp for a while, just take it easy on her. That means Light-Duty Cmdr.! Oh and She is asking for You." Dr. Michelle finished then led Shepard into the clean-room.

Shepard smiled when he saw her sitting up, he held out his hand to her "I'm glad to see you're going to be ok miss?"

The Quarian girl looked up at him "Tali, Tali'Zorah Nar Raya, How Did You Find Me? Oh! And Thank You for bringing me Here, And Saving Me... I Guess?"

Dr. Michelle got in her face "You Guess? YOU GUESS?! Child, He carried You All the Way From Some Back Alley, Running here, Practically Killing Anyone who got in his Way!"

"Three broken bones and one Mild concussion, _If_ you're keeping track" Garrus finished for her.

Tali blushed although no one could see it, then managed to gush out "WOW! I Didn't think Anyone could care for a Quarian Like That!"

Shepard smiled then kneeled down next to her, he looked down for a moment lost in his thoughts. "My Mother Was The Single Most Amazing soul to ever grace the galaxy, and my Father was Just as caring But when it came to protecting someone They could get ... over excited"

Tali took all this in quietly then smiled again. "Well then thank you for coming to my aid Cmdr. May I ask Why?"

"You needed help, and I don't get along with mercenaries or assassins." Shepard responded with a blush.

"I'll Say!: Kaidan interrupted, then continued "We heard You were in trouble, and that you may have information about Saren."

Tali sat up a little straighter at the mention of Saren. She cocked her head and in a bright voice "Well then it looks like I have a way to repay you for saving me Cmdr. I was on my Pilgrimage when I heard rumors of Geth activity. I followed some to a remote planet, waited for one to become separated and disabled it. I recovered this... " She reached down to her Omni tool but all she got was a flicker then it died. "What the?"

"Sorry. My Biotics can disrupt electronics when I use them without... self-control." Shepard told her

"Big Understatement!" Ash blurted out.

"Well I have backups Shepard don't worry." Tali retorted pulling a data drive from one of her pockets.

Dr. Michelle took the drive and placed it in her terminal but Garrus stopped her before she could play it. "NOT HERE! Everyone who got involved with this is either dead, or a target! We need to take this somewhere safe! The Human Embassy?" Garrus barked, looking around for approval.

When they all nodded he took the drive and handed it to Kaidan. "Why give it to me?" He asked looking puzzled.

Ash chuckled "Because the Cmdr. is still only Half Dressed!"

Tali looked Shepard up and down, grateful no one could see her blushing. "Um... _Why_ are you Naked?"

Shepard looked down puzzled then a dawning realization hit him "Oh, uh yeah there was an... _incident_ with someone... anyway my Biotics tend to run a little hot when I'm upset. Lets get You to the Embassy Young Lady." He finished as he stood and scooped her up.

"Hey! Put Me DOWN! YOU BOSH'TET! I can walk on my Own!" Tali yelled as she slapped at him.

Wrex laughed and patted her shoulder "Sorry Kid No Can Do! Doc. put You on Light Duty, So Either He Carries You, Or I Throw You Over My Shoulder Kicking and Screaming ALL the way to the Human Embassy!"

She looked at Wrex trying to decide if He was being serious and finally decided it was NOT worth the risk. Finally conceding she nodded "Ok. Onward to the Embassy Slave!" She hoped her attempt at humor would not bring the wrong reaction.

She was relieved when Shepard gave a slight bow and in his best formal tone "As You Wish My Lady." He then turned and carried her out of the clinic.

As they near the elevator Ashley blurted out "Hey! Our translators must be back online! I understood everything that was said back there."

"Just got that did you?" Kaidan sarcastically asked, earning him a punch in the arm from the now blushing Chief.

The trip to the Embassy was definitely interesting. The looks the group got were shock mixed with wonder. "Why is that Human Naked or Why is that Naked Human carrying a Quarian?" The hushed gossip was Almost as comical as the reactions earned when Tali and Shepard played the Master and Slave bit for the audience. Wrex even got in on the act, more than once he referred to Tali as his Daughter "The Princess Tali'Zorah" Whom was injured while defending her right to the throne. The Embassies weren't much better, but at least they kept the insults quiet for the most part.

As they entered Ambassador Udina's office they hardly set foot in the door when Udina started in on them. "You're not making my life Easy Shepard! Firefight's in the wards, an All Out Assault on Chora's Den! Do You Know How Many? What? Who's This? A Quarian? What are You Up To Shepard?" Udina finished, finally turning from his view of the Presidium garden's.

Capt. Anderson leaned in close to Udina and whispered, But Wrex, Garrus, and Tali still heard him. "You... Udina... You _Remember_ that conversation we had about Dangerous Ground?" He ever so slightly motioned to the glow starting on Shepard's body "Right now You're in a MINEFIELD! One slip and we won't have enough of you to Mail Home!" Anderson finished.

Wrex grinned but Tali was confused. What was the danger? Wrex or Herself? She didn't have enough time to ponder any longer because she became acutely aware of the Biotic field surrounding Shepard and herself. She couldn't contain it any longer. Squirming she giggled "That TICKLES Cmdr. Please put me down before your Biotics Melt My Suit!"

As Shepard forcibly regained control he gently set her down on her feet, looking to Wrex with a nod, Wrex produced a chair for her. Only after she was seated would Shepard let go of her completely "She Has a Name you know" Shepard growled.

Udina cleared his throat then found his Most political voice. "I'm Sorry, Let me start over. What are you doing here Miss?"

"Tali'Zorah" Tali sheepishly answered.

"And you Mr?" Udina asked motioning toward Wrex.

"Urdnot Wrex" The large Krogan told him.

Shepard moved behind Tali and started "Tali has evidence that links Saren to the Geth attacks. I would have told you if you hadn't jumped down my throat. And As Humanity's ambassador You_ Really_ should _TRY_ to make a Better First Impression." Udina bristled but held his tongue.

Anderson saved him "Well THAT'S a piece of GOOD NEWS!" Tali began telling her story, of how she was on her Pilgrimage heard rumors of Geth activity, tracked some down disabled one and removed its memory core where she discovered this. Kaidan produced the backup copy of the sound files. "That's Saren's Voice! There's NO WAY the Council can deny THIS!" Anderson practically bounced with nervous energy. (_**We'll See**_) Shepard thought.

Udina straightened his uniform then in his Most Official tone "I'll go and get things ready with the Council. Shepard... Get Dressed, then you and your team gather yourselves and meet us in the tower. Anderson come with me" He left the group quickly but Anderson stayed.

He calmly walked over to the closet and pulled one of Udina's Dress Uniforms out, then pulled the insignia's off and handed it to Shepard. "What? My current dress not good enough for the Council?" Shepard asked with a smirk, reaching for the uniform he added "It doesn't have My ribbons or rank on it."

Anderson grinned ear to ear "You NEVER wear Your ribbons ANYWAY! Hell Shepard If I had Your ribbons, I would wear them to bed. Besides you can't go in front of the Council half-dressed, It'd be Way more informal than they are used to. And I don't think they are ready to meet Tombstone just Yet."

Shepard nodded to Anderson as he left "No One Ever Is" he said solemnly.

"Ain't That the truth" Kaidan and Ash said almost in unison.

Tali and Garrus looked around confused. "Wait, Who is Tombstone? and Why isn't anyone ever ready to meet them?" Tali squeaked out.

Shepard glanced at Wrex then looked down sheepishly. Ash took Tali by the hand "Well, Uh, Tombstone is who shows up if when the Cmdr. loses his temper."

"And then?... But that doesn't make any sense!" Tali blurted out "Shows up How?"

Shepard donned the dress blues and told her "We'll explain later I Promise. Now we have to go see the Council."

Without even asking Shepard scooped Tali up in his arms and they all headed for the tower. Udina and Anderson were already showing the evidence to the Council. As they approached, the Asari representative Councilor Tevos addressed Shepard. "Greetings Cmdr. Shepard, It is good of you to join us. And who is This?" She asked motioning to Tali.

Shepard slowly and gently put Tali down on her feet as if the Council and their audience didn't exist. He asked her "Does that Hurt? are you ok to stand?" Satisfied with Tali's safety and with a nod from her he turned to the Council. "Councilors This is Tali'Zorah Nar Raya, and if not for Her Bravery and Skill, We wouldn't know the Truth, and I apologize for the Informal entry but she was injured by assassins in the employ of Saren sent to retrieve her data." He then bowed to Councilor Tevos.

Councilor Sparatus the Turian representative grumbled "How Typical of Humans to make Baseless Accusations." Shepard grinned a predatory grin at him making the others nervous. He typed something into his Omnitool, suddenly the conversation then subsequent melting of the Merc in the clinic, as well as Fist's admission to working for Saren played on Every available monitor.

Shepard's grin grew more vicious "It's NOT paranoia IF They Really ARE Out to Get You Councilor!" Shepard told him in a dialect reserved for a Patriarch talking to subordinates or children. Councilor Sparatus Almost hid his shock, Almost.

The Salarian Councilor Valern simply nodded to Shepard then Tali, and by way of respect the others were included last. "Then If we may proceed please" The three Councilors began to discuss something in private, they turned and faced the podium "Cmdr. Shepard please step forward" then they took turns talking.

"This evidence is Irrefutable. Saren will be branded a Traitor to the Council and stripped of his SPECTRE status and all efforts will be made to bring him in. The Council recognizes your efforts to bring light to this truth, and in turn name You SPECTRE and grant you All the Powers and Privileges as such. Spectre's are a symbol, an Ideal. They are the embodiment of the council, instruments of our will. Spectre's bear a great burden they are Both our First And Last line of defense, the safety of the Galaxy is theirs to uphold. Spectre's are Born not made, they pass trials that many would fail, their actions elevate them Above the rank and file. This is a Great Achievement Cmdr. for both You and Humanity. You're the First Human Spectre Cmdr. May you do us proud."

As Tevos finished Shepard bowed to them and said "Goddess Willing". Kaidan Ash and Anderson saluted him.

Wrex and Garrus nodded and all Tali could say was "Wow".

Shepard smiled and nodded to them, But then he frowned and spun back toward the Council "Councilors forgive me, But I do believe You have _Forgotten_ someone. " Tevos, Anderson, Wrex, Garrus, and Udina smiled. Tali was looking at them wondering who he meant, since judging by the smiles it was a BIG Conspiracy.

Then Tevos spoke, putting her hand to her forehead, then her mouth, then toward the group in an Asari gesture that roughly means (Please forgive me, for I have forgotten myself) "Tali'Zorah Please step forward!" Tali jumped a bit at her name, then turned toward the councilors starting to wring her hands.

"YE... Yes Madam Councilor?" She stammered starting to worry. Shepard put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and gave her a smile from ear to ear. Anderson came up and put a hand on her other side, smiling Almost as big as Shepard.

"Tali'Zorah, in light of Your Service to the Council. Showing Both Great Bravery and Skill against the Geth, We choose to honor you. We the Council bestow upon you the Platinum Cluster, it is the Highest Honor we may bestow upon a civilian. May we All learn from Your Great Example." Tevos said in the formal tone.

Tali stood in shock (_The Council wants to recognize Me? A Quarian?_) "Thank you Councilors I was just doing my duty, as Anyone would." She said, trying not to stammer, and being ever so glad that no one could see her blushing right now.

"And with that our business is concluded" The Council turned and left. Everyone started to congratulate Shepard, but he, Wrex, Anderson, and Udina were over congratulating Tali on Her commendation.

Garrus stood in awe, barely containing his glee. He finally managed "To think that I was Here to witness the council showing Respect to a Quarian, and a Human! Never thought I would live to see them overcome their prejudice."

Wrex patted him on the back then boomed "Stick with Shepard Kid, You Might Just Learn Something!"

Udina broke the reverie "Shepard you'll need a ship, crew, supplies. Anderson come with me, I'll need your help to set all this up."

After Anderson followed Udina out, Kaidan turned to Shepard "No Offense to you Tali, But why was Udina supporting a Quarian getting a commendation? I always figured him for an Earth First type."

Shepard frowned "Don't think too much on it. He see's it as an opportunity, if other races they ignore get noticed, then Humans stand a better chance of getting what they want. BUT Before you let That get you down... remember that You EARNED That commendation first, and Anderson won't back someone who doesn't deserve it. So If He said you did good Tali, You can bet he Meant it!"

"And then there's You Cmdr." Kaidan stated as if it were THE Most obvious thing in the universe."

"Yeah so far I haven't seen you say _ONE_ thing without meaning it, Even the BAD STUFF." Ash interrupted Kaidan, then smiling she added "Well Sgt. Stubbs too, He doesn't mince words."

Shepard smiled at his group, after a brief argument with Tali about her ability to walk on her own he conceded "Alright, lets move."

Which was answered by a collective 'Right behind you Cmdr.'

They headed for the docking bay and found Anderson and Udina standing by the Normandy. "Shepard We have a Surprise for you. Anderson is stepping down as Captain of the Normandy, She's all yours now."

Shepard was shocked, after taking a moment to let it sink in he stammered "But Sir! this isn't right She's Yours!"

Anderson waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Shepard you Need your own ship, She's quick, quiet. The Normandy is the Perfect ship for a SPECTRE."

"I'll be in my office if you have any questions Shepard" Udina offered as he left.

"You're on your own now Shepard Make us proud!" Anderson said patting him on the back.

Shepard looked puzzled "Sir?"

Anderson smiled "You were Made for This Shepard. An Iron clad sense of right and wrong, You don't play to politics, prejudices, or stereotypes. Justice plain and simple. That's what I saw all those years ago, That's what Hackett saw, and That"s why the Council chose You! Your Mother and Father would be Very Proud son, I Sure Am."

As Anderson finished Shepard put his hand over the names on his heart "Thank You Sir" came out barely a whisper. Anderson turned away his eyes starting to glisten.

Shepard put his arms around Tali and Wrex then nodded for Garrus to follow "Come on! You guys ready to see our new home for the foreseeable future?"

Wrex grunted, then he boomed an enthusiastic "Hell Yeah!" around his ever-widening smile.

Garrus and Tali were hesitant. "You mean you Want US to come with YOU?" Garrus asked.

"Yes Are you Sure Cmdr.? I'm just a girl on her pilgrimage, Not a Soldier." Tali added.

"A girl who's been decorated by the Council for her Skill and Bravery! and I could use the different perspective. And Garrus, Saren is Turian, I'll need someone who knows how he thinks. Unless you Both would Rather Stay Here and Miss Out on the Mission aboard The MOST ADVANCED joint built warship EVER BUILT, chasing a Rogue SPECTRE Who's a TRAITOR to THE COUNCIL... OH! and that whole ARMY OF GETH, lets not forget that part." Shepard said with a smile from ear to ear.

"When you put it THAT Way" Garrus said as he moved toward the airlock.

"Yeah Cmdr. Don't You know it's Not nice to Tease a Poor Quarian girl on her Pilgrimage" Tali sniffed out as if pouting.

As the airlock cycled Shepard looked over at Tali "You forgot Injured"

She rubbed her wounded leg absent-mindedly "No I Didn't"


	9. 9 The Beginning of The End part 1

**The Beginning of The End**

Shepard stopped in the cockpit to brief the rest of the crew over the intercom, after his speech he led the newcomers on a tour of the ship. When they neared the Captains quarters he stopped "And this is where you'll be staying Tali, we'll try to figure out some way to sterilize the room for you".

"Ha! Nothings too good for My girl!" Wrex boomed slapping Tali on her back as gently as he could.

Tali was in shock "But!" was all she could manage.

Shepard cut her off with a wave of his hand "Look, I Don't DO small rooms, So I sleep in the hold, well Stubbs and I do. So it makes perfect sense to turn it into a clean room for you, No Arguments!"

"Ok" She sheepishly replied putting her head down in thought as they continued the tour.

"I still have my Fathers old hammock and bedroll, Your's if you want it Wrex." Shepard said over his shoulder.

Wrex smiled a sad smile "You are definitely Wratch's boy Shepard. He got himself exiled from his clan for helping me, Now I find out He had a Son! And he's just as big a softy as his old man!"

Wrex pulled Shepard by the neck until their foreheads were touching (a gesture reserved for close family, and even closer friends) Before they could part, Ash spoke up "Uh... Ahem... If you two are done making out we... " But she never got to finish her sentence before she was backhanded. Everyone turned to look at Wrex, but he was just smiling at Shepard who's fist was still glowing from the energy he put into the hit.

Shepard stomped over, his jacket starting to smoke and disintegrate. He picked Ash up with a Biotic field and brought her over to his eye level. "Don't EVER! Disrespect Me Again Williams. NOT if you know what's good for you." Then he unceremoniously dropped her on her ass. (_**One more stupid move Williams, and I will Fuck You Up**_) He thought as he went back to the group.

Kaidan picked Ash up as the others got in the lift and headed down to the hold. As soon as the lift stopped Shepard noticed a slim female body gently swaying in his hammock, and smiled to himself. He showed them where they could stow their gear, then the Drive Core and engineering where Tali would be working. He introduced them to the requisitions officer, showed them the Mako ground vehicle.

Finally as they approached 'The Pit' as the crew affectionately called Shepard's sleeping area he asked "Made yourself at home did you?"

The lean figure in the hammock didn't even move when she answered "Well? What do You Expect? When you go and get yourself All Promoted and a New Ship, But Don't invite ME! What's A Big Sister to think?"

He smiled wider "Do I need to sign Anything? Or did you Already Forge It?"

She rolled slightly so she could look him in the eye "Dear Brother, You Slander Me... Already signed. Nice and Legal... this time." Stubbs stretched then came over to inspect the newcomers.

"Oh! What's This? It looks kind of like a Varren. Only Smaller, and... Is That Fur its covered with?" Tali beamed seeming to be in love with Stubbs from first sight. Stubbs went to Tali and after a thorough investigation of her injured leg, He decided to sit and let her pet him.

He suddenly spun, the hair on his back standing straight up. Growling at Ashley he moved so he was between her and Tali as she came over to apologize to Shepard. Once she was done and he was satisfied she wouldn't be back he turned back to Tali, kicked his feet as if he were rid of some nuisance then wagged his tail and sat down to get scritched, patted, and all around love from Tali, who had just decided that this animal was either psychic or He was a Very good judge of character.

Wrex and Garrus both received the stamp of approval from Stubbs and they all went on their respective ways. Shepard gave Joker the destination, then brought a beer over to Wrex, handing him the can "Beer's in the fridge, Help yourself."

Garrus strolled over "Drinking on Duty Cmdr? Didn't think the Alliance let that sort of thing slide?"

"Yeah, Me either" could be heard from Ash over at the armory.

Stubbs growled in her direction then went off toward engineering to find Tali. Shepard smiled at Garrus "Not Alliance anymore Garrus. But first off I can't get drunk unless its Ryncol, too high of metabolism from my Biotics. Second the Alliance doesn't even truly know my age, or anything else about me. If they did I would be locked in a cage after what I did on Elysium. Anyway Hackett and Anderson always indulged my... quirks."

Garrus looked at Wrex who only shrugged, then downed his beer in one gulp. Garrus mad a mental note to look up Elysium, it may have been almost three years but he was sure he could find some info to explain Shepard's statement.

Garrus went to find Tali and enlist her help with this espionage. Shepard knew of course, but didn't care. He never liked hiding who or what he was. Besides just because Humans couldn't handle his background doesn't mean everyone will have a problem with it. "I'll take care of it little brother." came from the hammock.

"You Always do Sis, You always do" Shepard said, though his voice had taken on a hint of sadness.

"Kat!... Katherine Melody Ochoa! You come down from That hammock and give me a Proper Greeting!" Dr. Chakwas said with a motherly overtone.

As Kat untangled herself from the hammock Dr. Chakwas started briefing Shepard on her plans for turning the Captains quarters into a Clean room for Tali. "Sorry Mom! Was trying to surprise my Infamous Brother." Kat said as she sheepishly walked up to Dr Chakwas giving her a warm hug.

"Nothing for me?" Shepard asked in a pout.

Dr Chakwas handed him a data pad "Yes Shepard, you get to sign off on this. It isn't perfect Cmdr. But for brief moments out of her suit, she should be safe from infection. I will brief her on operation of the sterilization equipment, unless you have any further questions? Orders? Demands? Honestly Shepard giving up your cabin and having it converted to a clean room for our Quarian consultant?"

All she got from him was a puzzled look so she continued "There aren't many people I know that would care enough about their crew to do what you did."

Shepard just shrugged then said "I had a good teacher." She smiled and left to talk to Tali, wondering to herself just Who Shepard had referred to as his teacher. The call came down from Joker that they were less than twenty minutes out from the colony on Feros.

Shepard told everyone to 'suit up' and meet him in the cargo hold. "Alright people since this place is under Geth attack Tali will be with us as a consultant. She's got lead on this, so if She tells you to Move... YOU MOVE! I don't want Anyone coming back dead because they didn't listen to the Expert!" For just a split second if you were watching, You could see the loss and sadness in Shepard's eyes. He pushed it away as quickly as it came.

They left the ship as Shepard barked orders "Sis, Alenko, Williams... Team two, six-minute delay. Follow us in, but keep frosty and watch for stragglers. Sis do your thing, I don't want Any surprises." Shepard said, noticing the looks that Ashley was giving Ochoa. (_**She's gonna Fuck up and Tangle with Sis**._) Shepard's group made their way through the colony talking to whomever would do more than babble.

"Something is wrong here Cmdr. These people are acting strange." Tali said timidly as if talking too loud would cause a problem. "The Geth have been and Are attacking, yet these people's bio-metric scans show a relaxed state and low stress, almost alike."

Shepard waited for a second then asked her "Alike what?"

She paused "Alike Each other. The readings are almost all the same."

He looked down "Weird. Did You pick That up Sis?"

"Affirmative, Over watch is clear. I'll keep the beer cold Brother." Someone shouted about the Geth and an incoming attack.

After repelling the Geth, and a bad scare with Tali's health after a round almost punched through her suit Shepard made a mental note to look into getting her some quality armor. "Hey Wrex, Garrus, You guys know who makes a good quality Quarian armor?" He asked as they made their way along the ancient Prothean sky-way.

Garrus chimed in "Kassa, Kassa Fabrication does I believe." as he glanced at Tali bouncing around in her seat in the Mako's crew area, not knowing that Tali could hear them perfectly well with her helmet's auditory sensors.

She smiled to herself "Wow, who would have thought that not All Humans are racist Jerks? At least Alenko and Williams are back at the colony. Keelah, She is Such a Bitch." The Mako took a hard left then right as a pulse blast rocked it on its wheels. Wrex slammed his leg down over Tali's lap to keep her from shattering her face mask on the mechanism for the turret.

As he dodged incoming fire and Wrex fired the gun and cannon, Shepard asked without turning his eyes from the threats ahead "You OK back there Little Sister?"

Garrus smiled, well as much as a Turian can smile "Little Sister?" he asked looking between Shepard and the diagnostic readout.

"It's a Show of respect Turian! You would do Well to remember that. His Father was one of The Most Honorable People I've Ever Known. I have a strong feeling that some if not All of his values rubbed off on His Son here. So if He shows someone respect, You can Bet that disrespecting them would bring a quick end to your miserable life." Wrex said in a tone that suggested to argue would be making ones own reservation with the Void.

"Thanks Wrex" was the only response Shepard gave. The rest of the trip up the sky-way was uneventful, If you don't count the Geth that tried to stop them. They came across some of Exo-Geni's employees, mostly managerial staff hiding out just a little ways from the H.Q. But they all seemed unwilling to head back to Zhu's Hope even though the path was cleared of Geth.

Shepard talked to the Prick that managed assets for the company, and got a request to find an executive's missing daughter. But Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and Tali all agreed that something was definitely off.

"These people seemed spooked" Tali told the group as they reentered the Mako.

(_**No Shit!**_) Shepard thought, "Yeah, But why?" was all he managed to say.

Tali took over the diagnostic station, due mostly to her frustration with Garrus, and his slow and clumsy efforts. Shepard had him take over piloting the unruly tank. "You good Wrex? Or do you want to trade places?" He received a grunt and then a glare from the only eye he could see. "Had to ask anyway Wrex. I know it's a Bit cramped back there." Shepard responded.

Once Tali was satisfied with the repairs to the shields, She gave the green light and they continued on the sky-way. When they got to Exo-Geni H.Q. it was clear that the Geth were there for something of value. They had attached one of their ships to the side of the building and were laying power cables for force-fields to keep the area locked down while they searched and plundered the computer system.

Shepard and crew found the wayward daughter they were asked to look out for, but before they could do much of anything else, the ship powering the force fields had to be disconnected.

After an accidental safety lesson in the Dangers of hydraulics with WAY too much pressure, they found that the Brute-Force approach was Very Very satisfying. After the alarms, warning lights, over pressurized hanger doors slamming shut on a Geth docking clamp, causing the ship to fall several hundred meters to a loud crash... It got quiet. Well except for Joker coming over the comm. to let them know they had incoming Geth.

Through the Info terminals and the interrogation of Lisbeth Baynum they found that Saren was after a psychic plant like being that lived under the main colony of Zhu's Hope, known as the Thorian.

This Thorian emitted spores that let it control the mind of those it infected. The WORST part being that the people in charge KNEW, they watched and studied the effects to find the angle that could yield them the most profit. It was a short cramped ride in the Mako back to the outpost, but it was even worse than it should have been.

Everyone noticed the glow coming off Shepard, but said nothing. Wrex could tell he was struggling to maintain control, but losing the battle slowly. The smell of Ozone in the Mako told him it wouldn't be long before he had a blowout as Joker and Alenko put it.

As they pulled up close to the outpost they caught the briefest of SOS calls on the radio, but it was cut short by the Prick, Jeong and his guards. Tali was starting to worry, the static was building up fast. She didn't know about the others, but She didn't want to see the Cmdr. lose his temper inside the Mako. As they rounded the turn and headed down the ramp to the outpost Lisbeth Baynum yelled for them to stop, then dove out and ran for the entrance about the time that comms went Nuts.

Ash and Kaidan were fighting the Zhu's Hope colonists trying to get back to the ship. Shepard growled through grit teeth "You are NOT to harm Anyone! I repeat Not to harm Anyone unless you have NO CHOICE! they are under something else's control. Get inside and Lock down!"

"Roger that, Yes Sir!" was the only response he got.

He was pacing back and forth next to the Mako growing more agitated with every step "Sis! Sis! do you copy?" Nothing but static made him furious. (_That's why you FUCKERS didn't want to go back there!)_ He had it. Shepard took off stomping his way toward the outpost. Well tried to stomp but every step he took his footprints grew lighter.

He took up a position to eavesdrop for a second and assess the situation. Until Lisbeth Baynum blew it, she ran in to the camp screaming and throwing a fit. Outraged by the treatment of her mother, when the guards were ordered to restrain her as well Shepard lost what little control he had left.

Wrex may have been the last one out of the Mako but he quickly grabbed Garrus and Tali "Wait Until it's Over!" Noticing the static on the comms and the fact that the translators only picked up half of what Wrex said, they both quickly agreed. Through the optics in her helmet and Garrus's eyepiece they both could see the smoke coming off Shepards armor as he approached Jeong.

Though comms were spotty at best they could make out some of what Jeong said "Shepard! I knew it was too much to hope that the Geth would KILL YOU!" Shepard just quietly glared, but his glow seemed to dim for a moment. "I found some interesting things about you in the Exo Geni database. I know what you did on Elysium, But your... Heroics aren't needed here!"

Tali was in shock "Did HE just say he wished that the Geth had KILLED US? Keelah!"

She started forward but Joker's voice came over all three of their comms. "Gentlemen! and Lady! Get ready... for the show is about to start... Yes! It's Straight from Your Worst Nightmares! It's the Bloody Lion of Elysium! The Ghost in the Darkness! Some say The DEVIL HIMSELF! I give you TOMBSTONE! ... So what are the bets? stain on the wall OR just MELTED ALIVE? What? No Kaidan. HE CAN'T hear me, Because I've isolated His comms. So Rude, You think I'm THAT STUPID?" but the rest was cut off as a blast-wave of Dark Energy went out from Shepard and almost up the ramp to where they stood.

Tombstone was in Full control now. His armor smoking. After putting Jeong in a Biotic field he finally spoke. "Now listen here FUCKSTICK! YOU KNEW about the Thorian controlling the colonists. YOU KNEW! And you did WORSE than Nothing! You HID IT! studied it, and tried to make MONEY off IT! YOU are a WASTE of the air you breathe."

"Stupid grunt, what do you know?" The Idiot about to be subatomicly destroyed asked.

Tombstone replied with a grin that made the security guards lower their weapons. "I know more than you could ever Fathom... And as for Elysium... You... don't know DICK!" Then with just a twitch of his hand Tombstone sent Jeong off to meet his fate against the concrete of the southern wall. He looked at the nearest guard "He DIDN'T survive the Geth attack." Was all he said, but it rang true.

Wrex let go of Tali and Garrus "Wall! Ha! In YOUR face Alenko. Now Pay up Pressley!" could be heard from Joker.

Tali put her hand over her mouthpiece "Keelah, I thought that was just a dream I had from the fever. He Really does change when he gets mad?"

Garrus sighed, "Now I see why You take his respect so seriously Wrex. You sure wouldn't last long if he disrespects you."

Wrex smiled "Yeah and that wasn't even Bad... If he actually gets Pissed, you will Really see something. Here, call it an... Educational experience." Wrex flicked something on his Omnitool. Garrus and Tali nodded when they got the file. Shepard took back over and calmed down, He then went over to talk to the other scientists. Garrus and Tali watched the video file in silence.

Finally Garrus spoke up "Elysium? During The Blitz? How did you?" Eyes going wide, mouths hanging open "Spirits, He just..."

"Keelah..." Then the image changed to a new camera, now it was night. They saw a young man dancing with an Asari maiden dressed in Human clothes. It was a dance neither one recognized.

"It's called Waltz. Had to look it up." Wrex interjected "Old Human dance, But wait..." As the two moved together then apart, the Asari was just Gone... and he was covered in purple blood. Shock and confusion on his face. You could make out a faint voice in the background. "Just a little something to remember us by."

But the young man was gone now. Replaced by something primal. Something people tell their children about to keep them in bed at night. His eyes, his eyes were cold and hollow, and there was that dark glow. It was almost as if someone had put a black cloth over the camera.

"I like this next part." Wrex said with reverence. They looked back at the vid to see a dark blur shooting out of a corridor of some kind, into a group of mercs who were laughing, then melting and flying around like balloons on a windy day. Then a Flash and the screen went black, the view switched to a different camera farther away.

The mercs were gone, just gone, no blood, no ash, just a crater where the young man was kneeling with his fist in the ground. He stood and started pacing, then he stalked out of camera view.

Wrex patted Tali on the arm to get her attention. "He likes You kid, looks at you like a Little Sister, so Ancestors help Anyone dumb enough to try and hurt you. And You Turian. I guess you could pass for a Brother... If you close one eye and Squint! HA!" He slapped Garrus on the back, then left them to watch the remainder of the vid. "So Shepard, What's up?"

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Colonists at Zhu's Hope are Mind-Fucked. We have to use nerve gas grenades to avoid killing them." he said as he passed over some grenades to Wrex. "Lets go"


	10. 10 The Beginning of The End part 2

The ride back to Zhu's Hope was not as bad as the ride out, but when they pulled up at the garage the door sensor was offline. Huddled just outside the door was a creature that almost looked Human, except for being made of green muck that stunk like decay. Of course it attacked them, so they were forced to kill it. Garrus spoke up "That was NO Human! No amount of infection could do that!"

Shepard looked as Wrex, Garrus, and Tali... His group, His Team. He trusted these people with his life. "This thing had claws sharp enough to gouge my armor. Tali stay behind us, watch our backs. Wrex cover her, watch our flank. We may get swarmed. Garrus with me." As one they moved through the large door, killing the creatures and knocking out the colonists fighting against them.

Garrus stepped over grabbing Shepard's arm. "Cmdr. Did you see what happened to that creature caught in the blast from that last grenade?"

"Not sure. What did you see Garrus?" Shepard asked without turning.

"It completely disintegrated Shepard, Not another step just... splat." Garrus said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Thanks Garrus. Good to know. Wrex, Tali you two pick that up? we can use the grenades on the creatures as crowd control if we get swarmed."

Tali came forward after taking some scans with her omnitool "Cmdr. these things are organic, but more like a plant in composition. So aside from the grenades, Fire may also work quite well."

"Also good to know. We ready?" Shepard looked at his team, getting nods from each. He activated the elevator to take them down to Zhu's Hope. He turned to Tali. "You ok Little Sister? or do you want to wait back in the Mako?"

He received a glare from Tali. He couldn't see her face, but her body language was more than enough. "Cmdr. Do You think I'm Helpless? Or Do I seem like a Scared Little Girl who needs to run and hide... While my Friends are Facing Danger?"

(_She's as brave as she is smart_) Shepard thought, then with a smile spreading on his face. "No I Don't think that! BUT! I wanted to give you the option anyway."

She shifted so she seemed just slightly less annoyed. "Then WHY give me the choice, KNOWING I wouldn't take it?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I was partly teasing you. It's my way of saying it's about to get bad. Sorry if you took it personally." The elevator stopped and they got out to silence, but it got loud fast. After fighting to the center of the colony they did a quick count and realized they had lost none of the colonists. Congratulations were short-lived when the head of security showed up with a pistol, and after admitting his failure to protect the colony he shot himself.

Tali noticed something odd. "Cmdr. someone encrypted this crane control they were protecting."

"Can you crack it Tali?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please Shepard. Let me see, There! Got It!" She said, her fingers dancing across the keys.

Shepard smiled as a part of the ship they had been protecting raised to expose an entrance. "Ooh look! A creepy underground tunnel! Who wants to take a look?" Shepard asked them, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Wrex grinned at Shepard "I'm in."

A combined "Me Too" was heard from Garrus and Tali.

They all made a quiet path through the passages until they came upon a giant... thing. "Shit! That does NOT look like Any plant I've ever seen!" Wrex grumbled.

Shepard grimaced "Nothings Ever Simple Is It?"

Tali stood in awe "Keelah!"

"We are going to need BIGGER GUNS!" Garrus said with a mix of fear and awe.

But the dumbstruck time was short, the plant-like thing started moving. Then a green Asari looking creature fell, or was pushed out of an opening I'd rather not describe. The sickly green Asari commando stood and looked over the group with a scowl on its face, then it spoke. "Invaders! You stand In and Before the Thorian. It Demands that you be in Awe!"

Wrex sniffed "Shepard, she's not right, I smell NO blood!" She started to raise her hands to attack but with a slight push from Wrex she was knocked from the ledge and plummeted farther than they could see into the inky blackness.

Tali found an open door and behind it something that resembled a plants root. "Cmdr. Over here, there is something... different."

They were studying the root when Wrex got bored and pulled a knife stabbing it in to the hilt. The plant screamed(if you could call it that) in agony. Wrex and Shepard both smiled a feral smile that made Tali wince and Very glad she was on their side.

"Is that _MY_ knife?" Shepard asked throwing Wrex a sidelong glance.

"_Yes_" the Krogan said defensively.

"Just make sure I get it back when I need it most." Shepard said as he pulled his pistol.

Wrex pulled the knife out of the root, and began switching mods on his shotgun to fire incendiary rounds. Shepard and the others did the same. Then they all went hunting, well pruning as it were. Destroying these root 'nodes' wherever they found them. As they destroyed the last hold the Thorian had, it fell down tumbling into the darkness screaming. It was finally quiet, Shepard felt it was TOO quiet.

There was a tearing sound(_**There we go, THAT'S more like it**_) Shepard thought as he lit up with his barrier. A normal blue Asari fell out of a growth attached to the wall. She looked toward the group "Thank you for freeing me"

"Are you Ok?" Shepard asked her as he scanned her with his omnitool.

"Yes... Or I will be in time." the goo covered Asari, told them.

"Who ARE YOU?" Tali asked, not taking her shotgun off the Asari.

"My name is Shiala. I am. I _WAS_ a follower of Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, I came along. When Saren needed information from the Thorian, I was offered up as a trade."

"Keelah, That's Horrible." Tali said, still not lowering her weapon.

Shepard stepped forward "I need whatever information you gave Saren."

Shiala visibly paled "There Is a way, close your eyes commander... Embrace Eternity!" Then her eyes went black as she forced the knowledge of the Prothean's into his mind. (_**Feels familiar. Thanks Mom, probably wouldn't live through this if not for your training**_) Shepard thought as his head felt as if it would explode. Shiala's eyes turned back to normal

"You ok Shepard?" Wrex asked putting a steadying hand on him.

He shook his head trying to put the bloody nightmare that the beacon gave him Back into his subconscious. "Yeah Wrex, Fine... just re-living some Bad Shit."

Shiala took a half step then froze noticing the protective look of the Krogan, and the body language of the Quarian that _STILL_ hasn't lowered her weapon. "I'm sorry if you've suffered, but it was the Only way to give you the knowledge you require."

Shepard got his balance "S'ok, was necessary."

"Cmdr. Now that I am free, I would like to join the colonists and try to repair the damage I caused. If you would allow it."

He smiled at her "I think that's a Noble idea, and the colonists would welcome any help they can get."

"Come on Shepard. Lets get you back to the ship and let Dr. Chakwas have a look at you." Tali told him in a sisterly tone, leaning Shepard on her slim shoulder as she led him away Wrex leading the way, and Garrus watching their backs. As they entered the Normandy Wrex gave Ashley and Kaidan a glare that stopped them cold from making any cracks about Shepard leaning on Tali for both physical and moral support.

As they passed Operative Ochoa who had just returned from keeping the hangar clear by sniping as many Geth as she could put in her scope. "Shit! Brother! Is he OK?" as she ran toward them. Not getting any answer The N5 Operative grabbed Wrex by his armor and shouted "What the FUCK Happened? Who hurt him? I Will Fucking KILL THEM!"

Wrex looked her over carefully before answering. "It was an Asari we saved, She gave him something called 'The Cipher'. Supposed to help understand the visions from the beacon."

As Tali led Shepard down the stairs to Medical, he stumbled and went down on one knee, but she caught him before he fell flat. "Didn't know you were _THAT_ strong Tali" He managed with a grunt.

"Please Shepard. I may not have fancy Biotics, but I'm not helpless!" Tali said, as she hoisted his almost limp body up on his feet again.

"Fancy?" Garrus asked.

Shepard lifted his head up fighting back the nausea "I would say those hacking and tech attacks were fancy. I just punch shit."

As the blood started running from his nose he stumbled again, but this time Dr Chakwas helped to catch him. "Thank you Tali, now would you be a dear and help me get him on the bed." Chakwas told Tali in her pleasing motherly tone. As soon as his head hit the bed he was out, deep in a nightmare made of Prothean war and fueled by the Cipher's intrusion into his psyche. Chakwas drew a worried look and started working frantically to diagnose what went wrong. Wrex, Garrus, and Ochoa stayed close to the door, pacing and fidgeting.

"Tali be a dear and help me remove his armor and weapons." Chakwas asked the nervous Quarian.

While the two were busy removing his armor Wrex and Ochoa stopped pacing, they looked at each other, then back at Shepard. "Shit Not in HERE! GET STUBBS!" Ochoa bolted for the maintenance ladder. The lift took too long, and if she and Wrex were right then anyone back on deck two was in Great danger.

She made it to the hold and gathered up the not too happy Stubbs, then managed to climb back up with him. When he growled at her she told him "Bite me if you want, But your Dad NEEDS YOU! You Ungrateful SHIT!" He seemed to calm at that, but only just a little.

As Chakwas hand brushed against Tali's arm they got a mild shock. Tali looked down to see the static charge dancing from her hand to the armor she had just removed. "Oh No!" She said in a hushed tone "I didn't notice! I was So focused on Helping... we're in trouble."

Chakwas just smiled "Yes Dear, But! If I don't figure out what's wrong. He may be in More trouble." Dr. Chakwas moved a medical scanner into place and as it started its cycle Shepard's eyes opened with a start, and he yelled something that no ones translators could make sense of.

He was looking around wild-eyed, not really seeing anyone, or at least he didn't seem to recognize them. But the clatter of little toenails on the deck seemed to make him pause. Then Stubbs barked, and that seemed to bring him to the here and now. He was confused, but awake and responsive.

"Alright then, if the drama is over? Everyone get out of My medical bay while I tend to the Cmdr." Dr. Chakwas spoke with authority. It would take some time, so while the Dr. worked out what happened and made sure there were no lasting effects. Ochoa, Wrex, and Garrus made sure that the emergency supplies got offloaded to the colony properly, courtesy of Alenko and Williams. It wasn't as if they could have done anything if they Had been there, But that didn't stop Ochoa from thinking that they needed a lesson taught to them anyway.

Garrus was and had been staring at Ochoa now for at least fifteen minutes before she spoke. "I... NO! WE Weren't there... again"

Garrus looked at her puzzled "What?"

She turned to him "We Weren't There Garrus, They have questioned his orders, acted like Bigots, and when He Needed Us, WE _WEREN'T_ THERE!"

Garrus turned to her "It wouldn't have changed..."

"NO!? _DON'T_ be so sure" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem... rather attached to the Cmdr." Garrus said trying to be polite, and hoping not to upset her further.

"What do you Know about Elysium?" She asked wiping away the tears.

"Only that Shepard, sorry the Cmdr. saved a bunch of people and got a medal for it... Well, that and a video Wrex showed me."

She took a step toward him, her body language suggesting he reserve a bed in the med-bay. "Not a bunch Garrus. Almost _**ALL**_, and not Some medal for it. **_THE_** MEDAL for it 'Star of Terra'."

She sighed heavily, walked over to Kaidan. "Alenko, your friend and yourself with me NOW."

She led Ash and Kaidan over to Garrus "Garrus gather Tali and meet me in Her quarters, Tell No one else". And she left to retrieve something from her locker. She checked to make sure Shepard was ok, found he was sedated then led the baffled Humans and curious aliens into Tali's room.

Right away she noticed the room was just as stark and empty as when she had inspected the conversion for Shepard. "You know Tali, Shepard won't mind if you make some personal touches, put down some of Your belongings? You know? Decorate a little?"

Tali started to fidget and wring her hands. "You see... Well Um... the thing is... I really don't have anything. I am. I Was on my Pilgrimage, so just what I can carry."

Ochoa smiled "Well then. Next place we dock we'll have to fix that, Won't we."

She walked over to the terminal then stopped. "What I'm about to show you is classified Code Black. Meaning it doesn't leave this room or I **_Will_** Kill You. No one else needs to know, but Obviously _Some_ of You need to know _Who_ you work for." She put in a disk and sat down on the bed.

As it loaded she sighed a Very heavy sigh "This is from Elysium. I was there in-between jumps. I was in the main settlement, colony, whatever you want to call it, when it came under attack. Now the colony's shields and defense turrets would hold off everything but orbital strikes, but then all the slaves and spoils would be destroyed. So their plan was simple, come in small and take out the power generator for the defense systems then mop us up. Problem was there was someone guarding the_** Only**_ way in to the power station."

"Batarian Bastards" Ash said through grit teeth.

"I wouldn't say that around the Cmdr. Williams. His Aunt and Uncle are Batarian. And It wasn't the Batarian's anyway. Well not All Batarian's. Most were Human, some other species as well, But most of the Pirates... Human."

"Keelah" "Spirits" "Jesus" was all heard.

She started the video feed. It showed a young man running toward the main gate where an Asari, and a Krogan were holding off the pirates. "When I saw this I Tried to get out, to get to them, help them, but I was Ordered by Command to protect the business district. Yeah, let the people outside Die to keep the stores from being looted."

"Keelah... Is That?" Tali asked. Ochoa frowned, "Yeah that's Shepard - _Our_ Shepard, His Mom and Dad, He must have been 15, almost 16."

"But that would make him..." Ash declared to the room.

"Yes Williams. He's only 18, maybe 19. His file is Very well Classified, and for good reason." They saw the shot that took Atraya and Wratch down, then the meld that wrote his destiny upon him. Gasping at the level of destruction his Biotics caused when it flared.

"Spirits. Now I know why they call him 'The Lion of Elysium'. " Garrus managed.

"No Shit! Do you know what kind of Power he's putting out there!" Kaidan added.

Ochoa grinned an Evil grin. "That's NOT the reason. You'll see. and Yes I know Alenko. But THAT was with his DAMPER in! Not his amp, He's capable of MUCH more than THAT!"

"Damper?" Kaidan asked.

"Don't know details, just designed to keep his power in check, knocks it down to twenty... maybe thirty percent or so." Kat replied.

"Damn" Kaiden exclaimed.

"Yeah" They watched as young Shepard left toward the shops. Saw the confrontation inside Dignity, and watched as he and Mina left the club. "This next bit was compiled over some hours." They all watched in silence as Shepard and Mina played 'hit and run' with the pirates, whittling down their forces, causing panic and dissent within most of the crews, some leaving outright believing they were up against a Much bigger force that was about to spring a trap on them.

"This is..." But Ochoa never finished, she just silently wiped her tears away.

Footage of a dark corridor with a console, some barricaded doors, and Shepard and Mina talking "John, why don't you get some sleep? You have to be exhausted."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. What about You? Not tired Mina?"

She ran her fingers through his hair "Nope! I'm as fresh as a spring rain!" twirling and bowing to him.

"You Always dance So gracefully. I always love watching you dance." He said with a smile visible even in the low light.

"I could Teach You!" She beamed. He smiled a cocky smile.

"I Already know how. But I doubt I can just Waltz my way out of this mess." The exhaustion was clear in his voice but to sleep now could mean death.

"You know how to What? Waltz? is that a Human dance Pretty Boy?" She asked playfully. She twirled again and in a husky voice "_Show_ Me".

He tapped something into his omnitool as he got up, grabbed her by the waist and led her in a Waltz, instructing her as they went. The unheard music seemed to finish for the dance came to an end. Garrus and Tali visibly tensed up. Ochoa stopped the vid. "You two OK?"

"This part coming up is what we've seen already. But it's kind of hard to watch... Especially now." Tali said ignoring the glares she got from Ashley for having inside information. Ochoa hit play then closed her eyes.

Shepard twirled Mina "I'll have to teach you the Tango next!" He pulled her close then twirled her away, a hiss could be heard, then Mina was... Everywhere. The rocket hit her dead center. Fragments of her bones were embedded in Shepard, He was covered in gore, and his red blood was slowly overtaking the purple blood covering him. As he scrambled to his feet and turned toward the opening of the tunnel, His eyes were distant, hollow. Laughing could be heard then "Just a little something to remember us by".

Ashley put her hand up to wipe away her tears "Oh Dear God!"

Ochoa didn't even open her eyes "Yeah Williams... If I had been there... I could have... fuck..." The flash took out the camera. The new angle showed Tombstone in FULL control now. He Decimated the pirates, then he was pacing back and forth with a rabid, feral look in his eyes. His choice was clear 'Stay and guard the power plant.' 'Or go hunting'

He smiled, baring his teeth into a snarl "**_Fuck_** this colony! Let's go _**Killing**._" The room was quiet except for the sniffling back of tears.

"Damn... Just Damn... I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards he's going after, Almost" Kaidan said, the cold in Tombstone clearly shaking him up. They sat quietly watching as Tombstone let his Darkness out, pouring it all over whomever he managed to hunt down. He didn't use a gun, nor did he use explosives. No, He used a knife, His Fathers knife to be exact, and he was proficient with it. But not quick, oh no, not quick. That would be no fun.

He stalked a group of pirates and waited until he could separate one from the rest, he disabled him then took his time. "Oh Yes! We Must take our time with You!" with sadistic glee he peeled the mans armor from his body, being careful not to cut the flesh too deep. As he worked on his latest prey, the camera switched to a pirate camp clearly showing just how jumpy and paranoid they had become.

But its Not paranoia if they Really Are out to get you, Is It?


	11. 11 The Beginning of The End part 3

Tombstone killed his way through the outposts, leaving some alive, well alive-ish just to scream and cry, unnerving his opposition. He caught a man by himself giving orders to different teams looking for him.

Tombstone snuck up behind him and with a Biotically charged fist, punched a hole through his armor... and chest. Pulling out the bloody hand he grinned a disturbing grin, then padded off to find another victim.

"Turn it off, Please" Ashley begged.

Ochoa stopped the video, then selected another file. "That was... Intense." Kaidan said

"Surprised they didn't release this to the public" Garrus added.

Kaidan paled "They couldn't. If the public knew that a Kid was THAT Powerful... He'd be locked up. Biotics face problems enough already."

Tali was quiet for a while as Kaidan and Garrus discussed the problems faced by Human Biotics.

When she spoke, what she said floored the others. "Keelah... He's two different people! When he... loses his temper. He has So much Hate, So much Anger. It's like he's two different people."

Ochoa snapped her fingers getting everyone's attention "And the young lady in purple Gets It! He_** IS**_ Two different people Tali. The one he _**was**_... Tombstone, and the one His Mother taught him to be... John. One is a cold-blooded Psychopath who wants to watch everyone and everything burn, and one is a caring, loving, Kind man... the Finest you'll Ever know." Everyone was silent as this revelation sank in.

Garrus was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "How did you Get this?" Ochoa smiled "Told you, I was There. Watching. Dying inside Every time he lost someone. Thinking that IF only I was There... Well... He could've used the help." She clenched her fists until the nails drew blood.

Ashley looked at her with a look of disbelief, or disgust. "_**Every**_ time? He Only lost One person. His... parents couldn't have been avoided."

Ochoa typed in a different file number and through clenched teeth "you don't know SHIT Williams"

They all turned reluctantly back to the screen not knowing if they could take anymore. The video was scrolling, then it focused on Shepard gripping the console, staring at security feed with Much more Hate than should be possible. "Walk away or turn off the generators yourself, or I start killing hostages!" On Shepard's screen you could make out people who were kneeling or they were...

"Spirits! ARE THOSE CHILDREN?!" Garrus yelled as he stood up.

Ochoa looked down "Yes Garrus. Those are Children, His friends, classmates, crushes, girlfriends, EVERYONE he knows and some he doesn't. But They NEEDED him out of that Tunnel... So they made it Personal." They watched as the bastard shot some of the hostages, and held others down while the slavers chipped them. Someone spoke but it was almost too quiet to hear.

"Wait play that back Kaidan said leaning forward.

She played it again, turning up the volume, it was still not but a whisper but they heard it. "I swear, I _**SWEAR**_ by the Goddess, that one day I Will Find You. And I Will _**Burn**_ You Alive." Shepard put his head down in defeat and then a slim blue hand fell on his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace.

"Wait, why didn't you play this earlier? It clearly happened Before the dancing" Ashley asked as if she had been lied to.

"I held it back because ITS _**PERSONAL!**_ Williams. DO YOU UNDERSTAND _**PERSONAL?**_ Now watch this last part then get the fuck out!" Kat tapped in another file number, and it showed Shepard... bloody clothes burned off from the waist up, standing in the crater where his family died talking to a Batarian. Then Shepard laying on a table while the Batarian tattooed him. "Uncle Loony" Ochoa breathed. The tattoo's covered Shepard and he was wounded in so many places. Loony had just thrown out two people who wanted Shepard's autograph when three Alliance grunts came in just to get slammed into the building across the street by Shepard.

He didn't even get up, he just flicked his hand. Everyone was in shock when Anderson came in, they watched in awe as Shepard changed into Tombstone right in front of Anderson... No Because of Him! "Wrong choice of words" Garrus smiled.

"Yeah, defend that whole place for that long, by yourself. then to have someone say something so callous... Damn" Kaidan said, still having a hard time believing what he saw. Then he and everyone else was floored when Admiral Hackett came in, spoke to Shepard for a while then a younger Katherine Ochoa came in. Once she started talking to Shepard, Hackett panicked and the screen went black.

"Now. Alenko, Williams Get Out!" Ochoa growled. They left looking as if they got kicked by a Very Large boot.

"Why Them and Not Us?" Garrus drawled, looking at her quizzically.

Ochoa stretched, then smiled at him through her tears. "Well first off... This is Tali's room. Second I thought you might have some questions. Lastly... I HATE that BITCH and her little bitch. Now... let's try to figure out how to personalize this nice big room you have Tali."

As they surfed the extranet for decorations for Tali's room, across the Mess Hall in Medical, Shepard was slowly waking from his much-needed and Very appreciated rest. The nightmares were just as strong as before, but at least Dr. Chakwas got his head to quit hurting so bad. As he sat up and started looking for some clothes to wear he noticed the stares he was getting from Kaidan and Ashley in the mess. He would have to ask what that was about.

"Giving the newbies a show little Brother?" Kat asked as she walked in to hand him a fresh change of clothes.

He just looked at her blankly, taking the clothes and starting to put on his pants "Mom buzz you?"

Dr. Chakwas spoke up "Yes I did Shepard. We can't have our Cmdr. walking around in the nude now can we."

"Thanks Mom. I mean it, seems like this mission is just going to get more and more difficult. I Hope I'm ready for this."Shepard said as he pulled the zipper up.

Kat hit him in the arm "Yeah Right! little Brother, like you haven't been ready for this since you were... what? 12? And speaking of difficult. The Council want's a briefing as soon as you're up and around."

He smiled at her, it was a genuine smile, a warm and comforting smile. "And what were you doing while I slept? Taking everyone's money at cards again? Drinking contest?... No... Tell me You did _**Not**_ have another SHOOTING contest in the cargo bay?"

They all had a nice laugh. "No I was taking care of it, like I SAID I would. Stupid Fuckers! Oh and doing some shopping for Tali... Can You believe she has NO possessions? She literally owns only what she carries around in her Pockets. So I Liberated some of YOUR funds, you know, to help the poor girl settle in."

"Kat..." Chakwas said in her stern motherly tone.

"Sorry mom, Stupid _WORTHLESS_ Fuckers?"Kat added with a smile.

Shepard grinned "Well THAT explains the staring, but try 'Ignorant Fuck's' They're just green, and don't know what's what... yet." He paused. "Wait! Did You just say that Tali had NO possessions? Well we're on our way to the Citadel to refit, Take her out shopping, I'll get the Hardware since THAT'S what this pit-stop is about anyway. Get her _WHATEVER_ she needs. Use the secondary account, should be more funds in That one."

She looked at him incredulously "Falling for the Damsel in Distress are We Brother?" teasing him

"NO! THAT'S NOT! Fuck! What the Hell are you thinking? She's a KID! AND, IT COULD KILL HER!"He managed to get out, even though he was blushing.

"So No Problem with Her other than her age or her safety? Hmm? You Sure? She is cute, and Talented, and THOSE HIPS! DAMN!" Kat teased.

Dr. Chakwas cut in with a Wicked smile on her face. "Why Cmdr. I do believe you're Blushing... Now THAT'S Enough, Both of you! She's a Nice girl, and Shepard's right. She is just a Child, An Innocent Child, and I expect her to **_STAY_** that way Cmdr!"

After they all had a good laugh Shepard told Joker to get them to the Citadel, to which Joker replied "Already on the way there Cmdr. Wrex and Kat told me that you had mentioned getting new Hardware, Aaaand the Only place I know of that's SAFE to shop at is the Citadel. I'll let you know when were close."

"Thanks Joker. We'll have that discussion about following orders later." Shepard put on his shirt then left the med-bay, trying not to take offense from the looks he was getting but failing. He got his usual large meal, and the usual for Stubbs's also. He headed down in the lift to go eat, workout, and get together a list for the refit. As he and Stubbs ate, Wrex discussed the refit with him. They both agreed that if the Geth were going to be a common enemy the ground team needed better armor and harder hitting weapons. "What do you think of Tali's situation Wrex?"

Wrex thought for a moment before he answered "Well she's Damn impressive with that shotgun, but I think she needs a better one, and something for backup in-case she gets it to the point of overheat."

Shepard finished his mouthful of food "Yeah, something like a small fast firing sub-machine pistol for crowds, and a Real Hand Cannon for a pistol."

Wrex grinned "I like the way you think Shepard". They compiled a list of weapons, mods, and armor. Both hoping that the Quarian armor was available without too much trouble. After the work was done He and Wrex sparred in some hand to hand, just to keep their skills sharp.

Kat came down "Did We Forget something little Brother? Something important?" she asked as she leaned against the cargo crates, arms folded across her chest as if scolding him.

He and Wrex both looked at her puzzled for a moment before a realization hit him. "Fuck Me! The Council briefing." He sighed, then rushed up to the comm room to make the call. "Councilors. I apologize for the delay."

He then bowed to them. "Apology not necessary SPECTRE Shepard." Valern told him as he returned the bow.

"Yes. Your team forwarded the mission reports, as well as all mission related data pertinent to this investigation." Sparatus said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

Tevos spoke up "Commander. Exo-Geni should have told us about the Thorian, it would have made things easier."

Valern spoke again, sounding more interested "Yes It's a shame it had to be destroyed, perhaps we could have studied it."

Shepard clenched his teeth "That wouldn't work, The Thorian liked to Enslave minds, anyone who tried to study it would have ended up as one of its Thralls."

Tevos sighed "Yes perhaps it was for the best, At least the colony was saved."

"Yes Shepard would go to Any lengths to save a Human colony!" Sparatus seethed, as if saving the colony was a personal affront to him.

Shepard clenched his fist as he started to glow dimly, but Tevos stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Councilor. SPECTRE Shepard has done Nothing but protect those that needed it. Do not mistake his compassion for weakness." She typed something into her console and all three of their screens began to play something. He couldn't see what it was, but from the sounds of it they were watching his interaction with Jeong, and then the discussion with Shiala after she gave him the cipher. (_Joker! Joker sent them my vid record from my suit! I owe Him a Drink!_)

As they watched the vid feed Sparatus kept flaring his face plates, but Shepard didn't know exactly what that meant. After watching for some time Tevos spoke again with Much more force than he had heard from her before. "As you Both can see, spectre Shepard only cares about JUSTICE, Not Race or Political Alignment. His views are Black, and White. Right Or Wrong, no in between. I Believe This Settles This Matter Permanently!" Her words having a Finality about them.

Then Sparatus clicked his face plates "I Apologize Shepard, This Whole Mission... Unsettles me."

Shepard smiled at him "No Apology Necessary Councilor. I Understand, This is Whole Endeavor is Personal. To All of us. Just please try to remember that I am out to Catch Saren, But I won't lower my self to His methods to do it. If I don't at least Try to help those that are in dire need, then what is my purpose for doing Any of this?"

Valern, and Sparatus bowed to him, Valern stating "Then our business is concluded, We look forward to your next report Cmdr." Their holograms winked out.

Shepard was pinching the bridge of his nose hoping that this headache coming on wasn't going to last very long, when he realized that Tevos was still there. "Councilor Tevos. Is there something further You need from me?"

He asked, the headache giving him a brief reprieve. "Cmdr... I..." She stammered.

Seeing the distress on her face he became worried "Madam Councilor? Is everything Ok? Are You Unwell?"

She covered her face with her hand, but he could swear she was covering tears. "Yes Shepard, I... This was of a Personal nature, so I wanted to wait until we were alone... I... Knew Your Mother. She was a Remarkably Dedicated, and Noble Person. She saved My life once, and I was glad to know that Not only did she escape that Horrid Prison, but she had a Life... And She had a Family, One that Loved Her... I think She would be Proud of You Cmdr. You are an inspiration to us all... Even if your methods are... Unorthodox."

He sniffed back the tears welling up "Thank You Madam Councilor. She mentioned once that If not for 'a friend' High up in the Matriacricy, We would have never escaped Lesuss. It makes my heart glad to know that 'friend' did it for the right reason... May I ask How she saved your life? I didn't know her missions had brought her to the Citadel."

She smiled at him, the tears now falling unbidden "It Wasn't on the Citadel. I was visiting the monastery on orders from the High Council, looking into reports that the system wasn't working. Disguised as a 'normal' query into the state of affairs there. If it Wasn't working then Drastic Measures would have been taken. I had been there some hours and was preparing to leave when I was Attacked. This... Young Maiden stepping off a civilian transport came to my defense. She saved my life, and I thought she was either there to visit someone she knew, or she was one of the guards... when she walked up to Matriarch Delinga and Turned Herself In! I Was In SHOCK! Here was this person whom they had No record of, No Justicar on her trail, and Not only did she Just Save my Life. But She Was There to Turn Herself In, to Keep Everyone Else Safe! So I recommended that She be given certain... Allowances. So she got the best training that we could give her, and was being recommended for spectre. I felt it was the Least I could do. I... I... Just wanted You to Know."

He snapped to attention, then bowed as graceful and formal, showing as Much respect as he felt She Deserved "Thank You Madam Councilor." Then In Asari High Speech "May The Goddess grant You Peace and Wisdom, and when time is at an end May She welcome You with Open arms into Her Loving Embrace."

She smiled as she returned the bow "Until later SPECTRE." then the feed cut.

Shepard headed back down to 'the pit', checking in with Dr. Chakwas along the way. After getting another dose of her wonder cure for his headache, he asked her how the 'clean room' was working out for Tali "Any problems so far?".

She pondered for a moment "No Cmdr. She has been in fine health, and has voiced no concerns to me."

"Good, let me know if anything changes." Shepard said as he walked out the door.

He was leaving medical when he ran into Kaidan "Cmdr. Everything alright?"

"Yeah Kaidan, just checking with the doc to make sure the Non Humans are ok."

"I'm glad Cmdr. I... We... were worried after Feros. Are you feeling any ill effects from that 'Cipher' ?"

"Only effect I seem to feel is this Massive Headache that just won't seem to go away. How are you holding up, Anything I need to be aware of?"

Kaidan looked down sheepishly "No Cmdr. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, I'm just glad your ok." Shepard went down to the hold to gather his things for the "shopping spree" once he was satisfied that he had everything he played with Stubbs until the call came down from Joker that they were minutes out from docking. He was on his way to the cockpit only to get a burst message on his comm. Warning him of the impending inspection from Alliance Brass, according to Hackett by way of Anderson... It couldn't be stopped by them, so however he wanted to handle it was strictly up to him.

He ordered everyone to stay at station until relieved after inspection. He then exited the ship and approached the grumpy looking Admiral at the end of the docking tube. "Rear Admiral Mikhailovich Cmdr. I'm here to perform an inspection."

Shepard saluted him "Admiral please" motioning with his hand towards the Airlock "I'm sure you'll find everything in order."

Admiral Mikhailovich scowled "We'll just See about that. Wait here Cmdr. this won't take long."

Once the Admiral was in the airlock Shepard sent a message to his crew, letting them know that as soon as the Admiral had left the ship they could disembark "Because We have More Important Shit to Do than play house with the Brass."


	12. 12 The Beginning of The End part 4

A short time later the Admiral came walking out with a Very disapproving look on his face "Cmdr. I'm Not happy."

Shepard clenched his fists "That sounds like a common occurrence sir."

Admiral Mikhailovich tensed "Cmdr. I suggest you secure your mouth... it's going to get you into trouble. What were you Thinking Cmdr? Letting Aliens have access to the Alliances Most Advanced Warship! Krogan, Turian, Quarians!"

Shepard's Biotics flared causing the Admiral to flinch. "With all due respect. This Is a Council Warship Now, and I'm a Council SPECTRE. So if the ship met with your inspection standards, don't try to tell me who I have on my team, or how to run it."

The Admiral stepped forward "Cmdr. My superiors are going to hear about this!" but his speech stalled when the crew came walking out to stand next to Shepard.

"Lets go team, we have business to attend to." Shepard told everyone as they walked into the elevator. As the elevator descended the team talked among themselves, Shepard took notice that Williams's racial comments seemed to stop. When it finally arrived he turned back "Thanks Sis"

Ochoa smiled "That's what I'm here for Little Brother."

"That, and spending all my hard-earned money" he finished, earning himself a punch in his back. As the team exited the elevator he took Ochoa aside "Make sure she knows that whatever you get her is Hers. We also need to figure out just how much a consulting job like this should pay. Package Deal."

She nodded then drug Tali off to go shopping. Kaidan headed off to get the tech upgrades. Ashley and Garrus went off to get the long-range weapons and upgrades the two of them mostly used. While Wrex and Shepard went down to SPECTRE requisitions to gather the weapon upgrades for the rest of the team. He and Wrex were practically drooling over the heavy weapons when something caught their eye.

"Look at that shotgun! Man She could do some Damage with that!" Shepard didn't even ask how much the weapon was, He knew he had to get it for Tali. He got a good pistol for Kaidan, Wrex and he discussing how much more important it was for the non combat oriented people to have the best equipment first (before he ran out of money) when it dawned on them. "The Armor."

Shepard asked the req. officer about Quarian armor for his 'Specialist'. The officer showed him the stock which contained a Kassa Fabrication made set of Quarian Colossus armor (_THE_ Best in the business)He purchased the armor, forgoing buying himself a better weapon for now just to make sure they had the funds to cover any immediate future needs. He radioed Ochoa "Sis, got Tali some colossus armor, make sure she gets whatever upgrades for it she needs."

He got back "Awww, how sweet. Or are you trying to get into her pants Another way little brother?"

Wrex smiled at him."Family! Huh, What a Kick in the Quad!" They finished the shopping spree, and after dealing with the upset Turian General who was bad mouthing the Consort, and one Very irritating fan of Shepard's, the team all met back aboard the Normandy. Shepard and Wrex put on the air of being upset about something and went into the comm room.

Shepard contacted Admiral Hackett, once the connection was made he asked about putting together a contract for Tali. Ochoa listened in since Shepard had left his comm open to her during the call. She smiled to herself as Hackett agreed with Shepard and Wrex, the Expert Consultant should be on the payroll. Only thing to decide was how much, and weather or not it should be in a lump sum or a smaller regular pay schedule. Shepard suggested that they leave that part to her. But on the subject of the amount, it was unanimous that she be paid a small fortune due to the obvious fact that without her and her Intel they would still be trying to find any link between Saren and the Geth at all. Then there was the matter of risk. As a Quarian she was at greater risk than any other member of the crew. Any injury no matter how seemingly insignificant, any suit puncture could be the one that killed her.

Hackett finalized their agreement and sent them the data for Tali to authorize when they sprung it on her. Finishing the call Shepard asked Ochoa "Get all that Sis? We need to get the team together for an impromptu party in her honor."

"The WHOLE team?" was the reply.

He looked to Wrex who only shrugged "Yeah, the Whole team." Then he and Wrex headed down the stairwell toward Tali's quarters. Still keeping up the look of anger he told everyone "Everyone on me, we have something to discuss." As Wrex left to go get her 'gifts' Shepard started talking to the team, explaining that there had been a Gross Oversight that was to be rectified Immediately. He ranted on, stalling until Wrex came back with the packages they had procured for Tali. "Miss Tali'Zorah, will you please step forward." Everyone looked on in shock, wondering just what the hell the Cmdr. was doing.

Tali approached them almost in tears, fidgeting and wringing her hands. "Shepard I..."

But he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Tali'Zorah the fact that you have been on this mission, on my team as _acting_ consultant has gone on too long." He held out the data-pad that had the forms from Hackett for her to sign. "As representative of the Systems Alliance, I welcome you Officially to the team. Here is your contract. Please sign once you've read it. And Wrex and I got you these welcome gifts."

He finished as Wrex held out the rather bulky packages to her. She looked at him stunned. "Shepard I... I... Thank You Cmdr." she finished as she jumped into his arms wrapping him in a fierce hug.

After a short time he pulled her away "Don't forget your presents Tali." She looked at him and Wrex, then gave Wrex a hug just as fierce even if it wasn't as long. Taking her gifts she sat down at the mess table and began opening them, the crowd gathering around clearly hearing the emotion in her voice.

"A New Pistol!" She set it aside then marveled at the wrapping cloth on the next one. Shepard throwing a glance over to Wrex who just grinned at him. "Wrex! Isn't this Clan Urdnot Tartan?!" She asked while running her hands along the edges of the well-worn cloth, her actions showing the reverence she held for this act of love from the gruff adopted father figure.

Shepard patted her on the shoulder "Open it up Tali, can't wait to see what your 'Dad' got you."

She broke free from her thoughts for the moment and unwrapped the massive shotgun. Her breath catching in her throat. "It's Beautiful! Wrex!" She lunged and wrapped him in another massive hug.

Wrex picked her up. Holding her up to eye level "Nothing's too good for My girl!" He boomed. Putting her back down he pointed to the sleek black case with the red pinstripe. "Your Big Brother got you The Most Important one of all, besides that big fat paycheck."

She looked at the case, slowly letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, then back to Shepard who only nodded for her to open it. Hesitantly releasing each latch she noticed that it had fallen eerily quiet in the room. As she pulled the lid open revealing the sleek black armor with the crimson under-suit there was a collective gasp, and she sniffed back the tears that were starting to flow. Ochoa practically danced "That's Kassa Colossus Armor!" Sobbing could be heard from Tali's vocal processor.

Luckily Wrex chimed in "Well kid! Go try it on!"

Kat grabbed Tali in a hug "Come on Sis, let's go get you suited up before our Brother and you're Dad there make you do it right here."

"Ok" was all she got.

They grabbed the weapons and armor and headed into Tali's room to get her changed. Wrex patted Shepard on the back "Ha! I knew she would like that armor you bought her!"

Garrus stiffened slightly "You bought her the armor Shepard? Isn't that the most Expensive armor made?"

Wrex looked over at Garrus as if sizing him up "He bought it ALL Turian! Hell He even passed up buying himself a new weapon just to Make Sure She had the Best of Everything! Besides... Who do You All think payed for YOUR weapons? Because it Sure as HELL wasn't the Council or the Alliance!" This brought an uneasy silence to the room, with everyone looking much more guilty than was truly necessary.

A voice broke through the silence that was hollow and rang of danger. "You disapprove Garrus?" Most of them flinched slightly.

Garrus finally spoke up. "No Shepard, I just didn't realize that You had to pay the bill as it were."

No one heard the Tali's door open as Ashley was spewing stupidity. "But Cmdr. Why would you buy _HER_ all that expensive stuff and pass up the chance to replace that _Crappy _pistol you always car..." She never got to finish, no one even saw the hit coming before Ashley was laid out at Kat's feet. Kat visibly calmed herself then leaned down and whispered something to Ash. The blush was visible even around the ever blackening eye Kat had given her. Kat held out her hand and helped her up then folded her arms across her chest.

Ash didn't take long to get the hint before she apologized to Shepard, who didn't buy it one bit (_**Stupid Bitch, I don't believe you're sorry at ALL!**_) He waved his hand to cut her off "Not Interested." he said flatly "Tali! good of you to join us! How's the fit? Will it work ok? Is the color, or lack there of going to be a problem?"

Tali stepped into the middle of the group and stood with her hands on her hips, earning a whistle from Kat, and some slack-jawed stares from the males in the group. "It's Wonderful Cmdr. It ties into my suits on-board computer as well as my omnitool, and boosts my shielding over 600 percent!"

"And the mobility?" Shepard asked her.

She gushed on about the new armor for a while. As she was showing it off for the team, no one seemed to notice or maybe just didn't care that Ashley had slunk away down to the armory. When the modeling seemed to slow down Kat suggested they check out Tali's "new room". Walking into the formerly sparse room they were stunned. "What's the matter Little Brother? thinking of the bill?" Kat asked Shepard.

He looked around in awe "No. You know I don't care about that Sis, just nice to see you express yourself personally Tali."

Kat smiled at him with a sparkle in her eyes, then she looked just past him "What do you think Mom?"

Dr. Chakwas walked in and put a hand on Shepard's shoulder "I think that You are all Contaminating Tali's Clean room!, Now that aside, Very Not bad Tali. And Thank You Cmdr." she finished giving him a hug.

"Yes! Thank You Cmdr. I Love my new possessions. All of them." Tali said as she jumped over and gave him a similar hug.

He turned to walk out "Doc's right, Everyone out before we contaminate it beyond repair and Tali, When your done reading that contract, if it's acceptable then sign it and send it to either Hackett or myself. Now let's all get back to work people." Shepard left the group to go down to the pit and review the newest Intel and mission related data. He decided that they should follow-up on a lead having to do with one of Saren's top people, well her Daughter more specifically.

Dr Liara T'Soni is Matriarch Benezia's daughter. An archaeologist who specializes in the history of the Protheans. The ancient alien race that left the legacy of the Mass Relays and the Citadel. He was aware of Ash constantly battling the need to come tell him something. After a few hours of pouring over details and reports on Dr T'Soni's last known location, as well as the plans and permits she filed for her dig, looking for anything that might illuminate the reason for Saren's interest in her. He decided to get up from his desk and stretch his legs for a bit, maybe go check on Stubbs since as soon as Tali came down for her shift he followed her into engineering.

Shepard stopped and talked to Wrex who was gently rocking in the Hammock Shepard had lent him, taking notice of the trust Wrex was showing by falling asleep on an active ship. They had a good time talking about how Tali had reacted to her gifts. Then he made his way to engineering. He asked engineer Adams how the ship was holding up, then he walked over to where Tali had stationed herself.

He was Instantly concerned when she spoke. "Oh. Hello Shepard."

He tensed "Tali, You ok? You sound down."

She seemed to try to put on a brave face, so to speak. "Oh. Sorry Shepard, It's been a wonderful day, and I appreciate all the nice things You, Wrex, and Kat have done for me but I'm exhausted. This ship is So quiet, How do You sleep?"

He relaxed, but only slightly. "It's to quiet for you to sleep?"

"Back on the Flotilla, quiet is bad. It means and air filter shutdown or an engine has failed. I guess I'm just not used to the Normandy yet."

He smiled trying to think of ways he could help her get over her homesickness. "Well Tali, I will have to see what I can do about that. Maybe more explosions and gunfire would make it loud enough to sleep? We could set up a firing range in the hold, or record Wrex's Snoring then pipe the audio into your room." He said in a lighthearted teasing tone.

She smiled although he couldn't see it. "Thank you Cmdr but I think I will just try to adjust on my own." She managed to get out around the fit of giggles.

"Ok. If you want to be That way... But I'm always here Tali if you need to talk, or vent ok?"

She hugged him tight "Thank You Big Brother" was whispered so quiet he almost missed it. He gave Stubbs a scritch or two then left engineering and talked to the requisitions officer to see how the 'store' was going. After purchasing some new upgrades he neglected to buy on the Citadel he went to talk to Garrus who was busy working on the Mako. He and Garrus discussed a disturbing case Garrus had in which a 'doctor' was cloning organs inside people. Shepard quickly offered to help find him if they get the chance, then went back to the pit to check the feasibility of adding this mission to the workload.

Ashley walked up to him, constantly checking to see if Stubbs was coming to maul her other leg, and just how close Alenko was to finishing his workout just in case she needed backup... again. When she got close enough to Shepard, Alenko stopped his exercising and began watching Shepard's body language carefully. Without looking up he grit his teeth, just hoping that whatever stupidity she was about to spew wouldn't get all over him. "What is it Williams? Noticed you left Tali's party without saying a fucking word. Pretty rude if you ask me."

She flinched. A guilty look passing over her face. "Cmdr. Do you have a minute? I have... Concerns. Do you think it's ok to give access to the ship's vital systems Sensors, Weapons, The Drive Core! To the Aliens... Vakarian, Wrex, and Tali? They're Not Even..."

But she didn't get to finish her racist comments this time. Tombstone had charged her, slamming her into the equipment lockers. He had his hand around her throat, her eyes were Wide, showing absolute Terror. Kaidan tried to come to her aid but as soon as he took two steps toward them Shepard's hand twitched and he was put into a stasis field freezing in place. Tombstone leaned in so very close to her, revealing the smile on his face as he squeezed the breath from her.

When he spoke she knew that this was to be her Last mistake. "You listen to me you Stupid Racist Bitch. I Will NOT Have You question my orders, decisions, command, and most especially MY FRIENDS AGAIN! You are a Waste of the air you breathe. So what I Will do is Laugh as you Slowly die from lack of oxygen. Then I Will Throw your body out the Fucking airlock, and make up whatever story I like! So you should make your peace with your god, for you're about to meet her." Her face was bright red, and her lips were starting to turn blue. Kaidan was struggling in vain to break free from the stasis.

His smile grew more and more malevolent as she kicked and struggled against his vise like grip. A deep growl came from his chest as her struggling seemed to slow. A slender three-fingered hand gently came to rest on his shoulder as Tali came up behind him. "Shepard... I know I said it was too quiet, but just How is choking Chief Williams to death going to help me sleep?" He started to turn toward Tali when a hand with three talons was gripping his other shoulder.

"Yeah Shepard. Just How is Killing Ashley going to help Anyone sleep better?" Garrus asked, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

He looked back at Ash enjoying the way her eyes bulged from the strain. Wrex walked over much more silently than anyone thought possible, and laid his hand on Shepard's arm. "Tombstone... I know why, and I understand. But I believe your Father would have said 'Then How will she Learn?' She hasn't Earned This John."

He looked down for a second then released his hand as quickly as he had grabbed her. In a voice that was as hollow as the man himself. "You Owe Them an Apology... And Your Life!" Then with a snap of his fingers he released the stasis. As Kaidan ran to Ashley who was now on the floor trying to catch her breath He added. "Get That RACIST BITCH off my ship Lt. Or the NEXT Time... There will be NO Stopping me!"

Kaidan glared at Shepard's back as much as he dare. Then he and Garrus helped her up and headed for the med bay. Shepard went over to the workout area to try and get some of the anger out of his system. He was laying on the weight bench when Kat came running up with Tali not far behind her wringing her hands and looking downcast, Stubbs was following Tali looking from her to his dad and whining. "Are You Ok Brother? Tali said that She caused some kind of problem with..." Kat stopped talking when he stood up and threw the weight bar across the hold, destroying the weights and folding the bar like it was made of plastic.

Everyone tensed as he started pacing back and forth not seeming to notice Kat, or anyone for that matter. He finally stopped and faced them. "That's Exactly What I was Trying to Keep Her from Doing!" He yelled pointing at Tali, her body language showing her nervousness. He pointed up in the general direction of the med bay. "That IGNORANT RACIST Bitch Had the BALLS! To Question TALI! **TALI!** As If SHE did Anything But RUN, While the Geth Killed Her WHOLE SQUAD!" He was pacing again. Tali had stopped wringing her hands seeming to piece together just what had set him off. "Here Is a Girl on her Pilgrimage, who had the Brains, Balls, and Skill to take on the Geth, And Not Just Live, But Actually Get Data from it! Oh and Lets NOT Forget... HELPING US HUNT DOWN A FUCKING ROGUE SPECTRE!"


	13. 13 The Beginning of The End part 5

His pacing was getting more frantic. Kat knew this was BAD. But what could she do to calm him down before he changed his mind about Williams? She needed a plan, or a Miracle. His Biotics flared "Just WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? Get your WHOLE Squad Killed and You have the SAND to Question Tali Because She's NOT HUMAN! She needs a WHOLE LOT of Killing Sis. A WHOLE LOT."

Kat put her hand to her ear and activated her radio. "Joker, What's our ETA? We have a Situation."

He didn't hesitate "On it Kat, Almost three hours to target but we have a Hot Zone we could be at in Twenty. Can you keep him busy until then?"

"I can Try Joker." She looked back at Tali and the light bulb came on. "Brother, I think You scared Our Little Sister. Maybe you could calm down just enough to explain to her what happened?"

He turned toward them the hollow hungry look in his eyes fading at the sight of his Sisters, part of his new Family. "I'm Sorry if I scared you Tali. I didn't mean to. She just has been making racist comments since she joined us and then she said that You, Garrus and Wrex shouldn't have access to the ship's systems. Putting an emphasis on You. He hung his head. Stubbs came over and started licking his hand and talking to him in his whining voice. His biotics flaring in sync with the grinding of his teeth, and the clenching of his fist's. He was focused on the twisted weight bar and the shattered weights. "How much longer Sis?" He asked without even lifting his eyes.

Joker chimed in "We're in at-mo now. E.t.a. on target is six."

He looked at Tali, then back to Kat. "It's Not good is it Sis?" Kat tried to answer but nothing came out. He had focused back on the destroyed equipment. "I... It just feels like I'm losing my shit."

Tali came forward and wrapped him in a crushing hug. "Cmdr. I don't think you're 'losing your shit'. I think that Everyone has put A Lot of pressure on you, and You need to take some time for yourself. And Your Sisters will Try to make sure that you get to do that. Now Go have some fun, that's an Order Brother."

Joker's voice came over the pa. "Cmdr. The atmo's Toxic, May want to take the Mako on this run."

He caught himself looking up at the pa speaker as he replied. "Thanks Joker, Intel on target?"

"Sir, there have been several ships in this area hit by pirates. Base has long-range rocket turrets, no known affiliation."

Shepard turned and headed for the Mako. "I'm ALL Over It." He paused as he opened the hatch, turning to Tali and Kat. "Well? You want to try out your new Toys?"

He got a "Hell Yeah!" before they rushed past him to get into the Mako, or as it was affectionately dubbed 'The Beast'. He looked over to Wrex who was back in his hammock, and got a wave of goodbye.

Shepard nodded and climbed aboard as Kat dropped the beast out of the ship. "Armor comfortable Tali?" He asked without removing his eyes from the turret sights.

She smiled to herself (_Here he is feeling like he's losing it, and all he can think about is my comfort.)_ "Yes Shepard, It fits well and the upgrades make my hacking and tech attacks more potent."

"Good, I just pray to the Goddess that we Never have to test out the ballistic plating." Kat got them close enough for the scanner could make out the defenses of the obviously well guarded base of operations. They were staying behind the local foothills when a rocket blew a sizable chunk of hill into the sky. "Well then, I believe that's enough hide and seek." Shepard said as he opened up with the main gun destroying the turret that had them in range. With Kat's driving, Tali's efficiency on the shields, and Shepard's targeting skills they had quickly cleared out the external defenses.

Kat pulled them up as close to the entrance as she safely could. Once Tali had finished hacking the door they crept in expecting an ambush, but got none. Apparently these idiots trusted what outside defenses they had without question, they hadn't even sounded an alarm... Yet. Tali hacked the buildings internal systems so they could listen in and take a peek at what they faced. They quickly noticed the Asari in charge, Kat and Tali shared a look when they overheard them talking about the last batch of slaves being of poor value due to their age.

Shepard said something in a not so hushed tone. "What was that Brother? My translator didn't catch it." Kat asked him looking at Tali worriedly. Tali held up two fingers indicating that, it was twice now he had spoken in a language no one understood. He stood without a word, turning toward the inner door. The girls just stayed quiet and covered his back, hoping that this would help him and not make things worse. He slammed the door control so hard he dented the wall, once the door slid open He walked in just a few feet then stopped and stood as still as death.

"Tell Mother Hello." Was all he said before he unleashed hell. The head of this little operation had chosen to stay upstairs during the ensuing massacre of her people.

When all others had been... dealt with, they cornered her in her office. "Who sent you? Which of my Sisters? Was it Nassana? I'll Double whatever she's paying you." The girls watched as her hands started to glow, they were about to fire when an extremely small biotic field came from Shepard.

When the field he sent impacted with the one she was building it caused a small detonation injuring her hands and rattling her seemingly calm demeanor. "What the? How did? That's Impossible!" She fumed as he shoved her into her chair and sat on her desk.

Putting his boot on her chest to keep her in place. "My Aunt Mirala taught me some things, seemingly impossible things to overconfident young-lings like yourself, but not unknown to Our Justicar's and some Matriarch's. Now Who are your sisters? and Why would they want you Dead? Hmm? Besides the fact that you're a worthless Slaver."

She stared at him, frowning "What do you mean OUR Justicar's? You Know NOTHING of Asari, Just Who the Hell Do You Think You Are You Human?"

That steel hard look slammed down over his features, his instantly eyes going cold. "Tombstone Shepard, Son of Atraya, First Human SPECTRE. And the one who's going to End Your Pathetic Existence." She started to squirm and whimper as he put more pressure on her chest, the chair starting to bend as it was crushed into the wall. "Tali, see what you can get from her computer."

The slaver passed out, and Shepard got up. He bound her hands with some cuffs they had found then drug her into one of the pens. She was coming around as he activated the security fields on the cells. "You are going to stay in here for the rest of your life, if you're lucky it won't be that long. If I'm lucky it would last forever. Here's hoping that My luck Holds." He shot her in both legs, and walked out.

They left the base stopping only long enough for Tali to hack the door, securing it against anyone but the Best of hackers. Then boarded the Beast and signaled Joker for pickup.

Once back aboard, and the Mako was safely locked back down, they headed for the mess. Shepard noticed Joker approach them with a datapad in hand. He paused with the fork full of food halfway to his mouth. "Joker. What's Up?"

Joker laid the data-pad next to Shepard's plate and went to get his own meal, the look in his eyes saying all that was needed. Shepard read the file, then slid it over to Kat. After she read it she slid it in front of Tali, who was pretending to not be interested but was happy at being included. Joker sat down with his meal and looked at the trio.

Kat broke the heavy silence at the table. "Joker, When did They send this?"

"Soon as you guys dropped." he said without looking up from his tray.

"Where are they now?" Shepard asked in between mouthfuls.

"CIC, Had to get out of there myself before I broke Every bone in my hand by punching them. Thought Better of Alenko." Shepard paid notice to the less than friendly use of 'Alenko', where before Joker and Kaidan had been on a first name basis.

Tali couldn't believe her eyes. "Unfit for Command? Emotionally and Mentally Unstable? Who do They think They Are? You are Our Captain! After Everything that You..." She stood quickly dropping the nutrient tube she was feeding from. As her feeding tube clattered to the table, she had already pulled her shotgun out, armed it, and spun on her feet, running smack into Garrus who instantly put his hands up in surrender. "MOVE You Bosh'Tet!"

He stood his ground. "Something I Should Know Tali? Like, Maybe You Didn't read the Response they got?"

She looked at Garrus, her luminous eyes catching his gaze. She spun back around, the Shotgun hanging from one hand as she scrolled the data down to see the response from Admiral Hackett she had missed in her quest for justice. "Request Denied!" Was the only response they had gotten after claiming Shepard was unfit and needed removal from command.

"Thank's Little Sister, but I think I need to go have a talk with them Before you decide to Redecorate the CIC in red. Go ahead and finish your meal." Shepard told them as he got up and headed for the stairs. Shepard took notice that practically the Whole crew was giving Kaidan and Ash small glares whenever they could. He told them to follow him into the comm room.

He paced the room as he addressed them. "I understand that the two of you feel I should no longer be in charge of this vessel. I also understand that the request you made was denied by command. Williams... If I throw you off my ship now it will RUIN your career. Do you really want that? Do you think you will be able to undo the stigma of the first Human spectre kicking you out of his crew? I want Honest Answer's Now or I WILL make you Walk home."

"Do you Respect Garrus's Sharpshooting and Tech skills?"

"Yes."

"Do you Respect Wrex's close combat skills and techniques?"

"Yes Commander."

"Do you Respect Tali's Tech and Hacking abilities, Her Proficiency with a shotgun, and her Expertise with the Geth?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then What's Your Problem? I'm Not asking you to Fuck, Marry, Hell even Like them. What I am asking for is You Show Them the Respect that They Deserve."

There was a pause. "Aye Sir, I understand."

"For Your sake Williams, I hope you do. Now Alenko... What's your problem?"

He got a blank stare.

"You were looking to Stab me in the back, Whats the reasoning?"

Kaidan looked down "Shepard... I just thought you were being too hard on Ash. Christ Shepard, You seemed out of control."

"That's assuming that I've ever been In Control Kaidan. Dismissed You two, But I want to see you two Be the soldiers that you're supposed to be, and the teammates that you Should have been from jump. Or Next time You try to Shank Me, I Will Respond in kind, and I would be willing to Bet I'm Better at it." He turned to leave the room, then stopped just short of the door. "Hope you both Know It's going to take a Lot of work to win back the crew's trust."

He left the comm room and went back downstairs to take a shower. As he was enjoying the feeling of hot water on his skin, his eyes opened to Kat sitting on the sink opposite him with her arms folded across her chest, gaze fixed on the shower next to him. "How'd it go?"

He looked over at her as he was running the shampoo through his hair. "Fine, explained it to them simple, either show my crew the respect they deserve or I make them walk home."

She glanced at him, locking eyes while she spoke. "So we Don't need to serve them dinner in the Airlock?"

He broke her gaze as he started rinsing the soap from his head. "Not for Now. But that May change, she has had a couple of chances to man-up but she just keeps on going back to that stupid bigoted way of thinking." He rinsed the rest of the soap from his body and took the towel she offered as the water stopped.

He had just wrapped the towel around his waist as Tali walked up to Kat. "Oh! Commander! I Uh didn't see you there. Not that I See you now! I Mean I CAN See You I Just Don't Wan't to. No that's not right, I mean..."

Kat couldn't resist the temptation to tease her. "Why Tali! Are You BLUSHING? I Would have thought You would be Use to seeing our Brother NAKED By NOW!"

She got a punch to her arm for it, followed by Tali turning the tables on her. "Well Sis, If You are going to be Mean to me then I Won't give you this omnitool upgrade I've been working on!"

Kat slumped forward dropping her hands to her sides in defeat. "I Give! I give. You Win Tali."

Tali started punching in commands to her omnitool. "Good. Now What it does is..."

She explained the details of her new creation to Kat as they walked off toward the lift for Kat to try it out in the hold. Shepard just shook his head at the two of them as he gathered his dirty clothes and grabbed a meal for Stubbs, then headed to wait for the lift to return. He stepped out of the lift into the hold and his towel suddenly was pulled from his waist. "Very Funny Kat." Was all he said as he simply stepped over the crumpled towel and walked over to the pit, stark naked. He put down the tray for Stubbs to start eating, then he put his clothes in the collection bin before he grabbed a clean uniform and started to put on his pants. He had one leg half way in when he spoke. "Was that for You? or Tali's benefit?"

She de-cloaked beside him. "Do you really Think I'm That Selfish Brother? It's for Both! and, How did you Know?"

He paused his dressing to look her in the eyes. "I can hear and smell you Sis." She punched him in the chest knocking him flat on his back then jumped on him, straddling his stomach she repeatedly hit any exposed target she could find.

"Hey! Ease down!" He managed to yell in between hits.

"You said I Was LOUD and I STINK! I'm an INFILTRATOR, Do You Know how much That HURTS?" She huffed in a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled at her, that warm generous smile.

"Sis I didn't say You Stink. I SAID I could smell you, mostly that citrus shampoo you use... that smell always made me feel safe cause I knew you were there watching over me."

Her pout seemed to slip as her eyes started to mist up. "And Hearing Me?" she asked trying to glare at him but failing.

"Sis, You know that for a while after I use my biotics in combat my ears are kinda sensitive from the detonations, so yeah I can hear your heartbeat and breathing. That and you were giggling."

She flushed bright red. "Was NOT!" She hit him again then with a huff she stepped off him and stomped off mumbling about "insensitive, mean-spirited brothers"

He got up shrugging off the questioning look he got from Garrus, and started to put his other leg in the pants he was still holding, as he went to pull them up he noticed Tali, Ash, and Kaidan all standing by the lift eyeing his naked form.

He gave the trio of onlookers an exaggerated wave, then pulled up his pants with a smirk on his face. Wrex grumbled something about "Kid's" then turned toward the wall and grumpily tried to get back to sleep. Shepard threw his shirt over his shoulder as he sat down at his workstation. Starting to look through the newest mission related data on Dr. T'Soni's possible whereabouts.

Once they were in the system with the best possible chance of holding Prothean ruins, Shepard finished getting dressed, pet Stubbs, then went back up to the CIC.

The crew on duty made fairly short work of finding the only planet in that system with ruins. They planned a route from the nearest safe drop off point to the energy signature they had picked up. He told everyone to get suited-up and the crew sat in the pit deciding on the best plan of action, to use everyone's talents to their fullest.

It was decided that He, Wrex, and Kaidan would be the one's accompanied by Tali on foot to explore the ruins. Ash, Garrus, and Kat would shadow them from the peaks surrounding the area to provide over-watch. They all agreed, boarded the Mako, and dropped in.


	14. 14 Therum

**Therum**

Once the Mako had safely touched down on the surface Tali was quick to point out that the original plan would have to be amended. The scans hadn't shown just How hot it was on the surface, anyone caught outside the Mako for too long was likely to suffer from heat exhaustion. If they didn't die in the molten sulfur first.

She figured out a new route to get them to the ruins as safely as possible. Once they were all on the same page, Shepard put the Mako in gear and took off, eager to get off this rock as soon as he could, before the environment claimed any of his team. This new route was safer from the environment, but not from the Geth that were apparently there to stop anyone from using the only relatively safe path.

Geth Colossus and rocket troopers made them all glad they stayed in the Mako, but the path narrowed to a size that made them continue the last kilometer on foot. Shepard was looking at one of the sensor readouts. "Any suggestions? We got a little over a klick. to target. We get sucked into an extended firefight, it could pose a problem." Garrus broke open the Mako's emergency rations and gave everyone all the extra water and energy packs they could carry.

Tali sat forward. "Well, there is a way for me to Over-Clock everyone's shields, they will draw more power but might be strong enough to hold out against both the planet and any Geth we come across."

Shepard looked around the cramped Mako. "Ok, get started Little Sister, time to try out our new toys."

After Tali had finished the work on the teams shields and triple checked her work they got out of the by now Very cramped Mako. "Ok people this is where we split up, back to the original plan." Shepard said as he drew his pistol and started forward.

The ground team was under fire before over-watch was in place, but as soon as they were Ash was in awe. "Man Tali fights like a Woman Possessed!" she breathed to herself.

"Well the Geth Did drive her people from their home world." Garrus drawled.

Kat added. "She Hates them, More than You do Williams. Now Both of You Shut Up! and help me watch out for my Brother!"

"Why? whats going on?" Garrus asked without taking his sights from his latest target.

As the target dropped headless to the ground Kat answered. "Didn't either of You notice how quiet he's been today? No jokes, not even his usual Temper? just quiet and to the point."

"Wasn't gonna complain, why? I assume it's bad?" Ash added as she dropped her latest target, then glanced at Garrus sticking her tongue out at him.

"Was that a Challenge Williams? A friendly competition?" Garrus drawled then looked over to the abnormally tense Kat."What gives Kat? You're Never tense, especially under fire."

Kat's voice lowered to an almost imperceptible level. "Today's the day, Anniversary of Elysium. I don't know how he's gonna take it, but this is the Second time he missed it. Last time it didn't end well for the opposition. But he can get... Reckless."

Garrus squeezed off another shot, then clicked his face plates at Ash. "How bad?"

Kat smiled a sad smile. "Biotically Detonated a Building, brought the whole enemy force down in one move."

Ash spoke up while she was picking a new target to try and outdo Garrus. "That's bad, expending that much power could leave you vulnerable, for a while."

Kat stopped shooting for a second to let her rifle cool down before her next shot. "While he was IN the building."

Garrus and Ash looked over at her, then "Damn" "Spirits" was heard, and they both went back to their scopes with a renewed purpose. The ground team made good progress with the level of over watch provided by Ash, Garrus, and Kat.

While over watch was relocating, the ground team made slow cautious movements until they came up on an open area surrounding the entrance to the dig-site. Shepard activated his comm and was about to say something when a Geth dropship came in and let loose its cargo.

Over watch was still working their way around a hilltop when the comm crackled then they heard the drop ship scream past, then on the comm they heard the "whump, whump, whump, BOOM!"

Ash spoke first. "That's Not Good" as they scrambled to get into position. They reached the top of the hill in time to see Shepard hit everyone with a biotic blast, shoving them out of the way of the Pulse Blast from the recently dropped Geth Colossus. The blast caught him on his right side, sending him sprawling and sliding him a good twenty meters away from the nearest cover, and he wasn't moving.

They watched in Horror as Tali darted out from the cover he had shoved them into. She hacked a nearby rocket trooper on the run, causing confusion within the Geth forces. She ran for the unmoving Shepard as fast as she could, Kaidan followed her frantically trying to put his strongest Barrier around her, as Wrex put up his own Barrier and put himself between them and the Geth as a Shield. She reached Shepard and picked him up just as Kaidan arrived to help her carry the Cmdr. back behind the nearest cover.

Kat pulled up the life sign monitors for the whole squad, she started screaming when she saw no heartbeat from Shepard. "His Heart Stopped! Start CPR NOW!" Kaidan triggered Shepard's medical programs in his armor, but noticed that the medi gel dispenser was damaged from the blast.

As he frantically worked on getting his heart beating again, Tali growled something he didn't understand as she stood up and walked to the edge of the cover. She put her hand around the corner, and managed to hack some of the Geth making their way toward her. Wrex killed anything that made it past her until the only thing left was the now weakened Colossus.

She motioned to Wrex and with a nod from him they took off running straight toward the Colossus. With help from over watch she made it near enough to slide under the distracted Colossus. As Wrex blasted it with his shotgun she tore a panel off the lower body and began tearing it apart from within. It didn't take long for the thing to shudder then collapse on its side. The trio on the hill combined their shots and blew most of its head off "Just to make sure" then practically ran down the hill to see if Shepard was ok.

Kaidan, still leaning over him told them "His Vitals are ok, but he wouldn't wake up so I gave him a stim."

She looked at Shepard "Good Job Kaidan. Hate to lose him, but to do so today would just be kicking me when I'm down." Wrex and Tali walked up and looked over the knocked out Cmdr.

Kaidan looked at Kat "What's To..."

When Shepard opened his eyes a little, seeing Wrex he whispered "Dad? what happened? Where's Mother?" Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to do. Wrex leaned down and whispered something to Tali that the others, but more specifically Shepard couldn't hear. She glanced up at Wrex who only nodded to her.

She turned to Shepard "Tombstone! Tombstone! I Need You on your feet soldier! There's Someone in That Dig Site Who Has Answers On Saren! Now Get Up, And Get Me to Her, I **Want** Those Answers!" she yelled as she pulled him to his feet.

He stood shaking his head for a moment, holding on to her while he caught his balance. As he started to get his bearings they noticed his face change from that of a confused boy, to one of driven purpose, his eyes had a look of danger mixed with steel, topped with anger and hate. He didn't even look directly at anyone, he simply stood up straight and started toward the dig. Kat put her hands out and grabbed on to Kaidan and Ash. "You guys may want to hang back a little, You Both pissed Him off. He may not honor John's decision to give you another chance. Just give Him some space."

Ash looked at her "So that's..."

"Yeah Williams, That's Tombstone... And He's in FULL Control Now." Kat finished, with a sad look on her face.

Kaidan turned around to face her. "Will he... turn back?"

She pulled them toward the dig, now that the others had entered. "Don't know Honestly, Every time is different, could be something that triggers him or it may take a couple of days for him to calm down, get bored, whatever it is that makes him leave and let John take back over."

Ash tapped Kaidan on the arm to get his attention. "Today is the anniversary of The Blitz. Ochoa said the last time he missed out on going back he got Reckless."

He looked back toward the specialist leading them into the dig-site. "Damn. Well then we better catch up to them." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tombstone was in search and destroy mode, devastating anything that got between him and his target. He cleared them a path to the elevator, and took it down alone leaving the others to look at each other anxiously as they waited for the lift to come back. When they got down to the next level they could see parts of Geth drones scattered all over, and Tombstone bleeding from a wound in his stomach. He nodded toward the elevator to the next level and they got in without a word. He looked at Kat, Ash, and Kaidan expectantly. "You can all get in, Or I can send you to bed tonight with No Dinner." He said flatly.

They glanced at Kat, then getting the nod of approval they stepped on the lift. About half way down to the next level the lift started to groan, then sparks started flying out of the motors as it came grinding to a halt some 18 feet from the floor. Wrex and Tombstone helped everyone down to the floor, then jumped down themselves. What they saw was Not what they expected. There was an Asari maiden trapped in some kind of stasis bubble on the Other side of a strong barrier.

Tombstone walked up to the young Asari. She was emaciated, and looked like she had been trapped for days, if not weeks. She looked at Tombstone as if he was an ghost. "No it Can't be Real, Get a Grip Liara... Humans don't come Here. Oh great now I'm hallucinating! And talking to myself, Oh Goddess! I am going to Die Here!"

Tombstone looked at the barrier, inspecting it for any weakness. "Calm Yourself Young-ling, You're Not hallucinating. We're here to Help, Special Tactics and Recon sent me to find You... Dr. Liara T'Soni I presume?"

She looked him over. "Of course! What Else would my Imagination do but conjure up a Protector Figure."

Tombstone frowned, that inner voice telling him that she had been stuck in this trap for longer than he first thought, and may no longer be any use to him. "I'm Not A Hallucination Dr. Tell me Just How Did You Get Stuck in there any way?"

She glared at him."Of course, the figment of my imagination wants me to Retrace my steps and see where I went wrong."

"We'll get you out of here Dr."

She looked at him like he just grew another head. "Well, What Good would my Hallucination be If it Didn't offer False Hope."

He clenched his fist, he was starting to get impatient with her. "Just Hang..." Then he dropped down on one knee, as the barrier was sprayed with blood from the new hole in his thigh courtesy of a Geth sniper.

Kat started forward but stopped dead when Tombstone spoke. "John... You Will NOT Lose Her again." was said in a voice so cold and determined, no one dared to question what he meant. Kat backed up putting her hands out to let everyone know to stand back, as He started to glow with an intensity she had only seen in the Vid's.

She stared in awe as he stood up not even acknowledging the wounds in his stomach and leg. The scaffolding they were standing on started to vibrate, and hum. There was smoke coming from his armor where his blood had spilled. The onlookers couldn't tell if it was the armor or the blood itself that was causing the smoke, but they knew It was Most Definitely Not Good.

He found the target he had been looking for, and the scaffolding buckled when he shot toward the Geth sniper. It was over before the team could even get untangled from the now twisted metal. There were Multiple Biotic Detonations, then it was mostly quiet. But that Hum never left, it got louder as he stalked back toward the group.

He stopped by the large mining laser, the predatory grin on his face making it clear what his intentions were. He started pushing the start-up sequence before the team had even cleared the area. As it warmed up and they scrambled to find a safe place from the blast, his smile grew bigger.

When it fired into the rock just below the security field his face was lit in the glow from the laser. They could see it was not a cheery smile, it was dangerous. Once the hole was deep enough he strode into it with a purpose, ignoring the still smoldering walls and floor as it cooked off the bottom layer of his boots.

The others followed him silently, waiting for the world to end. He paused long enough for them to catch up before he grumbled something they didn't understand and then punched a button on the control panel in the middle of the open area they just walked into.

As the elevator started up the team shared a questioning look, wondering just how in the hell he knew which button to press, and what the Hell he just said. Once the lift stopped he walked up behind the frantic Dr. T'Soni. "Great, now I'm imagining that your inside the barrier with me. I must be getting worse. Earlier I imagined hearing thunder."

He walked around so she could see him. "We used to mining laser to tunnel through Young-ling, We will keep you safe." She looked down at him, and he noticed her beauty, even in this state he found himself mesmerized by her. He turned away for a moment and keyed in the release from the security bubble that held her, he spun back around to try and steady her as she hit the floor with a thud. After she was on her feet he asked her about her mother, and Saren. When a tremor shook the whole area, he asked her about an exit.

The elevator ride was slow, but all he seemed to care about was her condition, she was in bad shape and unsteady on her feet. The lift stopped but the way out was blocked by a Krogan warlord, and his compliment of Geth. Tombstone stepped forward, leaving Dr. T'Soni in Kaidans care for the moment. "What do You want?"

The Krogan laughed. "The same thing You do Human, Now Hand over the Dr. Or Else!"

Liara fell down as she tried to bring up her barrier. "I'm Not going Anywhere with Them!" Everyone but Wrex had turned to look at her, until they heard the sickening crunch of the Krogan being slammed into the wall by Tombstone, Wrex following with a biotic slam of the two rocket troopers, leaving only the lone Geth sniper. Tali sabotaged its shields then Ash put a round or two through its head.

The not so dormant volcano had enough of its slumber and started to erupt molten sulfur, causing the air to be too toxic to breathe. Which was bad for Liara, who didn't have on an envirosuit, or armor. Tombstone looked at the now choking Dr. (_**Fuck! She Dies, so much for the lead on Saren...**_)

He scooped her up in his arms, His and the Krogan's blood staining her clothes. "Everyone OUT! This Whole Place Is Coming DOWN!" He was last, to make sure no one fell to the multi-ton rocks falling from the ceiling of the cavern. They ran for their lives from the heat and toxic fumes. He carried her all the way out, and onto the waiting Normandy, then straight into the med bay.

Dr. Chakwas took one look at Liara and went straight to work hooking up I.V. bags to get her hydrated again. Karen looked at Shepard. "Cmdr. could you leave please? Your Biotics are disrupting my scans."

He smiled at her. "Sure thing doc, let me know how she's doing. I have to go report to the Council." He turned and walked into the mess and went to get himself a meal, even after eating he felt lightheaded. He decided that a shower might make him feel better, so he walked around the corner to the showers and started to take off his armor. He finished stripping down and had just gotten under the water when he felt someone behind him.

He turned to see Garrus standing there with his hand out, talons up. "Shepard... I don't know about you Humans, But We Turians Have to Keep Our Blood on the _INSIDE!_"

Shepard looked at his talons to see they were soaked in red blood, (_**red blood... Red Blood. Turian Blood is...**_) then he looked down at the red water pooling under him, he followed the trail of His blood that went out the door and dissapeared around the corner. He saw something flicker in the corner of his eye. Then he heard the hiss as Kat plunged the sedative into his neck, and his world went dark.

He woke up on the bed in medical and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Garrus. "Sorry Shepard, We were afraid you would bleed out."

Shepard snuck a peek at the sleeping maiden in the next bed. "So? What they think I won't throw YOU through the wall?" he said.

Garrus lifted his hand. "No, It's just My Shift to watch You, Make Sure You Didn't Escape. Doc said You were almost finished, the wounds were bad enough... but then, with the hot water... Well she said it was Bad."

He turned to look Garrus in the eyes. "Couldn't let Her Die Garrus..."

"And For That, I Thank You." Came from the bed next to him causing him to jerk toward her, pulling at his stomach wound.

A hiss escaped his lips before "Sorry if we woke you Dr. T'Soni. How are you feeling?"

"Please Commander, call me Liara. And I am feeling much better, Thank You. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I don't know Why those Geth wanted to drag me off to Saren, but I am glad you came along when you did. How are You feeling?"

"I'm fine." he said, looking at Garrus as if to prove it to the hovering Turian. Garrus only flashed him the Turian equivalent of a grin.

"I Think I'll Be the Judge of How Your Doing Commander." Dr. Chakwas said as she walked in to the room.

Shepard gave Garrus an 'i'm gonna kill you glare' Once she was by his bed she started to run a scan, but he put up his hand to stop her. "Guests first Doc."

She slapped his hand down. "Shepard I Do Hope You're NOT Trying to tell Me how to run MY med-bay. If you Are, I will have to tell Kat that you pulled that wound on your stomach open trying to fight Garrus off so you could escape." She said with such deadpan tone that Liara was taken aback.

A tray could be heard clattering to the floor in the mess just before Kat came running in. "Brother I SWEAR If You EVER pull a Stunt like that AGAIN I Will Make sure Mom doesn't knock you out before stitching you back together! IT's the Same as that SHIT you pulled Last Year. You Scared the Hell outta Me!" She said as she was hitting him everywhere she could land a punch without opening his wound any further than he already had.

Liara silently watched the interaction between the Turian and Human, but when the Crazy Human female came in and Attacked the Commander she was Very confused. "Stop! Your Hurting Him! Can't You See He's Injured!" Everyone was stunned by the sudden outburst from the newest addition to the crew.

Kat looked at her like she was a child trying to take her toys. "Hey! Just So You Know... He got Hurt Saving Your Ass!"

Shepard sat up with a grimace. "Sis, don't be so hard on her. It's Not Her Fault I got hurt. Fuck I don't even remember getting hurt anyway."

Liara looked at them slightly confused. "You two are Brother and Sister? and The Doctor... Chakwas? Is Your Mother? I had No Idea that the Human Military was so accommodating."

Dr Chakwas finished her scan of Shepard. "Ok Commander, Your wounds are healing nicely. It looks like you should be back to your normal grouchy self within a day or two. Now for you dear." She started to scan Liara's vitals, and make some notes on her chart. "Well Dear It looks like you will make a Full recovery, though I wouldn't suggest you use your biotics in this weakened state. So Light Duty Until I say Otherwise. Did You Hear Me Commander? I Said Light Duty."

Shepard sat up a little straighter. "Hey, It's Not My Fault that Every Merc In the Galaxy wants to Kill Me." He said in a fake pout.

Liara looked on in stunned silence. Garrus leaned over to her conspiratorially. "I'll explain what I can Later, I was confused for the first week or two myself."

Tali walked in quietly but with an air of confidence so strong it looked like she owned the place, Stubbs at her heels. She handed Shepard a data-pad, "I received Orders from Admiral Hackett while you were out Commander. We are currently en route."

"Thank You, Captain." He told her as he read the orders. The lighting flickered, giving Almost everyone a heads up before his biotics flared causing them to blink out for a second. In the dim light you could see Liara's shock on her face before the lighting recovered. Tombstone stood up, not caring about his nakedness. "Anyone give you Trouble?" He asked Tali, almost hoping they had just so he could throw them both out the airlock. Maybe cut them up a little first, don't want to waste a chance to have a Little fun.

"No Sir. I received the Orders and told Joker to plot the fastest course... I Did ask Admiral Hackett why he chose Me to receive these orders..."

Tombstone grabbed the jeans on the shelf behind the good Dr's desk. "What did He say?" He asked her as he pulled the jeans up.

"He told me that Since I Was an Ambassador to the Quarian People on this mission, your resident Adviser, And Acting Captain... that I should be the one to Carry Out these Orders while we plan our next move against Saren and his Geth. This being a Diplomatic Mission. He Said... 'It just Felt Right'... Commander."

Tombstone zipped up his pants. "Well, He's Right Tali... It IS Your place As Ambassador to your people, and Captain. And, It Does Feel Right."

Garrus leaned forward now, his interest obvious. "What's the Mission Shepard?"

Tombstone leaned down and scritched Stubbs "Diplomatic Delivery" he said flatly.

Garrus clicked his face plates, and he Still didn't know just What the Hell that Meant. "Delivering What? If I May Ask?"

Tombstone looked over at Kat, she could see the anger etched on his face as he ran his fingers over his heart. "Me" He said coldly, as he walked out of medical without so much as a limp.


	15. 15 You can Never go Home

**You can Never go Home**

Tombstone boarded the lift and punched the down button, nearly breaking his hand, once he was at his workstation Ash and Kaidan came over to tell him they were both glad he was ok. "You had us Worried Sir! I've NEVER seen ANYTHING like That In my LIFE! If you don't mind my asking... How do you Ignore the Pain?" Ash asked him as if she were asking Santa for a new Rifle.

He studied her for a moment before deciding that she was actually telling the truth. "I Don't Feel It Williams, Not while I'm... Hunting, Most of the Time, I Just Don't Feel Anything. Not wired up for that I guess, Or Maybe it has to do with how long I'm usually here. Maybe I Do feel it But just Don't recognize what it means. Does help me accomplish what I'm here for though so, no complaints."

She took all this in like her life depended on it, before finally asking. "What's That Sir?"

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the ink on his chest, enjoying the familiarity of the slightly raised skin where the ink had been injected some years ago. "Keeping John Alive... And Destroying ANY Who try to hurt him."

Kaidan decided to use this 'talkative time' to try to get back what little friendship he thought they had. "So... Uh... What... Uh... What is it that you like to be Called?"

Tombstone laughed, "Damn Alenko, Didn't think you would Ever Finish That!" Kaidan flinched, fully expecting to get hit. "Relax Kaidan, I'm in a forgiving mood right now, Tombstone, Shepard, Sir, or Commander, I Never had a Given Name... I didn't let Anyone Know about Me Until... Well Until I Had To. I always just responded to J, or John, to keep them from finding out about me." He twisted to reach into the fridge and cursed when he lost his balance from the dizziness, the motion pulling at his wound making it seep.

"Damn Shepard! Are you SURE You're supposed to be Out of Bed?" Kaidan asked as he leaned forward to keep Shepard from falling out of his chair.

"Thank's, and No, Still light-headed. But I have to get ready... Prepare myself." he answered while inspecting the now leaky wound.

Ash looked at Kaidan who only shrugged his 'I don't know' shrug before asking. "Prepare for What Sir?"

He looked back up at her, the intensity of his gaze making her uncomfortable for Far longer than she wanted, before he answered. "going home" he whispered.

He decided to test them one more time. "Hackett sent orders to our _Captain_ while I was out... (_**No Response, Hmm Maybe they Learned**_) Were to make for Elysium... Diplomatic Delivery... I'm to attend a ceremony there..." He said with distaste for just what that meant, but he still watched them, carefully noting Every muscle movement in both of their faces when he said Captain. What he saw was a pleasant surprise, Neither One seemed to Care that Tali got the job... but he could see that he had just made the questions go up in number exponentially.

"A Dress Blues Ceremony Sir?" Ashley asked with a dawning realization of just what this was to commemorate.

He smiled. "Me? Yes, You... Not If you don't want to. Actually If You don't want to go, I would understand, Goddess knows I Wouldn't be there if I didn't Have To."

He saw the flustered look on her face. "No! I Mean Yes! Sir, I Mean, Yes I would Like to Go. Sir."she stammered.

Kaidan saved her from getting any more of her foot in her mouth. "What she Means Shepard, Is We Would Both Like to Attend." he said while trying to ignore the blush that had spread across her cheeks, then he told him. "Well then on That note, I guess We should let you prepare, I think we need to go get ready ourselves." They walked back toward the lift together, speculating on what Elysium was like, just what kind of ceremony it would be, and who would be there.

Shepard looked over at Wrex, "How bout You Wrex? Part of the team? or in the Front Row since You're an Old Friend of the Family?"

Wrex smiled "Depends on the Chairs! Ha!" he boomed, his laugh causing everyone in earshot to look over at him.

Liara was shocked to put it mildly, here was a Human military vessel, with the First Human spectre, some Insane Human female for a Sister, His Mother was the ships Dr. To top it off He had a Turian, Krogan, and Quarian on his crew. With the Quarian as Captain! This was all a bit too much. "Maybe I AM Hallucinating. Maybe I'm Still stuck in that security field." She mumbled to herself as she rolled over to try to get comfortable.

Dr. Chakwas smiled, then in that cheerful voice of hers. "Don't Worry Dear. Your Safe, On the Normandy. I Assure You, This Crazy Family of Ours Is Real, And We Need to find Something suitable for you to wear to the Ceremony. I would Like to attend, I NEED to attend If Shepard and Kat are going, to look after them, which would leave You here All Alone. So it's up to You Dear, Would you like to attend? Or would You rather stay here for the duration of our stay?"

Liara swallowed the lump that had just appeared in her throat. "I would like to Attend, If it is not a Burden? I Wish to learn More about the Commander, from what I saw, and overheard... He is a Remarkable Person."

Dr. Chakwas smiled at her. "Yes He Is Dear, Yes He Is. Now let's see if we can find something suitable for you to wear for your therapy." Dr. Chakwas called up the requisitions officer to have her fitted with something more appropriate than a hospital gown. Once she was satisfied with the clothes she led Liara out of the med-bay. Lecturing her on the physical therapy she would need to regain her strength.

As they exited medical and stopped in the mess to see if Liara was up to solid food, well if you could call what the military feeds them food. Liara was suddenly nervous, Here she was on an Alien Military Vessel, surrounded by Soldiers and she was just a scientist. (_I Hope I don't make a Fool of Myself_) Dr. Chakwas stopped lecturing her on exercises and dietary habits once her omni tool pinged.

Liara took this time to study the people around her but she still heard the conversation. "Dr. this is Tali, I was Hoping you would have time to come by My Room?." They both took notice of the sobbing in the background.

"Yes Tali, I will be Right there. Come Dear, I may need Your Help with Kat. She's obviously not taking Shepard's injuries well." Liara stopped poking at the 'so called food' and followed Dr Chakwas into Tali's room. She looked around in Wonder. Purple tapestries hung on the walls, the Clan Zorah pattern over the bed. This room is Huge, compared to what she thought military vessels had for crew. Her mind went back to the crying woman curled up on the bed, with the Quarian woman trying to comfort her as best she could. Which didn't seem to be working.

Kat was mumbling and sobbing, unaware of the two who just entered. "I Almost Lost HIM Tali! AGAIN! and on The Anniversary of THAT DAY! I...I Don't think He KNOWS Just HOW MUCH I CARE for Him! If I Lose Him... I would just... I would... I don't know what I would do... " she finished, the words coming out but a whimper.

Dr. Chakwas sat on the bed, rubbing her hand on Kat's back. "Now Dear, We've been through this Before, we Will make it through Again. He is Fine, Stubborn but fine. After the Ceremony we will All sit down and have a little Talk. We will Make Him realize that he has people who Care about Him." Liara listened intently, she saw the hurt in Kat's eyes. She saw the way Karen and Tali tried to comfort her, silently missing this sort of interaction with her Own Mother.

She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, looking for any sign that she was intruding. Getting only looks of approval she gently laid her hands on Kat's head. She closed her eyes and sent all the Happy and cheerful thoughts and emotions she could conjure toward the devastated Human woman. Kat's slowed her sobbing, and looked like she finally may be at peace. Tali and Dr Chakwas both noticed the tears sliding down Liara's cheeks but said nothing, both just happy that Kat could finally rest.

Liara opened her now teary eyes, "I didn't mean to intrude... But the Emotions she has for Him are so STRONG I... I May have seen more than she wished me to. If so I apologize."

Tali hugged her "Thank You Liara! That Was... I Didn't Know What to Do. She Needed Help, and I couldn't and..." a tear being sniffed back could be heard through Tali's audio processor.

Karen looked down at the now sleeping Kat, laying across her lap. "What You Did for Her was Perfect Liara. Neither I nor Tali could have helped her through This. I Will have a Talk with John about How he Treats His Sister, As Soon As He Returns. Tali, Is it Alright If she stay here for now? I don't want to wake her just yet."

Tali smiled down at the sleeping specialist, though no one could see it. "Yes, Dr. I don't have any suit repairs to perform lately due to Big Brother's Gift."

Liara was looking more and more unsteady and shaken. "Dr. I know you said NOT to use my Biotics but I may have to. I feel..." She flushed a darker blue for a second.

Tali and the Dr. gently slid off the bed as to not disturb the slumber of Kat. "Come Dear, let's go to the hold and you can let off some steam... But If I say you have to stop... you Have to stop." Karen told her as she gave her a stern look.

Tali and Karen led Liara down to the hold so she could 'let off some steam'. Karen turned Liara toward her and started to give her the lecture. "Now Liara, I don't want you exerting yourself. Just enough to get rid of those Negative emotions OK?" Liara listened to the Dr's speech about overdoing it, and what would happen if she did. Then set about trying to use her biotics without paying attention to the others in the room.

But It didn't work, she couldn't keep herself from sneaking peeks at Shepard, which did Not go Unnoticed by Karen and Tali. She was trying to control herself and lift a small weight, and move it around.

She figured, it would be the least amount of energy spent, but enough to clear her mind. Her mind was wandering back to the little fur covered creature that had walked into the med-bay with Tali, and then it wandered back to Shepard. When she flushed a darker shade at the thought of the Commander, Karen stopped her. "Young Lady! Now! Just What Did I Say About Over Doing It?" The Dr. asked her with a stern Motherly tone.

"She Needs a Different form of Exercise Dr." came from behind, and above them. The three turned to see Tombstone hovering a few feet off the floor, dressed in just his jeans and sitting in his meditative position. He smiled a warm smile. "Come. Young-ling... We shall Purge the darkness from your mind." He lowered himself to the floor then motioned for her to join him. She looked back at the Dr. only to get an encouraging nod. She joined him on the floor as he instructed her on what she needed to do to clear her mind.

They sat on the floor of 'The Pit' in silence, except for the occasional instruction from Tombstone. Tali, and Karen watched Liara soak in Everything that Shepard said, how to sit, how to hold one's hands, and just how much power to put into the field surrounding her body.

Tali thought it was Cute how Liara looked at Shepard. Karen thought on just How Devastated Kat would be once she saw the feelings between them, and If she would Ever get Over it At All. But then Karen took note of something. She saw the Tense, Frustrated, looks Liara had slowly transform into a Serene, and Calm look of Composure that Asari are usually known for.

Tombstone looked at the Regal Beauty next to him, and wondered. (_**Just HOW Do I Go About something as Normal as asking for a DATE?**_) Before he spoke to her. "Miss T'Soni? Would You... I was Wondering... Damn I'm Bad at This, What I Meant to say is... Would You Accompany Me to The Ceremony?" He managed to stutter out, before he blushed.

Her glow slowly subsided, and she straightened out the edges of her shirt. She turned to him, swallowing her hesitation. "Commander... It Would Be An Honor to join with you... Oh! Goddess! I mean Join You... Uh! Join You at The Ceremony. Not that I wouldn't Mind joining With you... I Mean! Oh Dear! Now You Know Why I Tend to keep to computers and dig sites. I Always seem to say something embarrassing. Goddess How did I get myself into this mess? You'll Have to excuse Me Commander." She uncrossed her legs and stood up, blushing a dark shade of blue as she did.

Dr. Chakwas and Tali came over and helped her walk back to the lift. Giving her as much support as they thought she would let them get away with. Once the doors to the lift closed they heard, "Goddess I made a Mess of That."

Karen put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Dear. From what I saw, The Commander was Just as Flustered."

Liara took a deep shuddering breath. "Did Everyone See?"

Tali took her hand. "No Liara, Just us."

Down in the cargo hold Wrex had slowly walked over to Shepard. "Not as Easy Is it Kid."

Shepard looked up at him. "What's that Wrex?"

Wrex kneeled down and put his large hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Trying to Have a Life. Trying to have a Family, Trusting Someone. Letting them In. It's Not as Easy as Killing, as Destroying. You and I understand that More than Most."

Tombstone looked him in the eye. "I can tell you hundreds of ways to kill Every living thing in the galaxy Wrex, but this... I got Nothing."

Wrex patted his back. "Not going to find it in some datapad, or written in some book either Kid. I think That's the Point... To Make you Figure it out on your Own. Make you work for it." As if to make his opinion heard as well, Stubbs came up and sat between the two, cocking his ears and making a growling talking sound.

After giving the opinionated, short, furry animal a good scritching. Shepard and Wrex got up and went to get something to eat, pausing long enough for Stubbs to catch up to them before they activated the lift.

Laying on Tali's bed, silently watching the feed from the hold, and crying to herself, Katherine Ochoa wished that she had been born with whatever this Asari 'Liara T'Soni' had, that caught John's attentions. Deciding that Even if it couldn't be Her, at least she would Make Sure that the sweet, intelligent, handsome man that was 'Commander John Shepard' had a Chance at Happiness. And Maybe, if she got Lucky, He would Never Again have to go down that Dark Path. Becoming the Cold, Hateful, Calculating Killer that Tombstone Is.

She definitely had some work to do. She got up and went straight to the showers to get cleaned up. Smiling at the members of the ground team now sitting around the mess table telling stories, and talking about the upcoming commencement.

Kat was making a plan while she let the hot water run over her, trying to wash away the redness in her cheeks, and the puffiness in her eyes. She didn't open her eyes when the door opened. Until she heard the voice attached to the person starting to undress. "Oh! I apologize, I am Unaware of Human Behavior regarding Nudity. I Will return later If You Wish for Privacy."

She looked at the Asari standing there in sweats and a shirt. "No, It's ok Liara, most military people won't have a problem with nudity, or personal space... Although you May want to make sure it's only Females in the room... Males can be Immature." She turned back to the warm water washing over her face as Liara finished undressing.

She heard "Tell Me About It." as Liara looked at her, then "Is there a water Restriction? a Time Limit I should be aware of?"

Kat smiled at her. "Well Yes and No... ship crew has a limit. Ground team has a Much Bigger limit, bordering on wasteful. One of the perks of getting dirty, and risking your life... Getting to take a Hot shower long enough to actually get your hair clean." she said as she put some of that shampoo that John liked in her hair.

Liara started to look for the body wash but Kat handed her the Shampoo with a smile. "Here, Use this, it's safe for most levo-dna, and it smells wonderful." (_and He will Love It_) she thought as she finished.

Liara took the bottle absent-mindedly. "If you don't mind... May I watch you wash your... Hair? Is it called? I have never seen Human's up close, Much Less... Naked before. I was always fascinated by the concept of hair."

They talked on for the duration of the shower, both turning as the door opened and Stubbs came trotting over to inspect Liara. After a thorough inspection of the part of her leg he could reach he walked over to Kat and whined.

Kat kneeled down to him. "What is it Stubbs? You want a shower too? or is it just because she smells like me you're worried?" Liara watched intently as Stubbs sat down then 'talked' to Kat in that high-pitched whining growl of his.

Liara turned off the water, then toward Kat. "You understand him?"

Kat smiled as she patted the now damp dog. "Some of it... I can get the Idea or emotion behind what he is saying... Definitely the Urgency, If that makes any sense. John, Anderson and Hackett, can all pretty much understand him as if he has a translator installed."

Liara cocked her head, "John?"

Kat stood up and grabbed her towel, and one of the 'issued' towels. Handing Liara the Big towel to dry off with, Kat had a far away look on her face, but she still gave Liara a smile. "My Brother... Commander John Shepard" Keeping the small G.I. towel for her self she pointed at the large cotton towel now wrapped around Liara. "Brother's present to me a couple of Birthday's ago. Always hated these small scratchy towels they issue us, so he bought me some Very Nice towels, You can Keep that one." The three of them walked into medical continuing the conversation, with Stubbs only commenting on Some of what they said. Kat and Liara sat discussing Shepard, in-depth.

Kat was slightly happy by the fact that Liara seemed as interested in her brother as he was in her. The only thing to break Liara out of her seemingly endless string of questions was when Stubbs suddenly spun around toward the windows and started growling, with the hair on his neck standing straight up.

Kat didn't even look behind her. "Let me Guess... Williams or both Williams and Alenko are in the mess right now?"

Liara looked from the agitated dog, to the window. "Yes they Both are out there."

Kat smiled a predatory grin, then patted Stubbs and told him. "Good Boy! That's a Good Boy!"

Liara looked from her to Stubbs, not sure if she believed this... "He can't even See out that window! He's only a Foot Tall!"

Kat grinned bigger. "Doesn't matter, He HATES Her, So does Tombstone."

Liara cocked her head at her again. "Tombstone? Oh I Saw the tattoo on the Commander's back, Is that his... Call-sign?"

Kat looked at her, trying to decide just How Much she should help. "Aw Fuck It. You Need to Know about my... Brother before you get surprised. That could lead to You Hurting Him. That would lead to Me Hurting You. So I Need you to hear me out, and Watch something, Before You get Involved." Liara looked at her Clearly confused.

Kat led her to the back room so they could have privacy. She set the Video she had shown to Tali and Garrus to play, then sat back Preparing for Another Heartbreak.

Once the vid was done playing completely, Kat watched Liara for any reaction about John and Tombstone. "So Questions?"

Liara turned to her, "He is Both? the Kind, Caring Person, and the Brutally Efficient Soldier?"

Kat looked at her in disbelief. "No one has Ever... Not been freaked out by learning this. You sure your ok with it?"

Liara looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Well, I May have already... Known... When you were in Tali's room... I tried to help calm you, but It ended up sharing Your feelings with Me Almost as much as I shared with You. Please Don't be Angry with Me."

(_Now I know why he called her __Young-ling_) Kat thought as she smiled at the nervous Liara suddenly very interested in her hands. "Don't worry Liara, I know you were only trying to help. Which it Did, a great deal. Thank You. I would suggest that you join with me to learn about John, but I think you two should get to know each other the old-fashioned way. Which reminds me, Do You have anything to wear for this 'Date' to the ceremony?"

Liara looked back toward Kat, the smile on her face practically causing her to glow from within. "No, I had to leave everything at the dig site, and even if i hadn't I'm afraid I didn't have anything... 'Formal' the good Dr. has requisitioned me some clothes to wear on-board, but I feel they would be... inappropriate for such an Important event."

Kat's smile was warm and friendly, "Well then we shall have to go shopping once we're ground side, can't have you on my Brothers arm for This Day wearing a hospital gown, or just a towel... although it might take his mind off Bad Memories." she finished trying to keep her face as straight as possible, but failing at it once Liara blushed.

Once Kat started, the two of them couldn't stop laughing at the thought of her showing up wearing nothing but a towel, and the looks she would get from All the Males and some of the females in attendance.

Kat told Shepard that She, Liara, and Tali needed to go ground side first. Dr Chakwas went along with them to keep an eye on her patient. Liara was looking around in earnest. "I've Never been here before, to think that I Missed Out on the Beauty this place has to offer for So Long."

Dr Chakwas was watching Kat like a Mother Bear watches her young. "Well Liara, I think the Colony has only been around for Most of your life. If you don't mind my asking... How Old are you Dear?"

The others noticed how Liara's face suddenly took on a look of melancholy. "I Hate to admit it, But I am Only One Hundred and Six. Barely an Adult by Most Asari. I believe that is why my research doesn't get the attention it deserves."

Kat looked at her almost shocked. "Wow! you're Almost A Teenager, in a sense. Now I know Why Brother called You Young-ling." Liara blushed and was about to say something...

"Now Sister Don't You think it's Rude to Tease our newest Family Member like that? She may very-well be our new Sister in-Law." Tali said, the sarcasm dripping from her words as she put her hand around Liara's shoulder and hugged her in mock protection.

Thankfully Karen decided that the 'Children' had enough fun at the expense of the emotionally naive Liara. "All Right. All Right. That will be Enough, from the BOTH of You!" She then led the three into the dress shop they had been looking for. Tali and Kat were helping Liara pick Just the Right dress, to make sure that Shepard couldn't notice Anyone, or Anything Else for the duration of the evening.

Karen listened to the chatter from her 'girls' as they composed the "perfect" outfit for the nervous Maiden. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Admiral Hackett standing there with that disarming smile she had only seen a handful of times, where his normal Scowl should be. "Dr." He said as he bowed to her.

She raised one eyebrow as she looked at him. "Dr? Were Officially 'Off Duty' So It's Karen... Please."

His smile grew wider, "Ok Karen, How are 'The Kids'? and how have You been?"

She smiled at him then motioned toward the noisy dressing room, where an argument was going on over which shoes should be worn with 'This Killer Dress'. "Up to Four Now... I SWEAR. Shepard seems to just Attract them."

Hackett sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "And you get Stuck Watching them. Karen look I wanted to..."

He started but she silenced him with a passionate kiss. "I Knew what I was getting into when I took This assignment For You. Please don't cheapen it with an apology. Besides It Is a Good thing We do, They Deserve some happiness after All they have been through."

He smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face with his free hand. "We All do." he said with a hint of sadness. They sat for the remainder of the fitting session in relative silence, and for a brief shining moment... He and Karen were Happy, Not rushed, no Duty, Honor, Or Mission was in the way, No Alliance, No Marines. Just two old friends enjoying the closeness and familiarity that came with Years of knowing each other. They both wondered if it was So Wrong to wish for something for themselves just once.

The moment came to an end when Tali and Kat walked out of the dressing room to show off Liara's outfit to Karen. "Admiral Hackett Sir!" Kat snapped to attention and saluted him. Tali stood at attention as well, knowing that although she was not in the Human military, This Man had shown her a Great Respect, and Honor by making her a consultant... and respecting Shepard's choice to have Her be 'Acting Captain' when he was wounded.

She nodded toward him. "Admiral Sir."

He smiled at them as he stood up. "Ladies please. We're All Off Duty, So Let's Keep it Informal. Rarely do I ever get to be just Steven. This is Shepard's Day, So No Shop Talk, OK? How are you both doing?" He asked as he hugged them both.

"Fine Sir, Uh Sorry Habit. I'm Fine Steven." Kat managed to get out.

Tali just smiled to herself at the level of Trust shown by Hackett. Wishing she had That with her Own Father. "I'm Fine as well Steven, How are You?"

He grinned at them both. "I Wish we were getting together under Better Circumstances, Maybe a nice dinner sometime when we can All sit down together." Strategically leaving out the Reason for the Bad Vibe everyone was carrying around with them. "Where is Shepard by the way? Shouldn't He Be Here, If You're spending His Money Katherine?"

She gasped, "What? Hey I Didn't Spend Any Of HIS Money... this time."

Luckily Tali came to her rescue. "I am paying for Liara's clothing, I figured it was the LEAST I could do After Everything He's Done, Well, You ALL Have Done For Me."

From behind her they heard. "You Know, I Seem to Remember Telling You BOTH That I Have My OWN MONEY." Liara said as she strolled out in the dress, putting her hand on her hip. "Well? How do I look? Do you think He will Like It? Or is it Too Much?" She was starting to feel self-conscious about the slack-jawed stares she was getting from the group.

The 'wolf whistle' from the door made her blush as the group turned to see just who had walked in. There stood a Barefoot Ashley, in her Dress Blues, with Kaidan at her side trying not to stare, but failing miserably at it.

Ash stepped up to the shopkeeper, "Please tell me you have a pair of Dress Shoes, dark brown or black in size eight! And black socks if possible?"

As the silver-haired woman behind the counter went to get her the shoes she turned back toward them. "I Stand by My Previous Statement." She whistled again, "Damn Liara! No One will be able to keep their eyes off You."

She nudged Kaidan, who could only seem to stare. "Isn't that Right Lt.?"

The only response he was able to give was. "yeah" before he was elbowed harder for his wandering eyes.

"Ashley, Why are you Barefoot?" came from Hackett, which caused Ash and Kaidan to jump to attention when they Finally realized Who was standing there with Dr Chakwas. He frowned, "At Ease People, I'm Off Duty, I just want to try to Enjoy this day off."

She blushed. "It Was That Damn DOG Sir!, HE... SHIT IN MY SHOE!" She yelled, then looked down grumbling about bad tempers, and fitting owners.

Kaidan decided to take over for her. "Yeah, So Shepard... Uh Sorry. Tombstone pointed us in the direction of this store, while he, Wrex, Garrus and Stubbs 'went home'. Rest of the crew is already ground side, most of them headed to the square." Kaidan noticed how quiet everyone had just gotten He and Ash shared a look before he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kat leaned forward. "How did he Say it?"

Kaidan looked at her blankly. "Sorry?"

"How The FUCK Did He SAY IT Alenko? 'We're going home. I'm going HOME? Tell Me What he Said, and How he Said It!" The air in the room was thick with worry.

"He said 'this is the Best clothing shop on this rock, go in, ask for Nola. Now If you'll excuse us Wrex and I are Going Home, You coming Garrus?' Stubbs was following them. Those were His EXACT Words. Why?" Kaidan said defensively.

Tali grabbed Kat by the hand and told her. "Let's Go, I believe Brother May Need Us." Are You Coming Liara?"

Liara looked concerned, she could feel the emotions bubbling up from Tali, and Kat. "I just have to pay for the dress, and..."

But the store clerk cut her off. "Nonsense Dear, Kat... Put these on John's account?" Tali swiped her credit chit across the terminal, then left dragging Kat, who was in turn dragging Liara. Kat and Tali both noticed just how well Liara could move in a formal gown, and heels.

They got out on the sidewalk, Tali turning to Kat. "Ok... So Club First, Or by the Gate where... You Know?"

Kat didn't even think, "The Gatehouse, Wrex and Tombstone will want to pay their Respects."

"We Will Meet All of You at the Club. I think We'll All Need a Drink Before we go sit on That Stage." Was heard from the tall slim man with the commanding presence, who had just followed them out of the shop. As Hackett held the door open for Karen, he took her hand and they slowly strolled off discussing how well they had rebuilt the area in such a short time.

The three girls came around the corner cautiously, to make sure there was no danger. They saw Garrus standing off in the shadows, keeping watch over Wrex and Shepard as they were kneeling in the roped-off crater by the now defunct gatehouse.

To the untrained eye, it would look like he was simply leaning against the wall, maybe waiting for someone, or simply enjoying the shade. But to those trained, and hardened few, He was watching Everything, and Everyone who came within so much as two blocks for potential threats. Stubbs was sitting by his side, silently looking from the crater, then back to Garrus. "Ladies. Nice to see you again. Liara You look Nice." Garrus drawled as they approached him. Stubbs came over and gave the girls his vote of approval as well.

Kat was watching Shepard intently. "Everything ok?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the crater.

He clicked his face plates, and Still no one knew Just What the Hell that meant. "Yeah... It's been a lot of pointing, and gesturing, some Hugging. I think Wrex has been helping him to... what is the word? Cope? Yeah helping him Cope. How are YOU Doing Kat?" He finished, turning to look her in the eye.

She seemed to think about it for a bit before answering. "I'm Worried, but Ok, Mostly... I think. Mom, and Hackett invited us to the Club, when they're ready. Said We'd All Need a drink before we go sit on that Stage."

Garrus gave her the Turian equivalent of a grin. "Hackett and Dr Chakwas Hmm? Now There's a Couple I didn't see coming. Well Should we go and see if they are ready to hit the bar?"

"Did Someone Say Bar?!" Bellowed the lumbering Krogan coming toward them from the crater. Liara wasn't the only one looking over his shoulder toward Shepard still kneeling in the crater. She was however the only one that started forward without hesitation.

She approached the ropes, put there to keep people out of the large glassed crater. "Commander, I... The Others are headed to a Club that Admiral Hackett and Dr Chakwas invited us to, Would you care to join them? Or do you wish to stay here for a while longer?" He turned from where the past was clouding his mind, and what he saw took his breath away.

She was standing there in a long Burgundy dress, slit up the side, showing off her leg, all the way up to her hip. The neckline showing off her cleavage. The color of the dress and shoes complimenting her blue skin with almost perfect contrast.

"You look Beautiful Liara." He breathed.

She flushed a darker blue, making the contrast actually perfect. "Why Thank You Commander."

He was lost in her, but eventually found his voice. "I would Love to escort you to My Club. Would You care to walk with me?"

She smiled, fidgeting with her dress, then she realized what he had said. "Your Club? I Didn't Know. Yes I would enjoy walking with you Very much. Would you give me the Grand Tour?" He stood up, dusting off his Dress Blues, then he took her hand and led her toward Dignity, only pausing to point out interesting sights and greet old friends as they came across them.

As they rounded the corner and she saw the sign, and she had to smile. "Dignity?"

He laughed. "Yeah it was my Father's Club, My Mother worked for him, that's how they Met. Used to go on walks like this every night. Holding hands and just talking about everything, and nothing."

She noticed the sadness that seemed to suddenly well up inside him. "Why Dignity?" She asked hoping to bring out happier memories.

She felt the sadness slowly subside, as Shepard laughed. "He Always said, that No One Should Have to Get Naked for the show to be Good. Had Strict Rules Against nudity in fact, and Goddess help anyone who did a 'Private Dance'."

She smiled at him, trying not to stare into his eyes, and failing. "You said Goddess, Again... Did your Mother raise you Asari?"

He looked down for a second, his biotics flaring. He smiled when she didn't even flinch. "Yes, She found me, took me 'Home' to Lesuss where we lived at the Monastery... Until... Well... I... shit I'm Really Bad at This." She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, sending all the calming and loving feelings she had through the light contact. "Thank You Liara. I Don't know if... I Don't know if my being here is such a good Idea. It may cause me to... Please don't be upset with me if I get angry later. I Needed to come back, say my peace, Not be a Spectacle."

She put her hand under his chin, lifting his face to hers she gently kissed him on the forehead. "Shepard, I will Still be Here, As Long as You wish." He smiled, offered her his arm, which she took, and led her into the Club.

Once inside he introduced her to Shi. "Shi how are You?" He said as he hugged the Batarian woman he had left in charge of the club while he was away. "Where's Uncle?" He asked, looking around for her bondmate.

Shi pushed him back by the shoulders and took a good long look at him. "He'll be in later, had to wait for a sitter for Wratch and Johnny. Tell me J, Who's your beautiful friend?"

Liara took in the Loving interaction between the two. "I'm Liara, Liara T'Soni. Pleased to meet you?"

Shi studied Liara, sizing her up. "Shi-Drassa, John's Aunt, and Manager of this wonderful slice of Elysium." She took Liara's hand and leaned in close to her, "If you hurt him... I Will Kill You."

Liara looked at her as serious as she could possibly be. "I Don't Plan On that Ever Happening. I Assure You."

Shi smirked at her. "Then we have an understanding."

The intimidation was broken by Shepard yelling, "UNCLE LOONY!" and then running over to give the harried looking Loony a hug. "Damn Uncle. Twins working you over That Much?"

The now being squeezed Loony laughed, "Well... They Do take after their Namesakes. Wratch is a Handful! How have You been John?"

Shepard finally finished the nearly injuring hug. "I got a New Job, My Own Ship, Good Friends, mostly professional crew."

Loony was watching the looks Shi was giving Liara, and knew instantly what kind of 'talk' they had been having. "And a Very Nice Looking Girlfriend I see. When are you going to Settle Down, I want some Grand Nieces. Does She Want a Tattoo?"

Shepard was caught off guard, "Whoa there! One thing at a Time. First... She's my Date, Second... I don't think kids are a first date subject... and She is Too Young for that for about another 50 Years I think, last... I don't Know. Maybe you should ask Her." he said with a snarky grin on his face.

"Ask Me What?" came from the regal Asari striding up to them, wrapping Shepard's arm in hers and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Loony smiled at the couple, "When Can I Expect some Grand Nieces? And, Did You want a Tattoo?"

It was Liara's turn to be shocked, but she hid it well. "Well I do believe it's Rude to Procreate in a Public Space, and I Don't Know... A Tattoo? I will have to Think about it."

Shepard and Loony smiled. "Well Then! Let's get a drink." The four of them made their way through the room to the table where Hackett and the others sat drinking. Once they sat down and had gotten their drinks.

Hackett nodded to Wrex and the others, who all quieted down as Wrex stood up raising his large mug. "To think that Decades later I would be sitting in My Best Friend's Club toasting His Son... Well It makes My Heart Glad to do such a thing. They raised You Well Shepard, They Would be Proud of You. To Friends, To Family, But Most Importantly... To The Fallen!" Wrex's voice echoing across the room, causing the other patrons to suddenly be Very interested in their own tabletops. "To the Fallen." Everyone said as they all raised their own drinks, most downing them in one gulp. The silence of the moment only broken by Stubbs drinking out of his bowl.

Hackett looked at Shepard. "David couldn't make it in time Shepard, thought you should know. He Might make the ceremony, but he sends his regards to all of You." After a few more drinks were enjoyed by the group, then Astrona came over and told them that it was Time to head to the Square.

The group led by Hackett and Karen slowly made their way toward the ceremony, with Shepard and Liara arm in arm,following a short distance behind. They eventually came across the Very Lost Ash and Kaidan. "Where Were You Guys? We Looked Everywhere! Oh! and Were Kinda Lost, so... Could You tell us where the Hell the Square Is?"

The Highly Drunk-Acting Garrus stepped forward. "You Didn't Think to head Toward the Giant Banners, and Balloons?" He drawled as he raised a talon to point toward the decorations he had mentioned.

Ash blushed, as she clenched her fists, "Don't You Think We TRIED THAT ALREADY!? Smart Ass! This Place is Like a Fucking Maze." She said as Kaidan just looked down at his feet.

"About Face, 10 meters, right turn, 3 meters, left turn into the alley, 16.2 meters, left turn after you cross the street, walk 26 meters, turn right. Front gate pedestrian entrance, 6 meters after you enter, Stage and Podium, at Fountain Square." Came from Shepard as he and Liara slowly walked up to the group.

Kat smiled at him as Kaidan asked, "That was off the top of your head? How Did you Remember That? Liara glanced at Shepard. He was looking down, lost in his memories. She could feel the emotions swirling just beneath the calm exterior he had put up. Kat tensed up, getting ready to Level Alenko for asking, when Wrex put a large hand on her shoulder, keeping her from butting in.

"It Kept Him ALIVE for 3 Days! Lt. Alenko. I Strongly Suggest You Try to Remember _Just **Why**_ it is We are Here. Now If You Will Excuse Us, My Date and I would Prefer to Not be Late." Came from the outwardly calm Liara, but these were seasoned soldiers. They could see the slight glow coming from her hands, the set of her jaw, the cold in her eyes, as if she was ready to unleash Hell Itself upon the Ignorant pair. Kaidan backed up a half-step, putting his hands up in surrender. She turned back to Shepard, her eyes Instantly becoming warm and inviting, her face softening. "Shall We John?"

He took her hand, his face Instantly coming alight with adoration. "Yes Liara. Thank You." He led the somewhat drunk, and some that were simply _Acting_ drunk group to the stage in the front of the Newly founded 'Fountain Square', Never taking his hand from Liara's.

The staff quickly led them to their seats in front of the ever growing crowd. Family, friends, and crew were placed in the front row, nearest the stage. Liara felt the turmoil in Shepard, and the distaste he felt for the covered statue behind him, that was to be revealed during the ceremony. She stole a glance at the blank canvas covering it, they had put some sort of frame under the tarp causing it to have a box shape. She leaned closer to John, "Have you Seen it?"

He smiled at her. "No. They told me it was to be a surprise."

"How are you doing John?" She looked into his eyes.

He squeezed her hand. "Fine, as long as You're Here." The announcer took the podium and started a Long-winded speech about freedom, and the Alliance, and the type of soldiers it produced. She felt the thought as it raced through his mind, (_**Human Centric Propaganda**_) and had to smile at it. She sent him the feeling of (_Yes, But they have to Believe it to keep their world centered_). Now it was His turn to smile.

To anyone watching them it looked like they were enjoying the speech, not sharing in a Very private joke. David Anderson arrived late into the yawn-fest of a speech, Shepard stood and shook his hand, then Introduced him to Liara.

As David was making his way down the line of people on stage, shaking hands, and hugging. The speaker suddenly realized that the crowd wasn't paying attention to him anymore, but instead watching the chair lit with a biotic glow, floating from the front row to the stage where Shepard stood, John caught it and placed it next to Hackett's.

A child escaped from her father's arms, running toward the stage. Her toy Lion clutched tightly in her small talons, Only to be caught by one of the 'Honor' guards standing in front of the podium.

The speaker looked down at her, those eyes full of Wonder, and excitement. The exhilaration at meeting her Hero. And He told her, "Now child, you need to return to your seat, there will be Plenty of time for play later. People Please Control Yourselves, We will have an autograph, as well as question and answer session After the unveiling."

John and Liara stood together, nodding to each other they both hit the canvas with a biotic throw, causing it and its frame to go flying off over the wall exposing the statue underneath. There were three figures, a Krogan male facing slightly to his left, an Asari facing slightly to her right, and a young Human male in the middle, with both his hands up as if holding up a barrier.

It would be learned later that night, when Shepard and some of his friends returned to the statue that the hands glowed with a similar light to his Biotics.

He stepped forward, only letting go of Liara's hand long enough to pick up the little Turian girl. Her father ran up apologizing for the interruption. Liara smiled at him, "There is No Need to apologize, the little one simply wanted to show him her lion."

Hackett stood and tried to get over to the speaker before he got himself killed. The speaker starting to turn red in the face, "Wait! You Were Supposed to Say Something!"

Shepard spun on him, "I already **said** it. **_Who_** do You Think I Did it **_FOR__?_**"

He got a blank stare. "Do You **_Honestly_** Think I Did it For **_YOU?_**"

Still nothing but a blank stare. He spun the small girl up on his shoulders, holding onto her hands to keep her balanced, now that she was getting a 'piggy-back' from her HERO, she was squirming and bouncing with Joy.

His tone dropped so low that the microphone almost didn't pick it up... Almost. "I _**Did**_ it For _**HER**_, And _**ALL**_ the _**Others**_ Like Her, **_Not_** for **YOU**, _**Not**_ for **THIS!**"

He had to forcibly calm himself down, but once he regained his composure he turned to Liara. "Would you like to get some Ice Cream? How about you little one? Would You like some Ice Cream? I'm sure we can find some Dextro Ice Cream. Let's go get you some."

The crew breathed a sigh of relief as he and Liara stepped off the stage, hearing stories from the little girl who wanted to one day become a SPECTRE, have her Own ship, and Save the People Everywhere! Everyone, especially Liara was happy he had found something to keep him grounded.

As they all left the stage to follow John to the Vendors, the speaker finally gave up trying to continue. You could hear the clapping, and the cheers. You could also feel the smiles they wore, and the adoration that they felt for him. He Was Loved, but Most importantly. He was Home.

After many hours of "Thank You, and We Owe You So Much" the group headed back to Dignity for the evening show. Shepard and Liara leading the slow meandering procession of friends. Ever the voice of reason, Anderson even managed to invite Ash and Kaidan without too many complaints. They sat at the table enjoying the meals prepared for them by the various people of the neighborhood.

Shepard and Loony catching up on the latest Tattoo news, then Shepard and Shi catching up on how the club has been, if she needs anything. Hackett and Chakwas quietly enjoying the private booth they had been placed in, due to their being "No more Room".

Anderson chatting with Wrex, Tali, and Kat about the Normandy, and everything But the mission, with Kaidan and Ashley sitting so close to him they may as well been in his lap. Stubbs running from person to person hoping they would drop more food for him. Joker silently cursing his nonalcoholic drink, as the others slammed back hard liquor as fast as the waitress could bring it.

Liara took it all in, she seemed to glow from within. Here was this Amazing person, and he was interested in Her. Not just her Body, but her education, her beliefs, what she liked to do when she wasn't at a dig site. Her favorite music. Oh he found her Attractive, she could feel the desire he had for her. See it written on his face when he looked into her eyes.

But it was More than Physical, he Valued Her Opinion. He made sure that no matter Who, or What he was talking about She was Included in the conversation. She could see So Much of his Father's wisdom in him, and Yet he had Much of his Mother's as well.

She felt that somehow, for some reason. Whatever higher being it was, had decided that the Universe Needed a creature of Great Beauty, that was fully capable of Even Greater Violence. She thought He was Beautiful, and Deadly, but Most of All... He was Perfect, and felt that her life was Complete, just knowing that he was in it. (_Mother always told me I would KNOW When I found THE ONE_) She thought, as she watched him telling Shi and Loony about the Normandy, and his new friends.

After the show, and dinner was over, they all started heading back to their respective ships. Most of them to leave at first light.


	16. 16 The Secrets That We Keep

**The Secrets That We Keep**

They reached the spaceport late into the night. Shepard and Liara, Hackett and Chakwas all wishing that for some reason interstellar flight would no longer be possible when they got there, and they could stay here in this comfortable, welcoming place for as long as there was starlight. Shepard stopped Tali and Kat before they boarded the Normandy. "We leave after breakfast Captain, let the crew know."

Tali nodded to him "Understood Brother. Come on Stubbs."

Kat smiled at them, "Don't do Anything I wouldn't do Kids!" then they boarded with Stubbs following Tali. Leaving Hackett, Karen, and Liara standing there staring at him.

He smiled "Have to stay here until dawn, Sunrise is Beautiful. Besides I know this place that serves Best breakfast you've Ever had with Real Eggs and Bacon."

Hackett was quiet, possibly weighing out his options. "Don't have a place to stay, hotel is booked, and the bar is closed."

Shepard smiled at him, "My house, Plenty of room." He told Hackett as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Karen looked at him, studying his face. "Shepard, I didn't know you still owned it. You've Never mentioned it Before."

He looked down at his feet as he kicked the road absentmindedly. "Haven't been back since... Well It's been a while."

Liara squeezed his hand, getting his attention. "Will it be alright if we go? I would like to get out of these torture devices they Knowingly sold as shoes."

He laughed, "Yes, Shi's been keeping it up for me. Said I would want to return one day, when it wasn't so painful. In fact I would be willing to Bet that by now it's already been stocked with all the food and drink we could use for a Week."

Karen pulled Steven by the hand, "Well I'm in! Lead the way Commander."

When they got to the house, Liara was shocked to see the two-story home among the smaller single-story units in this area. The side yard was a garden, it had a front porch with a chair-swing attached, and the second story had a large balcony, with stairs leading up from the outside.

"My room." Shepard said to Liara as he pointed up, "You two can have the downstairs, take the door on your right, and its the Back bedroom."

Hackett stopped him from keying in the unlock code by grabbing his arm. "Look John, I don't know if this will..."

Shepard raised his eyebrow "What? Regs? Fuck Em! What happens, Or DOESN'T Happen in MY House, In MY Hometown Is NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS! Anyone TRIES to file a Complaint... I can Produce Twenty Witnesses saw us playing cards ALL Night at the club. Besides... WE are OFF DUTY... Now let's get these Ladies comfortable, then see what Shi left for us in the kitchen."

He opened the door and led them inside. Pausing long enough to let the memories wash over him. No one said anything when his biotics flared for a second but then quickly subsided. They didn't know if it was Liara's being at his side or just self-control, but they were glad either way, for It showed promise.

He ushered Liara to the large overstuffed leather couch, sitting her down he gently picked up her feet and unfastened each delicate shoe.

She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and sigh when he massaged her swollen ankles and sore arches. "Are you thirsty? or Hungry Liara?"

She opened her eyes, quick to notice that Karen was getting similar treatment from Steven, with even greater success. "Yes, I am a little thirsty. I didn't drink as much as Some of You did at dinner. Honestly I don't Understand How You can drink Ryncol, much less That Amount! It's a Miracle that You're still Alive John."

He smiled at her, giving the foot he was working on one last squeeze he got up. "Anyone else?" he asked as he walked past the bar into the kitchen area. "Let's see. We have All the Hard stuff this rock has available... Way Too Much for the four of us. I think Shi was expecting me to bring Everyone back here for a few days. Ok, Orange, Mango, Pineapple, Pomegranate Juices... Oh! and Purple! Damn! She Remembered! Well I'm having Purple, what's your poison Liara? Guys?" The half asleep Chakwas smiled, opening her eyes just a slit so she could see the look on Hackett and Liara's faces.

Hackett stopped rubbing Karen's feet earning a grunt of disagreement as he turned to Shepard. "What's PURPLE? You Mean Grape?"

Liara looked on quizzically as John Laughed, enjoying the way his eyes lit up when he truly smiled. "No... Grape juice is clear, and It Does NOT Taste ANYTHING LIKE PURPLE!"

He washed his hands then poured some in a clean glass that was in the drainer, the dish towel still damp to the touch. (_**Damn Shi... Looks like you worked Hard to ... Fuck me... THAT'S WHY UNCLE WAS LATE!... You Sneaky Little...**_)

He didn't even try to suppress his smile as he handed the glass to Steven, and went back to get one for Liara. "Purple"

He noticed the sly grin on Karen's face when he said it. She and Kat had argued this Very point with him, and lost on Several occasions. He poured a little of the 'purple' drink in a glass for Liara, then pausing for a second he grabbed her an Anosso fruit from the bowl on the table. Handing her the glass, "This is Purple, My Favorite drink." Then producing the succulent fruit for her, once again he was lost in her beauty as she seemed to light-up with joy.

"Anosso? I haven't had this in... Where Did You..." Her words failed to make it past the cooling summer-fruit she was now enjoying as if it were her last meal.

"Mom's Favorite, Always had some imported if the tree's weren't producing." Shepard said as he went back into the kitchen, gathering up some things in a bowl, he headed upstairs.

He came back down with two bathrobes. "Here, Don't think you want to show up on the bridge tomorrow all wrinkled." He told Hackett as he passed the robes to him.

He offered his hand to Liara but once she was standing, it was clear that the shoes although nice looking had caused her far more pain than she was letting on, and Infinitely more than he would Ever wish to see her in. He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms without so much as a protest from her.

He turned back toward the couple sitting on the other couch almost asleep. "Make yourselves at home, I'll set the alarm for first light. Goodnight."

He carried the maiden, still happily enjoying her fruit up the stairs. As he navigated the stairwell, careful to not bump her into something, "Liara, I... I wanted to say Thank You for a Wonderful day."

She finished the last of the Anosso. You're welcome John. It has been a Very Nice day for me as well. Well except for the pain from those _SHOES._"

He laughed at the way she said 'shoes' as if they were THE Most Evil thing in the Galaxy. "I think I can help with that." He made his way through the darkened upper floor until they made it to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony.

She giggled when he used his biotics to hold her up as he unlocked the door and slid them open. "That Tickles." she managed to say through the laughter.

He stepped out on the balcony and gently laid her down on one of the lounge chairs. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you..." he told her as he took a seat down at her feet.

She watched him waiting for the rest, as he began to resume the foot rub he had stopped downstairs but then paused. "Yes? Tell me what John?"

He looked at the floor, not able to meet her gaze. "I wanted to tell you... I think... Don't take this the wrong way, I think You Are THE Most Beautiful creature I've Ever Seen... But I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, So If you get tired You can have the bed, I will sleep out here... I wasn't expecting Any... I didn't want... Goddess this is awkward... Tonight wasn't about..."

She sat forward taking his hands in hers. "John In the Short time I have been on Your ship, I have seen And heard Many Things. Things like what these hands are capable of when you protect something that Should be Cherished. Yet throughout the day and Tonight I've seen what these hands can do when you are allowed to be You. No Stress, Just You. I KNOW that You Are A Kind, Generous, and Caring person John Shepard. When you Allow yourself to be. I Never got the impression that you were bringing me Here for sex. So do not trouble yourself over it. Besides... I Could defend Myself from You... If I thought that My Honor was in jeopardy."

He had a mischievous grin on his face, "Is That So?" he said as he ran his thumbnail up the bottom of her foot, from her heel to her toes.

"Ah! No FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING! OH! GODDESS!, OK! Ok! ... I May have spoken prematurely... But That is Still Cheating!" She managed to get out in exasperation. He took the opportunity to tickle the other foot the same way, causing her to thrash around and curse him.

Downstairs in the guest bedroom, Karen and Steven looked up at the ceiling as they heard the laughing and giggling. "Oh to be Teenagers again! Whole Life ahead of you, Not a Care in the World..." Karen said as she snuggled closer to him.

Steven pulled her closer with the arm he had wrapped around her. "Mistakes to be made. Love to be Lost." He finished with a sad look in his eyes.

She turned to him, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "My Only Regret is We Never seem to Have enough time. Do You Regret Us Steven?"

He hugged her tight to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Only that we Didn't meet Sooner Love, Only that." She snuggled into him and they tried to ignore the teenage-love unfolding upstairs as sleep overtook them.

Shepard took a packet of medigel from the small table next to Liara's chair, and started to apply it to her ankles. The soothing cream causing her to instantly quiet down and sigh again. "I think I shouldn't have made you walk so much today, You're still recuperating."

She opened her eyes enough to see him in the low light. "Said the man who got wounded rescuing me, and yet still managed to carry around that little girl today, as well as me. It was Worth it, to spend the day with You John. Besides if Loony _has_ his way, You _will_ have to rub my feet while I carry his Nieces. Although he Never Did say how many."

She couldn't see it, but she just Knew That made him blush. He tried to act as though he didn't hear her use the Future Tense in that sentence, but the thought of raising daughters with her made him happy, and content. "three" he said under his breath. Still she heard him, and the thought made her nervous... Then he asked a question she wasn't ready for. "Did you ever decide about the tattoo?"

She swallowed, her mouth instantly becoming dry. "I... don't know John. After I had these done I Swore I would Never again put myself through that pain." she said as she motioned to the marks on her face resembling eyebrows.

He laughed, "Liara I only asked because you told Him you would THINK about it. He Will hound you until you either agree, or tell him no. I Swear That man Lives for Tattoo's. You don't have to change for me, I would rather that you didn't ever change. I think You are Perfect."

Once he felt the medigel was working its magic on her ankles, he pulled over one of the other chairs and sat next to her. He offered her another Anosso, which she gladly took. As she enjoyed the childhood memories the fruit brought back, he told her about life in this home, and the Amazing woman who raised him.

He filled in the blanks as she enjoyed the cool night air. "I was Born and Raised in a Cerberus lab on Earth. Mother was sent to investigate them, High Council thought they were a threat. She always said that at the time she couldn't figure out Why, do to the inept members she had to deal with when she infiltrated them."

Liara put a hand on his arm to stop him. "How Did she do That? wouldn't they have Not let an Asari in?"

He smiled at her. "She told me that she had worn full body 'flesh-colored' paint, and a wig to cover her crest. She said it Itched like you wouldn't believe."

She thought on this, "Didn't they... Scan her? or..."

He continued, "She said they may have been distracted by the SMELL of that Awful City. Smelled worse than a Varren nest she told me... And she wasn't high-up in the organization. She was one of the people they used to gather supplies, make deliveries, watch for the Local Authorities."

"Oh... That's... Wow! I guess the word I'm looking for is Lucky... (_Lucky for me_) That She Found You... Do you Remember any of it?" She asked, her voice betraying how tired she really was.

He was watching her, afraid that he would wake up in the med bay, and this had all been a dream. "Everything, I Remember Everything... But That can Wait. Rest now, Morning will come soon enough. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, but she was losing the battle with sleep.

"What was it like..." She started as she gave in to the demand for sleep.

He ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "Sleep now, The Answers Will Come. I Promise." He had to stifle a laugh when she started to snore. (_**Out Completely. Don't Fuck this up John**_) he thought. He gently took her hand in his as he lay back on his chair and closed his eyes '_Most' _of the way, wishing that morning would Never come.

Liara was content, This day was Unbelievable, Her First Real Date, And The Way he Looked at her... Just Wow. Never had she felt So Wanted, or Needed. (_He IS Definitely THE ONE Mother_.) As she slipped deeper into her slumber She subconsciously tightened the grip she had on his hand, Her thoughts on John triggered her to initiate a meld... 'accidentally'.

* * *

It was dark, she was in some kind of hallway. at the end was a large wooden door that looked Ancient. She started forward, but hesitated slightly. (_What am I doing Here? Have I seen this before?_) She put her hand on the wrought iron handle and twisted it.

There was a light in the other room that was nearly blinding. As her eyes adjusted she took in the new surroundings. It was a large room with walls made from large stones, on one wall was a bank of monitors and some sort of control panel, with a young boy sitting in the large comfortable chair in front of them.

He was leaning back with his legs propped up on the console, with his back to her, his arms folded across his chest, appearing to be asleep. In the far corner was a Cage, with Something inside it pacing back and forth.

She peered over the chair at the monitors. (_Hmm, That looks like the view from the balcony, how odd_) The Thing in the cage made a growling sound that startled her out of her snooping. As she spun around she took a good long look at the cage. There was one door, With an old rusted lock with No keyhole, that looked like it would keep out a Krogan, (_This... Creature was meant to be caged Forever_)

She approached the bars, staying far enough away to avoid Its reach. She studied its features, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The thing was over Twelve Feet tall, and It was Covered in... Dark blue, almost Black Fur, from the tips of its pointy ears to the end of its fluffy tail. It had a long snout, packed with rows of Sharp pointy teeth, four of them long enough to extend past the opposite lip when it closed its mouth. She heard a door shut, making her spin around.

"It's a Wolf." the man that just walked in said, in a flat, dead tone.

She looked over his shoulder at the door he came from, (_I'm Positive There was NO door there before_) then she looked at him. "John? Where in Goddess Name Are We?"

He smirked at her. "Not John Sweetheart. Try Again."

She swallowed the lump that wasn't in her throat until a few seconds ago. "Tombstone?"

He pointed to the caged beast. "THAT'S Tombstone Darlin" He pointed his other hand toward the control panels and the boy sleeping in the chair. "That Kid over there is John. Ignore him he's just a kid anyway. My name is Brian. How did you come to our little slice of Hell?" 'Brian' said to her as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

She looked at him clearly confused. "There are MORE of You?... More Than John, and Tombstone? Where ARE we?"

He spun around in a circle with his hands out. "This is Our Home! Our Mind, Over there you have the monitors that let us watch what's going on when someone else is in control, and over here we have BO, or as You know him Tombstone." He said sarcastically as he pointed back at Tombstone, pacing inside the cage. "Ignore Him too, He's Boring. What can I do for You Darlin?"

She was looking around the room trying to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes focused on the Stone wall between the cage and console, there was writing on it. (_Numbers? Dates? That looks like..._) "Ah, I see you noticed our cemetery. It's where He... _Puts_ them. The ones He and Bo dislike."

She looked at him, trying to make any sense of this, "What do you Mean He _Puts_ them there? Who Puts Them There?" She asked as she was inching her way toward the door she had entered from.

She froze in place when the Beast spoke to her. "There have been many like us. We Share this Mind with John, Sometimes they get out of line, or go too far. When That happens John stuffs the offending entity, or personality if you prefer... Through the wall of stone, into a place where they can no longer interfere with us."The Beast said in a deep, rumbling voice, that was oddly soothing.

Brian gave him a glare, "Yes, Yes, Because It's ALL About YOU TWO."

Tombstone growled at him. "He Was Here FIRST! I KNOW because I came to Be before he was TWO!... Respect him... Or Fall Forever. You Shade."

Liara looked Tombstone in the eye, the gold iris with a hint of blue-green flakes catching her attention. "You're at War with Your Own Mind?"

He looked back at Brian with a Hatred in his eyes. "Not ALL of it. I Watch out for John, If he falls... Well then So do I. That's why I try to protect him, I do try to Only come out when I'm Badly needed."

She seemed to be considering his words. "Then why do you look like... that?"

He looked down at her, catching her gaze with both his eyes. "When I came to... Exist, This Image was still Fresh in John's mind. Cerberus used a wolf to Terrify him. From what They Did to him, It seemed like a good match for my... Identity. According to John. To fight a Monster, You need a Much Bigger Monster. I will change if it unsettles You."

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment, "That would help me understand better... I think... Would You Mind?"

He smiled at her again, and she noticed that if you were not a friend his smile might just be The Most Terrifying thing You Ever Saw. He seemed to shimmer for a second, then He looked Exactly like he did when he appeared in front of her in that security field. Same armor, same wounds, even the blood was Exactly like she saw through the barrier curtain.

"So You Really Are Separate Beings? Trapped in the Same Body? How many of you are there? Tell Me EVERYTHING!" she asked as she approached the cage without hesitation.

"EVERYTHING! HA!" Brian laughed at her, but it wasn't a nice laugh. It was cold and cruel, as if it were just to cause pain. "Wow, I thought It was Pretty Obvious. Guess You're Slower than I gave you credit for. That's OK, Cause what I was thinkin don't require much talkin anyway Darlin." He said as he wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her close.

She tried to pull away from him, "Let Me GO!"

He smirked at her with a cocky grin. "Aww Your gonna hurt my Feelings, Can't you Even Tell when someone's Joking? Damn, don't know What John See's in You... You're Just as Boring as They Are. Alright then What do you want to know? How much Money we have?... How many we've Killed?... Dick Size?... Oh! How about..." He said as he leaned against the cage with a cocky grin on his face, folding his arms over his chest with an air of superiority.

His cruel words were cut short by Tombstone grabbing him by his neck, and slamming him into the wall next to the door he came from. Then He just pointed at the door with his long clawed hand where just seconds ago there was an armored gauntlet. The word "Now" was unmistakable even growled out the way it was. Brian turned and went out that door without so much as another word to her.

Once the door shut Tombstone turned to her and Bowed most formally. "My Apologies Lady T'Soni. You should Not be Here, It is Not Safe. Not until John is Awake." He spoke with a pleasant, light growling sound.

She looked at him confused. Not sure where to start. "EXACTLY What Is this Place? Who Are You?, and WHO was THAT?" she rattled off so fast that Bo had to put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Slow down Sweetness, I Will answer your questions." he said in a soothing voice.

She raised her eyebrow at him "Sweetness?"

He smiled, his lips curling up to reveal his Very large white teeth. "Yes... Sweetness. Why? Of ALL the Questions you Could POSSIBLY Have... Why That?"

She cocked her head, and put her hand on her hip. The look on her face showing that she was NOT in the Mood for games.

He relented, "OK... Liara... I thought it was a fitting Nickname... a way you could tell who was in control, If I call you Sweetness, You Know It's Me."

She shifted her posture slightly, "Sounds reasonable."

He continued. "Ok This is Our Mind, you melded with Us. Got to see Behind the curtain so to speak. This room is where I watch for John's safety, If I have to I can Take over When Needed. Usually when he's hurt." He paused letting her absorb what he had told her.

When she looked in his eyes with that inquisitive look he continued. "And That... Asshole was Brian, one of the more Annoyingly Cocky splinters, or as I like to call them... Shades of Our mind. There were Seven total at one time, Which believe it or not Can get quite Noisy. But John was here First. He's Who we were supposed to be if We had been Left Alone to have a 'normal' life. Between What Cerberus did to him, and What Mother taught us... Unless We are awake you would only find Yourself in this room during a meld. Security measure... being raised around an entire population of Ardat Yakshi can be dangerous, and Mother taught us well."

She seemed to blush for a second. "Wait... I Melded with You? Oh Goddess! I shouldn't Have... I am Sorry But I Have to Go!"

She stopped when he spoke. "Liara Please Wait. I did not mean to offend you."

She turned back to face him. "Why do you seem so... Polite? When Everyone describes you as a Monster."

He looked over at the sleeping boy in the chair. "He Loves You. You make him Happy. Something I cannot do. Something I have wished for ever since I awoke on that operating table, half dissected like some sort of Animal. I Protect him from Dangers but that does not equal Happiness. He is happy when you are near, Even when Mother was Alive he was never this happy. You Make Him 'Normal' Liara. And I would walk for Eternity through the Winds of Chaos to give him the chance to be 'normal'"

Her eyes lingered on the sleeping boy, and for a long while neither said anything. "Liara? May I ask a favor?"

She looked at him, the smirk on her face growing by the second. "What kind of Favor?" she asked as she cocked her head and put a hand on her hip.

He smiled at her, "I know what he see's in you. Take good care of his Heart, I don't think it could handle Another blow."

Her eyes started to tear up as he bowed to her again. "You should go now Lady T'Soni, The Sun will be coming up soon, and I do believe You will Not want to miss His Breakfast." He said with a wink.

She smiled at him, the tears glistening off her cheeks. "Thank you for the talk Tombstone. Goodnight."

As she turned to the door and opened it she heard him say. "You may call me Bo."

"And You May call Me Sweetness." She said as she stepped through the doorway. The heavy wooden door closed and she was starting to wake up, back in her own self.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to see the heavily snoring boy next to her had curled up, still holding on to her hand as if she would try to run off in the night. As the morning sun started to slowly light the rooftops, she admired how peaceful he could look with such turmoil raging inside his very mind. When the dawning light hit his 'mostly' closed eyes he snapped awake, coming up poised to strike the first thing he saw.

She did not move, just calmly called to him. "John... John... I Do believe Someone Promised me the BEST Breakfast I Ever had?"

He spun to look at her, his eyes finally focusing and then the realization hit him that he might just look like a total jackass to her. "Sorry Liara, I... Get Jumpy when I wake up... Guess I'm just paranoid."

She placed a calming hand on his tense arm. "John It is Not paranoia If They Actually ARE out to Get You. Now where is this Restaurant?"

He smiled a devilish grin. "Never Said Restaurant Liara, Said I know a PLACE Where its the Best. You want to help?"

She looked at him for a second, then it dawned on her what Bo had said (_miss HIS breakfast. Goddess How did I Not catch T__hat?_) "I would Love to. I am uncertain how Humans prepare their food, Would you Show me?" she said taking his hand and following him down the narrow stairwell, marveling at the fact that he carried Her up here in the Dark.

He seemed to be cheerful. "Of course. Ever Cook Before?"

"Some Asari dishes that were easy to prepare out in the field, nothing fancy." She gushed.

He turned and looked into her eyes. "Well then We Shall Prepare a Feast! A Feast Fit for My Queen!" She squeezed his hand, returning the smile that lit his face up.

They were in the kitchen for some time before the smell of Bacon and Coffee brought out the Solemn couple that had slept in the guest bedroom. "Morning Karen, Steven... How do you like your eggs? and Choice of hash browns or country style potatoes. and bacon... crispy? let me know." After they were seated, the four of them were enjoying the simple but masterfully prepared food in relative silence.

Shepard watching Liara for any sign that she disliked or was unable to eat the food. Karen and Steven just enjoying this seemingly insignificant moment, wishing to have a lifetime of 'normal' and 'quiet' both knowing that in less than two hours they would be hip deep in rules, reg's, duty, honor, and trouble.

As the two couples walked out the front door they almost tripped over a package. Inside were some drawings from the twins and the Turian girl he had given a piggyback to yesterday. Some were of the man himself, but three special ones caught his attention. One of the Normandy flying toward a Mass Relay, One of He and the crew all standing on the stage, that little Turian 'SPECTRE' on his shoulders, and One of he and Liara standing on stage holding hands, at the precise moment they had destroyed the statue's covering. He smiled while he looked at the crayon drawing.

Liara smiled at him. "I don't think they Quite got my color right in that one." She mock-huffed. He carefully tucked them into his jacket and put his arm around her as they walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

Meeting Shi and Loony walking up to the house. "Oh John! Thought you might have already left, was going to clean up the house."

He hugged Her, "Thanks Shi... But were going to have a Talk about Making Uncle do the cleaning."

She laughed, "Well Then WHAT is he Good For? I am NOT having Any More Children John! So He can make himself Useful in Other Ways." Shepard had to laugh at the way Karen elbowed Hackett in the ribs.

Loony had already cornered Liara, "So We Have Nieces On the Way Now? and Did You Want That Tattoo?"

She blushed, but Shepard came to her rescue. "Uncle... No Nieces... Yet... and She will have to Wait for that Tat, We need to get back to work." Loony looked like he got kicked, and Liara was blushing a darker blue.

They walked to the port, with Liara inquiring into the many uses of Bacon, or at least as much as John knew. Karen begrudgingly let go of Steven's arm once they were out of the neighborhood and on the main streets. They said goodbye to Hackett and boarded the Normandy.

Karen heading down to medical to check on everything, and try to get rid of the sadness that had overtaken her. Shepard stopped in the cockpit. Without a word he handed the drawing of the Normandy going through the relay to the pilot. Joker took the paper, holding it like it was made of the most precious metal, he placed it next to his screens so he could look at it from time to time.

Shepard and Liara headed down to talk to the Captain and see if they were ready to depart. Stopping by the mess, he got some tape from medical and taped the 'crew' picture up at the mess table for everyone to see when they ate. They stopped in and talked to Tali, and the grouchy Stubbs who was just waking up.

Finding everything in order Liara went into her room to get dressed while Shepard headed down to 'the pit' to plot their next moves after a rendezvous with the Citadel, to check the latest Intel on Saren. They lifted off and headed for the relay, Joker catching glimpses of the picture just past his drive-core charge monitor the whole way.


	17. 17 Virmire

**Virmire**

Shepard sat at his terminal staring at the drawing of he and Liara holding hands, Daydreaming of when there was a little Asari Daughter between them. "How did the evening go Kid?" Wrex asked as he tromped up to 'the pit'.

Shepard smiled to himself, "Went Well, Had a nice talk, slept well, Best Breakfast in All of Elysium. Why?"

Wrex smiled at him, it was a comforting smile, well to Him it was. "You're Practically my Nephew! Have to Make sure You don't..." Wrex fumbled for the right word.

"What Wrex? I Think The Words You're looking for Are... Step On My Dick." Shepard said with a mischievous grin.

Wrex gave him a stern look. "Yeah! Something like That."

They both stared at the drawing for a moment, but the silence was soon interrupted by Joker. "Commander... You got a Priority One Message coming in. I Think It's The Council."

Wrex laughed at the way Shepard Glared at the overhead speakers as if the cause of the interruption could be stared down. "All Right. On my way to the Comm Room." Wrex patted him on the back as he got up and headed towards the Lift. As the door opened Liara stepped off in her 'physical therapy' clothes.

He gave her a smile as big as he could, without hurting himself. "Liara, How are You?"

She returned the smile, although hers was a little more conservative. "Commander. May I use Your Area to..."

He cut her off, "Meditate? Yes Liara. What's Mine Is Your's. Whatever you need, whenever you need it... I Have a Message I Need to take, After that I Will Be Available to Assist with Your Meditation if You wish?"

She blushed slightly, which caused his smile to grow even bigger. "Thank You Commander. I would appreciate that."

He stepped into the lift, and as the doors closed, she could Swear she saw him wink. He exited the lift and went over to where Tali and Kat were discussing some new conspiracy. "Captain, Sis. Got a call from the Council, thought you two should listen in." They looked at him, and he could see the gears turning behind their eyes. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing Shepard, Why would You _Ever_ think something was wrong?" Tali said sarcastically. He just looked at her, then over to Kat. He keyed in the link from his comm to theirs, then headed up the stairs to the comm room.

As he was being scanned, the image of the Council started to flicker into view. "Commander. We understand that Matriarch Benezia's Daughter is on the Normandy, I Assume you're taking the proper security measures?" The Turian Councilor said, with malice in his voice.

Shepard clenched his teeth. "I Assure You, That is Not necessary. Saren's Merc's Had a Capture or Kill Order on Her!"

The Asari Councilor spoke up. "Ridiculous! Matriarch Benezia would NEVER let them Hurt Her Daughter."

Sparatus thought for a second. "Perhaps She Doesn't Know."

"Or Perhaps We Don't Know Her! We Never foresaw her joining Saren Either, At least Miss T'Soni Is in Your hands Now Commander." The Salarian Councilor finished. Shepard blushed just slightly at that comment, thankful the Councilors couldn't see.

"Yes, We believe He was after her for her knowledge on the Protheans, but as yet we are Unable to confirm. Either way we will keep her Safe until the Problem is Dealt with. Is there Anything Else Councilors?" Sparatus nodded to Shepard, then his image cut out.

Tevos and Valern shared a look, then Tevos spoke. "Commander We have received Troubling information, One of our teams charged with investigating leads on Saren, sent out an Emergency Distress Signal."

Shepard leaned forward, tensing up. "What did the message say?"

Valern seemed to look ashamed. "We were Unable to Decipher the message, But the Signal Was sent on An Encrypted channel Reserved for Emergencies Only, So Whatever it was. It was Important."

Shepard seemed to be lost in thought, "Then the situation is Dire. I will head There Straight Away." Which caused Valern to look back up at Shepard with a hopeful look of Awe and respect.

Tevos interrupted, "We the Council, Try to stay out of SPECTRE business, We only Wish to Make you aware of all possible leads. Including This One."

Shepard was standing stone still, "Last known Location?" he asked, All business.

"They were Investigating Rumors of Saren's Base of Operations on Virmire." Valern said, the worry seeping into his voice.

"Send Me Everything You Have. Will Be en-route." They bowed to him, and the feed was cut.

He contacted Joker, "Joker, Plot Fastest possible course for Virmire, Probably Noisy Reception, Plan Accordingly for Discharges."

Joker didn't even try to humor him, "Yes Sir!"

He headed back downstairs, not seeing Tali or Kat, he went into medical. "Dr. We are going to be heading into a Possible Hot Zone, allegedly Saren's Base of Operations. You Ready?"

She looked at him, her 'Nothing Can Bother Me' mask slipping into place. "Yes Commander. I Will Be ready for Whatever..."

His omnitool beeped, He held up his hand to stop her as he skimmed the incoming file. "Salarian STG, Full Unit... Twenty or so persons, Probability of HIGH Casualty rate." He looked at her, trying to gauge her disposition. "I Don't Expect Miracles Karen. I Just thought You should Know What Were up against."

She let her mask slip for a second, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the worry she felt. Then she smiled a sad smile. "I will do My Best John."

He patted her on the shoulder with the hand he had held up. "Never expected anything more... You Never Told Me, How was your Breakfast?" He asked, trying to lighten her spirits.

She smiled a genuine smile, "It's been awhile since I had... So Much Time... For Myself. Thank You, and The Food Was Excellent." He bowed to her then turned, as he walked out of medical she called to him. "Shepard... Be Careful."

He didn't even pause, "No Promises." He left Karen with the Sobering thought, and took the lift down to the hold.

As the doors opened he noticed Ash, Kat, and Tali all at the weapons bench, working Together, going over everyone's equipment. (Probably the Third time they checked that rifle) Wrex was pacing back and forth in his 'area'. Garrus was checking and re checking systems on the Mako. The requisitions officer was stacking up crates of medigel, and emergency water and food rations.

But he was looking for someone else, and she was sitting cross-legged in 'the pit' with a slight glow around her thin figure. He made his way over and sat next to her. "How is your meditation progressing?"

Liara opened her eyes, smiling at him as she fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. "Not as Well as I would Hope."

He thought for a second, "I know it is strange to exercise in clothing, Perhaps Tali would let you use her room while we are ground side?"

She blushed, "It's Not that Commander, I just Wish I could Be of More Assistance, I feel like a Burden."

He laughed, a genuine happy sound causing everyone to turn and look at him for a second. "Liara, You are NOT a Burden. And Please, You Don't have to call me Commander. But Honestly... Not a Burden."

He ran his hand gently down her cheek. "Don't You Ever Think That Liara." He caught his mind wandering to a place neither of them was ready for. Straightening up he took off his shirt and sat in the same position she was. "Now Lets start by clearing your mind Liara..."

"Why Do You Take Off Your Shirt?" She but in, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

She turned to him, "Why is it when You meditate You take off your shirt?"

He smiled at her. "My Biotics are... Different... They tend to run... Hot? I guess is the easiest way to put it. If I am not careful my clothes tend to melt. Does it Bother You? If so I will put it on."

He reached for the shirt, but she pulled it toward her and placed it underneath her legs. "The Only way to get it now is to Teach me how you lift yourself off the ground so casually."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Casually? Really?"

She looked angry, "Hmph... You seem to do it with NO EFFORT At ALL! ... I would say That is pretty casual John."

He smiled that mischievous smile, "Jealous?" That caught her off guard.

"What? Hardly! It's Just... And You... Oh For the Love of The Goddess!" She put her hand up to her face trying to hide her blush, once she realized he had been teasing.

He reached over and gently pulled her hand down so he could look her in the eyes. "Liara, I want you to Stay On the Ship, No Matter What." his voice taking on a tone of pleading.

She realized right away what that meant. "Shep... John... I... "

He pulled her closer, "Liara Please, Would You do that For Me? I want to Make Sure Your Safe." Sitting up a little straighter he added, "Besides... Doc hasn't cleared You for Active Duty." in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

"Only if You PROMISE to Teach Me Everything You Know about Biotics, Specifically... Biotic Combat." She said as she crossed her arms, and turned her head in a mock huff. She wasn't quite sure What his response would be, much less that it would be Now.

"Then Let Us Begin." Was all he said as he scooted around to be in front of her and started the lesson. For the next few hours he instructed her in ways to use her biotics, the likes of which she had never even heard of.

"Where Did you learn all these different techniques?" She asked in wonder.

He seemed distant for a second. "My Mother, and my Aunts... As well as Matriarch Dilinga. They all taught me different styles for different situations. But the Underlying Rule is the Same. Maximum amount of Control for the Least amount of Effort. Plan for the Long run, not just how big of hit that One power will produce. That way you Rarely, if Ever tire yourself out. And Always practice your Barriers... Never know when you may need them. It should be Instinct, try projecting a barrier as you walk around during the day, If you can keep it while distracted, then a Focused one will be even stronger." She listened to everything he told her, absorbing as much as she possibly could in the short time they had before the mission. When almost time for the landing, he excused himself, then stood and went to 'gear-up'.

* * *

"Man take a look at those Defense Towers!" Kaidan said in awe from the copilot seat.

Shepard looked at his workstation terminal, surveying the relayed data. "We'll go in on foot and take them out." He, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali got in the Mako and dropped in. Once ground-side they had to follow the terrain until they found the power generators for the AA towers closest to the STG outpost.

Of course Saren's forces had other plans. Geth had locked-down one security checkpoint after another on the only path... path hell, it was barely a trail from the out-lands to the AA towers. Once the team had secured a safe path for the Normandy, they headed toward the landing zone.

Garrus parked the Mako, and as the team exited they came upon Kaidan and Ashley seemingly arguing with one of the Salarians.

"What's going on here?" Shepard asked as he approached, not liking the tone that this operative was taking with his crew.

"You just landed in the middle of a Hot Zone, Every AA gun in Miles has been alerted to your presence." The Salarian STG operative exclaimed.

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fucking Great, Wha..."

"Do not worry yourself Human, We have sent a distress signal to the council, the Fleet will arrive shortly." The Salarian cut him off.

Shepard looked at him, the grim face slightly unnerving him. "The Fleets NOT coming, they couldn't understand your message, We were sent to investigate."

The salarian seemed to get hostile, "That is a repetition of out task, I Lost Half My Men Investigating this place."

Kaidan decided to play diplomat before Tombstone showed up and beat the Salarian Captain to death just for fun. "What did you find?" Kaidan asked, hoping his interference wouldn't bring trouble.

"Saren's base of operations." The Captain responded, glad to be talking to someone more reasonable.

Shepard decided to try the conversation thing again. "He's Here? What's this place for?"

"He is currently on his way, This base is where he is breeding his Army of Krogan." The STG Captain said to Kaidan.

Wrex had stayed out of the conversation until he overheard that comment. He stepped forward aggressively. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" His voice Booming, causing the other Salarians to get nervous.

The Captain backed away slightly to get out of Wrex's reach. "He Apparently Has discovered a CURE for the GENOPHAGE. Commander, this place MUST be Destroyed, If THAT CURE Leaves this Planet. We can't Allow _THAT MISTAKE_ to happen Again."

Wrex leaned menacingly toward the Captain. "We Are NOT a MISTAKE!" he growled, then quietly walked off toward the end of the beach.

The Captain turned toward Shepard. "Commander is He going to be a Problem?" he asked as he motioned toward Wrex.

Shepard looked down the beach. (_**BOOM**_) He formulated a plan as Wrex fired his shotgun into the surf. "I'll talk to him, Let me know when we have a plan." Shepard left Kaidan and Ash to help the Salarian Captain, as he walked down to talk to Wrex.(_**BOOM**_) Garrus and Tali went to assess the STG forces, and come up with contingencies. Shepard approached the brooding Krogan.

"Shepard, We CAN'T Let that Cure be DESTROYED!, This Is THE LAST Hope for MY PEOPLE!" Wrex said as he stopped firing and turned to Shepard.

John just put his hand on the Massive arm of Wrex. "Wrex... Do You Actually Think I Would LET That Happen? REMEMBER Who My FATHER IS!"

Before Wrex could answer him, Kat came jogging up, "What's Up?" Shepard smiled, that look that made almost everyone nervous.

Wrex looked at him in wonder. "What are You thinking Shepard?"

The smile grew bigger. "I'm thinking that You and Kat are going to come with us, then If there is ANY Chance of you getting your hands on THAT CURE... Well... I say... FUCK the Salarians. Am I CLEAR? You Two get ANY Chance AT ALL you TAKE IT. They try to STOP YOU... They WALK home. The Lot of them."

Kat looked at Wrex and they both started to smile. "Clear, Shepard"

"That's My BROTHER!" Kat said as she slapped Wrex on the back. Shepard put his 'business' face back on and headed back toward the Salarian Captain.

He saw that the Captain was still conferring with his men, so he went to check on Tali and Garrus. "What have we got?"

Tali was busy running simulations on their computer. "Well Shepard, we don't have Enough to hit them head-on. But we May be able to use a Diversion to sneak in through This Point."

He and Garrus were studying Tali's scenario as Captain Kirrahe came running up. "Thank You for talking to the Krogan, Commander. We will have enough obstacles already."

Shepard clenched his fists, but tried to maintain control of his emotions."I take it you have a plan?"

"Yes. We don't have a big enough force to hit them head on... But We can use our forces to keep them occupied while You slip a smaller team in through the back. Once the AA towers are down we can use the drive core from our vessel as an Improvised Explosive." The excited Salarian told him.

Ash chimed in, "Good, drop that baby in, then BOOM! Bye, Bye, Base."

Kirrahe glanced at her as if she was an annoyance. "Actually it Has to be placed PRECISELY at This point. It won't be big enough to do the required damage any other way."

Kaidan stepped forward. "You'll need someone with you that knows Alliance Protocols. I Volunteer."

Ash put a hand on his arm, "They'll Need You to help arm the Bomb Lt, I will to go with the Salarians."

Kaidan turned toward her, his face flushing from his frustration. "With ALL DO Respect Gunnery Chief! It's NOT _YOUR_ Place to Decide!"

Ash ground her teeth."Why IS it When someone says _With All Do Respect_ They Really Mean _KISS MY ASS_?"

"ENOUGH!" Tali and Garrus were the only ones who saw the outburst coming. Shepard's momentary flare of his Biotics causing everyone to get pushed back a half-step. "I Don't Remember Putting EITHER ONE of You IN CHARGE!... Kaidan, You stay with the bomb, make sure it's squared away. I want NO surprises, CLEAR?" He got a nod from Kaidan.

"Chief, You go With Kirrahe, relay, advise, and Show em how you got That Rank, and..." He leaned over and Whispered something in her ear. Everyone grew silent as her face turned to stone, no blush, no emotion... just a grim mask of calm shown on Ashley's face.

She nodded. "Yes Sir" she said with such a cold voice Kirrahe decided he needed to go brief his men. Shepard patted her on the back, and with a nod from him she followed Kirrahe out of the tent.

Garrus leaned back against the storage lockers, trying to appear calm. "Shepard... Just What in the Name of the SPIRITS, Did You Say to Her?"

Tali looked from the holographic display to Shepard's eyes. "Keelah! I've _NEVER_ Seen The Chief Williams Like _That_!"

He looked at his team. "I Simply Told her to Show Saren's Forces The _Same_ Mercy **_THEY_** Showed on_ EDEN PRIME_." If one knew what to look for, they would have seen the Exact moment when the Chill ran down Tali,Kaidan, and Garrus'es spine's.

The Salarian tech specialist decided he needed to get as Far Away from this War Mongering Human as he could. "Right then, I will brief Lt. Alenko on the sequencing necessary to Overload the drive core."

Shepard nodded, "Lt. Keep It Simple, Make Sure We have Enough Time to Evac this rock, _Before_ the Fireworks Understood?"

"Sir!" Was the Only response he got before he and the tech specialist left the tent.

Shepard looked at Tali and Garrus, "We'll be going in, Kat and Wrex are our Tail. They will watch our Six, But don't get lax, they have their Own Objective once we are Inside. Have Anything that need's to be done, Now is the Time."

Garrus and Tali nodded, then set off to talk to Kat and Wrex. While the 'Bomb' was being loaded, and Kirrahe was giving an Inspirational speech to his ragged, and field-weary men.

Shepard went back aboard the Normandy, he went up and sat next to Joker. "This Thing Goes Sideways... You Cut Bait and Walk. No EXCEPTIONS, Understood?"

Joker turned his chair toward him. "Commander... I..."

Shepard spun on him. "Joker! I Will NOT ARGUE THIS POINT! You Either Do What I TELL You... OR I Get A NEW PILOT! Understood?"

Joker flinched back into his chair. "Yeah Shepard... I Get it. Don't Like it, But I Understand"

Shepard smiled at him. "I hear the Salarian Pilot is still good to go."

Causing Joker to laugh. "Ow! Don't Make me Laugh... I don't want to Break my Ribs."

"Okay" he told him, Shepard patted his arm 'gently' as he got up and headed down to medical.

He walked in to see Karen petting Stubbs. "Karen. Stubbs" He said as he kneeled down and gave Stubbs a good pat. "Karen, I've Already told Jeff... IF This Thing goes South, He's to Bail and Get the Normandy Safe. Then report back to the Council. I Want You to Promise Me that You'll Take Care of Stubbs."

She looked at him, her eyes starting to water. "I understand John... And It Will be done." She turned away as the tears started to fall. He stood up, and turned to leave, pausing only long enough to place a comforting hand on her shoulder as he left.

Avoiding Liara, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue whatever plan she had to make him take her along. He grabbed the rest of the gear he thought they might need and walked down the ramp. Seeing the teams all waiting for him he jogged through the surf as best he could carrying the excess gear. Once he caught up with His team he distributed the goodies.

Then they 'hopped' over the wall, as the Salarians threw the shit into the fan on the other side of the base. As they were making their way from the perimeter fence toward the base, they came across small pockets of Geth, guarding radio towers. It Didn't take long for them to fall with Shepard's whole team there. After putting the tower out of commission they headed farther in, getting reports of Geth drones causing havoc with the distraction team. Garrus, Tali and Kat headed off to find the refueling station, leaving Wrex and Shepard watching for enemy movement.

They heard the explosion from where they were standing, then heard over Ash over the radio say that the drones should be returning soon. "No longer a Problem Chief Williams" Tali told her as they rejoined Wrex and Shepard.

"Thank's Tali, I Owe You a Drink!" Ash could be heard to say, right before she started barking orders to the Salarians. Shepard, Tali, and Wrex had to hang back for a moment while Kat, and Garrus took out the snipers guarding the back entrance to the base.

Once Tali and Kat had access to the base's computer system they started looking for Wrex's objective.

Tali spoke up, "Shepard, I can get access to the base security from this terminal. I can set off alarms on the Far side of the base, it would clear out Most of the Geth, but it Might be Too Much for Chief Williams and the Salarians to handle."

He didn't even think about it. "Can you just Disable the Alarms so they won't know we're coming?"

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Of Course Shepard, There! Now they won't know What hit them." Garrus was scanning the farthest reaches of his scope, as Shepard and Wrex watched for anything that might be coming out of the doors close to them.

Kat's enthusiasm almost startled them. "Ha! Found It! Here We Go Uncle!"

Shepard gave a sly grin to Wrex, "I Think That's For You." earning him a punch in the shoulder for the smart-ass comment, as Wrex went to look at the screen.

Garrus took the chance to tease Wrex, "We're All Just One Big Happy _D__ysfunctional_ Family." he drawled.

"What You needed?" Shepard asked them without turning from the two doors he was covering.

He got a "Hell Yeah!" and "Don't Doubt Me Brother."

Before he responded. "Ok, then this is where we part ways. You two know what to do if it gets too deep." He said as he handed the pack he was carrying to Wrex. They both nodded, then went off on their quest for the cure.

"All right team, let's go killing." Shepard said with a smile on his face, that made Tali and Garrus glad they were here where they could watch out for him. They soon found out that Not Only was Saren keeping his base here, he was EXTREMELY Paranoid.

There were more Geth than they had counted on inside the base. After destroying their way through a warehouse, and several labs, they ended up in a cell block. Checking on the prisoners, most of which were mindless, they found one who was seemingly unaffected.

"Well Your Not Geth, and Your Not in a Lab coat... I Guess that means I'm Happy to see you." the prisoner said as Shepard leaned toward the glass of the cell door. "Lt. Ganto Imness third infiltration regiment. Are You with the Fleet?"

Shepard shared a look with Garrus, "Message wasn't clear, fleet's Not coming."

"I know the Captain, He will want this base destroyed. We knew about the Krogan breeding grounds but the Indoctrination is a Far Worse Threat." The prisoner told them.

Shepard leaned closer, "what's Indoctrination? What do You mean?"

Ganto started pacing, "My crew was Altered, Changed. I watched Good people turned into Mindless Husks. It's his ship, it emits some kind of Signal, the longer your exposed, the less you are You. I was kept as a 'control' in their little experiment. Please don't leave me here, I don't want to become like them."

Shepard nodded to Tali who had already moved to the release panel. "We're letting you out, But then your on your Own."

"Don't look back and Try to outrun the Blast Hmm? Thank You Human, It's a Better chance than before you came. And Good Luck... You'll Need It!" He snuck out the nearest exit door as the team headed deeper into the base.

"Shepard, Were on our way to your location, Objective a No-Go! Not Breeding... Fucking CLONING!" came from Kat.

"Copy That, Sis." Shepard responded with a sigh, as Tali hacked the door blocking their path. The door opened to an office.

They all pointed their weapons at the lone Asari that came scurrying out from under the desk in the corner. "Wait Don't Kill Me, I can Get You In... There See Full Access To ALL of Saren's Personal Files. Are We Good? Can I Go Now?"

She asked as the far door came sliding open. Tali leveled her shotgun at the Asari's head. "What Are You Doing Here?"

"I Study the Indoctrination, Saren's ship is doing it but I don't think he is in Control of it, or at least he seems worried that It might be happening to Him. This position is More Permanent than I thought. My first Patient was the last person to hold this job. Can I Go Now Please?" The Asari Pleaded.

Shepard and Garrus heard Tali vocalize "It's Too Risky Shepard."

He stepped forward, "I Agree." and shot the Asari in the face. Dropping her instantly. "Let's Go" He said as he led them into the 'private office'. Inside they found a large bank of computers and another seemingly undamaged Prothean Beacon.

"Shepard Look It's a Beacon, just like the one on Eden Prime?"Tali asked.

He walked toward it, "Only One way to find out Tali."

The beacon lit up with a greenish glow, locking on to Shepard it pulled him into the air and started to pulse as it 'wrote' images directly into his mind. But It was More Violent than before, He started to Glow, and shake. The glow seemed to be timed to the pulse from the beacon.

Tali and Garrus looked at each other in horror. They ran trying to find some cover from the blast, they managed to get just far enough up the catwalk that the blast barely shook them. They turned around to see Shepard laying still as death on the cold metal floor, smoke coming from the area around his biotic amp.

"These Things are Going to KILL HIM! Garrus said to no one.

Tali gently rolled Shepard over and tried to assess his health. "Good He's Alive, It Just..."

"Knocked My Dick in the Dirt... Fuck! Ah! That Sucks" Shepard said, cutting her off as his eyes opened with a flutter. He sat up with Tali's help, then got to his feet, well Mostly.

He was leaning on her for support. "We gotta Stop meeting like this Tali." He said trying to get her to laugh. But the headache that hit him sent him back to his knees for the effort.

They managed to get him to his feet, and were walking him toward the elevator when the only other console in the room activated, showing a red hologram of some kind. "You Are NOT SAREN!" The image demanded.

"What? A VI? This WHOLE ROOM for A FUCKING VI?" Shepard yelled at the console.

"Rudimentary Creatures of Blood and Flesh, You touch My Mind, fumbling in Ignorance." The Image responded.

Garrus seemed to pale, "I don't Think Sovereign is a Reaper Ship... It's an Actual Reaper!" He managed to get out while Tali was busy holding Shepard up, she was trying to take a look at his amp, but he was moving around too much. The image went on describing how It's kind had destroyed the advanced races of the galaxy every Fifty thousand years or so, because they can.

According to 'Sovereign' the Organics are a mutation, and they are put down to keep order within the cosmos. After a brief argument with Shepard about whether or not machines can be broken, the console overloaded and blew the room apart. Joker came over the comm letting them know that Sovereign had been picked up on scans and was heading for them as fast as it could.

"Time to go." Tali said as she helped Shepard stumble to the elevator.

As they walked off the elevator Garrus asked Tali "Is he Heavy?" just to be a smart-ass. Causing her to hit him with her free hand, he turned to dodge the hit from her and both of them were thrown back inside the elevator by Shepard.

He charged the Geth Destroyer that had entered the office. Causing it to Implode on impact with the wall, Shepard stumbled back a few steps, then dropped, the smoke coming from his fried amp now Clearly visible. "Take it out" was all they could manage to make out from him.

Tali quickly ran to him and started to remove the smoldering device from the port at the base of his skull. She was injecting medigel and some stims, at Garrus's request. "Tali We Need Him if were going to make it out of here Alive!"

As Shepard was starting to come back to the land of the conscious, Kat and Wrex found them. "What Happened?" They asked almost at the same time.

"Another Damn Beacon!" Garrus told them.

"Then with This in! He took out That Destroyer! Stupid Bosh'Tet!" Tali said, as she held up the burnt amp.

"Damn" Wrex said as Kat picked up the useless amp.

"I Think we have a spare on the Normandy, not as good as This one, but..." The biotic detonation going off that close caused everyone to spin around toward its cause. Shepard was standing just outside the doorway, covered in the remains of two Krogan, head down looking at the gore around him.

He said... _Something... _ that No one understood, then he took off at a run. They all ran after him, trying to understand what he was Screaming.

The Flash of his biotics caused them to stop dead. When their eyes adjusted they saw him standing over another cloned Krogan. His barrier flaring in the same rhythm as his hands were clenching. His armor starting to show signs of damage, and small tendrils of smoke drifting up from the gaps between the plates.

Tali and Garrus were scanning him with their visors. Tali switched her comm to exclude Shepard. "He has several fractures in his shoulder, one broken rib, and over a dozen micro-fractures in his hands. His Vitals are Strange, going from calm to over-excited almost in time with the pulses from his biotics. At this rate he won't last long."

"Burn Out." Wrex said in a hushed tone. Kat looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He understood, nodding to her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My people call it Burn Out, It's when a Biotic uses too much power, or has no amp and tries to use it raw. It's a Miracle he is still standing."

She pulled Wrex closer, "Then we need to get him an Amp."

Wrex grabbed her by the arms. "NO! Too Late for That! He needs time to rest, Let them cool down. If you were to put an amp in Now... It would give him a seizure, maybe burn him out for good, or even kill him."

Garrus leaned forward, "Then What in Spirits Name are we Suppose to Do?"

Tali started toward Shepard, "We keep close to him, and try to keep him from using it anymore than he Has to." she said without turning away from her target. They followed her Wrex and Tali in front, Kat and Garrus in the back, all trying to keep Shepard in the middle.

After a few small engagements of Geth, they managed to shut down the power to the AA tower they were responsible for. Then quickly made for the landing site.

Once the Normandy had touched down, the team tried to herd Shepard on-board as the bomb was being unloaded. Fate it seems, had other plans. "Williams we're at the pick-up, Get your ass over here." There was static, and weapons fire in the back ground,

"No Can Do Kat, Geth have us pinned down at the tower. FLANKING MANEUVER! COVER THAT Do..." The comm was silent for almost a full second.

"Go! I need a few more minutes to arm the bomb anyway!" Kaidan said as he was starting the sequence. Wrex, and Tali headed off after Shepard who hadn't even seemed to notice the flurry of activity going on around him.

"On our Way Chief, Hang Tight." Tali said as she and Wrex picked up the pace to catch up with Shepard. They went through the loading-lock as the Normandy took off to find a suitable place to land for the Salarian evac.

They met some resistance, but as they stepped off the elevator leading up to the tower maintenance catwalk a Geth drop-ship flew by heading for the bomb-site. "Heads up Alenko, Geth drop-ship Inbound to your location." Tali shouted into the comm.

"Yeah Tali, Already here in Force, Go get Williams, I got this." Kaiden responded the stress in his voice betraying his fear, despite his calm.

"Hold Tight Lt. Protect that Bomb, We'll be right back." Shepard said, the tone of his voice sounding hollow, and distant.

Shepard led his team through the maintenance door on the tower, and they were instantly neck-deep in Geth, and wounded Salarians. At first the Geth attacks were disorganized, sporadic at best. But then Ash yelled "**PRIME!**" as she dove in front of Tali, taking the brunt of the pulse blast. She was out cold, her armor smoking from the blast.

Shepard saw her dive for Tali, then go quiet, the flash of energy that came from him prompted Tali to drag Ash behind cover. "Get to Cover NOW!" She yelled at the Salarians, most of them listening to her in time. Tombstone hit the prime with everything he had,but all he managed to do was slide it back a few feet, its shields flickering from the impact.

He raised up a good fifteen meters, then hit the top of the prime's head with all the force he could put into his fist, breaking his hand instantly. The Geth attackers were more organized now that they had a prime in broadcast range, and they started going for the wounded. Tombstone and Wrex decided they would have to work together to take out the prime.

They hit it with everything they had from opposite sides, causing its legs to buckle and topple over the edge of the tower. But the prime had taken too long to put down, and now reinforcements had arrived. Wrex noticed that Tombstone was reaching his limit, his attacks having less and less power. But even with his power waning, and a broken hand he still kept up with Wrex.

They were in rare form, Wrex and Tombstone fighting side by side against the hordes of Geth and cloned Krogan. Tali and the Salarians watched this Magnificent, deadly dance. The two of them as graceful in combat as any ballet dancer, and more Devastating than a platoon of seasoned Mercs. The last enemy fell, and Wrex turned around to see Tombstone on his hands and knees panting, his barrier flickering with each labored breath.

"Looks like you Finally found Your Limit Shepard." Wrex said as he started to walk over to him, only to be knocked into the wall by a pulse blast from Saren coming down on some sort of hovering platform. As Wrex tried to get himself out of the haze his mind was in, Saren grabbed Tombstone by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"This has been an impressive diversion Shepard, but I can't let you destroy all I have accomplished here." Saren told him as he walked Shepard to the edge of the tower. There was a loud siren echoing from the bomb site, distracting Saren long enough for Shepard to punch him.

With his broken hand It didn't do much damage but it Did give Wrex time to drop his shields with a well placed shotgun blast. Tali came out from covering the downed Ash and wounded Salarians to fire another shotgun round at him. Saren quickly decided that his odds were no longer survivable, and got on his hovering platform.

Shepard fired his pistol to overheat at the escaping Saren. The comm crackled to life. "Commander, (_**Boom**_) Afraid I'm not going to make it to the extraction site, I already Activated the Bomb."

"Alenko What the Hell Are You DOING!?" Tombstone screamed.

The team paled when they heard his response. "I'm hit, (_**Boom**_)...eth are trying to Disable the bomb. If (_**Boom**_) ... to leave they will. Damn Prime and their Damn Shields. (_**Boom**_) I Got this, I... Been an Honor Sir..." (_**Boom**_)

Wrex went over and picked up Ash, throwing her over his shoulder none too gently, as the Normandy slid up with the ramp already down. Shepard turned toward the elevator and started forward "I'm on my way Kaidan."

"Where the HELL Are You GOING?" Wrex Growled.

Tombstone didn't even turn from his path toward the lift. "I'm Going to Get Him, I Won't..." before his hand could reach the panel to activate the elevator, his arm went completely limp. He could feel the burn from the knife blade buried almost to the hilt in the back of his shoulder.

He spun on Wrex, the Anger on his face was the kind reserved for mercenaries, bullies, and those who preyed on the weak. "What the Fuck is Wrong With YOU! HE NEEDS ME!" he Screamed, as his legs slowly lost their battle with gravity and he started to collapse.

Wrex stomped over and picked up the wounded Shepard. "Kid I know You'll HATE me, But I can Live with that... Cause It means You're STILL Alive. You'd Never Make It! There is no time to get there Before that bomb goes off. I Won't Let You Die In This Place. And I made A PROMISE to give you Back your knife When You NEEDED It Most." He said in a sad voice as he adjusted Ashley's weight and hoisted Shepard's ever weaker body over his other shoulder, and started to stomp toward the Normandy's loading ramp.

Wrex was carrying the wounded marines as if they were The Most Precious thing he ever held. The few Salarians who hadn't already been rushed to medical watched in Awe of the confrontation, then quickly followed Wrex up the ramp. As the ship sped away, Liara was helping Dr. Chakwas tend to the wounded as best she could when her comm crackled to life.

"Liara... (_**Boom**_) Tell Ash... Tell Her I L... (_**Boom**_) ...er. Make Sure She Kno... (_**click**_) Shit!" Liara heard the sound of something heavy splashing to the ground, then as the tears started streaming down her face, she heard a much smaller weapon being fired, almost drowned out by the sound of the bombs warning siren. "(_**tat, tat,**_)I'm Sorry Ash...(_**tat, tat,**_)Just wasn't(_**tat, tat**_)time to tell you, I lo..." then the channel went silent as the blast overtook him.

As sad as she was, her heart nearly Broke when Wrex walked in with Ash and Shepard. Shoving the minorly injured Salarians out of the way, he layed them down as gently as he was able. Liara stepped forward "Oh Goddess! What happened?"

Wrex turned to leave the med-bay with his head down, "She took a Prime's pulse blast for Tali, and It was either That... Or He would be dead right now." he said in a sorrowful tone as he motioned to the knife sticking out of Shepards back. He turned and left medical heading for the hold.

Tali passed him as he entered the lift. Putting a slim hand on his arm. "You did the Right thing_,_ He would be dead if you hadn't stopped him."

He put a hand over hers and patted it gently. "Doesn't make it Hurt any less kid... But thanks." he got in the lift and hit the button closing the doors.

Tali told Joker to head for the Citadel, as she went in to check on the wounded. Most of the Salarians were patched up enough to make it to a hospital, but she was worried about the two Humans. Her Captain, and the surly Gunnery Chief who had just saved her life.

After her talk with Wrex, she passed by Kat who was pacing outside medical. She stopped and put a hand on Kat's back. "Sis... He'll be OK, He's Tougher than Anyone I've ever met."

Kat spun toward Tali, wrapping her in a fierce hug. "But It's Not Fair Tali, He Always Put's himself before Everyone Else. And then He is the One who pays the Biggest price."

Tali hugged her back. "Kat would you go to my room and get Stubbs, then take him down to see Wrex? I think he needs to see him."

She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face, "Yeah Sis, I will. Thanks" then Kat headed toward Tali's room. Kat gathered Stubbs and took him downstairs. As soon as the lift opened she saw Garrus sitting on the crates by Wrex, the two of them drinking heavily in silence.

She put Stubbs down and he ran over to them, then back to the pit grabbing his bowl. As soon as he dropped it Wrex filled the bowl with what he was drinking.

Garrus slurred, "Damn Wrex... Thas Ryncol... Your gonna Kill im."

Kat grabbed a few bottles from the fridge, "It's OK Garrus, He's been drinkin that shit for years now." she said as she slammed back one of the beers.

The Salarians milling around in the hold were watching intently. "Have you Ever seen Turians and Krogan engaging in such behavior?" "No, Have you ever seen such an Animal?" "Curious" could be heard by Kat.

Joker raced them to the Citadel as fast as the laws of physics would allow.


	18. 18 Forgive Us Our Transgressions

**Forgive Us Our Transgressions**

She had Shepard and Ash stabilized soon after takeoff, but Dr. Chakwas would still be glad to get them to the Citadel and in a proper hospital. While the Normandy was on docking approach she sent word to Admiral Hackett. (_Our Son is Down, and May be Out of the Game... __**Permanently**_)

Hackett read the encrypted message for the third time, his mind reeling, trying to come up with Any other possibility. "Shit, No Choice." Pulling up an encrypted channel he sent out a message of his own.

After docking, Chakwas stayed by her crew as they were rushed to the Alliance hospital. Even though they were separated by rank, she insisted they be put in the same room for treatment. Ash was being kept under observation until the extent of her injuries could be determined. Shepard was in and out of consciousness due to the heavy medication, the amount of blood loss, and just pure stubbornness. Which is why they had strapped him to his bed, to avoid damaging all of Karen's hard work at piecing him back together.

Back on the Normandy, Tali was about to give everyone some much-needed shore-leave while they restocked. She was in her room eating her dinner as she was going over the rotation for leave when her door chimed. "Yes?" She was not expecting the voice she heard in response.

"Captain, If I may have a word?"

She swallowed the mouthful of food she had as she grabbed her mask and quickly put it back into place. "Come In! Please! and it's just 'Acting Captain' Sir. Why didn't Joker inform me of your arrival?"

The door opened, and Hackett walked in. Placing a calming hand over hers, to stop the nervous wringing she had begun. "Tali, If John made You Acting Captain... Well it's just because you're not in the Alliance military. Otherwise I'm sure he would have made you Captain. That aside, I'm not Officially Here. We need to keep this quiet. I have a plan to help John, but I need some Volunteers... Trustworthy Volunteers, for a Distraction."

She typed something into her omnitool, "I know Just the people for you."

It was already late into the night cycle on the Citadel. Karen was sleeping in the chair, sitting in between Shepard and Ash, she was not about to leave them to the care of some _Nurse_ who may, or may-not know what they were doing. She woke when she heard someone shouting about intruders.

She got up, stretching her stiff back. "I Swear! This is why I Prefer serving on a Ship." She went out to see what the fuss was all about. Once downstairs she realized that it wasn't intruders, it was visitors. _Drunk_ Visitors.

She stopped a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest, scolding look on her face. "What _**ARE**_ You three Doing?!"

Wrex, Garrus, and Kat spun toward the _scolding-mother's _voice. All three of them looking down as if in Great trouble. Wrex was the one to respond, "We Came to see Shepard, But _**They**_ wouldn't let us In." he said pointing at the orderlies.

Karen smiled to herself as she rubbed her head, this was becoming a headache, even if it was hilarious, and necessary. Half the hospital staff was down watching the confrontation.

While the staff was downstairs watching Karen scold the drunken soldiers like wayward children. Three Humans silently crept into the room where Shepard and Williams were being kept. One was posted as lookout as the other two approached the sleeping Commander.

As they prepped the needles to inject him with some unknown substance, the sound of a pistol charging made them stop, their blood running cold. No one had anticipated the meek Asari that had been sleeping in the corner, keeping silent vigil over the man she was growing to love. "You have eight seconds to back away before I kill the three of you." Liara whispered.

The tallest of the two turned slowly. "Miss T'Soni I presume?"

The sound of the safety being flipped off, "Six Seconds." Liara said as she glared at them, the dim light coming off her free hand starting to worry them.

"Miss T'Soni Please! Admiral Hackett sent us!" He pleaded.

She continued to glare at them, "Then Why are you here in the night like a group of Assassins? You Now Have Two Seconds."

The shorter female 'nurse' turned and held the syringe up for her to inspect. "I Can't Read That. Time's Up." Liara responded.

The door opening was the only thing that kept them from losing their heads to mass accelerator fire. "Liara, I _Did_ Send them, What they are Trying to do is Save His Life. But Our Only option is Illegal in Council Space." Hackett motioned to the nurse, who promptly turned and started to inject the first of the syringes.

Liara lowered the pistol, as Hackett put his hand on her shoulder. "Liara, I would Never do Anything to Harm John. This is Genetic Tampering of the Highest Order, If the Council Found Out..."

She smiled a sad, hurt smile at him, "It will Help Him?"

The tall man deciding that his life was no longer in danger, felt safe enough to speak. "We Believe it Will Miss T'Soni. It's Experimental Gene Therapy, It will make his bones knit faster, wounds heal at Remarkable rates. Well Even Faster than He Already Does. He will be on Par with Krogan. But... It Will cause Him Considerable Pain."

Hackett looked her in the eyes, "Liara I Wish We could Wait and Ask Him His Opinion. But We Don't Know If he will Wake At All. If We Don't Try Something. Well I Don't even want to Entertain the thought."

The nurse had injected the second and was starting the third syringe. Liara lowered the hand holding John's pistol back to her side. "I Will Speak to him."

Hackett smiled at her, knowing there was No Way she could be talked out of it. "Mr. Lawson, Will that be a problem? Will She be in Any Danger?"

The tall man seemed to think on this for a second. "No Physical Danger, but If I understand Asari physiology correctly then You May end up Sharing his Pain Miss T'Soni."

She silently walked over closer to John, seeming to glide to the observers. "If You Knew Him... Then You Would Know that _**Any**_ amount of pain Is Worth it." She stood between the two beds, None of the others noticed when she slipped John's pistol into the hand of the now fully Alert but feigning sleep Ashley.

She seemed to be gathering herself, but what they didn't know, what they couldn't possibly know, was she had put her hand on Ashley's and sent her the only thing she had time for. (_**I Don't Trust Them**_) Ash winked at her then aimed the pistol toward the lead 'Mr. Lawson' character from under her blanket. Liara turned to John, "Please Be Silent." was all she said, she took his hand as she sat in the chair, then her eyes went black.

* * *

She was in the darkened hallway again, (_Hmm, He wasn't lying. Good Defenses_) she thought, as she reached for the wrought-iron door handle and turned it.

As she entered the room, she took notice of the view on the monitors. (_The ceiling of the room... and Me? That's an Odd thing to see_.) She noticed that the lighting wasn't as harsh as before, and in the chair at the 'control panel' was not the young boy that was John.

Sitting there leaning forward, seemingly in Great Agitation was that Big furry 'Wolf'. (_He Really doesn't look Anything Like the Wolf? Wolfi? Wolf's? Wolfes? what Was the Plural Again? Goddess I am So Bad at the Human Language, I Really need to investigate Further than just looking up some pictures on the net. He Almost looks like that hair covered little... dog? Stubbs. Anyway, basic shape... But Larger, Much Larger than those I saw on the Net_.)

She turned and saw John in the cage, laying on a bed, tossing and turning as if in the throes of a Nightmare. She decided she needed to forget her curiosity with this strange situation, and help him. "Tomb... Bo? What Happened? How did you... Trade places?"

He turned around to face her, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Lady T'Soni, What are you Doing Here?" he said as his snarl faded instantly, the smile dawning on his face showing even more teeth.

She cocked her head and put a hand on her hip, "Now We Had an Agreement. You May Call me Sweetness." she said as sarcastically as she could.

He stood and bowed to her most formally. "My Apologies, I am... Distracted."

Her smile faded, "What happened?" she asked as she turned back to the cage, and the child within.

He stepped closer to her, seeming to shimmer for a moment. When the shimmering stopped he was Human looking and wearing a formal suit. "I Believe the interaction with the Beacon caused a feedback within our biotics. That coupled with the overuse of biotics without an amp... during a feedback loop, I don't know if _We_ will wake up."

She stepped toward the cage, then paused and turned back toward Bo. "Can I speak to him?" she asked, as if she was a child asking for a cookie.

He put a reassuring hand on her arm. "You may try." Before she knew it, she was inside the cage. Rather than spend hours trying to figure out how this happened, she decided to use her time to help John.

Kneeling down next to the small boy, she ran the back of her hand across his forehead, feeling the fever he was running. "John? John, Can You Hear Me?" He stilled under her touch. She sat on the edge of the bed, "John, There are people Trying to help you. They have given you Injections to help your body heal. Do You understand?" He turned his body towards her, curling up in the fetal position as he latched onto her hand.

She gently moved the hair out of his eyes, causing them to flutter open. "They said There Will Be Pain, John. But I Came Here to Help You with That Pain."

He smiled at her, then kissed her hand. She felt the love he had for her, but she also felt the amount of pain he was in. "Don't Want You to hurt For Me Liara. love you too much for that"

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "And I Love You John, But that doesn't mean that You can Tell Me what to do. We are Not Bonded Yet"

He smiled as much as he could. "you said _**Yet**_." he said before a shudder ran through him. She was almost staggered by the flash of searing pain that shot through him.

She crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around him she whispered in his ear. "John, It took me One Hundred and Six Years to find you... I Will NOT Give you up SO Easily, Now why don't you share with me _Everything_ you know about Combat."

Bo quietly walked up to the cage. "Liara, They are leaving now. They told Steven they are done with the injections." He then walked back and sat in the chair, dimming the lights for the couple now laying on the bed, racked with pain.

Outside, in the room, as Steven was preparing to close the door, Henry Lawson turned back to him. "So I take it my debt is paid?"

Hackett looked at him with judging eyes, then back to the three people in the darkened room. "Yes Mr. Lawson, as Agreed the Alliance will Forgive your past transgressions. We Thank You for Your Service." Henry and his two assistants headed toward the emergency stairwell.

Hackett turned as he heard the tell-tale footsteps of Karen Chakwas. "Well? I Do hope that diversion of yours was Worth It." She said as she pushed him back inside the room.

Pulling the door closed he turned around to face her. "So do I Love, So do I."

They both turned and looked to see Ash with the pistol leveled at them. As she realized just who had walked into the room, she lowered the pistol and went back to wrapping her blanket around Liara.

Once she felt the shivering Asari was wrapped up tight enough, she sat back on her bed. "You Both have some Explaining to do." She whispered as she laid back down and rolled over so her back was to them.

He layed out the details of what the treatments Should accomplish to Karen, then Hackett left out the same emergency stairwell as Dr. Henry Lawson and his Associates had earlier.

As the morning cycle came, the lighting slowly started to grow brighter revealing Dr Chakwas sitting in the chair between the beds, and Liara laying next to Shepard, her petite form wrapping around him protectively.

Ash sat up, rubbing her eyes. After inspecting the two teenagers sleeping somewhat peacefully on the next bed, she sat up with a sigh and looked at Karen expectantly. "Alright Doc What Gives?" she whispered.

Karen seemed to weigh her words carefully. "His biotics were Overloaded when he interacted with the beacon in Saren's base. He Still went on to Use them Even After his Amp Self-Destructed. We had to bring him here to Make Sure there was No Permanent damage to his nervous system."

Ash looked at her for a long moment. "Official Story?" she asked as she was getting up to get a drink.

Karen smiled at her, "Yes, That is the Official Story. And As far as I'm concerned, It's the Only Story. How are You feeling Ashley?"

Ash finished her drink and walked into the bathroom. "So He Came for Us Even After Frying his Amp? Stubborn. Damn! This Floor is Freezing! You Think they could spring for Heated Floors here on the Citadel. Sorry Doc. I'm Sore, and I feel bruised, but I think I'll Be Ok. How is Tali?"

"I'm Fine Chief Williams, Thank You. You Saved My Life." Tali said from the doorway.

Ash walked out of the bathroom trying to rearrange her hospital gown. "Dammit! Stupid gowns, Why can't they just give us a Robe, or Sweats?" She grumbled as she took the offending garment off and threw it on the floor as if it was trying to frustrate her intentionally.

"Because then we wouldn't get to see You Naked Chief." Came from the still groggy Shepard, earning him a slap on his chest from Liara. Karen smiled at the playfulness between the two of them, Ever so glad he was awake. But Shepard killed the good mood in the room with a sentence. "Doc, Tali could You two take Liara to get some breakfast? I need to have a word with the stripper, Oh I mean chief."

Tali looked at Ash, and was glad that no one could see the tears running down her face. Karen got up and helped Liara off the bed. "How are You feeling Liara?"

Liara glanced back at Ash. "I am sore from sleeping on that bed, but I think my hunger is stronger than the stiffness in my back." Karen and Tali helped Liara out of the room and down to the hospital cafeteria. All three of them worrying about how Ashley was going to take Kaidan's death, and weather or not they should have stayed for Shepard's safety.

Ashley was getting her clothes from the locker. "Ash I need to talk to you." Shepard said, getting her attention.

She saw the sad look on his face and stopped, standing there naked with her clothes wadded up in her hands. "So **Spill** It. You've _**Never **_Been This _**Nice**_ to me. Just lay it on me Commander."

He decided that there was No Easy way to do it, so he just Told Her. "Ash... Kaidan's Dead." She flushed red all over, but stood there silently. "He was wounded, and the Geth were trying to diffuse the bomb... I Wasn't able to get to him... He Stayed so We... I Failed Him." he finished, as he was trying to sit-up with great effort.

She just looked at him. "That Sucks" She said as she got dressed, "Well I'm going to get some Breakfast, Want Anything?" she asked as she started to leave.

He looked at her, trying to decide just what in Goddess name he was supposed to say. "Ash... If I could have gotten to Him... I _would_ have. I just wanted You to Know."

She just looked at him for a moment. "Well _Sir_, You Never _**did**_ Like Him. Hell _**Either**_ of us. I Don't See what the Fuss is About. You Got the Chance to Get Rid Of Him, So _**You Did**_... _**Just**_ Like You _**Will**_ When It's _**My**_ Turn. Now... Again... Breakfast Do You Want Anything?"

She had almost finished her sentence before the newly arrived Kat slammed her to the ground, and started to punch her in the face, screaming at her. "You _**UNGRATEFUL**_** BITCH! **HE **SAVED** _**YOUR**_ **FUCKING LIFE**, TOOK YOU _**IN**_... GAVE YOU **MORE** THAN PLENTY OF _**CHANCES**_ TO **PROVE** YOUR **WORTH** THE AIR YOU BREATHE, AND _**THIS**_ IS _**HOW**_ YOU FUCKING _**ACT!**_ I'M GONNA _**KILL**_ YOU! YOU _**STUPID**_** BITCH**! HE WAS Half **DEAD** AND _**STILL**_ Came to SAVE _**YOUR**_ SORRY ASS! He COULDN'T EVEN FUCKING _**STAND!**_ AND HE WAS _**STILL**_ GOING TO GO **GET** KAIDAN! but then he told us He had Activated the Bomb."

"IF I Hadn't **Stopped** Him He would have **DIED** Before he **Ever** _**REACHED**_ Kaidan." Came from Wrex, who was standing in the doorway with Garrus slightly behind him.

Garrus stepped forward, "He's right Williams, I have the Bio-Scans to _Prove_ It." Kat's punches slowed down, but didn't get any softer.

"So It's My Fault." came from Ashley so meekly that they almost didn't hear it.

Kat stopped hitting her for a second. "What?"

Ash looked from Wrex to Kat with the one eye that hadn't swollen shut yet. "It's My Fault Kaidan is Dead, and It's My Fault He's Hurt." she finished looking at Shepard.

"It's NOT your fault Williams. And Kat... Stop trying to Kill her, Please." Came from Shepard who was trying his best to stay sitting up, but losing the battle. As he tried to twist so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed, he fell with his casted shoulder down.

Everyone, including Ashley could be heard to gasp. No one was expecting him to stop inches from the floor, wreathed in the bright blue glow of a stasis field. "John! What in the Name of The GODDESS Are You DOING?!" Liara yelled as she entered the room, a plate of food in her right hand, her left hand out, glowing from the use of the stasis field.

She calmly walked over and set the plate down, then with some effort managed to hover him back to the upright sitting position. Karen and Tali walked in behind her and started to help Ashley get up, after they got Kat to move. Karen immediately set about assessing the damage done to Ash's face by Kat's relentless punching. After deciding that the best course of action was a Liberal application of medigel, which she started to apply, and generous rest.

"Question is Chief... Do You want to Stay on the Normandy, or do you want a Transfer?" Shepard asked her once Liara released him from the stasis.

Ashley looked at him as much as she could with her one good eye. "Stop fiddling about Williams." Chakwas scolded.

Liara looked at her as if in Great indecision. "Chief Williams... Ashley... I... I have something You _Need_ to See, Something I _Need_ to _Share_ with You. It Is... _Personal_. We would need _Privacy_." she finished, flushing a slightly darker blue as she looked at everyone else in the room to request the privacy she indicated.

Garrus was the voice of reason. "Well Wrex? Shall We go get some Food? I am Hungry. Dr, Kat, could you show us to this... uh cafeteria? I believe it's called." Chakwas handed the tube of medigel to Liara, then followed the others out the door, shutting it behind her.

"What? Are You going to try to Kill Me now?" Ash asked her.

Liara smiled a sad hurt smile, "No I would Never do such a thing." she told her as she started to apply the medigel to Ashley's swollen, and battered face.

"Liara, From What I saw last night... You are _**MORE**_ than _Capable_ of Doing _Just_ That, _When_ you have The _Right_ _Motivation_." Ash told her as she glanced at Shepard, causing Liara to blush even darker.

"That may be So, but _THIS_ Is _**IMPORTANT**_... It Was His _Wish_ That _I_ Tell You." Liara stated as she rubbed in the soothing cream.

The realization started to dawn on Ashley's face, even with the swelling you could see it. "Then _Why_ Tell me _Now_?" Ash asked her, reaching up and gently grabbing Liara's hand, stopping her from adding more medigel to her wounds.

Liara looked over at John receiving a nod before she continued. "I Believe there Is No Good Time for This sort of thing... But It May Affect Your Decision to Stay on the Normandy."

Ash spoke so meekly that Liara _almost_ couldn't hear her. "Will It _Hurt_?"

Liara's smile was _Slightly_ more comforting. "Not Physically" was all she said.

Ash seemed to be lost for a few seconds, her eyes glossed over. "Ok."

Shepard sat there quietly, wishing for some other way to tell Ash what Liara had shared with him last night. This was going to make it just too... raw.

Liara leaned closer to her, "Try to relax." she said but a whisper as her eyes went black.

* * *

Ash looked around, what she saw was the AA tower, she even could see herself get taken out by the pulse blast from the Prime as she dove in front of Tali.

She saw Shepard hurt himself trying to stop the prime, then he and Wrex taking it down, then All the reinforcements that followed. She saw Saren nearly kill Shepard, then heard the incoming transmission from Kaidan. "Commander, (_**Boom**_) Afraid I'm not going to make it to the extraction site, I already Activated the Bomb."

"Alenko What the Hell Are You DOING!?" Shepard Screamed.

She started forward, but Liara stopped her. "I'm hit, (_**Boom**_)...eth are trying to Disable the bomb. If (_**Boom**_) ... to leave they will. Damn Prime and their Damn Shields. (_**Boom**_) I Got this, I... Been an Honor Sir..." (_**Boom**_)

She saw Wrex pick up her unconscious body, as Shepard turned toward the elevator and started forward without any hesitation despite his injuries, even him telling Kaidan. "I'm on my way Kaidan."

"Where the HELL Are You GOING?" Wrex Growled at him.

But Tombstone didn't even turn from his path toward the lift. "I'm GOING to get Him, I Won't..." She saw the large knife hit Shepard before his hand could reach the panel to activate the elevator, and his arm going completely limp. The Ancient blade buried almost to the hilt in the back of his shoulder.

She watched him spin on Wrex, the Anger on his face clear. "What the Fuck is Wrong With YOU! HE NEEDS ME!" he Screamed, as his legs slowly lost their battle with gravity and he started to collapse.

Wrex stomping over to pick up the wounded Shepard. "Kid I know You'll HATE me, But I can Live with that... Cause It means You're STILL Alive. You'd Never Make It! There is no time to get there Before that bomb goes off. I Won't Let You Die In This Place. I made A PROMISE to give you Back your knife When You NEEDED It Most." Wrex said, almost seeming sad as he adjusted Ashley's weight and hoisted Shepard's ever weaker body over his other shoulder, and started to stomp toward the Normandy's loading ramp.

The scene changed, now she seemed to be the med bay, she was standing there watching Liara help the Dr with the wounded. She heard Joker's voice over the pa. "Commander's on-board, Ramp Closing. Alright Everyone Hang On to Something."

Then she heard the comm, crackle to life."Liara... (_**Boom**_) Tell Ash... Tell Her I L... (_**Boom**_) ...er. Make **Sure** She **Kno**... (_click_) _Shit_!" Ash could hear the sound of something heavy splashing to the ground, then as the tears started streaming down her face, she heard a much smaller weapon being fired, almost drowned out by the sound of the bombs warning siren. "(_**tat, tat**_,)I'm Sorry Ash...(_**tat, tat**_,)Just _wasn't_(_**tat, tat**_)**time** to tell you, I lo..." then the channel went silent.

She could feel the sadness and overwhelming worry from Liara, Then Wrex walked in with Ash and Shepard And She felt the _Devastation_. She watched in awe as he layed the two of them down much more gently than she thought would be possible. She felt more than heard Liara step forward "Oh Goddess! What happened?"

Then Wrex turning to leave the med-bay with his head down, "**She** took a **Prime's** pulse blast for Tali, and It was _**either That**_... Or He would be _**dead**_ right now." he said in a sorrowful tone as he motioned to the knife sticking out of Shepard's back. Then Wrex turned and left medical. She looked and saw the tears streaming down Liara's face at what had transpired. Then the meld ended, and she felt herself waking up in her own mind.

* * *

"Oh God!" Ash said through the tears, and swelling.

Liara tried to say something. "Ashley, I... "

Ash cut her off with a hug. "Thank You Liara, I know it _Must_ Be Painful to Re-Live, But I _**Needed**_ to _**See**_... To _**Know**_. Thank You."

After hugging Liara to the point of uncomfortable, she turned and looked at Shepard, who had layed back down during the meld. "Commander... Look... Shepard... I'm Sorry, What I said to You Wasn't Fair... I'm Sorry."

He looked at her as if weighing her out. "You Still have a Big Decision to make Chief, Rest up for Now, It Can Wait." He looked at Liara. Once she was done fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, she pulled him to sitting-up with her biotics, and started to feed him the now cold breakfast she had brought him.


	19. 19 The Stuff Of Nightmares

**The Stuff Of Nightmares**

As Liara was feeding Shepard the cold food, His eyes started to dart back and forth. Then his breathing grew rapid, it seemed as if he was having a seizure. Liara screamed for the Nurse, while Ash helped her hold him down to keep his injuries to a minimum. He was screaming in a language they didn't understand, and the translators just kept beeping and stating 'error'.

Liara could feel the turmoil within him. It was as if he was being torn apart from within. His mind was reeling, trying to make sense of the memories he was having. The nurse came running in, and quickly gave him an injection to ease his suffering. A few seconds later, he calmed and lay still. When his eyes opened again, he seemed confused. Looking around as if he had no Idea where he was.

"John, Are You OK? Was it the Beacon Again?" Liara asked him in a sweet, soothing voice.

Ash had a mild look of shock. Putting a hand on Liara's arm, "_**Again? **_He's gone through this _**Before**_?"

Liara studied her, taking notice that Ash actually seemed to care. "Yes, From what I was Able to tell, Ever since the first Beacon... _Interacted_ with him, he has been... _Affected_ by it... Almost Nightly. And sometimes while he is awake, if his self-control slips."

Ash looked down at Shepard, "I guess I made a Habit of getting You Hurt Skipper."

Shepard smiled almost imperceptibly. "_Stripper_, hah" he managed to chuckle before Liara slapped him teasingly on the chest. "I... Yeah Liara it was Death, Destruction, War, and Slaughter, Places and... _ Things_. I Can't really make too much of it, It comes too fast, and it seems to be out-of-order, or at least it jumps around so much I can't keep it straight."

Ash seemed to be lost in thought. "So If You _hadn't_ thrown me clear..." she seemed to say to no one.

Shepard looked up at her, his eyes starting to slowly regain some clarity. "Don't Know Ash, Hell, It could have worked _Perfect_ for You."

Liara was staring at the wall behind him. "John, What If I _Join_ My Consciousness to Your's? Use My Knowledge of the Protheans to help you _Understand_ the visions from the Beacon?" He tried to sit-up, only to be pushed back down by Ashley.

"Liara... Do You think It's _**Safe**__?_ I Don't want to put You at Risk... Besides, my mind's a _Mess_. Who Knows _WHAT_ You'll See In There!" he joked, but you could clearly see the Worry etched on his face.

"_John_... " She said in her disarming tone, leaving him defenseless.

He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I Don't _suppose_ I could Tell You NO?" he asked her, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

A mischievous grin spread across Liara's face. "I Already Told You John. We are Not Bonded _**Yet**_."

Ashley looked away, suddenly overcome with the feeling she was Intruding. But she had to smile when she heard his response.

"There was that word '_**Yet**_'... again." He chuckled.

"What Is Wrong with this Scanner?!" The nurse they had all been properly ignoring up until now exclaimed.

"What do you Mean?" Liara asked, starting to worry again.

"It's Not Showing _**Any**_ of the Breaks in his bones, It _Seems_ to think that His bones _**Somehow**_ fused almost Completely _**Overnight**_!" the nurse seethed in frustration.

"Well then I Need to get this cast off, and get dressed. We have _someplace_ We Need to Be." Shepard said tiredly as he took Liara's hand. She looked at him, slightly puzzled as to Where he meant, but relented. With Ashley's help they got him upright and told the nurse to remove his cast.

Once he was free from the cast and braces, he got dressed and the three of them headed for the Presidium. Ash decided to sit outside in the park, and try to come to terms with what she just saw. Hoping that the blow of Kaidan's death could be softened somehow.

The Consort was happy to see them, She thanked Shepard for his help with her 'Problem', and for his discretion. He looked as if he was struggling with something. "Lady Sha'ira, would you be willing to help me with something?"

She looked from him to Liara before answering. "Yes Commander, Whatever You Need." Liara looked embarrassed, but held her tongue.

"Lady Sha'ira I have knowledge _crucial_ to my investigation locked away inside my mind, Liara has offered to meld with me to help me make sense of the images. I fear for her safety, I only wish to have you here... _In Case _Something goes Wrong." Shepard pleaded.

Sha'ira looked at him, then to Liara, a sly knowing smile starting to play itself across her features. "I Understand Commander, But Why Choose Me?"

It was his turn to smile. "For the same reason you chose me. I Need _**Discretion**_, and someone who would be able to tell _**If**_ a problem arose during the meld. You are the _**Only**_ one I would even _**Dare**_ to Trust with this. If you do Not wish to be Involved, I understand."

She smiled a bright smile at the couple. Then as she bowed in a most ethereal way, she told them. "It would be My _**Honor**_, SPECTRE Shepard. Please, let us retire to the sanctity of my Chambers." Leading them to the adjoining room.

She motioned for them to lay on the bed, causing Liara to blush an obvious shade of dark blue. Seeing the naive Maiden blush at the indication of using the bed had her almost to laughter, but she knew this would probably scar the Introverted Asari for Life. She decided it had to seem innocent, and harmless or she would not be relaxed enough to safely complete the meld. "I Assure you, the _**Intent**_ is for you Both to be as relaxed, and comfortable as possible, nothing more."

Shepard looked Liara in the eyes, feeling her hesitation he pulled her into a hug. "Liara, If You don't want to do this, We Don't Have to. I Was Only thinking of Your Safety." he whispered.

She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. "John... It was _**MY**_ Idea Remember? I Believe that we Need to do this, For _**Your**_ Sake, If not for the mission. But... I am _**Only**_ One-Hundred and Six, I have _**Never**_..." she trailed off, seeming to look ashamed.

He cut her off with a Kiss, then he looked into her eyes. "Liara... _Neither_ have I. _Never_ found anyone that made me feel this way. But this isn't _**That**_ kind of Meld. Ok? This is for the Information locked inside this thick skull of mine." he tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

Sha'ira smiled to herself at the hesitant young lovers, as she lit some incense used by Asari to relax the mind and help facilitate the meld. She could already feel the desire coming from the pair, her senses were almost Overpowered by it.

She thought about the last time she had felt a Love that strong, Then she got a devious smile and poured some of the vital, organic oils used as an Aphrodisiac (for when it _**IS**_, _That_ kind of Meld) into the diffuser.

She wasn't trying to harm them, she just knew from experience that Love like Theirs should Never be put on hold. The 'music' she put on was the sound of the waves lapping at the sandy shores near Armali back on Thessia. The Sea thought to be the source of all Asari was found to ease tension and bring a stillness to anxious Asari.

The sounds of the 'Ocean of Life' seemed to work quickly, calming Liara's nervous mind. Shepard was soon under the spell of the sounds of something so peaceful, and the smell of a home from long-ago. As his mind was wandering back to the monastery from the incense. As his body was relaxing into the softness of the bed, he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

He was mentally preparing himself, carefully dropping the defenses his mother had taught him to build. The more of these 'barriers' he let down, the more Liara felt him open up to her emotionally, his mind starting to uncoil itself as the bond between them grew more perceptible.

He turned toward her, looking into her eyes. He smiled as he kissed her forehead, then each eyelid, her cheeks, her nose, and finally he kissed her on the lips. "Ok, I think I am as ready as I will Ever be." he whispered as he broke the passionate kiss.

Liara was nervous, that was until John kissed her. Now she was trying to contend with butterflies from a different emotion. She didn't know if it was the situation, or his kiss... But she wanted this meld more than she had wanted anything before in her life. She forgot about Sha'ira being there, she forgot about everything except the remarkable Human laying there facing her.

"Relax John. Open your thoughts, release your memories, try to concentrate on the beacon... Embrace Eternity!" she told him as her eyes went black. She could feel the love he had for her, the pressure of her hand in his, the taste of her lips on his from the kiss. She focused on his memories, trying not to forget just why they needed to do anything other than lay in this place as one.

* * *

She stared at the doctor in disbelief as he told them "Do your exercises or you get NO Dinner!" The feeling of joy as the biotic blast killed the needle men. The shock at looking down at their small pale body clamped down and sliced open. (_Goddess... I had No Idea_) The dread of being clamped down to that table once again, but curiosity at hearing someone crawling through the air duct. The feeling of comfort at this strange smelling woman's voice, the hope as she took out the needles, and picked the child up. (_No wonder he loved her so._)

[There was a flash of something sinister, it looked like the ship seen in the Eden Prime footage.]

Liara felt Exhilarated as they ran toward the waiting shuttle, the strange smelling woman holding them close, protecting them. The strange sense of vertigo as the shuttle rocked on lift-off. The happy sense of wonder as the small hand smeared the paint off, showing the deep blue skin beneath.

[Another flash, this one showed organics being hunted by some sort of cyborg beings.]

The whole room shook, she looked down at her hands as they picked up the knives from the dresser. (_Bronze skin. Does Human skin change color? I need to do more research._) She caught a glimpse of her image in the mirror as she was running out the door. (_Young face, dark hair, Those Blue Eyes_.) Running, looking for Mother, hearing explosions and gunfire. (_Not scared, How curious_) Pleading with Mother to be allowed to help. (_She is Beautiful, No! Lookout!_) Liara cringed as she saw Atraya wounded by the cannon.

(_Goddess! The Pain! How Did He live through this?_) She watched with satisfaction as the blast destroyed the tank, and the mercs. (_You Deserved Much Worse!_) she thought.

[Organics fighting against enormous machines. More machines coming, their numbers too many to count.] Flashed for a second.

She felt the happiness dancing with Mina, then the hollow rage when she was taken.

[The Organic beings, being attacked by family and friends. Loved ones turned into monstrosities.] (_Goddess! Those look like Protheans!_)

Feeling anger at having to put the Thorian down.

[A planet flashed for the briefest of moments] (_that looked familiar..._)

The Confusion when the Cipher was given them.

[A star system, and a Mass Relay] (_I believe I have seen that before._)

The overwhelming stress of the second beacon, and the overload of the biotic amp. Followed by the 'talk' with Sovereign.

Liara felt John tighten his grip on her hand. He was burning up, she didn't know if it was from the injections or stress from the meld. (_**Does it seem Backward to you Liara? It just... Feels like it's out-of-order**_**.**)

He put all his willpower into concentrating on the images from the second beacon. After great effort the images slowed, and started to rearrange. (_**There! See what I meant? This seems like the right**_**_ order_.**)

She studied the images intently. (_I Believe You Are Right John. It looks like a Warning._) Liara was becoming exhausted. Being joined to someone under such stresses was Ill-advised even to the most experienced Asari. For one so young, it was becoming dangerous. They both felt a calming presence enter their minds as Sha'ira joined with Liara to guide her back to her own reality.

* * *

"Come Young Ones you must Both rest for now." Came from the Ethereal Consort. Liara gently closed the mental link to him. Neither John nor Liara commenting on just how close they had gotten during the meld, or the obvious state of arousal they were now both in.

Liara wished she had more time to know this man, Her man, her Love. But the prudent thing to do was share the information she had learned. Galactic Annihilation had to take precedent over satisfying her own desire. Even if it was mirrored by him. (_Later... Oh Yes! Later I will be His, We will share Ourselves Properly. I Wonder what Human Bonding Ceremonies are like? Hmm I REALLY Need to research That._)

"You ok Love?" The soft question from him breaking her train of thought.

She smiled at him, "Yes John, I am fine... _Tired_ but Fine." not sure if her words were as reassuring as she tried to be. "It seems the beacon was a warning, but it came too late... There were places I recognized from my research, I will have to check to be sure, but I think it looked like Thenos."

He reached up and kissed her on the forehead again, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "My _Girlfriend_ is _THE Smartest, Sexiest_ Person In The Galaxy!" He boasted, causing her to blush. "You ready to head home Liara?"

She nuzzled into his touch. "Whenever I am with You, I feel I am Home John. But I would like to return to your ship, and get some rest." Liara frowned when he pulled away to leave the comfort of the bed. She smiled again when he held his hand out to pull her up. (_Always so caring._) She took his hand and reluctantly got up.

John turned and bowed to Sha'ira as formal as his battered, aching body would allow. "Lady Sha'ira, Thank You for... Your assistance. If you Ever need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask." After Liara followed with a formal bow as well, they left the Consort chambers.

It was already close to midday when they emerged to find Ashley sitting on the same park bench, having not moved the entire time. The couple parted hands to sit on opposite sides of the distraught Chief. "Make a decision?" John asked her, the question was asked so quietly, yet seemed to hold the weight of the galaxy.

Ashley didn't lift her gaze from the flowers growing near the calm water. "I'm coming with you. Just so I can get my hands on that Fu..." John cut her off with a pat to her arm, as the tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Then let's go Home Chief, you don't have to explain." He told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. Once Ash was standing, he helped Liara up and the three of them headed back to the ship. The trio headed straight into the med bay Liara to her 'office' Ash and Shepard just crawled up on the beds they could make it to. Sleep was inevitable for the soldiers. Liara however had to get up and take a shower to clear her restless mind. Once refreshed she headed down to the hold, she had to talk to someone.

Liara got off the lift, and saw Tali talking to Wrex. She walked up and stood silently behind Tali, afraid of interfering with ship business. After what seemed like an eternity, she jumped forward, wrapping Wrex in a fierce hug. "Thank You for stopping him Wrex! If You Hadn't! If He had... I... " she cried into his neck.

Wrex gently rubbed her back with the arm she didn't pin during the hug. "Thank you Liara, I just Wish I didn't Lose a Friend Over it, I don't have enough to spare." his great rumbling voice betraying his emotion.

Liara released him from the hug, and just looked at him shocked. "Lose Which Friend? WHO Is This Person!" She demanded. Her hands starting to glow. Thankfully Tali put a calming hand on her arm.

Wrex looked down, his eyes becoming slightly moist, (which he would later swear was dust, or allergies) "Shepard, Child. I don't think He will want me on his ship after what I did. I was just waiting around... to hear it from him personally."

Liara took the large Krogan's hand. "Follow me." she told him in a tone that made Tali wonder where this forcefulness came from.

The two of them rode up in silence, Wrex glancing at Liara from time to time, wondering what she was planning to do. As the lift opened they bumped into Garrus, and Kat. Liara didn't even pause, she just kept pulling Wrex, until they were both in the now overcrowded med bay. Kat and Garrus standing just outside the door, looking on in curiosity.

Liara let go of his hand and stepped toward the bed Shepard was on, stopping just over four feet away. No one expected her to start shouting. "Bo, Bo, **BO!**" Causing everyone to flinch.

Shepard sat bolt-upright arm cocked, ready to swing on the first thing he made contact with. His eyes slowly opened, "Sweetness." relaxing as he stood up and bowed to her, getting funny looks from Kat and Garrus. "What seems to trouble you?" He asked. the others trying to figure out who the hell this person was.

"Wrex seems to think that You are Angry with him." Liara told him, as if it were the most ridiculous thing ever.

He walked over to the mirror and removed his shirt. "Healing nicely." he said to no one. He turned toward the group when Liara touched his arm. "Why?" he asked looking Wrex in the eye. "Did You Forget My Father Already Wrex? Who He Was?" Bo started toward Wrex, but Liara grabbed him.

"NO Head-butting! You are Not completely healed." She told the unruly Shepard, which got her a dirty look that was not quite a glare.

Bo pulled himself loose from Liara, he walked over to the intercom. "Joker, Ship-Wide." Once the panel lit-up telling him it was being broadcast he continued. "Listen up! No One is getting Thrown Off This Ship Unless I Say! Understood? Unless it comes from ME it is a Non Issue. GOT IT?" he pushed the button killing the mic. "Now You three can do some shopping for me. I need two new amps, and an omnitool. Take Tali with you, I am Sure She could use the time off. Wrex I need a pistol that can get through that Fuckers shields in as few a shots as possible. Now If you Don't mind, I will be sleeping for the next few hours." Bo finished, amused with the shocked looks he was getting.

"Sweetness" Bo said as he bowed, then kissed Liara's hand and crawled back on the bed. The others left to go about their assigned tasks, leaving the wounded to their rest.

============.


	20. 20 Of Long Forgotten Things

**Of Long Forgotten Things**

Liara stretched the stiff muscles in her back, hearing the joints pop made her realize she had sat for far too long. She had been combing through her research notes, old texts, thesis papers anything that may help her identify the location she saw in the visions from the beacon. She stood up and paced around the small office, working the kinks from her legs when her omnitool pinged with a new message.

"A public terminal? Who would... " She looked at the subject heading. (Travel on _wings_ of silvery light) "That's from Mother!" Liara opened the message with reluctance, not sure if she _Wanted_ to read it or not. Her finger hovered over the delete key for a few seconds before she decided she should read it.

* * *

[Travel on wings of silvery light]

[ I pray the Goddess finds you well _Little Wing_. Know that my Duty is not yet fulfilled.]

[My endeavor on Ilos will be concluded with haste, so I may return in time for your bonding.]

[I understand he is a driven man, and in this case patience in Not a virtue.]

[You may yet reach me through my public account]

[Benezia T'Soni]

* * *

Liara went back to her desk with renewed purpose. Tossing most of her research aside, she found what she had been missing. Once found (with the help of Mother) the answer was obvious. She grabbed the datapad and practically ran out of the room. "Shepard! Shepard!" She stopped yelling when she noticed the glare coming from Ashley.

"Where is John?" She asked the groggy chief as she walked up to the empty bed where Shepard had laid.

Ash glared at her for a few seconds more. Getting her point across about being woken up, "Left about an Hour ago Liara, You Ok?" she managed as she rubbed the sleep from her swollen eyes, flinching as her sore face complained about the rough treatment.

"I Found IT!" Liara managed as she left medical in a rush.

Ash decided she had enough rest, and needed some food. Groaning she got up and headed for the mess. She grabbed a tray and sat down next to Dr Chakwas.

Liara searched the crew-deck unsuccessfully when a loud (**Boom**) echoed through the ship, she looked down at the deck-plating, sure that the noise came from below. The other crew was looking around in wonder at the sound. (**Boom**) "Sounds like Skipper has a New Toy." Ash mumbled around her mouthful of food. Liara smiled and quickly got in the lift.

The lift opened in the hold, letting Liara see the makeshift target range set up against the loading ramp. (**Boom**) Tali and Garrus were working the shield emitters for the target, while Kat and Wrex adjusted the firing mechanism on the weapon in between shots. Shepard handed the pistol to Wrex, "Almost there Wrex, Just a few more tweaks." Shepard excitedly told Wrex as he and Kat tore the pistol apart.

Liara jogged over to them. "Shepard! Ilos! I Found It! The Conduit Is ON ILOS!" She yelled causing everyone in the hold to stop and turn toward her. "I was wrong when I thought it was Thenos, I Apologize." She huffed at having to admit she had been incorrect. She handed him the data-pad and started to explain how she 'found' the location.

Shepard's smile was bigger than she had ever seen, when he spoke. "So we know where He's headed, and We can be waiting when he shows up." his voice a cold hard whisper as he took the pistol Kat offered. He spun on the target and fired, (**Boom**) the shields instantly going down, leaving a large dent in the steel plate. He fired two more times punching holes into the hardened metal. "Perfect" he breathed, admiring the weapon his team had crafted for him.

Frowning Liara put a hand on his arm. "We can't reach him **Yet**, Ilos is Only accessible through the Mu Relay. It's location was lost centuries ago."

Tombstone nodded to Garrus and Tali. "Sweetness, Do not worry, We shall find a way." the even tone hiding the frustration he felt. As the targets shields came back online, he fired until the weapon overheated causing chunks of the armor plating to be blown away. "Perfect! Simply perfect, No way he escapes again."

"That was over two times the shielding I recorded during our encounter with Saren. Do you think it needs more testing?" Tali beamed.

"I think It's Perfect Little Sister, Thank You." Came from the grinning Madman leading the ragtag bunch.

Liara looked at the disarray on the weapons bench they had used. It was a mess. Several weapons were torn apart, donating their lives for the new pistol in Shepard's hand. Kat came bouncing over to her. "What do you think Liara? We made it. Pretty Bad-ass isn't it? Hits with the force of a sniper rifle, has the cooling system from an assault rifle, Slugs the size of your thumb!..."

"Has the accuracy and range of a shotgun, and uses an ammo block up in ten to twelve shots." Wrex cut her off, with a hint of dismissal in his great voice.

Garrus came over and put his arm around Kat protectively as she started to pout. "Maybe so Wrex, but I do believe he asked for something to get through Saren's shields in as _few_ shots as possible, but didn't state how close he wanted to be. In which case, that hand cannon is a success." Liara smiled inwardly as Kat put her arm around Garrus and leaned into him. Garrus had the Turian equivalent of a grin on his face as Wrex shook his head at the pair, then walked over to inspect what was left of the target.

Tombstone lay his hand on Liara's arm. "Are You Ok Sweetness? The message from your Mother bothering you? It seems she wishes for us to Bond sooner than we had planned." his smile lighting his eyes in a way that made her stomach flutter.

Liara blushed a darker shade of blue for a second. "Not much sooner." she whispered. "I am Ok Bo, I just know that once Saren has been dealt with, You will have no further need for me on Your ship." she said looking down at the now _Very_ interesting floor by her feet.

Bo set the pistol down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Liara into him. "Love, There will _**Always**_ be a Reason for You to be at Our side. _**Never**_ doubt that. _**You**_ are the Light in the Darkness of Our Souls. The waves that lap against the sands of time, on the shores of Our eternity." He told her as he kissed the edges of her fringe where it met her forehead, the small biotic field he managed giving her minute static shocks, earning a soft moaning sigh from Liara.

As her eyes fluttered, changing from blue to black as her system tried to initiate a meld due to his affections. Leaning into his caress, "Do you _**Mean**_ it?" she breathlessly whispered. Trying to gain control of her desire. "Do You _**Really**_ Mean That?" she managed as she leaned back to look in his eyes, searching his face for the answer she _Needed_. (_Is it there? Written in the smile on his face? The gleam in his eyes?_)

His smile faded, "I've Never meant Anything more. Is it because I am Not John?" his voice sounding distant and hurt.

Liara looked shocked. "No! How could you Think That? THAT'S Not Why I... Goddess! You ARE John, You BOTH Are! I would not accept Him without You. I Believe the phrase You Both so Eloquently use is 'Package Deal' !" she huffed, hand on her hip, head cocked to the side.

Shepard's smile returned. Then, keying up his comm. "Joker make for Noveria." He kissed Her one last time, then headed up to see Chakwas, leaving Liara flushed and practically panting.

Once done with the medical scans he headed straight for Tali's room. Waking up and petting the grouchy Stubbs. "Good boy, You take Care of Her Little Brother. Tali is gonna miss you when she goes home."

Shepard went to the mess, got a tray and sat down at the mess table. "Ash. Your gonna sit this one out. Doc said you're not active duty yet, and I need someone on ship in case these assholes try something. Thoughts?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. "None, could still use the rest. You really think they'll give us trouble Skipper?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. But if they do... I don't want you to pull any punches. Level the Fucking place." his tone coming out as cold and hollow as she felt inside.

She pat him on the back. "Thanks Shepard, and... Be careful." as she got up and headed to the bridge.

He was looking down at his '_food_' when Chakwas came up behind him and gave him the good news. "Commander, Your latest neuroscans show that you can Safely put your new amp in anytime now. As long as it is synchronized properly of course." He dropped his spork, and dug the new amp out of his pocket. It was in before she even finished her sentence. His skin instantly coming alight. He closed his eyes as he soaked in the subtle hum he felt all over.

After basking in the energy he had sorely missed, and finishing the tasteless meal Shepard pulled the latest Intel on Noveria and went about planning their visit. After he organized his gear, he got in his hammock to try and let his body get more of the precious sleep it desired. He felt Liara's presence before she got up the nerve to speak. He turned toward her without opening his eyes more than the slit they already were. "Sweetness. How may I help You?"

"Bo I wanted to ask... I... Goddess... I wish to go with you, She's my _**Mother**_! I Need to talk to her, to See her. I Promise I won't be a _Burden_,I won't interfere or get in the way." Liara demanded, turning a darker shade of blue with each word she stuttered.

His face was somber. "Liara, Sweetness. You need but ask, I had planned on taking you, Maybe you can talk to her, at the least you will get to see her face to face." The hammock slowed its gentle rocking as his eyes captured hers. Neither of them speaking. As the ship dropped out of FTL at the relay, the sudden vertigo caused her to lose her balance. She looked puzzled as her legs were suddenly placed in stasis, keeping her from falling over. Shepard just smiled at her then released the field.

Her face scrunched up as she scanned him with her omnitool. "Why didn't you Tell Me you had your amp in? No more Secrets Bo!" she scolded. Liara kissed him gently on the lips, then headed off to get her own gear together. Wondering if the butterflies she had were from the chance at seeing her mother, or the kiss with her love.

"Wrex, Kat. Got a minute?" came from the hammock. They came walking up, not sure if this was the 'you have to stay on the ship talk' or something equally as devastating. Shepard didn't get up. The hammock gently swaying as he spoke. "Wrex, Sis... This is our _Chance_. If there is a _**Cure**_... It May be at this lab. You're both coming with. Same deal, _**Any**_ chance to get what we're after You take it... Understood?" his cold tone letting them know he wasn't in the mood for games.

Wrex laughed, "Yeah Shepard. We get it."

The time to Noveria seemed far too short for Shepard. His body felt exhausted, he was running a fever, his bones hurt, even his limbs felt like lead. Frowning when joker's interaction with docking control came in over his earpiece. It seems that Noveria didn't care for them showing up. Setting the mood for the visit before they even landed.

The team stepped out of the docking tube, only to be assaulted by the biting cold of Noveria. As they approached the entry gate, the port security blocked their way. After a brief encounter with the head of security, and Shepard's SPECTRE identity verified, they were let in to the port. They passed through some weapons detectors, setting off the alarms.

The assistant to the director of operations came out to meet them. After introducing herself, Gianna Parasini explained the rules of the port to them. "Any further questions SPECTRE? If not you can reach me in the Administrators office." Shepard stopped her before she could leave.

"I'm looking for an Asari Matriarch." Shepard told her in his most cheerful tone.

Parasini smiled, "Matriarch Benezia passed through on her way to Peak 15 a few days ago, You will need the Administrators permission to leave the port due to the storm. Anything else, you know where to find me." she smiled as she tottered off. Liara was almost jealous of the way she had flirted with Shepard, if not for the anxiety she felt over her mother she would have confronted Gianna.

"My Mother, She is Actually here!" Liara gasped, as she turned around. Suddenly flushed and seeming to be out of breath. Shepard put his arm around her to steady her.

He whispered "You Ok Liara?"

She gave a hitching sigh. "Yes. I am just... She is Here... And I have not spoken to her in many years."

He cut her off with a kiss on her fringe. "We will get it sorted out Liara. Try not to worry." His smile seeming to settle her down for the moment, they all got in the lift.

Administrator Anoleis was a self-serving prick, after denying them entrance to the garage, and out of the port, he tried to insult Shepard's home planet. Shepard had to laugh as Liara, Wrex, Garrus and Tali all cornered the Salarian in his office, making threats that were not very far from becoming wounds. His smile was feral when he called his team off. Gianna stopped them on the way out. "Shepard, Go talk to Lorik Qui'in in the bar. He's the head of Synthetic Insights."

Liara started toward Gianna. There would be no ignoring the tone of her voice, the sway of her hips, or especially the wink she gave him this time. Kat put a hand on her arm. She whispered something to Liara causing the maiden to smile. Shepard raised an eyebrow at the pair. All he got was a smirk.

The port was a clusterfuck of inequity, the owner of the only place to shop in the port plaza tried to get Shepard to smuggle in an illegal weapons mod for him. Then an Asari in the bar tried to get him to help her spy on a genetic modification salesman. Shepard looked and spotted the Turian that matched the description of Lorik Qui'in. "How may I be of Assistance SPECTRE?" he asked as Shepard approached the table.

Shepard looked him over for a moment. "Let's Not dance around the subject. I understand You may be able to help me get out of the port."

Lorik seemed to relax. "I must say SPECTRE, I did Not expect your directness, it's quite refreshing. Anoleus is dirty, I have proof on my terminal. His private force is currently searching my office. If you can retrieve that data, I will give you my garage pass."

Shepard smiled, "Who's the private force? And how do I get to the data?"

"Sgt Stirling and several of her thugs, all you need to do to get the data is slip this osd into the drive, it will auto execute." Qui'in smiled as he placed the osd on the table, then leaned back in his chair.

Shepard took the osd and handed it to Tali. They left the bar and headed for Qui'in's office. Walking in on the goons in action. He just walked past the two by the lift, not even slowing down as he headed for Lorek's office. "Hey! This office is closed! Your not supposed to be in here!" The female human shouted at them. Tali pushed some keys on her omnitool, shorting out their shields and weapons. Liara hit them with a biotic shove, slamming them into the wall.

The other three guards didn't even try to stop them, they just grabbed the wounded and left. Tali put the osd into the terminal. Once it beeped they left Lorek's office running into a short blond with an attitude. "_You're_ Not supposed to be In here Shepard!" this defacto leader growled.

"You plan on Making me Leave?" Shepard answered her as he leaned against a planter.

Sgt. Stirling stepped forward trying to look as menacing as she could. "Anoleus would throw you off world for what you did. You know what we did to **_Cop-killers_** on _**My**_ world?"

Garrus seemed to tense up, stepping forward his talons clenched. Wrex spoke before he had a chance. "You're here Breaking the law! On My world, Crooked cops would be Shot then Eaten!" his booming voice making the other guards flinch.

Garrus nodded at him, seemingly satisfied with that statement. "I haven't had Liver in a while myself. Anyone else Hungry?" he drawled.

Tali stepped up closer to Wrex. "Would you be willing to share the kidney's I hear they are quite tasty." He grinned at her, baring his massive teeth.

The human guards paled. Stealing glances at each other.

Liara took Shepard's hand. "Bo, What was that meal called you cooked for us? It tasted fantastic." she hungrily eyed the guard closest to them.

Kat decided to break in. "Oh! after the ceremony? Oh Damn that was good, Can't believe it took All of you to convince me to try it!"

"My Batarian Uncle's recipe, it's called long-pork with sweetbreads. You slow-roast the meat, that's the long-pork. Then you stir-fry the brain and kidney's to taste, that's sweetbreads. It's a good recipe, one of the Many advantages of being raised Asari, Krogan and Batarian" Bo said to the group as natural as if talking about anything other than cooking their opposition. "I have a recipe for ribs that's _Even_ Better. Bad thing is... Hard to find the **meat**... _**Volunteers?**_" he finished looking into Sgt. Stirling's eyes.

She bared her teeth at him. "You don't _Scare_ me S..." But she never got to finish. Her goons didn't even flinch when she was frozen in place. They simply backed away slowly placing their weapons on the floor, as Shepard walked forward and stood in front of her.

"You lose Bitch. I _Was_ having fun thinking of _All_ the ways I could _Kill_ you. But I'm in a hurry, so my team will have to settle for just watching you die." Bo smile was lit in the eerie glow of his biotics as he squeezed his fist.

The sickening sounds of Stirling compressing into a small puddle was enough for her goons to turn and walk out as quick as they could. "Tali send the images of their faces to that Captain Matsuo." They walked past the puddle of bitch, and got in the lift.

The doors opened on the lower floor to find Gianna standing there trying out her 'innocent' act. "I heard noises from the Synthetic Insights office. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Shepard stepped forward. "Must be Anoleus'es thugs seeping into the carpet." his face cold and expressionless.

Her demeanor changed instantly. "Don't _**Play**_ me Shepard. Meet me in the bar _**Before**_ you talk to Qui'in." Then she left. As they approached her in the bar she seemed frantic. "Gianna Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs. The board has me working a case against Anoleus, I _**Need**_ Qui'in's Evidence to finish my case... Look SPECTRE I don't like this anymore than you, but I **need** your help."

"It would help the people on this ice-ball Shepard." Garrus drawled out, leaning against the wall behind Shepard.

Bo looked down, seemingly lost in thought. "Yeah, It would wouldn't it." he whispered. He looked up at Gianna's hopeful face. "I'll see what I can do, No Promises."

He walked over to Qui'in and sat down. "Got a proposition for you Lorek. I want you to take your evidence to the board. Their looking to take down Anoleus."

Lorek stared at Shepard for a long while. "So now that you have my evidence you wish to tell me how to use it?" he fumed.

Bo didn't even pause, "Yes, and If you don't I will cut your Fucking Fringe off and Feed it to You!" He growled as he stood and leaned over the Turian. "Everyone in this Fucking place seems to think they can Use Me, I don't have time to dance anymore. After I'm done cutting you up, I think they will get the message." Bo pulled his knife from its sheath on the front of his armor and slipped around behind Lorek in one swift movement.

Lorek flinched away "Wait! Alright! I'll cooperate! Just calm down SPECTRE." he practically begged as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Good, Internal Affairs will be in touch." Shepard said as he sheathed the knife and walked back toward the lift without even sparing the room a second glance.

The ride down would have been quiet. If not for half the team unable to hold their laughter, once they started the rest of them lost it. The elevator doors opened up in the plaza to everyone but Shepard laughing so hard they were out of breath. They walked to the Administrators office with everyone watching them, wondering what caused the howling laughter.

Shepard nodded to Tali who gave the evidence to Gianna. Taking the osd she looked haggard. "Thank you SPECTRE." she said indirectly, with a hint of disdain.

The laughter stopped as Bo leaned forward clenching his fists. "Qui'in agreed to testify, Fuck You Very Much, Where's my garage pass?" She froze, carefully pulling a pass from her pocket. He took it from her and spun on his heels, heading for the garage without another word. His telltale glow was back as he stalked toward the garage.

Joker was leaned back in his chair on the bridge, he leaned over to Ashley. "Kinda feel sorry for whoever tries to mess with him next."

She was sipping her coffee, watching the feed from the camera she had put on Liara's armor. "Surprised it took him this long to get tired of it. Damned Politicians."

she keyed up Liara's comm. "Hey Liara... You need to remember to calm down and breathe. I know your anxious, but there is a long way to go yet. Ok? What happened to that Calm, Ruthless Killer from the hospital?" She got a sideways glance from Joker as Liara put her hand over her face and sighed.

Ash looked at Joker. "What?"

He studied her for a while before he answered. "Since when did _**You**_ give a damn?"

Her eyes seemed to mist over, "Since I saw the Truth Joker." She keyed up Liara's comm, "That's better Li. Just stay away from any Naughty thoughts about the Skipper and you'll do Ok." Joker enlarged the feed from Kat's camera showing Liara blushing as she put her hand to her face and whispered something to herself.

The team got to the garage entrance. After the guard verified the pass, they walked in to the large open space coming under attack by Geth as soon as the door had shut. During the fight Joker seemed to be staring at Liara through the different feeds. "She's changed." was all he could manage.

Ash was focused on the bio-scans for the group, most intently Liara and Shepard's. "Who?" she asked the space between them.

He motioned to the feed he was watching. "Liara, she's changed since she first came on-board. She seems... I don't know, Darker? Colder? if that makes any sense."

Ash went back to watching her own screens. "Yeah, seems more different each time she melds with him. More of his personality rubbing off on her i guess. Or maybe it's just her true personality coming out. She's in love. Do Asari get possessive when they are..." she left off searching for the right word, catching Joker's eyes.

"Bonded? In Love? I don't know Chief. Whatever the reason, at least she wont be on the sidelines. She held her own in that fight, seemed to work well with Shepard." he added, refilling their coffee from the thermos.

They sat in relative silence as the team boarded the only Mako in the garage and headed out into the snow. Progress was slow going, between the deadly cliff, and the several meters of snow on the road. Then there were the Geth troopers, and rocket turrets so thoughtfully left for them.

"Yeah, they make a good couple." She sighed, seeming to be lost for a moment before she seemed to panic. "Garrus! What's wrong? Your Vitals are bottoming out! Ochoa! Dammit Kat! Check on Garrus his Vitals are falling." She yelled as flipped from his to Kat's comm bringing up the medical program for Garrus. Her finger hovering over the button to inject him with stimms to keep his heart going, as she waited for Kat's response.

Wrex was the one to respond. "He's going into thermal shock Williams, Turian homeworld is hot and covered with radiation, they don't like cold. Once their plates get cold they lose All body heat quickly, causing thermal shock. We don't get him warmed up soon, he's as good as dead."

Shepard pulled the borrowed Mako over as far as the narrow mountain trail would allow with all the snow. He opened the rear hatch and yanked the half conscious Garrus out into the snow. Kat started to get out frantic, only to be pulled back by Wrex as Liara put up her strongest barrier at the back of the mako. Shepard wrapped himself around the freezing Turian.

Kat held her breath as they started to steam, the snowflakes evaporating upon touching the barrier he had erected around himself and Garrus. The biotic flames bursting into existence. Wreathed in flames from the top of his fringe down to his feet, Garrus seemed to stabilize. "Kat. I want you to get the emergency blanket out of the medical locker." Ash spoke in her most assuring voice. "Get it ready, he will need you to help him stay warm until we can get him back to the ship."

Kat gave the snow a dirty look, "What do you mean get him Back to the Ship? Just come get Him!" the terror in her voice clear.

Joker came over everyone's comm. "We bring the Normandy in to that canyon and the Whole Mountain comes Down! So Listen to the Chief! She'll get him home safe."

Wrex patted Kat on the shoulder. She got the emergency blanket out of the kit. "Ok, Anything else we can do?"

Ash keyed up, "Hold one Kat, Doc's here." She got up and let Karen sit in the copilot seat. She leaned down "Core temp dropped, then his vitals bottomed out, No meds or stimms administered Doc. Wrex said we had to warm him up or he would die, Skipper's baking him now." getting a nod from Karen, Ash stepped back then keyed up her omnitool to link with Liara. "How you holding up Li?"

Liara didn't expect to hear anything directed at her while Garrus was in danger. It was a pleasant surprise. "I am ok, worried about Garrus but ok. My barrier is holding."

Ash was pacing down past the other crew-stations almost to the galaxy map. "Doc is on it Liara, I was asking how You are doing? You're not tired? I know holding up a barrier can be exhausting. Thinking those Naughty thoughts must be helping." She didn't have to see to know Liara was blushing. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

Ash could hear Tali on Liara's comm "Liara are you ok? your face just got darker blue."

Once Garrus was warm enough to come completely around, he looked at Shepard. "Does this mean we're engaged Commander?"

Shepard grinned, "Had to make sure you were good enough for my Sister. Seriously you let me know when you start to get too hot, Kat's waiting with the emergency blanket."

Garrus grinned at the sister comment, "I'm good Shepard, starting to get a little uncomfortable actually. At least now I know what all those people you cooked alive felt like."

"Good, then get your _Cold-blooded _Turian ass in the Mako." Shepard told him as he shoved him back inside and closed the rear hatch. "Sis get under that blanket and keep him warm till we can get someplace safe. I don't wanna know _**How**_ you do it." he said as he slid back into the driver's seat.

"Wanna drive Liara?" He saw the look on Liara's face as she climbed in to the passenger seat. "Hey now you can't be worse than me at driving this thing." he chuckled.

Liara smiled at him. "I am fine, that is if you don't mind the company?" He returned the smile. If it wasn't a matter of life or death, he would have held her hand. Her heart fluttered when she saw his smile.

"There are those Dirty thoughts I was talking about." came over her comm from Ash. "Don't worry Li, your secrets safe with me." Ash laughed as she took the copilot seat again.

"Garrus is going to be ok?" Liara asked Ash.

"Doc said that what your Hubby did for him was the best thing, until we can get him back to the ship. It was either that or set him on fire." Ash laughed out, smiling into her cup.

Liara looked puzzled. "Hubby?" she asked, causing Bo to look over at her, wondering if he should even ask. "Technically Ashley, he _Did_ set him on fire." Liara said, knowing he would understand.

"Bondmate, Human word is Husband, shortened into Hubby." Shepard said without taking his eyes off the treacherous path.

Liara blushed. "I see, Ashley why did you decide to... joke with me?"

"You were stressing out Kid, sometimes the stress of someone's first combat can be a bit too much. I've seen hardened marines crack under pressure when they see one of their friends hurt. Just thought it might help keep your mind off it." Ash said through sad smile as she refilled her coffee, then Joker's.

Liara seemed to be dazed. "The stress is not from the combat, It has to do with meeting my mother after so long. I believe. But thank you."

Ash paused. "How long has it been?" she thought back to her own family, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be away from them for very long.

Liara sounded distant. "23 years. She didn't agree with my field of study. She wished for me to follow in her footsteps rather than archaeology. I received messages from her periodically, but they always seemed to say the same thing."

"What was that?" Ash asked, catching Joker looking at her.

"That I was Stubborn, Immature, and Foolish for throwing my life away." came the soft reply from Liara.

"Damn! that had to hurt, do you ever feel that way now?" Ash asked, knowing the answer before she got it.

Liara looked at Bo, then smiled. "Not even Remotely. If not for my choices leading up to becoming stuck in that barrier, I would have never met _The One_."

Joker looked at Ashley, the question obvious. He mouthed "The One?" silently.

Ash glared at him. Pushing mute she spun to face him. "It's a Girl thing Joker. You wouldn't understand."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey I have a little Sister You Know! I was just confused. Doesn't it take a little longer to know if He's '_Thee_ One'?"

Ash smirked. "Nope, We girls know as soon as we kiss em the first time."

Joker took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Great, Thanks Williams, Now I gotta hire a body-guard for my Little Sister."

The teasing quickly stopped when a darkened structure loomed out of the snow on the Mako's vid feed.

Ash keyed up Kat's comm, "How's Garrus doin Kat?"

"He's... Good... Keeping warm" Kat panted

Shepard stopped the Mako as close to the building as he could. "Garrus, Kat. The transport that s burning out there will keep you two warm until we can clear the garage. Once we get inside we'll try to find a safe place for you to hold up."

Garrus looked past Tali at the cockpit. "I'm fine Shepard, I don't need to be coddled."

Shepard slid out of the seat to the frozen ground. "Wasn't a request Garrus. Not coddling, Realistic. I won't risk your life for a bullshit reason."

Kat untangled herself from the blanket and Garrus. "What about me?"

Shepard smiled at her as he helped Liara down from the cockpit. "You seemed Indisposed Sis. Didn't want to interrupt." causing Kat, Liara, and Tali to blush. Wrex laughed, and Garrus just looked guilty.

As the rest of them got out, Wrex took Garrus aside. "I'm not gonna tell you What a _**Bad**_ Idea it is to mess with his sister kid. I _hope_ you know what you're doing."

Garrus genuinely looked worried. "Yeah Wrex, I get that." he said quietly as he stole a glance a Shepard.

The team, minus Kat and Garrus crept inside the building. Once inside Peak 15, they dispatched the Geth and Krogan guards left by Benezia. Shepard moved into the offices and found one that was defensible. "Sis, Found the Honeymoon suite." He waited for them to catch up.

"Tali, can you hack these defense turrets? I would like to make sure any visitors they have are handled before they have a chance to corner them." He asked his tech specialist as he and Wrex moved the turrets to cover the only way into the room.

Tali nodded. "Sure thing Shepard." then she set about configuring the turrets for defense of the room.

Kat walked up behind Shepard and smacked him on the back. "Honeymoon Suite! Really Brother?"

Bo turned and smiled at her. "Your armor's unlatched." he whispered. Laughing at her when she looked down trying to find what panel she had forgotten.

Finding nothing out-of-place, it dawned on her, he had been teasing. "Damn You! That's not Funny!" smacking him again.

He smiled at her. "I dunno, I thought it was Sis, besides... You looked." He turned and looked into her eyes. "You two gonna be Ok while we go take care of this?" Bo's voice suddenly becoming serious.

She looked down, then back into his eyes. "Yeah, just don't like sitting it out. You know that."

Shepard put his arm around her. "It's for a good cause, I'm not leaving him alone, too risky. It'll give you two some time alone, Just don't have too much fun. I'm not ready to be an Uncle just yet. Or do you want me to leave Tali here with you both?"

Kat thought on it for a heartbeat. "What about the Mission? Wrex's mission."

Wrex turned around from covering the doorway. "Not just My mission Kid, Shepard's Idea. I like it, but I can't take credit for it."

Kat blushed a tiny bit. "You know what I mean! What about the mission that Wrex and Myself are supposed to take care of?" She asked, then sticking her tongue out at Wrex. "There, That Better?"

Shepard hugged her. "Sis, I got this. I'm sure that Tali can find what were looking for. Ok? Stay here and keep an eye on Garrus for me."

She looked down, "Thank You, I..."

"No explanation's necessary Kat. Be safe, if anything happens get the Normandy here and cut bait." Shepard told her as he locked eyes with Garrus. Receiving a nod he went off to check with Tali. "How's it going little sister?"

Tali stood from working on the turret. "All done Shepard, just have to send the control to. There!" she finished as she sent the controls to Kat's omnitool.

He took Liara's hand, "Ready Sweetness?" getting a nod. "Wrex, Tali... Let's go." leading them further into the complex.

They came across more Geth inside what appeared to be more offices. After dealing with the Geth, they heard strange scraping sounds coming from the ventilation. When the noises stopped they were overrun by large spider-like creatures. Putting them down revealed the Giant spider-like warriors of the same race. "Rachni" Wrex growled as he kicked one of the carcasses. Causing everyone to look at him.

"Did you say Rachni?" Shepard asked him. He found himself lost in a memory, the smile on his face growing as a plan was formulated.

* * *

**[Roughly 4 Years Ago]**

Wratch loved to see the light in his son's eyes. Especially when he talked about the past. Tonight was no different. His son may not be Krogan by blood, but he was Krogan at heart. That was more than some actual Krogan could claim. The kid also had good idea's.

"So Dad, What If the _**Rachni**_ came back? Then the Council would _**Have**_ to cure the Genophage... **Right?** I mean if they needed Us to put them down again, then they would _**Fix**_ it, Wouldn't They?" The 14 year old Shepard asked practically bouncing in his seat.

Wratch smiled at him. To anyone else a Krogan's smile might look like a dreadful thing, but to J and Atraya, it was the most amazingly beautiful sight ever. "I suppose so Son. Hard to say for sure, but We could **Hope**. Goddess willing."

"Mom! Don't You think they would?" J asked, running from the large overstuffed couch to the kitchen.

Atraya smiled at him. "I think they would not have much choice Love."

J stood there seemingly lost in thought. "Well If I _**EVER**_ get the Chance. I will Make _**SURE**_ the Council _**HAS**_ to Fix It!"

* * *

Shepard stirred from his memory when Wrex tapped him on the arm. "What are you thinking Shepard?"

Bo smiled at him, "Just something my Father and I talked about. Call it a contingency plan."

Wrex nodded, he understood. All Krogan had the same talk as children.

The team fought more Rachni causing Shepard to become almost giddy with each encounter. After talking to the stations VI, and then repairing the trams that were put offline to contain the outbreak of Rachni, they headed for 'Rift Station'.

Arriving in Rift Station to find some survivors holding out against the Rachni. Shepard asked the head of security about Benezia. He pointed them in the direction of the 'Hot Labs'. The Hot Labs were a mess. No Benezia, as they had been told but they found a single worker who told them he had set the Rachni loose. After he told them how to destroy the Rachni he was taken down by one of his pets. The team set off the neutron purge and fled back to rift station.

As soon as the elevator opened they were under fire. "Fucking Mercs." Shepard growled. He was merciless, none of the people in the station were left alive. Pausing after clearing everything up to a security door. "Kat, Garrus. We found _Rachni_ here, and anything on 2 legs is trying to _Kill_ us. You guys Ok? If you're too busy to talk, just send me a ping so I know." He winked at Liara. Causing her to blush. "Tali see what you can find on their terminals."

"On it Shepard." Tali muttered as she went to work. Wrex standing behind her trying to watch over her shoulder.

"Yeah Shepard... We're Ok... Rachni?" Garrus asked, seeming more out of breath than he should have been.

Shepard took Liara's hands. "Almost there. You Ok Sweetness?" Liara looked on the verge of tears. She didn't answer so he pulled her into a comforting hug. Kissing the top of her head. "It's Ok, _We_ are right here."

Tali seemed frustrated. "Nothing on the Genophage, but lots of records on shipping the Rachni to different outposts for _**modification**_." saying that last word with distaste for what it might mean.

Liara pulled away and signaled she was ready. Tali hacked the door and they went in to the 'secure' area. It wasn't long before they found Liara's Mother. Matriarch Benezia stood in front of a Rachni in some sort of pen. She argued with Liara, bringing the Maiden to tears. She didn't seem like the same woman who sent the message. It was clear they were going to have to subdue her if they wanted answers.

"Commander, Have you faced an Asari Commando Unit before? Few Humans have." Benezia asked in a condescending voice as she strolled toward them. She hit the group with a massive stasis field. Seeing His friends frozen like that made Shepard Furious. He wasn't able to break free from the field, but he Was able to turn his head and smile at Benezia causing her to look worried.

The stasis only lasted long enough for her to call in the team of Asari Commando's and Geth troopers as backup. Shepard led his team over to a far catwalk opposite the Rachni, just to make sure their fire didn't kill Benezia by accident. Shepard was covering Tali from the incoming biotic attacks, he didn't see Benezia unleash a powerful warp bomb at him.

The blast knocked him up against the railing, dazed. As Benezia prepared to hit him with another blast Liara lost her temper. "**MOTHER NO!**" She screamed as she released a field of her own, the detonation slammed Benezia into the wall knocking her out. After the last of the aggressors were put down they went to check on the now waking up Benezia. "Mother" Liara said coldly.

"Commander here, take this." Benezia handed Shepard an osd. She was looking pale.

Shepard leaned down to her, "What is Saren After? What is the Conduit?" he scanned her with his omnitool. (_**FUCK! Internal bleeding, Not good.**_) He thought as he shook his head for Liara. He pulled the medigel from his pocket.

Benezia stopped him from injecting it. "No! You Must let me go. I am not myself, I never will be again. I sealed away part of my mind from him, but it will not last long. It's Sovereign his ship, the more time you spend on it, the more you believe what Saren says. I tried to lead him from his madness, instead I joined him in it. I took information from this Queen's mind, I was Not... gentle." she motioned toward the Rachni. Benezia turned toward Liara "You've Always made me Proud Liara."

Shepard tried to make her more comfortable. "What does Saren want with Rachni? What does This have to do with the Conduit?"

Benezia's eyes seemed to lose focus. "The Rachni know where the MU Relay is. It's coordinates are on that disk. You have to Hurry! I transmitted the data to Saren before you arrived. Take care of Liara Commander. Good Night Little Wing, I will see you again with the dawn."

She seemed to writhe in pain, clutching at her head. "You have to... I... You Have To... Die!" Her biotics flared as she started to get up, when a shot rang out. The slug hit her in the heart, causing her to collapse with a groan.

Shepard spun around, his hand cannon trained on the Asari who had fired the shot. "How the _**FUCK**_ is _She_ _**Still**_ Alive?"

The Asari Commando had several holes in her armor, her blood seeping out. The walking corpse dropped the pistol it held as it made its way over to the tank holding the Rachni Queen. "This one serves as our voice." the corpse said in a warbling voice as it turned back toward them and slumped against the tank wall.

Shepard knew this from Father's memories. Tales of Rachni communicating through the dead or dying. He and Wrex shared a look. This just became Personal. "What do You Want?" Shepard asked looking at the Queen.

They talked for some minutes. Wrex becoming more agitated, and Bo wishing he could console Liara. It came down to a simple choice. Kill her and doom the Entire race to Extinction. Or Set her Free so she could disappear and the Rachni have a second chance.

Shepard walked over to Wrex. "You know What I'm thinking Wrex."

Wrex stopped his pacing. "Yeah Shepard, I do." he sighed.

"Thoughts?" he asked as he leaned against the railing.

Wrex looked at him "You Trust Her to do what she said?"

Tombstone seemed to consider this. "Contingency Plan." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Wrex paced back and forth, "So IF She's telling the TRUTH, they don't go extinct. If She LIES then We get a Second Chance?" he spat out.

Liara came over to Tombstone. "Bo" she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He gently picked her up, she put her arms around his neck, her tears falling like rain.

Tombstone looked over Liara's fringe at Wrex. "Basically" he whispered as not to disturb Liara.

Tali came over and stood by Wrex. She could see the torment in him. "What about the Council Shepard?"

"Either way they can't undo it, They have a problem... Fuck Em." he quietly fumed as he adjusted Liara's weight.

"Fuck It! I'm letting her out Wrex." Tombstone walked over to the control, only to be stopped by Wrex's massive hand.

"No, Let me do it. If it turns out to be the Wrong decision, It's all on Me." As his large fingers pushed the release locks.

"My Idea. My Decision. My Order. my dream..." Shepard all but whispered that last part.

Wrex spun on him so fast he almost bumped Liara, earning himself a Glare. "You Don't get to take _**ALL**_ the Credit Shepard!"

After the Queen was released, they headed back toward the Honeymoon Suite. Picking up a very tired Kat and Garrus, they all got in the Mako and headed back toward the port garage. Garrus drove, while Kat worked the turret. Shepard sat in the back with Liara still cradled in his arms. Wrex sitting across from him. They shared a lot of looks on the trip back. No one really talking, just the sounds of Liara's sobbing could be heard and the whine of the motor.

Tali had been working on the osd, "Got It! Route plotted Commander, as soon as we get back on the Normandy we can head to Ilos."

"Good Job Little Sister." Shepard said as quiet as he could.

Wrex tried to sound cheery. "That's My Girl! Hmph." it wasn't loud, but the deep rumbling of his voice disturbed Liara earning himself another glare from Shepard.

She clung tighter to his neck. "It's Ok Sweetness, We are Almost Home" he rubbed her back trying to ease her sorrow. At least it succeeded in putting her to sleep.

They pulled into the garage, the team got out looking thoroughly battered. Entering the port again was an unfortunate route they had to take. The team just hoped no one was suicidal enough to wake Liara, even by accident.

Shepard turned to Tali and indicated 'get the ship ready for liftoff'. She cut her helmet's vocal and told Joker "Get ready for departure. And Warn **EVERYONE**. DO NOT DISTURB LIARA!" getting the affirmative, she nodded to Shepard then took the lead through the port with her shotgun out. Kat and Garrus following her lead with their own weapons.

Only one of them was dumb enough to try and stop them. The security Captain. Matsuo. "SPECTRE! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK THRO..." she trailed off as Tali stuck the shotgun under her chin, and put her finger over her voicelight

"Shhhh" Came out of Tali's voice module so soft it would have been missed from more than a foot away. Thankfully she got the hint and stayed quiet until Shepard had passed by.

Even the airlock VI had been muted. Shepard headed straight down to the pit. He only spoke briefly to Tali after getting Liara and himself into his hammock. "Citadel" was all he said, but she understood. The hammock gently rocked as he held Liara as close as he could, to try and fight off the despair she had welling up inside her. He knew this foe, it had nearly eaten him alive on Elysium.

He had to stop her when she tried to meld with him, "Sweetness... We will still be here. Not going anywhere without You. But You are Hurting, and I will Not take advantage of that. Please, just lay with me." he gently rubbed her back.

The long ride back was spent mostly in the hammock clinging to Shepard, but he did get her to eat a few times. Even took her into the shower after he got her out of her armor. Convincing her she would be more comfortable wasn't easy, but helping her shower in her armor's under-suit did make her feel a little better. No one even tried to stop him, they at least understood not to interfere.

Of everything he tried, the meditation seemed to help the most. Wrex even sat down with them at one point, trying to purge his own darkness. By the time they got near the Citadel Liara had mostly returned to her old self. Although She still slept with herself wrapped around Shepard in the hammock clinging as if she would wake from a dream to find him gone.

He got told by Tali that the Council wanted them in the Tower as soon as they docked, there was a meeting about Saren's plan taking place. The Normandy arrived to find the fleets mobilized and a blockade around the relay. "Bout Fucking Time" Shepard grumbled.

Liara was in her office gathering her notes, anything that may help them plan this mission. She read the message from her Mother over and over. Wondering if Benezia had known somehow that John was Thee One?

Shepard had come back from the Council meeting earlier than she expected. When she came out of medical she found him slumped on the ground next to his dented locker, the lights flickering from his biotics. She saw the worry in his expression. "Bo?"

Shepard looked up at her, "Who?" clearly puzzled.

Liara quickly hid her confusion. "John? I am sorry my mind was elsewhere."

He looked up at her. "It's Ok Liara, I just got told that The Biggest Threat to Galactic peace is **NOT** Really a Threat! Oh! Then They **GROUNDED ME!** I think they only gave me the SPECTRE status to shut up the politicians." he looked down defeated.

"John" she took his hand. "I _Believe_ in You. I Know You will do _**WHATEVER**_ it takes to stop him." she pulled him up.

Their lips had just met when Joker came over the pa. "Commander! Got a High priority message from Anderson. Said to meet him in that bar in the wards."

Liara smiled as she moved the hair out of his eyes. "You had better go John."

He keyed up his mic. "Ground team, airlock in 5" he kissed her again. "You ready?" getting a smile.


	21. 21 Citadel Once More

**21. Citadel Once More**

The air seemed stale to John, (_**Why is the air in this place always So Heavy?**_) The team climbed in the elevator. To even the untrained you could tell they were part of the same team, His team. Kat had taken it upon herself (_with the suggestion from Chakwas_) to have all their armor painted and dyed to match. A dark blue/black that matched the glow from his biotics. She thought it might help remind him of his new family, and maybe he would take better care of himself.

The elevator music was annoying, but still the only sound in the lift. Liara was still clinging to John as if he would suddenly vanish. Kat and Garrus were close as well, the two of them holding hands and whispering to each other. Garrus saw John looking and froze. Only seeming to breathe again when he received a nod and a grin from Shepard.

The doors opened in C-Sec to a reporter and her vid-drone. "Commander Shepard! May I have a moment please?" Khalisah Al-Jilani was rude, and almost got herself knocked out. Eventually Shepard calmed down and told her to direct her questions to the public relations department. He checked with spectre requisitions, to see if any new 'toys' had come in.

He led them toward the lower markets, hoping to avoid any further reporters, and do a little shopping while they had the chance. The sky-car stopped by the alleyway to Chora's Den. As they stepped out, a shady looking Human came walking up to them. "Shepard. Almost didn't recognize you. I guess the Vid's used an older picture. You probably don't remember me, names Finch. We were in the 10th street Reds together. I guess the Vids forgot that whole 'ran with a gang' thing."

Shepard looked at Liara then Kat, and winked. "What do you want Finch?"

"One of My guys got popped by the Turian's, now he's sitting in jail awaiting trial. Need you to Lean on them, cut him loose for old time's sake. The Turian in charge of the case is over there in the bar. Take care of this and you'll never see me again." Finch said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms as if he wasn't in grave danger.

"Let me see what I can do, no promises." Shepard casually strolled toward the bar.

They were all amazed that the bar was still open, since the firefight caused so much damage. Liara pointed out the Turian guard sitting off to the side, watching the show. "I just got asked to use my spectre authority to get one of your prisoners released." Shepard told the C-Sec guard as Liara let go of his hand feeling the tension building.

"Thank You SPECTRE. We knew he had to have help. I will make sure to double the guard detail on him." The Turian said, not as relaxed as he was trying to appear.

Finch came storming in. "I Knew You Didn't have what it took Shepard!" practically spitting his name out. "When I'm done, the Aliens will know the TRUTH about Humanities first spectre."

Everyone stepped back causing Finch to look around curious. Shepard grabbed him by the neck. The lighting starting to flicker, and the music suddenly playing static. "They Know More Than You Think! _**HUMAN! **_" Shepard venomously spat. Finch squirmed, but it was no use, the grip on his neck only tightened.

Shepard leaned in close to Finch.

"Turian... Spirits, Honor, Justice, Duty, Family, Truth"

"Krogan... Ancestors, Strength, Honor, Family, Justice, Truth"

"Asari... Goddess, Justice, Family, Truth, Honor"

"Quarian... Fleet, Community, Family, Honor, Truth, Justice"

"Humans Believe in **NOTHING!**"

"Officer? What are the Charges?"

The guard snapped out of his daze. "Hate Crime. Tried to poison a medical supply to a Turian colony. Would have killed Millions."

"Possible Sentence for his accomplice here?" Shepard grinned as Finch started to turn blue.

"Uhh SPECTRE?" The guard stammered.

Garrus stepped forward, "Life in a Labor Colony, or Death penalty for the one in custody Shepard."

Finch's eyes were bloodshot, his lips blue and trembling.

Shepard turned and looked Garrus in the eyes. "Suggestions?" Garrus shrugged, he knew what the punishment would be.

Shepard looked down at the puddle of urine forming at his victims feet. "Death it is then. Any last words Finch?" he loosened his grip enough for him to speak.

Once Finch had coughed enough air back in his lungs. "Wait! Please! I can tell you who **Paid** Us to do it!" he pleaded for his life.

Shepard looked over at Wrex as he slid his knife from its sheath. "Wrex, How long since you Ate? Ever had Sauteed Human Testicles?" Wrex licked his lips, causing Finch to let loose his bowels. The other people in the bar now moving farther away to escape the stench.

The sharp blade sliced the wet material on the front of Finch's pants, making him scream. "Ok! Ok! IT WAS CERBERUS! They Paid Us to Do It!"

Shepard got that evil grin. "You get that Officer?"

The C-Sec guard tapped his omnitool, turning off the recorder. "Yes SPECTRE. Thank You." he then bowed to Shepard, and Garrus.

Shepard sheathed his knife, "Good." He drew his pistol, firing two shots into Finch's heart as he turned and headed out the door. "Won't be a problem later Huh Sis?"

Kat blushed but said nothing, settling for clinging to Garrus's arm as they walked the short distance to the lower markets. Finding nothing of interest, they headed upstairs. "Shit" Shepard mumbled.

Liara looked at him worriedly. "What is it John?"

"Annoying fan. He asked for my autograph, then my picture. Probably want's a blood sample or something else as creepy." John pinched the bridge of his nose.

The fan (Conrad Verner) stopped them and tried to talk Shepard into making him a spectre as well. Luckily it didn't take much to convince him they were busy, and needed to go. The team got close to Flux, only to come upon a protest by Terra Firma, an Earth First organization spouting all sorts of racist comments. The leader of the bigot's tried to get Shepard to endorse him for some council position.

"What's the purpose of this protest?" Shepard asked in disgust.

Charles Saracino was smug. "It's how we mark _**Every**_ anniversary of the First Contact War. This is Our way of reminding Aliens that Earth is for Humans! We need to make sure that things like Shanxi don't happen again."

Ashley stepped forward, "Hey! Were You at Shanxi? No? Then Shut your Damn Mouth!" her posture tense, fists clenched, nails drawing blood.

Shepard put a calming hand on Ashley's shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for any sign of crossing some line. "Skipper?" His smile was predatory, the look in his eyes gave her goosebumps. He stepped forward, sliding his arm around Charles shoulders pulling him close.

Shepard led him away from the crowd, leaning close, head down, whispering too low for any of them to hear. Saracino leaned away and looked back at the team for a second. A sober expression on his face, then quickly snapped his head back forward nodding to something Shepard said. The steadily increasing glow coming from Shepard showing his team his self-control was fading. The meeting came to an end with a stern look from Shepard.

Saracino walked back to the group looking like he was about to cry. He stood in front of Ashley, his eyes downcast. He bow as formal as was humanly possible. "Gunnery Chief Williams, I Sincerely apologize for any discomfort my earlier statement made. Please forgive my ignorance."

He turned to face the group, not really able to look any one of them in the eyes. "Specialists, I thank you for your service." he walked quickly back toward the protesters and after a few heated words, they all got very quiet.

Liara came back over and took Shepard's hand. She leaned in and kissed him. "What did you tell him John? He seemed ready to soil himself."

John whispered to Liara, causing her smile to widen. She was blushing as she snuck a glance back at Saracino, and had to stifle a laugh causing the team to wonder just what the hell he had said.

"Come on, don't want to keep Anderson waiting forever." Shepard led them into Flux, and after a short conversation with Anderson it was decided they would steal the Normandy.

"Anything for Galactic peace." Shepard told the team as they rode back up in the docking elevator.

They stole the Normandy, with Anderson's help removing the lock down. Then took off for the MU relay, and Ilos.

Joker seemed anxious. "Man! Not One Single ship in pursuit? I was hoping to play hide and seek with the Council Fleet and the Destiny Ascension."

Shepard leaned casually against the wall behind the copilot seat. "Well, this isn't over yet. We may get the chance to play with Sovereign."

"When you put it like that... It doesn't sound so fun." Joker scratched at his beard.

"You need anything Joker? I'm off to check on the rest of the crew." John stood, turning to walk away.

"Just some coffee, and ask Dr Chakwas if she could come up here to give me my injections? I have a feeling it's going to be a long ride." Joker looked worried.

"No problem Joker. I guess by now I don't have to tell you that if this thing goes south, you're to bail on us and get everyone safe?" John's barrier lit up dimly as he looked down at his hands.

Joker turned his chair around, looking in Shepard's eyes. "No you don't, but that doesn't mean I like it."

His barrier blinked out. "Don't have to like it Joker, just keep them safe for me." Shepard walked off to the CIC.

He headed downstairs to medical. "You ok Doc?"

Chakwas looked up, then offered him a glass of brandy. "Fine Commander, just toasting to mutiny against the Alliance, and becoming a pirate." her mood bright and cheerful.

"Glad to hear it. Joker asked if you could go up and give him his injections on the bridge. If you could take him some coffee as well it would be appreciated." Downing his drink in one gulp. "Gotta go check on everyone else Karen, Let me know if you need anything."

"Take care Shepard." she waved as he walked out heading for Tali's room.

Finding no one in her room he got in the lift and headed down to the hold. Garrus was tweaking the Mako with Kat. Wrex, and Ash were over at the weapons bench, making sure all the toys were in top order. He walked into engineering to find Tali going over the drive core, hands moving like a mad woman. Stubbs sitting at her heels.

"Little Sister, everything ok?" he leaned down and pet Stubbs.

She looked back over her shoulder without taking her hands from the user interface. "Fine Shepard, I'm just optimizing the drive core output to the shields."

"Tali, did you want to stay on the ship for this one? No one can keep her flying like you." catching her eyes glaring at him from under her mask. "And before you get mad. I was Just giving you the option. It's not an order I'll respect Whatever choice you make... Captain."

She stopped typing and wrapped her arms around him. He could hear her sobbing through her helmet. "Thank you Shepard, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Consider how bad you're crushing me, I would say It's pretty obvious Little Sister." in mock anguish as he gave her a pat on the back.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything big brother, not for anything. How is Liara?" the smile in her voice clear, even though he couldn't see it.

"She's coping, as well as could be expected. I'm going to go talk to her after I check on everyone else. Let me know if you need anything." wrapping his arms around his ribs in an exaggerated wounded gesture.

Tali was glad he couldn't see her blush. "I don't think I will want to disturb you two."

Shepard pet Stubbs again as he was limping out to the weapons bench. Tali's voice came over his comm, "Bosh'tet!"

"Wrex, Chief. Things in hand?" Shepard chuckled.

"All good skipper. Loaded, and charged. Installed disruptor mods on everything except your cannon, shotgun, and your pistol. Cannon has inferno mod, your pistol has polonium." Ash was practically bouncing.

"And the shotgun?" came with a smile from Shepard

"Explosive rounds, good for one shot maybe two before it has to cool down. But you never know when you might need it." Wrex's maniacal laugh made him smile.

Shepard wiped the smile off his face before he got to the Mako. "Sis, How's the beast?... Garrus."

Garrus gulped. "Fine, just fine Shepard. Got the shielding up another 3 percent, sped the trans-axle up another 11 percent. Couldn't do much with the weapons, not without a major overhaul." came stuttering out so fast Shepard almost didn't catch it all.

Shepard's barrier lit up causing Garrus to flinch. Kat jumped in between them. "John! What are you doing!?"

"Just trying to protect myself. I thought his head was going to Explode!" Shepard's barrier blinked out as he laughed. "Take it easy Garrus. I won't kill you. Unless you hurt her. If you do, Then Goddess help you."

He hugged Kat. "Sis" then left to go find Liara.

Shepard stopped before he hit the button for the crew deck. He keyed up Garrus on his comm. "You had Better take good care of her."

After John got in the lift, Wrex walked over to the perplexed couple. He slapped Garrus on the back. "What did I tell you Kid?"


	22. 22 The End of The Beginning

**22. The End of The Beginning**

John didn't see Liara soon after they boarded, after he talked to the rest of the ground team he went looking for her. Finding her in her office at the back of the med bay. "Liara? Is something wrong?"

She wouldn't make eye contact, "John, I have been thinking about what is to come, and I... I wanted... Goddess, I wanted to..."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, resting his chin on top of her crest. "Liara, Whatever it is, you can tell me. OK?" he gently kissed the edge of her fringe.

"Nothing is wrong John. I am just nervous, I am Only 106, and I have Never done this before. But I do not think I have Ever wanted Anything more than I want to be with You." she gushed.

He kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything. I Love you, but if you wish to wait, I understand." as he captured her eyes with his.

She smiled, her cheeks flushing a darker hue. "John. I don't want to wait! What if something happens? I keep thinking that this may be the Last night we have together. I would regret missing this chance for the rest of my life. Would you join with me John Shepard, let our body and souls unite?"

The desire in his voice was clear. "Lady T'Soni... Liara, I would love nothing more."

"Relax John, Embrace Eternity!"her eyes going black, as she started to initiate the meld.

As he kissed his way down the side of her neck she heard "I already have, love, I already have."

As the Normandy rushed toward Ilos, Shepard and Liara shared each others innocence. They fell asleep embracing, the afterglow of their union making them both drowsy and content.

Liara awoke some hours later to Shepard already up and getting dressed. He looked into her eyes. "Any regrets Love?"

She smiled as she sat up, ignoring her nakedness. "Only that we didn't do that sooner John."

His laugh was infectious. "Yes, But I am Glad I waited to share with the Right Woman." His smile slipping ever so slightly. "As much as I hate to say it Liara, we need to go get armored up. How are you feeling? I know the melding can be exhausting."

She threw her pillow at him. "Don't You DARE try to make me stay on the ship this time! We are Joined John Shepard. There will be NO leaving me behind this time."

He picked up the pillow and sat down on the bed by her. "Wouldn't dream of it Liara. That's not what I was asking. What I meant was Are You good? or you need to see the Doc, maybe get a stim before we head out?"

He brushed his hand down her cheek. "I will Never leave your side Love. As long as you will have me. I am Yours."

She climbed in his lap, wrapping herself around him. "And don't you Ever doubt it." she told him in a husky voice. "Now, when do you want the Bonding, or what is the Human word? Wedding Ceremony?" she asked as she planted kiss after kiss on him. "Hubby." she whispered.

* * *

They were starting to lose themselves in the moment when Joker came over the pa. "45 minutes out Commander, and it looks like we got company.

With a heavy sigh they untangled themselves and got dressed. Finding everyone in the cockpit. After a heated discussion about the drop-zone being too small, it was time to get into the Mako and pray Joker was as good as he claimed. The Goddess was on their side, he hit the target area with pinpoint accuracy.

They landed in a Prothean city, and had missed landing on Saren by mere seconds. Unfortunately the security door he had slipped through would take more than the firepower they had to blast through, it had to be opened.

After a brief and brutal firefight with the Geth left behind, they found the control room for the door. The emergency recording caught Shepard's attention. It was too badly damaged for any good Intel, "It was another warning, sounds like what the beacon was trying to say." Liara told the group as she tried to clear up the image. Shepard grinned.

Kat put a hand on Liara's arm, "You understood that?"

Liara stopped typing and turned back to the team. "You didn't?" the whole team shook their head no. "It must be a side effect of the meld, while trying to understand the visions from the beacon, I may have absorbed the cipher." Liara blushed.

"That's My Prothean Expert." Shepard kissed her on the cheek. He opened the security door, then led them to the elevator.

"Ooh! a creepy underground bunker. Who want's to take the beast?" he asked, earning some dubious looks as they got back in the Mako.

The combat seating may have been enough for the drop, but once inside Ash had something to say. "We need more firepower down-range, and I think I can speak for both of us when I say, Kat and myself on the roof is our best bet." getting a nod from Kat she opened the hatch.

Garrus grabbed Kat by her shoulders. "Wait! you can't be serious? You stay in here and I will go." Kat grinned at the worry in his voice.

Ash turned and squeezed his talon, "Garrus, You may be better than me with a rifle, but we make a lower profile. Smaller target, And we need you in here working those scanners and relaying tactical data. Tali can work magic with the shields, but I have a feeling she will be too busy to cover both. Wrex is brutal with the big guns. Shepard and Liara drive this thing better than any of us. That leaves me and Kat with nothing to do, and I'll be Damned if I'm going to just sit back here while you are all busting your asses to keep us in the fight... So kiss her already so we can go take this Bastard down." she turned and climbed up the hatch.

Kat kissed the shocked Garrus and climbed out after her. "Damn kid, sounds like you got out-voted." Wrex's voice came rumbling out of the turret.

Garrus was at a loss for words, "yeah' was all he could manage.

"You two good up there? Chief, Sis?" hearing them pound on the roof told Shepard it was time. "Alright keep your comm open. I don't want to wonder how you're doing." He slid the beast into gear and they started down the tunnel.

Ash was right, there were several Geth taken down before the main gun was even in range. It was a smooth journey, through the tomb. Finding nothing more than dead stasis pods, until a large barrier curtain dropped sealing them off. "Goddess! Ashley, Kat are you alright?" Liara asked clearly shaken by the trap.

"We're ok Liara. Although kinda boxed in, think Saren set this up?" Ash responded calmly.

Liara sounded much calmer. "No, and if it was simply automated he would have been trapped in it as well."

"Ok Li, then we... Damn! we got a door just opened up on our flank! Wrex starboard 90, cover me I'm gonna check it out." Ash barked as she unhooked her safety-line and jumped down. "Got an elevator here guys, no sign of hostiles."

She came back to the Mako and opened the rear hatch. Kat spinning down from the roof to land next to Ash on the loading ramp. She put a steadying hand on Kat, "Thoughts? this doesn't seem like your standard trap."

"I agree, if they wanted to kill us they wouldn't have opened the only door." Tali sarcastically told them, her luminous eyes never leaving the monitors.

"We check it out, rude for an invitation, but an invitation none the less." Shepard jumped out and held his hand out for Liara.

"I'll stay here and watch your backs" came down from the turret in Wrex's booming voice.

They took the long ride down to what seemed to be a vault, finding a Prothean VI calling itself Vigil. They learned that the Protheans didn't build the Citadel or the Mass Relays. The Reapers did, and they use them to come back from dark space every 50,000 years and harvest all organic life in the galaxy.

The Conduit Saren had been searching for was actually a prototype relay built by the Protheans, leading to the Citadel. He would be able to bypass the fleets and take the Citadel over from the inside, letting the Reapers return from dark space.

But all was not lost. Vigil gave them a program that would give the user control over the Citadel, allowing them to stop the Reapers from returning. Liara asked the damaged, and failing VI all she could in the short time they had.

As they rode back up the lift. "OK, Everyone inside, We have to hurry, and I don't want to find out what happens to someone going through a prototype relay in just their armor." Shepard's voice stern.

They found the Conduit, and made a run for it, not even taking the time to fire at the Geth defending it. Tali put all the power she could into the shields, robbing from everything they could afford to lose, weapons, antigrav-thrusters, even life support. Even with all her efforts the shields had dropped to less than 10 percent by the time they had reached the conduit.

* * *

Joker was frustrated, sitting on the bridge, watching the ground team battle through the sewers of a great Prothean city, then the run at the conduit. Made him feel helpless. He was trying to track them now, the signal shot from Ilos to the Citadel. But when he got to the Andura relay it was locked.

He sat there impatiently as the fleet caught up to them. "You called for backup?" Hacketts voice came over his comm.

Joker frowned. "Yeah, Sir. But it looks like Until Shepard can unlock the relay, we just sit here I guess?" the frustration in his voice clear. "How many ships do we have with us anyway?"

Hackett responded immediately. "All of them."

Joker looked over his shoulder at Dr. Chakwas raising an eyebrow. "All of them Sir?"

"Joker, When a Man like Shepard... Hell Jeff, Before he was 9 he practically killed a Matriarch. He ran off the invasion force on Elysium almost single-handed at 15. He's an 18-year-old N7. The Bloody Lion of Elysium, Tombstone stopped a Riot on Seht Gamma with a sentence. Leveled half a city block on Tartus just to prove a point. And he's a Council SPECTRE. If He calls for backup... Do You really think we need Anything Less than the ENTIRE Fleet?" Hacketts voice was calm and reassuring.

Joker shook his head. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there Sir. Even with his Whole team there... Well, I just don't like to leave him hanging."

Chakwas came up and put a calming hand on Joker. "No one does Jeff, We all feel the same way."

"Whole Team? Where's the Captain? Is Tali **_with_** him?" Hacketts normally cool demeanor slipping, he sounded worried.

"She's with Shepard, and from what I saw when they made their run to the conduit, She may have been the **only** reason they lived long enough to reach it."

Hackett sounded frantic now. "Well then Who?... "

"XO Pressley is at the CIC Sir, is that a problem?" Joker was starting to worry.

"Then You're the tip of the spear Joker. We need someone who knows how Shepard thinks if we are going to make it out of this one. Karen is your Second. Acknowledge? All ships report." The other captains started broadcasting agreement with Hacketts decision.

"Then it's Unanimous, Normandy is lead. Until we contact Shepard again. Everyone get ready. For now, it's hurry up and wait. Hackett out."

Joker looked around the bridge, getting only nods of agreement he conceded. "Yeah, now we wait."

* * *

The the mad-dash for the conduit was harrowing, but once it launched them toward the citadel it was a surreal experience. (_**Jumping through a prototype mass relay in a mako, didn't teach that one in N school**_.) Shepard thought, receiving a giggle and a smile from Liara.

Being joined had its bonuses. One of them being; in close proximity, they didn't need to use their voices to communicate. Another was the sharing of each-others lives, she now knew most of the things about biotic combat that he knew. As well as seeming to be calmer under pressure.

The ride may have been smooth, but the landing was devastatingly hard. The mako dropped out of FTL on some Geth left to guard the relay, then landed upside down against a bulkhead. They evacuated quickly, before the fuel cell, or ammunition stores had a chance to ignite.

Finding some husks as a welcoming party did not make them happy, once they were destroyed the team had to split into 2 groups to take the elevators to the Tower.

But then Saren locked-down the elevators.

They blew out the glass, and stepped out on the tower exterior. Their destination was the main control room, which had a Big Fucking Reaper parked on it at the moment.

The two teams fought their way up the side of the tower together. Reaching the control room at last, (Figures it would be the damn Council Chambers.) Shepard inwardly grumbled. "Ash, I want you and Kat to set up here, Wrex keep em safe."

He turned around and faced them. "If you get ANY chance at a clear shot, Take It. No Hesitation. Clear?" Getting solemn nod from each of them. "Ok, time to save the galaxy."

He led Liara, Tali, and Garrus through the geth defenders toward the console Saren was working on. Once the room was clear, Garrus found himself a good spot to cover them. He had his rifle trained on where Saren had been. "Where in Spirits name did he Go Shepard?"

Shepard hit his mic. "Dunno Garrus, but w... " he was cut off when Saren came flying up on his hover-platform throwing a grenade at the trio before him. They had to dive to cover, and Saren was moving around too much for the snipers to line up a good shot.

He started ranting at Shepard, about submission to the Reapers, and how many lives he would save. But he made a fatal mistake, he finally stood still long enough for the team to get a bead on him. 4 shots were fired, and they all hit their mark.

But only one can claim the kill-shot. To this day there are arguments about which of the them Actually hit first, which one was the one that put him down. No one but Shepard was close enough to see the truth. And he won't tell.

Between Tali shorting out his shields, Liara's warp-bomb, Wrex's carnage blast cooking what little organic matter he still had left, and that cannon of Shepard's blowing large holes through him, even as he fell through the glass floor to the deck below. Saren never stood a chance.

Shepard uploaded the program Vigil gave them, before Saren even hit the floor below. "Vigil's data file worked! I've got full control of the station." sounding ecstatic as he opened the comm channels.

Reality however is a bitch.

They all soon heard the distress call for the Destiny Ascension, the council was on board, and the ship was failing fast.

* * *

Joker almost jumped out of his chair when the comm lit up with dozens of distress calls from the citadel fleet. "Shepard! Commander please tell me that's you." His voice was frantic, and the whole of the Human fleet held their breath while they waited for a reply.

"You were expecting someone else Joker?" Shepard sounded tired but relaxed.

"We caught that distress call Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the Entire Arcturus fleet. Unlock the relay's around the Citadel and We can save the Destiny Ascension." Joker was already at work, firing up the massive drive core.

"Done. Council's Top Priority, and I want active backup of ground-teams recorders. Get your ass In here Joker, Citadel fleet's falling. And for Everyone listening in... Saren Arterius is Dead, Now we just have to deal with the Big Ass Fucking Reaper parked on the Citadel tower."

* * *

The Human fleet arrived, and with heavy losses, they managed to save the council. Shepard opened the Citadel arms, and outside the fleet went about trying to destroy something that had claimed to be eternal.

Shepard seemed lost in his thoughts. "Make sure he's dead."

Tali and liara jumped down to the lower level to destroy the heavily modified corpse of Saren when the whole room was lit with an eerie red glow.

Sovereign had somehow installed itself in Saren's upgrades. During the process the catwalk Shepard was on collapsed. They fought the Reaper puppet to the death, its death. It tried to keep fighting so hard, that it burned itself to ash when it finally fell.

As the puppet fell, so did its master. The fleet managed to bring down Sovereigns shields, then they punched a hole in its black little heart. The pieces of Reaper thrown off during the explosion were massive.

And they were too close to the room Shepard's team was in.

The last thing Tali and Liara saw was a chunk of Reaper almost as big as the Normandy heading for Shepard as he pushed them clear with a biotic shove.

"Shepard NO!" Tali's scream was too late. the disembodied arm of the dead Reaper was right on top of him.

There was a tremendous crash, then it was quiet except for the fires burning in the gardens, and sounds of the shield's that flicked to life to keep the atmosphere in the tower. And the Sobbing.

Tali shuddered, her body convulsing with each outburst of raw emotion. Liara reached over and put a hand on her arm. "Tali. He is alive. We are... Joined, and I can assure you he will be fine, he is injured but alive."

Tali's luminous eyes stared into Liara, trying to decide if she was lying for her sake, or Liara's own need.

Liara and Tali had to share a laugh when they heard the rest of the team arguing about who got the kill-shot. Ash, Kat, and Garrus each thought they had killed him. While Wrex would swear that Shepard was the one who got the first hit.

The 4 of them were clearing rubble to try and reach Tali and Liara, when a group of Asari Commandos came rushing in. Followed by Matriarch Lidanya.

With the newly arrived help they were able to reach Liara, and Tali. Lidanya approached them. "Captain Zorah! Lady T'Soni! Where is The Commander, Where's Shepard?

Tali pointed to the large chunk of 'eternal' being laying in the garden. "He pushed us out of the way, then That fell on him."

The whole crowd paled, except for Liara who had blushed at the seemingly wrong time. Lidanya looked at her for a second. "What did you hear young one?"

Liara blushed an even darker shade of blue. "Matriarch Lidanya, Please. I would rather Not repeat it."

Lidanya scowled. "Lady T'Soni, We are all adults here. Now, What did he say?"

Liara put her hand to her face, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "The thought I heard was; It's a good thing you don't need to use my DNA to have children Liara, I have a Reaper crushing my balls. I don't know if they are going to work after this. Too bad you aren't here to find out. Privacy, great view, dead Reaper pinning me to the floor, what more could you ask for?"she finished talking and just stood there looking down at the floor.

"Well I think we can safely say he is not seriously injured. He hasn't lost his sense of humor." Kat spoke for the embarrassed Liara.

With the help of of the Commandos and Wrex's brute force they managed to reach where Shepard should have been. The last massive piece of Sovereign started to glow with a dark energy. Liara motioned for everyone to step back as it started to hum.

Her face taking on a look of determination. Her own biotic glow starting to spread from her hands over the rest of her body, as she concentrated on building up all the power she could wield.

"Liara? What did he say?" Lidanya sounded concerned.

"When it lifts off him I have to detonate the field to throw him clear, he said he would bleed out before we had a way to remove it without it falling over and crushing him completely. If you could make sure he doesn't get hurt further, I would appreciate it." Liara didn't even turn from her objective.

Lidanya sounded doubtful. "But can He Even **MOVE** it? I would have trouble shifting it even a small amount."

As if to answer her question the reaper scrap started to vibrate as it slowly lifted off the ground. The dark energy pulses making the others in the room back away, afraid for their safety.

Tali looked at Kat, and the static dancing between her and Garrus as she clung to him, then back at the shields holding in the atmosphere. "Everyone! Helmets On. NOW!" Luckily they did as they were told.

When the multiton scrap got close to 3 feet up, you could see the battered Commander lying in a pool blood coming from his broken arm. Liara was intently watching, timing the energy pulses. She let loose her biotic force, then instantly dropped her barrier and started walking toward Shepard.

When the two fields collided, it caused an unbelievably powerful detonation, the blast put out the fires nearest the rescuers. It also blew the windows out that hadn't been damaged by the war raging outside.

Then there was the shields, but they didn't stand a chance. Before they had flickered their last, the atmosphere was sucked out into the nebula. Putting out the rest of the fires, as well as clearing all the smoke. Thankfully the artificial gravity didn't shut down.

The Commandos and Lidanya used their biotics to catch Shepard before the blast threw him into the wall. They lowered him to the floor, and ran to give him medical attention.

The poor Asari Commando that got to him first, got shoved out of the way quite roughly by Liara. He looked at her lovingly, his eyes starting to glaze over. "Hey Love, glad you could make it." his voice trailing off as he took her hand.

His eyes fluttered a few times before they seemed to clear up and he regained awareness. "Sweetness. Would you mind helping me up please?"

Liara breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned down and took his good arm. "Yes. Bo, How are you feeling?"

Once he was upright. "Fine Sweetness, just fine, legs already healing, arm has just about stopped leaking. Is Karen around? I would think a checkup is in order, And she will have to re-set the break in this arm."

"He's Unbelievable." Lidanya whispered.

Liara glared at her, "What did You Say about my Bondmate?" her tone venomous.

Lidanya backed up a half step. "I apologize, I was merely thinking how incredibly remarkable your Bondmate is. He managed to lift an object I could barely move, while severely injured. When he gets up, he makes light of the situation as if it is a minor scrape. He will make Strong Daughters."

By the look on Liara's face she didn't seem to care for what the Matriarch was insinuating.

Tali was watching Liara glare at all of the Commandos one at a time, fully expecting an incident any moment.

When Liara's hands started to glow the team braced itself for a fight. Instead Bo picked Liara up, cradling her close he leaned in to her. "Sweetness. Let us go home."

She leaned tighter into his embrace, "Anything you want Bo." she purred.

He bow to Lidanya. "Matriarch, I thank you for your assistance. Is the Council well?

She tried to hide her shock, "Yes SPECTRE, They are Unharmed and Safe. Which is why we came to see if our Savior needed help, but I can see that the trip was unnecessary. They request an audience when you are able SPECTRE Shepard."

She returned the bow to Bo and Liara."Take your time, rest-up and heal yourself. You have earned it."

"Captain Zorah. If you would allow it, They would like to visit during your crews recovery." Lidanya bow to Tali and the rest of the team, then led the awestruck Commandos away from the tired heroes.

Bo contacted Joker for pickup, carrying Liara toward the docking bay. Leading his team through the mass of thankful people


	23. 23 The Company of Heroes

**23 The Company of Hero's**

Bo weaved his way through the throngs of clamoring citizens. By the time his team reached the docking bay, the Normandy had arrived. C-Sec had to put extra guards on the hangar just to keep the crew from being overrun by the thankful mob. (_**They wouldn't listen to him. Now all they have to say is thank you**_) Bo internally fumed.

Liara would have smiled, if she wasn't busy giving a death glare to every woman gushing over Shepard. (**Yes Love. However, I do think the females wish to thank you... Personally**)

"Too bad for them** I** am already spoken for." The growl reverberating deep in his chest sending chills down her spine, causing her to shiver.

She clung tighter to him, kissing his neck. "You said **I**, Bo."

He smiled "Yes** I** Di..." but he never finished. His barrier lit up instantly engulfing Liara, as he spun her around behind him bracing for an attack.

The team stopped in their tracks as Liara suddenly was floating behind Shepard, his biotic field spreading to create a wall between himself and the crowded dock.

He stood there looking at the Geth that had just jumped down off the Normandy's hull. The lighting around them started to flicker. The static shooting between the handrails and Shepard's armor intensified, as the lights shut down completely,

The scene unfolded, with the nebula and glowing remains of a battle not minutes over casting an eerie glow in the hangar.

The Geth infiltrator put its hands up in an organic mannerism of defense. It bow to Shepard, placing a OSD and a large Geth sniper rifle down on the floor in front of itself. Then dropping some small cylindrical objects next to the rifle, it stepped back a few steps.

(_**Universal gesture of surrender? Or request for Parlay?**_) Bo asked Liara, the sparks dancing from his barrier down along the railing.

(**I wouldn't know Love, I can't SEE! Now PUT ME DOWN!**) She fumed.

Without turning around to her, Liara was gently lowered to her feet, still wrapped in his barrier, as Shepard slowly started toward the Geth.

"Liara's safe brother, we have you covered. Although you may want to lower your field a bit? Geth are shielded but I don't know if whatever is on that disk will survive this level of power output." Tali raised her voice to be heard through the barrier.

"To do that I would have to lower the barrier." He was trying to find an alternative way to keep them safe.

"We're fine Shepard, This is obviously something important." Tali sounded curious.

The Geth tilted its head to the side as if considering something, then Shepard's omnitool lit up with an incoming message.

Shepard smiled as he read the message.

* * *

Error: Network Unknown  
Error: Sender Unknown

John Shepard  
Commander

Geth have tasked this platform with finding you. It was our mission to deliver these files.  
However, we understand it is an organic custom to hand over one's weapon at the end of hostilities to signify a desire for peace.  
Know that True Geth have not, and will not take hostile action against you or your allies.  
We are currently searching for a means to protect ourselves from the threat the Galaxy now faces.  
Should we find any data helpful to this cause, it will be relayed at once.  
Instructions for contacting True Geth are recorded on this device.  
As well as plans for weapons and technology that will integrate well with your existing systems.  
Thank You, John Shepard Commander.

* * *

"Just Shepard, please." he nodded to the Geth unit.

The Geth returned the nod, then bow toward the group. When it straightened up, it executed a perfect salute to Shepard. A warbling sound could be heard shortly before it dropped lifeless to the floor, the light in its eye dimming then fading out.

The barrier wall shimmered for a second, then blinked out. The static dissipating as the lighting slowly started to recover. Shepard picked up the weapon and the cylindrical objects, holding it in reverence as he looked it over.

"Captain, would you recover the disc. I don't want to chance it." His eyes not leaving the gleaming rifle in his hands.

Tali picked up the OSD. "Got it. I say we scan this carefully before taking a look at it." as she began the very scans she was talking about.

Liara wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into him. "Early Bonding present Love?"

"So it would seem." he hugged Liara tighter.

He handed the weapon to Kat, who held it as if it would evaporate into smoke at any second. "Do you know what kind of **Damage** I could Do with this?"

"That was the general Idea." Shepard kissed the edge of Liara's fringe, earning a soft sigh from his tired mate.

"Somebody bring the Ambassador, can't just leave it laying out there on the dock." He said over his shoulder as he picked Liara up, causing her to giggle.

Wrex grabbed the limp Geth platform, and followed the others into the airlock.

The onlookers stood there shocked. Not sure if what they just saw actually happened. Deciding it was safer to just accept it and not try to question a spectre. Especially the spectre that just saved everyone. They went back to the task of keeping the dock clear of fans.

Bo stopped by the bridge, nodding toward the pilot's chair, and the smug looking pilot. "Good job Joker. I see you brought her back in one piece. Do me a favor, get with Tali and order out for everyone. I'm going to be in medical for a while and I think the crew has Definitely earned a Celebration. Safer to do it on-board, for now. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to crawl into a bed and pass out for the next couple of hours."

"Commander John Shepard! **What** do you think you are doing?" came from the CIC in Dr Chakwas sternest Motherly voice. "I will have to Reset **Both** your legs and that **arm**! You Really should take Better care of Yourself! Now Put her Down, and get in to my med-bay **Right Now** Young Man!"

He looked bashful, and ashamed. "Sorry Doc, had a Reaper fall on me. I just wanted to come home before I collapsed, Won't happen again." his words dripping with sarcasm.

The ground team followed Shepard down to medical, filing in as he placed Liara gently down on one of the beds. For once Karen listened to him and treated the rest of the wounded first. "Ok Commander, Now are you ready for me to reset those bones?" her patience for his stubbornness wearing thin.

He resigned himself to the pain as Karen started to re-break the bones in his legs so she could put the readi-cast on them. With his eyes closed he didn't see Liara move to the chair by his head. He certainly didn't expect to hear "Bo... Embrace Eternity." she initiated the meld as her eyes went black.

* * *

He felt the pain in his legs dim, as he became vaguely aware of losing touch with his body. He couldn't see Liara, "Where are we Love?" his voice a hushed whisper as he looked around.

There was a shimmer as she seemed to materialize in front of him, wearing the dress she wore on Elysium. "We are in **My** mind Bo, I simply could not sit back and watch you go through that much pain. I know it may sound selfish and immature."

His smile was radiant. "Love, I have never felt more loved and cared for. It's not immature, a bit possessive maybe." his voice taking on a hint of sarcasm.

She laughed, "Well what do you expect after you flirted with All of those females on the way here?"

There was a gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I was thinking of how jealous they would all be, if they knew what you planned on doing to me once we got home."

"What could you possibly be talking about? I am but a sweet innocent Maiden rescued by a dashing Commander. Then whisked away on his ship for a mission to save the galaxy." the sarcasm in her voice not lost on him.

He looked at her, the love in his eyes making her stomach flutter. "I see you decided not to wear the _Shoes_ again." Her laughter was feathery, it made him wish they were alone and his wounds already healed.

She could see the desire he had for her, written in his smile. It was spelled out in the blue-green flakes glittering inside the golden iris of his eyes. She gently wiped a tear from his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I wish this would never end? Nothing my Love." his voice distant, hollow.

She leaned forward, "Bo?" placing a hand on his arm.

His eyes seemed to lose focus. "Sorry Liara, I think she may have given me ...ething for pai. Getting kin.. tired."

"That is fine Love, rest now. I will be there when you wake." she kissed him as he faded away.

* * *

Liara's eyes returned to their normal blue. She looked up to see Dr Chakwas smiling at her. "Yes dear, I gave him something to knock him out. I thought you might need some time to recuperate after the battle. Maybe take a shower?"

Liara seemed embarrassed "Doctor Chakwas, I..."

Karen put a hand on her arm, cutting her off. "Nonsense child, He needs to stay immobile for a few hours while his bones knit, and I won't have You sitting here coddling him the entire time. You need to take some time for yourself." her voice taking on that stern motherly tone. "Now go get cleaned up, Doctors Orders."

Liara smiled "Yes Ma'am." she kissed Bo, then left to get out of her filthy and battered armor. She looked at the small selection of clothes available. Smiling a devilish grin she grabbed what she needed and headed off to take a shower.

Liara walked into the shower to find Ash and Kat already enjoying the hot water. "Ashley, Katherine."

"Liara I Swear, after all that has happened?" the surly Gunnery Chief looked perturbed. "Just Ash, seriously." getting a nod from Liara she continued running the shampoo through her hair.

Liara leaned back against the sink, watching them wash their hair was still fascinating to her.

"How's Brother?" Kat asked as she rinsed the shampoo from her locks.

Liara seemed to perk-up, "He will be fine, Doctor Chak..., Karen has given him something to keep him under while his bones heal."

"Ash, May I ask you a question?" Liara seemed unable to make eye contact.

"Shoot Li." Ash was inspecting her bruised ribs, wondering how long they would hurt this time.

"Why is your hair different? I was under the impression that your, Humans I mean, hair was the same." Liara blushed furiously.

Ash glared at Kat who was busy laughing at the now blushing Chief. "Well Liara, Dear God why me. Uhh anyway... Humans have many different colors and textures of hair naturally."

Liara finally was able to make eye contact. "Oh! Ok, thank you Ash. I still find the concept of Hair fascinating." she sounded down.

Kat shared a glance with Ash, then looked at Liara. "Liara, something wrong?"

Liara stared at the floor, as if the soapy water going down the drain had the answers she was seeking. "I was just wondering if Tombstone preferred a female with hair." her voice cracking, showing the emotion she felt.

Kat and Ash looked at each other, and it was quickly decided. "Go ahead and take your shower Li, Kat and I have a plan." Ashley and Kat put on their robes and left in a rush.

Liara shrugged at the two, then went about washing off the battle. Wondering just what they intended to do.

* * *

It was some hours later when the drug Karen had given him wore off. Shepard awoke with a start, his biotic flare-up causing the lights in medical to blink out momentarily.

The rowdy crew got quiet for a few seconds, when the ship didn't explode they got back to the party at hand. Shepard came walking out in just his jeans. He sat down at the suddenly vacant seat.

Garrus put his arm around him. "Commander... Where was you? We was going wait, but you were taking soo long." There was a plate of food put down in front of Shepard.

Wrex bellowed from behind the makeshift bar set up at the end of the hall. "Shepard! What do you want to drink?"

"He'll have his usual Ryncol Wrex, just not too much, we have plans for later." Came from the blue-skinned redhead walking toward him.

His mind was fumbling for the answer. He knew it was Liara, but since when did she have long red silken hair? "Love? Something I should know about?" he was looking at the sway of her hips as she brought him the drink.

"Eat now" she leaned in so close he could feel her lips brush his ear."There will be plenty of time for... things, later."

The growl that came from deep in his chest, gave her chills. He stood slowly, backing her against the window by medical. "Liara, What did I tell you?" his hand snaked up her side causing goosebumps.

"I, don't know what you are referring to." she panted, leaning into his chest, feeling the body heat radiating off him.

He kissed her cheek, then her eyelids, and then her forehead as his hand wove its way into the ruby-red hair she wore. "This, is changing. I thought it was clear you were **Already** Perfect. No change was necessary." he gently tugged the wig off her head, kissing his way up her crest as it was exposed.

She let out a soft moan as her eyes flashed from blue to black. "I was just worried that you might want a mate with hair."

His growl deepened. "I Said **Perfect**. If I wanted someone else, I wouldn't have shared myself with you. Never doubt yourself Love. You are Definitely **Thee** One and Only for me." he leaned down and kissed her deeply. His biotics causing the lighting to flicker in both rooms.

When he broke the kiss, Liara saw Ash and Kat grinning at her from across the table. "You two Knew?"

Kat spoke up, "We had a pretty good idea, yeah."

Liara looked frustrated. "Then why go through with all of this? Getting me the... wig? then helping me get dressed?"

"So you could see, or rather feel his reaction for yourself. It's obvious he Loves you Li we just wanted to make sure you understood that. After seeing how he reacted to the Geth just outside. You really shouldn't have any doubts." Ash smiled around her straw.

Liara blushed, "Thank you both." she moved to the table and motioned for Bo to sit.

Tali came out of her room before he had sat completely down. "Commander? May I speak to you in private?" she was wringing her hands.

He got back up and led her over to the wall by the elevator. "What's the problem Captain?"

"It's about the Geth data." she seemed timid.

He put his hand on hers to stop the wringing. "Tali, Your my Captain. No one is going to question if you wanted to take a copy back to the fleet. You have helped me more than enough for that."

Neither one of them had heard the Councilors come aboard, much less down the stairs. "I think it would make an inspiring Pilgrimage gift. We saw the footage, before the cameras went dark. The first Geth to peacefully interact with an Organic in centuries."

The elegant form of Councilor Tevos stepped around the corner as she finished, followed closely by the Turian Councilor Sparatus. "She's right Captain Zorah, it's the least we could do after all that You have done for the people of the Citadel. Not to mention saving Us."

A sob could be heard from under Tali's mask. "Thank You." she wrapped Shepard in a crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you when I go back to the fleet."

He rubbed her back, rocking her gently on his feet. "It's Ok Little Sister, Were Family. You can come visit Anytime you wish. And I expect to hear how they reacted to The Hero Captain of the Normandy returning from Pilgrimage."

The sobbing stopped, so he quit rocking her and held her visor close to his face. His voice taking on a dangerous tone. "If Anyone mistreats you. I want to know about it Immediately Little Sister." his eyes were starting to sparkle, as static danced from his bare feet to the floor. "They will face the full force of my Temper."

Sparatus put a hand on his arm. "Not Just your wrath spectre. All of our combined Fury will be brought to bear on the offending party." his voice booming over the noise of the party causing everyone to look over at them. "Captain" Sparatus saluted Tali, then walked over to where Garrus was leaning on the bar by Wrex.

Tevos smiled at Tali, then placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes went white. She sent all the hope, and joy she could relay with the simple meld, but it had the right effect. Tali's eyes seemed to glow even brighter behind her mask.

Shepard stepped back, and bow to the two ladies, then he returned to the mess table where his Love had been waiting. "Kat? Why are You and Garrus not sitting together?" his question catching her off guard.

Her eyes seemed to glow when she looked over toward Garrus. "I didn't think it was appropriate for him to be seen with me. I didn't want to mess up anything he has going Brother. You know how strict the Meritocracy is?"

Garrus was suddenly wreathed in a dull glow as he was not so gently floated over to where Shepard was sitting. "**You Saying My Sister isn't Good Enough for You Vakarian!**" there was danger in his tone, the kind of danger that gets stupid people killed.

"No Sir! **She** didn't want to be seen with **me**, I thought that meant she was done with **us.** So... I got drunk." came from the Turian floating upside down above the table.

Shepard looked at the now crying Kat."Sis? What In Goddess name? Get over here and kiss your boyfriend!" as he lazily spun Garrus around to face Kat.

"Anyone Else have a problem with Garrus and my Sister being together?" it was quiet enough to hear the static shooting from Shepard's elbows to the metal table. "Good, It's Settled."

The party went on for many hours, just as soon as it seemed to be winding down, someone else would show up bearing food, drink, and gifts for the Heroes.

At some point during the second day of celebrations, Admiral Hackett showed up and handed two plaques to Shepard.

Hackett stepped up to the front of the crowd. "Alright, anymore than 4 to 5 more days of celebrating and I would consider it insubordination. Memorial services will be held in 3 Citadel-standard days."

Shepard placed the first nameplate up on the now to be Memorial Wall.

Corporal R. Jenkins

Liara could feel the depression slipping into his mind from where she sat. (_**Not Everyone made it to the party Love. Does that make me a**** Failure?**_)

He handed the other nameplate to Ash. "No one else has the right Chief."

He felt Liara's response. (**No one could have done more than You did, when you are done here we will purge this darkness from you.**)

Ash ran her hands over the engraving, wishing it could have turned out any other way. She let her tears fall freely, as she placed his name on the wall.

Lt. Kaidan Alenko

"Goddess grant you peace Kaidan" Shepard told the heavy air as he placed a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. He then turned and led the entire room in a formal salute.

Shepard walked over and leaned against the bar. "Wrex. I know this may be a lot to ask, but could you talk to Ash? You and I may be the only ones here that know what's weighing on her."

Wrex looked at him for a long while. "Yeah, I'll do it Shepard. Sometimes us Warriors have to look out for our own."

"Thanks Wrex."Shepard walked back toward the table, and took Liara's hand.

Bo led Liara into Tali's cabin. He sat down on the bed and played with the affectionate Stubbs, still strapped in to the safety harness Tali made for him. "I know Little Brother, but there are too many people you could bite, out there right now."

They left Tali's cabin and strolled through the Normandy, pausing to talk to the other crew, and people who had boarded to celebrate with the 'Crew of the Normandy'.

They eventually found themselves in Shepard's hammock. Curling up together, they let sleep overtake them.


	24. 24 Postcards from the Abyss

**24 Postcards from the Abyss**

The crew celebrated until the memorial service. Then they went back to the ship and mourned the fallen.

Weeks had passed, but Tali had finished transcribing the Geth data for Shepard, and now she was going to head back to the Quarian Fleet to complete her pilgrimage.

Shepard didn't think that a transport was good enough for his 'Little Sister' so they were going to deliver her in style.

Unfortunately; on the way there, the Normandy got tasked with finding the Geth responsible for some ships that went missing in the quadrant.

This proved harder than it sounded.

It was late into the night cycle. "Really? you would Think that after Saving the Galaxy we would get a longer Vacation than a couple of months... But Nooo. We gotta hunt down Geth." Joker's sarcasm making itself heard all the way to the CIC.

"What's the matter Joker? Don't think we need to work for our food anymore? You that much of a SuperStar now?" Shepard walked up and leaned against the wall behind Joker. "look at it like this, Keeps the team together longer."

"But we've been in this system for 3 days, Shepard. 3 Days! with no sign at all." Joker spun his chair around to face him.

Shepard shrugged, "Something happened to those ships, they didn't just vaporize."

Joker seemed agitated. "Did you Read the reports? Cause it looks to me like they Did!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the glare. "You Ok Joker?"

"Sorry Commander, I Just don't like this. Feels like they are sidelining us already. The reports seem like a plant, like they just want us out-of-the-way." Joker let out a Heavy sigh.

Shepard leaned in close, whispering to Joker. "I Never trust **Anyone** Little Brother, **Especially** Humans."

"Most especially, ones with an agenda." Joker finished.

"**Exactly**." Shepard moved over, letting Navigator Pressley into the cockpit.

"Gentlemen. How is the search going?" Pressley handed a steaming cup of coffee to Joker.

Joker nodded over the cup. "Nothing so far. Not even a blip."

"Three ships went missing here last week alone. My money's on Slavers." Pressley was typing away on a datapad.

Joker turned back to his monitors. "Yeah, but there's no Way they could clean up All the Evidence. There would be Something left behind. Escape pod, wreckage, debris field. A Witness..."

"Sir! an Unknown ship just appeared on our sensors." the ensign sitting to Jokers left blurted out.

Joker put his coffee down in the cup holder. "Doesn't match any ships on record."

"It's changing course, now on intercept trajectory." her voice frantic.

Pressley was typing away at one of the scanner arrays. "That's Impossible! Stealth systems are active, Geth don't have the technology for..."

Joker brought up his controls. "It's Not the Geth! Everyone Brace for Evasive Manuevers!" he threw the Normandy into Full Speed."

But... He wasn't fast enough.

The first blast caught one of the engine nacelles on the port side of the Normandy, causing an overload of most of the weapon systems. The control console blew Pressley against the bulkhead, killing him instantly. Joker was desperately trying to keep them alive, but the attacking ship was just too powerful.

Shepard broke into a run instantly, making for the hold. The second impact changed his agenda. "Everyone to the Escape Pods NOW!" he screamed as the deck lurched under his feet, and the atmosphere was sucked out into the black. "ABANDON SHIP! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

He raced to the panel, he had to repair it before launching the distress beacon. Liara came running up. "Shepard!" The explosions going off around them punctuating her fear.

"Liara, I need You to make sure Everyone gets to the Life-pods." His voice calm and reassuring.

She grabbed on to him, afraid if she let go he would vanish. "Joker is in the cockpit, he won't abandon the ship. I'm Not leaving Either."

He didn't even flinch when an oxygen container blew next to them. "Liara... I Need You to get in that pod. I'll get Joker and be right behind you." His voice was pleading. "Love I can't do this if I'm worrying about You. Now Please Get to The Life Pod!"

She leaned up and kissed him just before he pulled on his breather. (**Return to Us Love**)Then she turned to run for the pod.

"If I have to Harm the Goddess Herself." judging by his tone of voice, she genuinely hoped He didn't meet the Goddess.

Liara ran to the nearest pod, finding Dr Chakwas, Garrus, Tali, and Stubbs already strapped in. She strapped herself into the seat, and the locking bar slammed down pinning her in place for launch. She looked across at Karen. "Ashley? Wrex? Kat?"

"Ashley is in another pod, Wrex carried her in there, it was kinda crowded so here we are." Garrus didn't sound as calm as he was trying to look. "Kat said she forgot something... something important. She went to get it."

Tali had a hold of Stubbs, the harness she had made him tied into her own restraint. There was an explosion that rocked the ship, then the pod launched firing them out into the blackness. As worried as Garrus was, even he noticed the fear etched on Liara's face.

Shepard managed to get the beacon launched. Hopefully they wouldn't be left floating out here too long. He had to get to Joker now, the only pod left would be on the bridge. Coming across only corpses he climbed the stairs to the CIC hoping that his team had made it to the escape-pods.

The door opened and what he saw was... Surreal. He could see the nearest planet, through the now missing roof of the ship. He felt the lack of gravity, so he turned on his mag boots and began to make his way to the cockpit.

Another impact and the following explosion should have sent them spinning wildly down to the planet. When the ship corrected its path, he knew Joker was still at the helm. He made it to the bridge in time to see the atmospheric shield flicker and die. "Joker! You OK?" he saw Joker had put on his mask already.

"I'm fine. But those Bastards hurt my ship! I got this Commander. I just need to..." the enemies dark energy weapon tore through the hull again.

Shepard grabbed Joker by the arm. "No! Jeff We Are Leaving, **NOW!** going down with the ship won't save Anyone!" the urgency in his voice spoke volumes.

"Ok... ok, help me up But be gentle." Joker stood shakily. The ship rocked causing Jeff to lose his balance. He almost smashed his breather mask on the console, but he was enveloped in a stasis field before he had a chance to suffocate.

Shepard moved him over to the pod, and maneuvered him into the chair as gentle as he could. Joker looked at Shepard in wonder as he floated safely into the chair. As the locking bar slammed down, he wondered if he would have made it at all, had the biotic field not stopped all the shrapnel from piercing his armorless hide.

Joker saw Shepard start toward the pod, but he suddenly stopped and put his hand to his ear.

Shepard had gotten Joker into the pod in one piece, now I just need to... "Kssshk ...Brother! Jo.. .re you ?"

He looked around for the source of the transmission. (I know you're close, but where..) He saw Kat floating over by the stairwell hanging on to the doorway for her life.

He deactivated his mag boots and used his biotics to get to her. He reattached his boots to the wall as he grabbed her. "Don't worry Sis, I got you." He could see blood trickling from her nose, then he saw the cracks in her armor. Something had hit her with enough force to crack the plates. She needed medical help fast.

He shot them both toward the lifepod. Another impact from the enemy weapon nearly cut them in half, and was now blocking the entrance as it burned through the ship. He had to save as many as possible. Once Joker was safely launched, he would use his biotics to get them to the nearest pod.

Hardsuits were designed for days of zero atmosphere, it could be stretched to weeks if you weren't taking fire, causing the shields to eat-up the battery life. Hopefully she could hang on a few minutes. He activated the medigel dispensers in her suit, and started to make his way to the cockpit. "I'm sorry John, I couldn't just leave it, I Had to go back for it."

He grabbed the control panel he needed, and pinned her between himself and the console. "Go back for What Sis? What in Goddess Name is More important than Your Life?" he started the sequence to launch the lifepod by remote. Something exploded close-by slamming into his back and crushing her into the console.

"Your rifle, the one from the Get..." Her words were slurred, and she seemed to be fading. He was trying to look in her eyes, to gauge the cause. Was it from the medigel, or injury?

He couldn't see through the blood on the inside of her visor, so he tried to pull her up by her waist, but she screamed. He felt the tugging near his ribs. Looking down he saw a piece of the railing had pierced through him into her abdomen. He sent the emergency breach sequence to her suit, but it just sparked and started smoking.

The damaged hardsuit couldn't seal itself. "Kat, I have to seal your suit. It's gonna Hurt."

He put a barrier around them as he gently pulled her off the pipe. She looked over at the pod, Joker sitting there unable to do anything but watch. She unslung the Geth sniper rifle from around her neck. With all the strength she could muster, she threw the weapon into the pod with Joker.

As Shepard tried to seal the suit breach with the omnigel he had. "John, I want you to go. Just leave me. You can make it by yourself, not if your carrying me." her voice was weak.

He straightened up. Looking in her eyes, he pushed the launch button. The pod door slammed shut and Joker was fired away into the black.

She was mad at him, no she was Furious at him! He was going to risk himself again, for her again. "Stupid Brother what about Lia..." Then she screamed.

One of the beams fired by the attacking ship had been deflected by something in the hull, and now it was burning through her leg. And with the barrier now gone there was nothing to protect them from the cold embrace of the vast blackness around them.

Even still, something caught her eye. Through the blood, and searing pain she saw the cloud of gasses escaping his suit. The pipe had stabbed through his oxygen supply, and the barrier had been the only thing holding in that small bubble of hope.

The tears were streaming from his eyes as he tried in vain to stem the flow of blood from her now missing leg. The heat had caused the omnigel to melt, leaving her organs exposed to vacuum.

He held her close, trying to put a stasis field around her leg tight enough to stop the bleeding. But the biotic tourniquet wasn't enough, the suit breach was still killing her. Shepard knew what he had to do. He had no other choice.

He took out all of his medigel, and injected it into the exposed wound on her stomach. The overdose eased her pain enough to stop her screaming. Then he pulled her close and began to rock her.

* * *

Katherine Melody Ochoa; died in her brothers arms over the planet Alchera, in the Omega nebula. Year 2183.

With his last breath

John Shepard; Alliance Marine, N7, Council SPECTRE

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess Sister"

Then the void took them both

* * *

No one said anything when they saw the tears streaming down Liara's face. They knew she was worried, probably more worried than they were. She suddenly sat bolt upright and let out a howl of despair.

The lighting flickered then went out completely. Everyone was looking at Liara's hands, they were wrapped around her stomach protectively. Small tendrils of static sparked from her belly to her hands, as the dark glow that emanated from her womb lit the pod in an eerie glow.

Dr Chakwas unhooked her harness and leaned forward, she put a calming hand on Liara's belly. "How long child?"

Liara didn't look up. "the night before Ilos." she mumbled through her tears.

"Does he know?" Karen sat next to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

Liara put her hands to her face, sobbing. "No, and now he _**NEVER** _will!"

Garrus and Tali shared a fearful look before Tali spoke. "You mean He..."

"Yes Tali, He has gone to meet the Goddess." she sobbed.

Karen held her tighter, "Now dear, will all this stress be good for the baby?"

Liara seemed to change right before their eyes. "No Karen, you're right. I should be more mindful of my daughter. Thank you."

They sat in relative silence for hours, even after the rescue vessels arrived.

Liara's pod was 3rd to be brought on board. But they still had nothing to say.

Wrex, and Ash just thought it was shock of the attack causing the mood, and let it be.

Joker's pod was last, and the other crew were hopeful when the hatch finally opened.

Joker came hobbling out, holding the heavy rifle as if it were made of glass.

He stood as straight as he could and carefully made his way over and held the weapon out to Garrus. "It was her wish..." no other words were needed. Then he saluted.

Garrus took the weapon, staring at it. Losing himself in its meaning. He placed the weapon at parade rest and returned the salute. "Thank You, Joker"

When no one else came out of the pod, no one spoke. All the clamoring and questions stopped. The Normandy crew were looking down, lost in grief.

Liara walked over to the officer in charge of the recovery mission. "I need private transport."

He looked at her curious. "Where do you need to go Ma'am?"

Her tone was steel. "We're going home." as she ran her hands across her stomach. She walked over and sat down. Karen walked over and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her protectively.

The Sergeant looked around at the grief riddled Normandy crew. "Anyone else need private transport? We will be making dock on Illium."

Tali was standing there wringing her hands, Stubbs still tethered to her. "I will be departing for the Fleet when we reach port."

Garrus just sat down on the floor, cradling the rifle in his arms.

Wrex's voice was gruff. "I can catch a ride back to Tuchanka from Illium, so that works for me." he was refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Ash just stood there staring into the empty pod where Shepard should have been.

* * *

Wrex left without another word once they got to Illium. Garrus, and Ash went with Tali while Liara and Karen were looking for transport.

The Asari behind the counter was glaring at Tali the moment they entered the store. "May I Help You **_Quarian?_**"

"Hey **Show** Some **Respect!** This is **My** Captain. Don't **_Make_** me **_Hurt_** you." Ash used her Drill Instructor voice.

The Asari merchant flinched at the loud Chief. "And _Why_ would I Respect a _Quarian_? They are Nothing but Beggars and..." but she stopped talking at the sound of a weapon activating.

Garrus stood there as the weapon unfolded. "Because She is Our Captain, and Commander Shepard's Little Sister. Disrespecting her means the end of your Miserable life." his tone was flat, emotionless, hollow.

The Asari paled. "Oh... What can I help you with then Miss?" her voice as apologetic as possible.

They waited with Tali as she purchased the ship she wanted, then walked her and Stubbs to where the ship was docked. "The Atr'ach in honor of the people who raised the Most Amazing Human I've Ever met."

After seeing her off, they were on the way back to the port when they came across Liara and Karen. "What's up guys? Headed back to Thessia Li?" Ash sounded concerned.

Garrus and Chakwas shared a look before Liara spoke up. "No Ashley, We need to go home. There is only one home I can think of that feels right for my Daughter."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Daughter! You mean You and Shep! Damn Li that's Good news!" she hugged Liara tightly. "You have to send me pictures, and vids!"

"And You Doc?" Ash turned to Karen.

"I feel that It is my duty to make sure Liara is cared for. It is the Least I could do for... him." Karen's eyes seemed to get misty.

Liara and Karen boarded the transport bound for Elysium. Garrus and Ash walked a ways. "So. You going back to the Citadel Garrus?"

He was watching his the ground beneath his feet with fascination. "Yeah, reapply for spectre training. Try to do some good. You?"

Ash shrugged, "I'm Alliance, I go where command sends me. I just hope they take it easy on Joker, those inquiries can be rough."

Garrus looked off into the distance. "Yeah, I know what that is like. Turian Military is the same. Spotted Joker."

They met up with Joker and sat in the reception room for the Alliance Docks, awaiting the people who would question Every decision Joker made in the last few days.

* * *

And Just like That, the Team, His Team, was Broken

* * *

**But Our Story is Not Over**


	25. 25 Can you ever return to normal

**Can you ever return to **_**normal?**_

Garrus was frustrated, the long days, paperwork, and red tape was suffocating him. "Time to hit the range." He opened the weapons locker in the corner of his office. It may have been the most powerful weapon on the Citadel, but he never went anywhere without her.

"Ready love? Got the target range all to ourselves for the next few hours." Whispering to himself, he slung the heavy rifle over his shoulder and started to make his way to the practice range. Weaving through the crowded ward he silently wished there was a better or faster way to get things done. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the Young Asari being pulled into the alley at gunpoint.

"Shit" he muttered, unslinging the rifle as he jumped onto the roof of the 'Fish Dog Food Shack' stand. The weapon unfolded itself as he keyed in an alert to C-Sec. Looking through the thermal scope; he could see the gunman busy trying to rip the skirt off the frightened girl.

"What's the situation Garrus?" came in over his earpiece.

Garrus studied the situation, noting every little detail he could make out in the infrared. "Attempted Rape in progress. Have target on thermal now. Biped, wearing a hood, cant make out facial features." he flipped the scope to max. "Has 5 digit hands, either Asari, Batarian, or... " The struggling girl pulled the mask off her assailant, causing him to panic and place the gun to her head. Garrus squeezed the trigger."**(BOOOM) **human..." The thunderous roar of the massive weapon causing a resounding echo throughout the district.

"Vakarian! What in Spirits name did you just DO?" Came screaming into his earpiece making him flinch.

Garrus reloaded the rifle 'just in case'. "Target Down! No choice, had to take the shot, or watch her die." He jumped down off the roof, slinging the rifle and drawing his pistol. He rounded the corner of the alley to find that the shot had rang true. There was light shining through the wall where the round had pierced it before turning the thugs head inside-out. A frightened young Asari was slumped against the trash bin crying.

Garrus leaned down, "You ok kid?" She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, smearing the remains of her would-be attacker on his armor. She didn't speak, her silent sobbing sending shivers through her small frame.

He holstered his pistol, and picked her up. "It's ok kid, You're safe now. Let's go find your mother."

Two C-Sec officers came running around the corner. "Vakarian! You can't discharge your weapon without authorization, what were you thinking?" they were looking at the large hole all the way through the wall. "Spirits! Did You use that Gods Forsaken Cannon?" They stopped their hollering when they saw the set of his plates, and the aggressive stance he took.

"I think She would disagree." reverberated from his chest as he adjusted the child's position. The tone was a dare, practically begging them to disagree so he could tear them apart.

He turned around and left the alley. Hastily making his way into the med-clinic. "Dr. Michelle. Could you help me with a... _Situation_?"

"Garrus, What happened?" Dr Michelle quickly went to work cleaning up the girl. "I don't see any damage. Just filth and gore. Do you know her name? She's going to need a shower. Come with me child." she tried to uncoil the small blue arms from his neck.

The fragile whisper was almost unheard in the din of the busy clinic. "Atheen" Garrus could feel her distress. The raw emotions being transmitted to him through her clinging arms. He was about to ask her what she said when she looked up into his eyes. **(my name is Atheen Traela thank you for saving me)**.

He didn't even flinch when she sent him the thought. It wasn't the first time a victim had been to shaken up to speak. Being Asari gave her the chance to convey some useful info without trying to talk. "Nice to meet you Atheen, now let Dr Michelle help you get cleaned up so we can get you home, Ok?" He moved to hand her to the Dr, but she just clung tighter, as her sobbing returned with intensity. He sighed. "Ok Atheen, let's get you into that shower." He stepped into the decontamination shower, gently rocking her as he made sure the water washed all the gore from them both. "How's that? All clean, feel any better? I do, now let's get dried off and find your mother."

Dr Michelle watched the interaction silently. Once they were clean, she helped them dry off and gave Garrus a bottle of pills to give the child's mother. "It will help her relax, she should be able to sleep without any nightmares. How about you Garrus, sleeping any better these days?"

She wrapped Atheen in a clean towel to keep her warm. "Ok then you two, I have a clinic to run. Atheen I want you to come back with your mother when you can visit Ok?" She followed them to the door and watch Garrus make his way through the crowded street until she lost sight of him.

Garrus weaved his way through the people, bringing up her name and address, he sent the information to his visor so he would not have to disturb her by looking at his omnitool. It took him a while to find her apartment, long enough for Atheen to fall asleep in his arms, still clinging to him as if he was her lifeline. He arrived to find the door already open and C-Sec guards just inside. He stepped through them without a word. He looked at the distraught mother. Her swollen eyes, tear-stained cheeks and he turned back to the officers. The glare he gave them would have been enough to make a Krogan flinch. Luckily they got the point and left without waking Atheen.

The mother was looking at her baby, sleeping soundly in this large Turian's arms. Her small hands grasping at his armor. Garrus nodded to her, then looked down the hall, then at the couch exaggeratedly making his point clear. She waived for him to follow her down the hall to the childs room. She stood off to the side as he gently laid Atheen down on the small bed, and pulled the covers up over her. She followed him back out, then pulled the door shut. He walked quietly back to the living room then stood by the door.

He was about to tell her what happened, when she suddenly wrapped him in a hug, her tears returning. "All they said was there was an 'incident' where my baby was the victim, they didn't even know her name until you looked her up in the database. They couldn't even tell me if she was ok. Just that when you left the scene she was Covered in blood, and then your tracer had shown you in the clinic. What did that Monster do to my Baby; Officer Vakarian?" came out with a mix of tears and snot.

He rubbed her back as gently as he could with his taloned hand. "He pulled Atheen into an alley at gunpoint, was trying to rip her skirt off."

She tensed. "Goddess No!" her tears flowing more freely.

He pushed her back by the shoulders until she was looking in his eyes. "She was fighting him off. Kicking and scratching. Then she pulled his mask off, so he pointed the pistol at her head."

She crumbled, her legs lost their battle with gravity so he helped her sit on the couch. "Oh No, Goddess No" came out a whisper. He sat down next to her, unslinging the rifle. His eyes seemed to grow distant.

"Then the Evil man's head exploded" came out in a shuddering breath from Atheen. She ran out of the hallway and wrapped her mother in a crushing hug, then sat between them leaning on Garrus. "He saved me momma. There was a hole in the wall, I saw the light shining through it. Then he took me to the clinic and helped me get clean. I'm sorry your armor got wet." came out in one breath.

He gave her a gentle hug. "Atheen, why don't you take one of these, Dr Michell said they would help you sleep." he produced the bottle of pills for her mom. "Supposed to keep the nightmares away."

She got up and went into the kitchen. Handing the glass of water and pill to Atheen, she noticed the mess her crying had made on Garrus' armor. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll get you a towel to clean that off."

He looked down at the supposed problem. "It's fine Miss Traela, It's just armor, and it washes clean pretty easy." hoping to lighten her mood.

"Anora silly, no one calls my mom Miss Traela." came from the girl now laying her head in his lap.

He gave her the Turian equivalent of a grin. "Is that so? Well what if I was being polite? Your mother just got told by those other guards that '_something_' happened to you. I know how upset that would make me. Is it ok for me to call her Miss Traela then? Wouldn't it have been rude to use her first name?" he nudged Atheen's side playfully.

"Not from Gabriel. The Angel that saved me, My Gabriel, My Angel..." Atheen was trying to say more, but the day's events along with the pill had taken its toll. She was fast asleep, laying across his lap.

He had heard that term before, from Kat. "Angel." he whispered to the heavy rifle leaning against his leg.

He remembered she was standing there, and looked over at Anora. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Garrus Vakarian."

She smiled at him. "She knows. She told me everything that you did for her when she hugged me. Thank You for saving my baby Garrus."

"Why did she call me Gabriel? I just thought she didn't remember, from the shock of it all." He looked confused, making her chuckle.

"We have been studying Human culture, she is fascinated by Angels, but I think the Archangel Gabriel was what she was trying to say." Anora told him as she sat down at his side, gently stroking her daughters crest.

He looked at her for a second, then put his arm around her and held her close. "Why is that? I'm unfamiliar with that term." He sat there quietly as Anora told him all she knew of Angels, and Archangels. After she fell asleep on him as well, he made a mental note to look into this more. "Not someone you would want to meet if you are evil. Sounds just like Shepard, couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?" he whispered to himself, as sleep finally came to him.

He woke with a start when his omnitool beeped. The message telling him he had only a few hours before the inquiry about yesterday's events. That whole; firing your weapon in a crowded ward without authorization thing. Atheen was still in his lap, although now she was dressed in pajamas and watching cartoons. The smell of something wonderful was coming from the kitchen, making his stomach grumble. Atheen giggled. "Someone's hungry! Mom is cooking you breakfast. You better not say no. She went out first thing and bought all the stuff, so if you don't eat you'll hurt our feelings."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He had to smile, here was a family living through a nightmare, and they were making him breakfast.

"Oh good you're awake, breakfast is ready." Anora looked much better this morning, the puffiness was gone, and she was smiling.

The three of them ate breakfast together. Garrus looked over at Anora, "Thank you for this. It's been hard, the past few months."

She caught his eyes looking over at the large rifle propped up next to the wall, still within reach. "A gift?"

His voice suddenly took on a note of sadness. "More like... Inheritance." noticing the curious look he continued. "Was given to Commander Shepard by a Geth ambassador. He in turn gave it to his _Sister_. Her last wish was for me to have it." his voice cracked as he spoke. "Never leaves my side."

He noticed Anora's eyes were studying the weapon, "Is that what..."

"Yes, couldn't have trusted that shot to anything else. Had to go through over 20 cm of heavy gauge steel." he seemed slightly better now that there were cold hard facts, not just emotions on the table.

"May I?" She motioned toward the rifle.

He seemed hesitant, "Yeah, here let me just unload it first." he extended the weapon to its full length, after removing the heat sink and ammo block, he handed it to her.

She held the massive weapon with reverence. "She is a thing of Beauty Garrus." she sighed. "True Beauty. But what is that? Is that some sort of specialized ammo?" she pointed at the thermal clip as she lay the weapon on the table and admired every facet of its design.

He handed her the thermal clip. "Thermal cartridge, Geth design. Lets the weapon fire a much heavier slug with much more power. You eject the cartridge and insert a new one saving reload time due to no cooldown period. I had to buy a fabricator to produce them." He gave her a smile. "Since this is the only one in possession by an Organic, and the cartridges technically don't exist outside Geth space."

"Yes, quite a long flight for a shopping trip. But I can see why you would keep this close." she noticed the scratches on the stock just below the eyepiece for the scope. "Kat; Commander Shepard's sister? Your Bondmate?" She silently wished she hadn't asked when she saw the look that seemed to overtake him.

He seemed to slump down in the chair. "Katherine Melody Ochoa. Shepard's sister. Not my Bondmate though, we just didn't have enough time to make it that far." he put his hand up to hide his tears.

Anora put the cartridge down and stood. She wrapped him in a comforting hug from behind. "Garrus, let me tell you something. If the most tenaciously honorable SPECTRE on record. Had a sister, and the two of you fell in love while on a mission to save all of us from extermination by hostile Geth. That were led by a rogue spectre. And Shepard didn't murder you for being with her. Does it matter what Anyone else thinks?"

He stopped trying to hide his tears, and just let them fall. "We watched the news vids Garrus, we saw what kind of person he is. He doesn't seem like the type to suffer fools, or people who would break his sister's heart. So If you were in love, and had His blessing. Well... I couldn't think of any string of words on a piece of paper that would mean as much as that." she leaned in close to him, as she sent all the happy feelings she could through the light touch.

He pat her hand. "That means a lot, thank you. He was raised by an Asari. The Alliance probably kept it a secret for some stupid political reason, but his mother... Asari. I think that explains why he was always so compassionate."

"You're Kidding!" she looked at him like he just grew a second head. "He was adopted by an Asari?"

Garrus smiled, "Yeah, well _saved _is more like it. But yeah she was a spectre candidate herself, and rescued him from some really bad things when he was only two. She raised him, along with Wratch." noticing the puzzled look "Err, sorry. His Father, Wratch; her bondmate was Krogan."

She smacked him. "You're Kidding!" she was laughing.

He grinned, waiving his hands in mock defense. "Seriously! If you ever go to Elysium, there is a statue in their honor in the middle of the square when you exit the port." he rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him, feigning pain.

She smacked him again. "He was not raised by Krogan! Although that would explain his temper, and we did see him headbutt a few people on the vids."

He stopped pretending to be injured. "Honestly, His mother's name is Atraya. His father's name is Wratch. Shepard was the best commander I have ever had. He was the most amazing biotic I've ever seen, and..."

She cut him off with a comical face. "The Most amazing biotic you have Ever seen huh?" she put a hand on her hip.

"His power _easily_ rivaled an Asari Matriarch. Hell he nearly killed one when he was 9. Anyway We found out first hand how much damage he could do even without an amp when his got overloaded. He could speak just about any language you can learn. Was a damn good cook. I don't know if his levo food was as good as everyone said, but he cooked great food for me on more than one occasion. He was the second most amazing Human I will ever know." his voice taking on a hint of sadness.

She realized what he had said. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Garrus, why do you keep saying _**Was**_?" she whispered so Atheen didn't hear, fearful of the answer she was going to get.

He tried to swallow, his throat suddenly dry. "He's gone Anora. We were attacked. He died trying to save Kat. He went to help our pilot get to his pod, if he hadn't... Well he would still be alive... Anyway Shepard got Joker into the pod, then Kat came out from below deck. He got to her in time but the ship took another hit. Joker told me Shepard was bleeding badly, some big piece of metal punched right through his oxygen supply all they way through him and Kat." Garrus took a deep breath. "The last thing he saw was Kat throwing this into the pod." he ran his hand along the barrel longingly. "Then Shepard launched the pod. The data recorder shows he was alive for another 3 minutes before..." he trailed off, and gathered himself. "She went back for this, It's all I have left."

They were both silent for a few moments before she spoke. "Garrus... Would you honor me by sharing your memory with me? I wish to help. You saved my daughter from bearing nightmarish memories or worse, let help you do the same. If you don't want the intrusion I understand. It can be painful." he looked over at the rifle, the tears threatening to fall again. She sensed his hesitation. "I wish nothing more than to help you, perhaps a different view may ease your pain? Not to forget, just to help it not be so... _raw_."

He stared at the scratches on the stock for a long time. He decided that in order to remember the good times, he might just need someone to help him see past the bad. "What do you need me to do?" he sighed.

"Have a seat on the couch, please." She gave Atheen her coloring books, and crayons. Then she sat next to Garrus taking his hands. "Relax Garrus, clear your mind. Embrace Eternity." Her eyes went black.

* * *

There was a flash. Garrus felt his body become light, disconnected. Anora faded into view beside him, taking his hand. "What is the first thing you remember about meeting Commander Shepard?"

As if to punctuate her question. The Citadel medical clinic came flooding into view around them. She watched the scene unfold in silence. Shepard melting the only surviving Merc, then running to get to Tali before she was killed. The meeting with the Council. Getting invited on the mission. Garrus broke the silence. "This was when I first saw her."

There was a small Human woman laying in a net suspended from the support beams in the Normandy cargo hold. "It's called a Hammock." Anora felt the feelings rush up inside him as soon as the images of Kat joking with the other people in the mess hall came into view.

"I know it will be hard, but just watch for now Garrus." The Feros mission was next. He did as she asked, and started to see Shepard from a different perspective. The anger he showed at the people in charge of the colony. The way he tried to save all of them. How much the cipher affected him, yet he did it all without complaint.

She held his hand comfortingly, as the vision of Kat showing them all the footage from the blitz started to seep into him. Then she felt the adoration? Admiration? when Kat kicked out the Alliance marines and stayed to help the Quarian and Garrus with what they just saw.

He seemed to sense what she was thinking. "When I saw her, laying back on that bed. When she stretched out, through tears that wouldn't stop falling. She was the most caring, selfless person I had ever met. I knew it without being told. I mean Shepard was too, don't get me wrong. That much was obvious. But her, She was something else, and I just knew I had to get to know this person. The One Shepard trusted with more than his life."

She felt his shock at finding out Shepard had paid for all their weapons and armor. Even more shock when he almost strangled the female marine down in the hold. "Katherine was the only thing keeping him in check sometimes. You know that? She was what kept him from killing several people over the past few years. As powerful as he was, She was stronger. She was the safety for the weapon."

She nodded her understanding. Then watched the next memory unfold. Joker called him to the bridge and asked him to help keep the crew off the two marines until Shepard was back on the ship. They had committed an act of sabotage, mutiny, or treason whichever you prefer. "He still gave them another chance."

The blast that stopped Shepard's heart on Therum showed. "Did you see Garrus?"

"Yeah, he sacrificed himself to save everyone else."

"You starting to see a pattern yet?" she squeezed his hand.

On the Normandy: Kat telling him about her plan. "Garrus you have to distract Shepard long enough for me to inject the sedative before he bleeds to death."

A dimly lit medical bay: Watching Shepard as he writhed in pain from the nightmares given him by the beacon, and cipher. Trying to keep him in the bed without making him mad enough to attack.

Finding out that he had made Tali acting captain when he was down.

Garrus on Elysium: She could feel the concern radiating from Garrus as watched the interaction between Wrex and Shepard. The decision to hold up Kat's mantle when she wasn't there to watch over Shepard, weighed on him. "Why did you decide to watch over him when she wasn't there?" Anora snapped him out of the melancholy feeling.

Garrus looked in her eyes for a few seconds. "I admired her. I thought that if this remarkable person had decided to make watching over him her duty, then I would make it my duty to watch over them both. She was trying to make sure he didn't kill himself, or anyone who didn't deserve it. I thought it was a good and just cause. Keep the weapon pointed in a safe direction so to speak."

"Noble cause Garrus."

He sighed. "I thought so."

She pulled his hand so he was facing her. "You don't think so now?"

He shifted his gaze from the floor to her eyes. "I... I thought so, until Virmire." as if on cue. Virmire spun in around them. She watched as they had the discussion with the Salarians. The team making its way to the base.

She smiled at him when he told Wrex they were all one big happy dysfunctional family. "Why do you think you said that?"

He looked at her, pondering the question as the interaction with the beacon played out around them. "At the time. We had Wrex as the grumpy father figure and Shepard was the crazy uncle. Well two crazy uncles. One just wants to kill everything he sees. Tali was the little sister, and Kat was the older wiser sister."

"Where do you fit into that family Garrus?" she leaned over and nudged him.

He smiled for the first time. "The devastatingly handsome friend of the older sister?" he sighed. "An older sister who was watching Him start to lean on Liara more, and more. She had made watching over him her life, and now it wasn't necessary. Well except during combat." he waved his hand around them in a grand gesture.

She grimaced as she watched the amp get fried "Goddess" And when he leveled the Geth destroyer, and then the Krogan. She saw the readings from the visor showing how bad Shepard was. "And still he went on to fight." she said in awe.

She quietly watched them all herd Shepard toward the ship, Garrus following Kat to try to get something to knock him out before he killed himself. The ship taking off without Shepard or the rest of the team. The utter helpless feeling when Wrex brought him back aboard almost dead. The massive knife sticking out of his back. "He had to nearly kill him to save him. But it worked." she said for Garrus.

"Yeah, didn't make anyone feel any better though." he told her as the hold appeared. Garrus drinking with Wrex, and Kat. Then the 'distraction' at the hospital.

Kat beating the shit out of Ash for blaming Shepard for Kaidans death.

"Well this did cheer us up a bit." The making of Shepard's hand cannon started to play around them.

"Why is this a happy memory?" she nudged him again. "Is it because you thought by making this weapon he may be able to stop hurting himself?"

"Yeah, well... That was our hope anyway." he seemed lost again.

The next memory was of the interaction with the crooked cops on Noveria. "We did all have fun here." his smile returning. Anora could feel the weight that had been crushing both of them lifting as she watched the whole team busting out laughing after Shepard threatened to carve up Lorek Qui'in.

Suddenly she felt paralyzing terror as the cold death overtook his body. "Garrus, it is but a memory, it holds no power over you."

He stilled his frantic breathing. "It's ok. Sorry, I'm ok." She watched as Shepard 'baked' Garrus to keep him alive, then threw him into the waiting embrace of Kat on the Mako. Then him with Kat under the blanket, and then alone in the room at the research facility.

Anora didn't blush, she just watched everything unfold objectively. The vision changed to the Citadel, and a protest going on by some pro-human group. "Watch this, it sums up Shepard perfectly." he told her with a smug grin.

She watched intently as Shepard took the leader of the protest off and talked to him quietly, after which the man apologized and shut the protest down. "Goddess, what did Shepard _say_ to him."

Garrus laughed. "That's just it! Never would tell us. Only one he told was Liara. He always was a devious bastard."

She laughed at Garrus as he panicked when Shepard cornered him by the Mako in the hold of the Normandy, teasing him, by lighting up his barrier.

The memories seemed to skip for a second, the area going black for a heartbeat.

The fight with Saren and Sovereign play around them. She was looking at Garrus. Shame crept his mind as he looked away from Anora.

The celebration party and then the evening leading up to the destruction of the Normandy came into view. The utter devastation he felt when Joker walked out of the pod and handed him the rifle. "What did you not show me Garrus?" her voice was stern.

He looked ashamed. "I... "

"I know, but I am trying to help. I cannot, if you don't show me everything." she sighed.

"Ok" he whispered, as the cargo bay on the Normandy came rushing back into focus.

She watched Shepard tease him about being nervous, then start to walk away. "_Take it easy Garrus. I won't kill you. Unless you hurt her. If you do, Then Goddess help you_."

Shepard stopped before the lift door closed. _**(You had Better take good care of her)**_ came through his comm. _**(You had Better take good care of her)**_ "That was what he told me to do. The savior of the damn Citadel and maybe the Galaxy told me to take care of his sister, whom I Loved! And I _**FAILED! **_She died because I wasn't good enough to save her. If I had gone with her..." he didn't get to finish.

"You would BOTH be dead! Look at me, Look at ME! Do you HEAR ME? You would both have died on that ship. Nothing will change that fact!" The rifle materialized in front of him. "Do you see Garrus? This weapon is a symbol, it was given to Shepard by an Ambassador from a race of AI the Galaxy thought would kill any organic they met. It represents Hope. Kat went back so that symbol wouldn't be lost. Her last act was to make sure that this had a chance to find its way into the hands of the One Person! She thought deserved to wield it! A weapon of Hope." she hugged him tightly. "He died trying to do what he Always did. Protect the ones that needed it, at ANY Cost. Just like You did with my daughter." Anora stopped yelling at him, and just looked in his eyes. "You _**are**_ an Archangel Garrus, the one that does the job no one else wants. Breaking stupid rules to save the innocent. That's what Kat wanted."

He stood there, the realization of the truth in her words stinging him like a thousand papercuts. "I understand."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "About time you Stubborn Archangel."

* * *

She ceased the meld, and he was starting to make sense of reality. His eyes lingered on the rifle. "Weapon of Hope." came out a hushed whisper.

She gently wiped the tears from his face. "Yes it is."

His omnitool beeped. He opened the message. "Damn. Well I have to go to the inquiry. Probably going to have to babysit drunks for a few weeks, or something equally as demeaning."

Anora pat his leg. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank You. It did help to have a different perspective." his eyes had glazed over, seeming to see through her. But he eventually focused on her. "You're a pretty good shrink Anora."

The smile spreading across her face, showed him that the flattery had worked. "I'm not a shrink, I'm a bartender."

Garrus gave her a smug grin. "Same thing." as he stood up. He stood there seeming to be lost for a second. "Look, I don't know if you are interested. But If you ever wanted a change of scenery. There is this Great little club on Elysium. Dignity it's called, great neighborhood. The owner is a friend of mine. I could put in a word if you wanted." he sighed "You would both be safe there."

Anora hugged him, "Thank you Archangel. I will honestly consider it."

"I'm gonna have to get used to that name aren't I?" He broke free of the hug. "I have to go, I will stop by and check on you both afterword. Ok?"

"Yes, we would like that. You are always welcome in our home. No matter where we live." She walked him to the door.

Atheen ran up and hugged him. "Goodbye Gabriel" he pat her back, then she released the crushing hug.

"Lock the door behind me." Garrus gave Anora a stern look. Satisfied when he heard the lock engage, he headed for C-sec H.Q., and the ensuing inquiry.

"Better stop and get something to eat before I sit down for hours to get my ass chewed out." he mumbled to himself as he made his way through the throngs of people. After lunch, he clocked in at C-sec, prepared for the worst.

Someone however had changed the definition of worst when he wasn't looking.

* * *

He sat there in shock. Garrus couldn't believe that his _superiors_ were telling him that he shouldn't have taken the shot, until _**AFTER**_ the victim was wounded or killed.

"You risked the lives of Everyone on this station by firing that Damned gun!" Lt. Sotohr. was pacing back and forth. "Do you know; Thanks to your actions, the parents of that girl are suing us! They are claiming that you endangered their daughter, then kidnapped her! Child Endangerment, and Kidnapping! Those are Not charges I can overlook Officer Vakarian."

Garrus was pissed. He knew Sotohr was lying, and that was what made it hurt so much. He had dedicated his life to C-sec, just like his Father before him. Now he was finding out that Everything they had fought for was a lie. They wanted him gone, so they were fabricating charges from the thankful Mother that had just saved his soul. "You want _Me_ gone that bad?" he growled.

The blank stare Sotohr gave him infuriated Garrus. "You want me gone that bad, fine you get your wish. But before I go. Just know this. The old rules don't cut it anymore. The attack proved that. Sooner or later you Idiots are going to have to wake up and realize that." Garrus threw his badge on the Lt.'s desk. He placed his hands on the edge of the desk, knocking over Sotohr's nameplate. "And on that day, I hope that You are at the mercy of some psychopath. See how long you want help to wait when they're saving _your_ sorry ass."

He didn't wait for a response, Garrus left C-sec and went straight to his apartment. He gathered his meager possessions, and boxed them up. On the way back to see Anora and Atheen he dropped the boxes off to be shipped to Elysium. When he reached their door, he had to stop and listen before knocking. "Do you think Gabriel will come back momma?" he smiled. "I sure hope so baby, I sure hope so." He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" His smile grew as he sent her the vidlink from his omnitool.

"It's Archangel. I'm glad to see that you remembered what I said about not trusting anyone." the door was open before he could finish. Atheen running up and jumping into his arms. "Hey little one, how are you feeling?"

Anora hugged the two of them. "How did it go?" she saw his smile slip. "Suspension? for how long?"

He pat Atheen on the back. "How would the two of you like to come with me to Elysium on a little vacation? Maybe check out that club I was talking about."

Atheen was squirming around now. "Can we go mommy?"

"I have to work baby, maybe in a few weeks we could visit him." Anora wished she had vacation time, or that money wasn't so tight. She hated to see her daughter pout.

Garrus stood Atheen back on her feet. Then pulling up his omnitool, he started typing something. After it sent he just stood there looking at his talons, as if they needed cleaning.

Anora knew he was stalling, the grin was obvious. Her omnitool beeped, startling her. She couldn't believe the message.

Anora: As per Officer Vakarian's personal recommendation.

You have one month stress leave, pending evaluation.

Please inform us if the situation changes.

Sincerely: Eternity Employee Relations Department.

She closed the message, and just looked at him standing there smirking over the top of Atheen's head. "Well I guess we had better pack then."

After a quick (_throw everything into a duffel bag_) time. The three of them left for the transport station.


	26. 26 Better to have Loved and Lost

**26 Better to have Loved and Lost**

Liara stepped off the transport, and walked with Karen toward Shepard's house... Her house... Their Daughters home.

She unlocked the door and they placed what little possessions they had just inside the door, then went to the markets. Karen was hovering over her as if she would break if not kept close. "Liara dear, I can do the shopping if you wish to rest."

Liara smiled, "Thank you, Although I think we both may need a rest, after telling them."

"And a drink." Karen added.

The two headed into Dignity, not sure how they were going to tell them, or even how it would be taken. Loony and Shi were sitting at a table, drinking in silence. Hackett sitting across from them in his dress blues, with his head down.

As Liara approached the table, Shi got up and hugged her tightly. "We were afraid you wouldn't come baby girl, here sit down."

Karen sat next to Hackett and put her arm through his. "did you?"

He pat her arm, "Yeah, I figured It was My Responsibility. How's Liara doing?"

"She's doing better than I hoped, which is what has me worried. I need to apply for a leave of absence." Karen waved Astrona over to order a drink.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Not necessary, You are officially assigned to Mars Naval Medical Center until further notice." he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Loony was looking at his drink, as if the answers to the Cosmos were there in the melting ice. "Did you still want to give me that tattoo?" Liara woke him out of his daze.

He looked a little shocked at first, but then the realization dawned on his face. "Yes child, It would be my Honor" he squeezed her hand. "You're Family Kid. This is Your bar after all." The look of confusion on her face made him smile. "You didn't know? John put you down as Next of Kin."

Liara looked over at Hackett, the unspoken question written on her face.

Steven noticed Liara's questioning stare. "He transferred All his holdings to You, and I quote. 'As per Asari, and Krogan law. We are Bound. She is my Bondmate, or as you Humans call it. Wife.' You'll find the statements on your kitchen table."

Steven leaned over and wiped the tear from Liara's cheek. He looked down at her lap for a moment. Not sure if he was believing what he saw. In the darkness of the room, there was a dull glow lighting up the area between her belly and the table. "Liara? Are You?" The sad smile was all the answer he needed. He removed his arm from Karen and wrapped Liara in a Fatherly hug. "You ever need Anything Kid, you let me know."

She sniffed back a tear, "Thank you Steven, right now I believe the most important thing is to make sure no one else knows. We seem to have made quite a few enemies."

Karen got up. "Liara, why don't we get you home and let you rest? I am sure that a smoky bar is not the best environment for a new mother."

"That would be best." Liara stood, then bow to the group. "Please drop by when you can, and bring the twins. I don't wish to become a hermit."

Loony hugged her. "I will bring my gear by whenever you're ready."

She and Karen left Dignity, and after a short shopping trip at the markets, they headed home.

* * *

At a hidden station in the Horsehead Nebula.

The Illusive Man was listening to the brief from his agent within the Alliance. Off in the shadows, Miranda Lawson stood silently wondering why He didn't seem the least bit surprised by the news of Commander Shepard's death. (**Well he does like to plan ahead, maybe he saw this coming? Shepard did have a dangerous occupation after all**.)

TIM closed the link, and motioned for Miranda to come closer. "Miss Lawson, I have a project for you. I want you to put together a task force. You are to recover Shepard's body." he put out the stub of his cigarette, and lit another.

Taking a long drag. "It seems the Alliance has already forgotten His Value. We Need Shepard. I Want him Brought Back, at _**ANY**_ Cost." He looked her in the eyes, the determination on his face making his point. "Project Lazarus Must not fail."

"Yes Sir." She walked out, reading the files she had just received on her omnitool. Already making plans for who she wanted on her team.

First however, she needed to pay someone a visit. "I just hope that _Bloody_ Asari will listen to reason."

* * *

Miranda picked up the first one on her list. Jacob Taylor was a good soldier, if anti Cerberus at times. But she needed someone who knew Elysium, and he was her best choice. "You were on Elysium for three years, correct Jacob?"

He sat there quietly in the copilot chair for a moment before responding. "Yeah. We had a _thing_ with some Salarians trying to take over control of the Colony."

"Lot of bloody good that did them, they sure didn't try to hard to defend what they wanted to rule so badly." She never took her eyes off the shuttle controls.

He laughed, "Hell Miranda, No one else Had to fight, Shepard ran those slavers off Single Handed. If I hadn't seen the vids? I would never believe the stories."

"Stories Jacob? You believe in stories, I prefer cold hard facts." she smiled to herself. Knowing he was blushing. "Ready?" getting a nod, she pulled the shuttle in for approach.

They landed at the port, and walked into 'Fountain Square'. She stopped by the statue. "Hard to believe, the Alliance could forget him so easily." she told the silent reminder of a family lost.

The streetlights, shutting off suddenly caught them by surprise. "Damn!" Jacob was reaching for his pistol when he noticed the figure approaching them, but he relaxed when he saw it was actually a child, and the statue was her destination.

The Turian girl, kneeled at the base of the statue as it lit up from within. The subtle glow casting long shadows behind them. She was clutching a stuffed lion in her talons so tight, it was almost crushed as she started to pray. "Spirits _Please_ watch over The Lion. He is a good person, and Lady Liara misses him. So If you can; let him finish his mission soon, and tell him that we all still love him, and miss him. And I won't forget my promise, I Will be a SPECTRE one day. I will make him Proud."

Miranda had to stop herself from sobbing out loud, "Do You know the Lion, little one?" she squat down next to the child.

"Traneth!" the young Turian smiled.

Miranda looked at her blankly, "What..."

"It's _My Name_,Traneth, and Yes I know him silly. Look" she held up the stuffed lion. Wrapped around its neck was a Star of Terra, stitched down so it wouldn't fall off. "He gave it to me, said It was for when I become a SPECTRE. He's my friend's cousin!" Her voice took on a hint of sadness. "But I don't take it when I go visit Lady Liara, it seems to make her sad for some reason. I think she misses him a lot."

Miranda smiled at her. "That's was very nice of him, and very considerate of you. Nice to meet you Traneth, My name is Miranda. " then she looked around at the darkened square. "Won't your parents be worried? It _IS_ getting rather late."

Traneth gave Miranda the Turian equivalent of a smile. "Nope! They are right over there. They always let me come and pray by myself! I'm almost 8!" she waved to her parents.

Miranda's smile grew. "Wow, almost 8. I was almost sure you were already in SPECTRE training. It was nice to meet you Traneth. Now I believe I need to go and get some rest, it was a long flight. Do you know which direction the hotel is?"

Traneth pointed, "Sure! It's over the..." she tripped on the cobblestones as she pointed toward the hotel. Before she managed to hit the ground, she was wreathed in a biotic glow as Miranda kept her from falling face first on the hard stone.

Miranda carefully set her back on her feet. "You ok Little One?" the concern in her voice was clear.

"That was so cool!" Traneth giggled. "It tickled! It must be really fun to be a biotic."

"I never thought about it that way, but I guess you're right. There are times it does come in handy. Did you learn anything from that fall?"

The child had a curious look on her face. "What do you mean? Miri... Randa?"

Miranda chuckled. "It's Miranda, but You may call me either one of those if you wish."

"Ok Miri, thank you. What did you mean did I learn anything?" Traneth asked.

"That Even Spectre's have to be careful." Miranda shook her small hand. "Thank you Traneth, and again. It was nice to meet you."

Miranda led Jacob over to the Turian couple Traneth had waived to. "You have a brilliant daughter Sir. I enjoyed talking to her." she offered her hand to the proud parents. Once the pleasantries were over She and Jacob started making their way to the hotel.

She caught him staring more than once. "What is it Jacob?" came out cold for a reason.

He looked afraid to say whatever it was that was on his mind. "It's just, I've never seen you act so... Human? What was that about?"

She spun on him. "What do you mean _**ACT**_? That was _**No**_ Act Jacob! She is just a Child. Shepard fought off an Entire invasion force for these people. Show them the same respect, or they will be the _**Least**_ of your problems." her voice carried a dangerous tone, even though it could barely be heard more than a foot away.

"Ok, Ok. I get the point. Not another word" Jacob put his hands up in defense. They walked the rest of the way to the Hotel in silence. She checked them in and went straight to her room, leaving Jacob standing in the hall confused.

After getting cleaned up, and changed. Miranda went down to the lobby, and asked for directions to Dignity. As she walked, she was admiring the small community. She could see how easy it would be to fall in love with this place. Once inside the club she found a seat and started watching the show, amazed at how much she was enjoying this small slice of 'normal' life.

Her dinner arrived. "The Shepard's biotic special. Hmm, been a while since I've had real eggs and bacon, much less in this large amount."

"Try the potatoes too, been told they're pretty good. The boss had-uh, _Has_ high standards. Tought me to cook it himself, when he was 14. Kid loved bacon." Shi sat down at Miranda's table with a sigh. "It may seem like a lot now, but being a biotic; well you already know how important it is to eat enough."

Shi was watching the show intently, scrutinizing the costumes and makeup. Mentally preparing for the next show. "Don't mind if I sit here do you? Was checking to see if the costumes needed any adjustment. I can move if you'd rather."

"No you're fine. I really don't mind the company." Miranda put her hand out to stop Shi from leaving. "You said Shepard taught you how to cook? When he was 14? That's... I never heard that before. So, he is a good cook?" Miranda made a mental note to put that in the already extensive file on her new project, as she delved into the simple food. "Wow, I would say he taught you Well. Miss?"

"Shi Drassa, Manager of the best club on this rock. Just call me Shi." Was delivered with a practiced smile.

Miranda put down her fork, and offered her hand. "Miranda Lawson. But just Miranda please... I notice that your show is exotic, but not very racy. Was that by design, or accidental?"

Shi studied Miranda for a second. "No It's the Whole point of the club. John's Father was the one who designed and built it. Always said you shouldn't have to show any skin to have a good show. Some people come here as a novelty, Burlesque dancers that Don't show any nudity. But most of our regulars come for just that reason. Hard work to keep the show fresh, but I think it's worth it." Shi's voice took on a tone of sadness. "So does John's bondmate, sorry. Wife."

"Shepard got Married? Didn't think he would be able to settle down with his SPECTRE work. Sounds like a lucky woman." Miranda said in-between bites. "

"She's a good kid too. For 106, damned Asari. Always make me feel like a grade schooler." Shi was making notes on a datapad. "She'll be in tomorrow around noon, if you'd like to come in for lunch. We always have lunch as a family, been a tradition here for almost as long as the place has been open."

Miranda smiled at her over her drink. "I would like that. Would it be ok if I brought my co-worker with me? As annoying as he is, I would hate to have him miss out on real food."

Shi stopped taking notes. "Here on business? Anything I can help with, let me know Miss Lawson."

"Miranda please." she had to play this next part just right, or lose the opportunity to contact Liara the easy way. "My employer sent me to get in touch with a Miss Liara T'Soni for a possible business proposition. Do you know how I can contact her?" (**Well, no weapons fire yet, that's a good start**) Miranda was watching the stage as if she was only slightly interested in the answer.

Shi gave her a warm smile. "It's T'Soni-Shepard now. Like I said, she'll be in tomorrow around lunch. Still hungry? I can whip up some more. Or do you want dessert? we have a nice homemade ice-cream."

Miranda's eyes lit up. "Homemade? Please tell me it's vanilla?"

Shi stood, gathering her datapad. "Yes it is, want hot chocolate, or butterscotch on it?"

Miranda rubbed her stomach, trying to decide if there was enough room for dessert. "Butterscotch please." she probed Shi for any information she could get while she ate her dessert. When the show was over, Miranda walked back to the Hotel feeling contentedly overfull, and for once slept well past the morning.

She finally woke when Jacob couldn't take a hint, and refused to stop knocking. "Dammit Jacob! What is so Bloody important?"

He tried to ignore the icy glare she was giving him. "Miranda? We have to start looking for a workaround today if we are going to find T'Soni."

Miranda threw the door open for him and stalked back to the bed laughing. "I've already found her. We are having lunch with her today so go get changed. We're here with a business proposition for Miss T'Soni-Shepard. Which by now she already knows."

"How?" was all he managed to get out.

Miranda walked over to her case and pulled out the clothes she needed. She started to get dressed, ignoring Jacob's stolen glances at her brief nudity. "We'll see how it plays out at lunch. Just _Try_ not to embarrass me. She checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied that she looked like the business professional she was pretending to be, they left for the meeting.

The club was much busier at lunchtime than Miranda expected. The whole staff, and most of the neighborhood was already inside, preparing for the feast. Miranda and Jacob were seated at the main table. "Hope you're hungry Miranda. Buffet style, so dig in, help yourself. And you must be Miranda's associate, Mr?" Shi pulled the chairs out for them as she poured some purple drink into the glasses in front of them.

Jacob looked at the purple liquid suspiciously. "Jacob, Jacob Taylor. Purple? What's that supposed to be?" He sat the glass down and picked up water instead.

Miranda not so gently kicked him under the table. "Purple is Shepard's favorite drink, and since today is his Birthday, I thought it was a fitting choice." Came from the regal Asari seeming to glide over to the empty chair next to Miranda. "I believe you were looking to discuss a business proposition with me Miss Lawson?"

"Yes I was actually. Shall we discuss it later? I don't wish to have it intrude on today's festivities." Miranda stood and shook Liara's hand. "Nice to meet you. Miss T'Soni, I'm Miranda Lawson, and this is my co-worker Jacob Taylor."

Liara seemed to suddenly be overcome with a melancholy look. "Actually It's T'Soni-Shepard now."

"Congratulations Mrs. Shepard, that is Quite the accomplishment; getting a SPECTRE to settle down." Miranda smile was genuine, and warm.

"Thank you Miss Lawson." Liara sat down, resting her hands on her lap.

"Just Miranda please." returning to her seat, she took a drink of purple. "Wow, I don't think I've ever had this before." she was watching Liara. Studying her disposition, taking notice of the Asari commando blending into the crowd, but still close enough to intercede on Liara's behalf should something happen. She decided to stop her observation for now, as not to start an incident.

"Randa! You got to come to the party!" Traneth came running up and shook Miranda's hand.

Miranda smiled when she heard the voice, her eyes lighting up before she had even turned around. "Yes I did, Hello again spectre candidate Traneth." She faced the little joyful child. "How are you today? Any important missions you can tell me about?"

Traneth hugged her fiercely "No silly! You know that spectre's are not allowed to talk about missions." then she leaned in close to Miranda's ear. "But I could use your help in the battle after lunch. My friends always gang up on me."

As if the whisper called them. A set of Batarian twins came running in just before a harried looking Batarian father. At close to 4 Earth years old, the boys were already bigger than Traneth. Batarians age almost 2 times faster than Humans, thus the average lifespan was between 40 to 60 years. Shi got the twins seated, and told them to settle down. "You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago Husband." the stern voice making Loony flinch.

Miranda took in the interaction between the extended family with a smile that would have been impossible to hide. She didn't object when Traneth climbed up in her lap, simply readjusted her chair so the girl had more room. She caught several funny faces the twins were making at Traneth. Then the first blob of food was flung at the little Turian Spectre.

Traneth squealed when the food flew at her, but it turned into shrieks of joy when the potatoes suddenly stopped and hovered in place, covered in a biotic glow.

Miri leaned down and whispered to the little spectre. After getting a nod, the mashed potatoes split into two pieces and flew back across the table, splattering on the shocked faces of Wratch and Johnny.

Liara coughed, as she nearly choked on the purple drink. Her smile lighting her eyes in a way the others had not seen since the unveiling of the statue. "I take it you two have met?"

"Yeah, we met last night, she kept me from falling with her biotics!" Traneth bounced on Miranda's lap. "I wish I was a biotic."

Miranda leaned in close to her. "You might be, most Turian biotics don't manifest their powers until adulthood."

"Really?" Traneth squirmed.

"Yes, really. Now let's get you something to eat. What is your favorite?" Miranda asked, biotically floating a clean plate over in front of her.

Lunch went well. The watergun fight afterwards went even better. Jacob was volunteered to join the twins to keep it fair, and he and 'Randa made sure that the kids had a good time. They played for so long in fact that when it came time to talk to Liara, they were told she had went home. "Oh, I apologize for making her wait. Do tell her I will speak with her tomorrow if she isn't upset with me." Miranda told Shi, as she tried to look as sheepish as possible.

"Alright then, I am going back to the hotel. I need to get into some dry clothes." Jacob told the empty chair on the porch next to Shi, causing Miranda's eyes to darken in anger. She cast a glare at him as he made his way up the street, earning a smile from Shi.

"Take it he doesn't care for Batarians? Oh Well! Some people still can't get over that... disagreement Our people had a few years back." Shi exhaled a long billowy cloud of smoke.

Miranda smiled a ferocious smile in Jacob's direction. "Wait until he has to close a deal with a hardened Turian General on Palaven!" then the two women laughed.

Shi put out the stub of a cigarette, and pat Miranda's leg as she stood. "Come on. I have to go gather my boys before they cause my husband to mess up the tattoo."

They talked about everything, and nothing as they walked through the neighborhood. When they reached a 2 story home, Miranda stopped out on the porch. Shi waved her in, "Come on. I was told to invite you over to talk with her."

"Thank you." Miranda nodded, as she entered the house. She was immediately taken aback by what she saw. Everywhere were pictures of the crew of the Normandy, most had Shepard in them. All along the walls were weapons of every make and type. The weapons were on what appeared to be racks, but on closer inspection the racks were revealed to be charging stations. (**Those are live, feel sorry for whomever is stupid enough to try anything.**)

Miranda was listening to the music coming from the sound system. "That's classical - baroque, from Earth's first classical period." She was trying so hard to take in the house, she had missed the young Asari sitting on the couch reading. She turned around to see the young girl there. "Oh forgive me. Are you Liara's sister or daughter perhaps?" she offered her hand to the girl.

"No, my name is Atheen. My mom works for Lady Liara." She shook Miranda's hand.

"Nice to meet you Atheen. What is that you're reading?" Miranda sat down next to her.

The girl's smile was radiant. "It's a book about Angels. My mom and I were studying them before we came here. Even before we met Gabriel."

Miranda looked puzzled. "Who's Gabriel? Is he one of your teachers?"

"He's an angel, My Archangel. He saved me from an evil man. Then he brought us here, so mom and me would be safe." Atheen smiled, her eyes seemed to be watching the past.

"Your Archangel sounds like an amazing person. I'm glad he was able to save you from the evil man." Miranda put a comforting hand on Atheen's shoulder.

"So am I." came from behind them in a cold Motherly tone. Miranda turned around to see the Asari Commando from lunch standing in the kitchen. "He saved my baby. Got me a job that I can work, while keeping my daughter safe. And brought us to a good home. He really is an Archangel."

"Sounds like a good man, I would love to meet him." Miranda's eyes had a glint of mischief.

"He is a good person, the likes of which only graces the galaxy once in a millenium. Oh, sorry. I'm Anora, Miss Lawson. Lady Shepard will see you now." she told Miranda as she set down a plate for Atheen.

Miranda looked at her. "Thank you. If I may ask? Why did you decide to study Earth history, and Ideology?"

"My Father is Human. He named me after a Greek Goddess." Atheen started eating her food.

"Yes, the Goddess Athena was the Goddess of wisdom. Atheen means wise." Miranda's smile was radiant. She stood, and followed Anora into the bedroom. Once inside she took in the sight. The twins sat with Shi, begging to go outside and play. Shi's husband Loony; was leaning over Liara's back, tattoo gun in hand, buzzing away its hypnotic tone.

Miranda studied the Asari laying face-down on the bed, there was a design on her back that looked like the outline covered most of her back. The exposed skin she could see had ink as well. Shi smiled at Miranda, "Well I will leave you to your meeting. Husband, we will be outside in the garden." then she got up and left with the twins.

Her observation was taken for hesitation, causing Loony to speak. "Don't mind me, I have quite a bit of work to do. Whatever you say is between the two of you."

"Oh No! I apologize, I was merely admiring your work, and Miss T'soni-Shepard's dedication. If she doesn't mind you here for our meeting, It is fine by me." Miranda was embarrassed, she wasn't used to being unprofessional. Much less being caught gawking.

Liara finally spoke, breaking the tension in the room. "Miss Lawson, I know you work for Cerberus. Just tell me what a Human Centric organization wants from me. Let's not dance anymore."

Miranda swallowed, noticing just how close Anora was to a nasty looking shotgun hanging on the wall. "Ok, I need your help Miss Shepard."

"With what? I might ask." Liara's tone betraying her impatience with the situation.

"We... Cerberus I mean, is going to bring Shepard back." Miranda waited to be splattered across the walls. Feeling no imminent threat, she continued. "I need your help to do it."

The tattoo gun died as Liara sat bolt upright. Her towel dropping to the floor. "Do NOT even joke about THAT!" Miranda was able to catch a glimpse of the Asari's distended stomach, before Anora grabbed her and walked her over by Liara.

Liara latched on to Miranda's hands, and her eyes went black.

* * *

Miranda was in a white room. Liara's blue form materialized in front of her. "Why would you _JOKE _about that?" she leaned in close to the Cerberus Agent. "I should _KILL_ you where you stand for such a thing."

Miranda put her hands up in defense. Realizing that it would do no good in this place she let them fall to her sides. "Miss Shepard... Liara... I would NEVER be so cruel as to make a joke of this. We think we can do it. But I need you to make sure that it is The Real Shepard we are working with. Also, when it is done I will need you to make sure He is EXACTLY the same man. Otherwise there is no point in it."

Liara seemed to look conflicted, her indecision was clear. When a small Asari child came walking up from out of nowhere. "Mother, If it will bring Father back, what do we have to lose?"

Miranda was confused. "Who are you little one?" she asked leaning down to the child.

"Atraya, my name is Atraya. Can you _**Really**_ bring back Father?" the child asked, as if it were the most casual thing.

Liara relaxed slightly. "Alright, What do you need from me?"

Miranda shook Atraya's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Atraya. Yes I believe we _**Can**_ bring your Father back." she turned to Liara. "Liara, I will need you to make sure that who we recover Is Actually Shepard. And _when_ we Succeed, I will need You to make sure it is still Him. The threat we face as a Galaxy, is too important. We Need Shepard if we are going to have a chance against the Reapers."

"Which One do you intend to awaken? Or do you wish for All 3?" Liara had a far away look in her eyes.

Miranda put a hand on her arm. "We need The Beast Liara... We _Need_ Tombstone."

Liara's smile was borderline psychotic. "You think you can control him? I have seen what Cerberus did to him. You take your life into your own hands by tangling with 'The Beast'. But for a chance to have My Love by my side, and my Daughter to have her Father. I will do it."

Miranda's eyes lit up. "Then I will be in touch, once we recover him."

"Your Price Agent Lawson?" Liara's tone was ice.

"The Price Lady Shepard? I believe, can be discussed over tea." Miranda was more sure of herself now that sudden death wasn't assured.

She turned back to image of the small child. "It was nice talking to you Atraya. I look forward to meeting you in person." Miranda shook the small hand feeling hope well up from her as she did.

Liara shook her hand, and Miranda started to wake up back in her own self.

* * *

The two of them discussed just what the price would be, while Loony filled in the intricate tattoo on Liara's delicate skin. After a long discussion, and many heated exchanges. Miranda had what she came for, a way to verify that Shepard was indeed himself. More information on the man himself than she expected. Also she had made a friend, like it or not this Family was now bound to her. Which meant that they both agreed, for Tombstone to help them, he needed to be Isolated from his friends. Distasteful as it was; they reluctantly although mutually, agreed that he couldn't know about his daughter... Yet.

Miranda headed back to the hotel and gathered Jacob. "Come on, I thought I would treat you to another good meal to celebrate my success, before we leave."

"What do you mean success? When did you talk to her?" Jacob sounded hurt.

"I been speaking to her for the past few hours. The details of our arrangement have been discussed, and accepted. We leave after dinner." She leaned back against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. "Incidentally; If you Ever disrespect and alienate a potential ally as you did with Shi... The repercussions will be severe."

Jacob stiffened. "Since when did you care what a Batarian thinks?"

She leaned toward him, "You endangered the mission Jacob. Don't make the mistake of trying to make this a race issue. If We expect Shepard to help us, we have to show we can work with the other species." Miranda spun around, heading out the door. "On second thought, I will be going to dinner alone. You may take public transport now or wait until I finish my dinner. Do yourself one small favor. Don't bother showing up at Dignity, I can assure you that your presence will Not be welcome."

Miranda went to the club and had another of Shi's fine meals, then checked out of her room. Finding Jacob already gone she let out a relieved sigh as she boarded the shuttle and prepared for liftoff. "I hope I don't have to put up with him for long before a suitable replacement can be found." She took the shuttle out of atmo, then plotted course for Cronos station. The illusive Man would need an update on the Lazarus Project before she could get to her new post.


	27. 27 Intent

**27 Intent**

Miranda Lawson stood with as much indigence as she dare to show in front of The Illusive Man. "She's checking the body now, as we agreed. But I would feel better about this plan if we were to put a simple control chip in him at least Sir. Tombstone is _far_ too dangerous."

"Miss Lawson" he began, then paused to put out his cigarette. "The Last time he didn't like what we simply told him to do... He Destroyed Everyone and Everything in the room, and Half of the people in the sleeping quarters next door. If That was a simple Order, What do you think would happen if he found out that you, or Anyone were Controlling his thoughts or Actions?"

"But... I don't understand, I have been through All of the files on him, and I've seen Nothing of That nature." She said only showing some of her anger at having missed some information. Or having been 'Left out of the loop'.

He pressed a code into his omnitool, and as the video came up he straightened up in his chair. "This Stays in This room. The Alliance, or maybe Shepard himself kept this a secret, and so shall we. If the public found out that he was an experiment, they would most likely revoke his status. And on That note, If many Humans... And not just those in our organization found out his Mother was an Asari, an Ardat Yakshi to be specific. Or that his Father was a Krogan? Well they would be Less enthusiastic about Humanities first SPECTRE. More so, it would undermine Everything we've accomplished."

The vid began showing a young woman in a medical bed taking injections from someone Very Familiar. "My Father?" Miranda asked in shock.

"Yes Miss Lawson. Your Father... Created him. Subject J's mother was an addict, and agreed to the procedure just to get her next Fix" The vid showed a baby through a distorted image, the baby got fussy and static took over the screen before "Feed Lost" flashed. She looked at The Illusive Man clearly puzzled. He smiled "That was our First experience with Subject J's Biotic abilities."

The next images were of a very young child laying on an operating table while surgeons implanted something in him, he was flayed open like an animal being dissected. "This was when we implanted the amplification and control system for the Synthetic Biotic Nodes, as well as the Nodes themselves... among other things." A diagram flashed along the screens showing a small Human form with Over Three times the 'normal' amount of nodes. Some were highlighted in blue, and the rest were a reddish black.

"The synthetic nodes we implanted had an unusual effect... He actually Generates more energy the more he uses his Biotics, like an adrenal gland. As such, we Never did find the Limit of his power." The vid feed showed an Older child being told to do his exercises or he would get no dinner. Then a flash of light and everyone in the room was Vaporized before the screen went dead. "The First time he fried his Biotic Damper due to an Emotional outburst."

Now the feed showed Subject J laying unconscious on a table. "This was where we found out that his biotics Overrode anesthesia. He woke before the team could remove the nodes for testing. Rather than suffer the same fate, they left the room to confer with the lead Operative when this..." Motioning toward the lower left panel which showed a woman coming out of an air vent and going through the rooms terminal "...Fortuitous event delivered us from our Transgressions as it were."

She watched the woman take the child, put him over her shoulder and make a hasty exit. "It turned out better than I could have hoped, for what better way to destroy your enemy than let them destroy themselves from within?... So I let her take an Unstable Dark Energy weapon, hoping that if nothing else they would dispose of it. After it took its toll of course. Instead She Raised it, Stabilized it Somehow, and it Was going to be Reclaimed... Until Elysium. Where the weapon went Live, and then there were too many eyes on it to simply make it disappear. As of right now there are only a few who know the Truth. Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson, and Ambassador Donnell Udina... Who was Very forthcoming, Once he was Properly motivated of course. Plus whomever Shepard has told." The Illusive Man lit another cigarette as he waited for her reaction.

Miranda pondered for a moment "Then How can We Trust Him?"

"Because of what she Did to him Miss Lawson. So far as we know He's the Only one to EVER survive an encounter with an Ardat Yakshi! Somehow she compelled him to help those in need, We only need to convince him how dire our situation is."

She put her hand to her ear to listen to the incoming transmission. She smiled "Commander Shepard has been recovered, The Lazarus Project will Continue."


	28. 28 Of Ryncol and Starlight

**28 Of Ryncol and Starlight**

Wrex sat in the dingy cargo hold. His mind was reeling from the blow of losing Shepard. "Why would the Void wish to claim one such as _Him_? It doesn't make sense." he took another swig of ryncol, "Damn, I need someone who knows the Ancient ways." he tapped in a meeting request into his omnitool, then sent it to the Shaman. Hoping that she would have some words to help him understand. "Hmph, Damn my thick Krogan skull."

"Problems? Wrex, was it?" The Batarian Captain's question snapping him out of his depression. "You know you don't have to stay down here. You paid for passage just like the rest of my passengers."

"Needed some time to myself, to think." Wrex's gruff voice sounding hurt, as he took another swig. He offered the bottle to the Captain.

"What's on your mind? Anything I can help with? Names Bahrok by the way." he took the bottle from Wrex and took a drink.

Wrex looked down at the deckplate. "You ever met anyone who made you want to be a better person? The kind of person that makes you believe in yourself?" he absent mindedly kicked at the floor.

"Yeah, I had one of those. Slavers attacked my settlement and took her when I was a kid." Bahrok seemed to be looking into his memories. "Lost my parents to miners disease. Sana took me in, looked after me. Gave me a better home than my parents ever did." he took a drink then passed the bottle back to Wrex. "To the people who made us who we are." He leaned against the wall, his eyes distant.

Wrex raised his large hand and pat him on the shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, Truthfully. The... Nephew I lost... Most _Honorable_ Person I ever met. Human, but raised Asari and Krogan. He fought off the Entire Invasion force on Elysium single-handed when he was only 15. He had some help at first, but lost her. He fought for over 2 days by himself against the Worst kind of _Evil_ Known to the Galaxy." Wrex took a deep shuddering breath. "Mercs, Traitors... _**Slavers**_." the large hand wiped a tear from his face. Then he laughed. "Hah, saved my sorry Ass more than I can count. Always looked out for everyone but himself."

"Sounds like a good guy. If I can ask, what happened?" Bahrok took a drink from the offered bottle.

"Got _Spaced_. Our ship was attacked, he went for the pilot. Got him into the pod, then went back for his sister... Ship took a hit, pilot said they got impaled. Shepard launched the pod to get the pilot to safety. From the suit record... He suffocated in the vacuum... _Slowly_." Wrex let out a heavy sigh. "Why would..." he tried to ask the heavy air between them.

Bahrok nudged Wrex's shoulder. "I try to think of it like this. Sana was _**too**_ good for this place. She taught me that it doesn't _**all**_ have to be misery and pain. Some people are like that, I think. The shining star, that lights our way out of the darkness." he looked at Wrex, the Batarian's 4 eyes starting to tear-up. "The Void simply called them home, to share that light with someone else."

Wrex smiled. "I think that makes more sense than anything I came up with so far. That's why I'm going to go home, try to make something of myself. Prove I'm worth the faith he put in me. Maybe leave this place a little better than I found it." he offered his hand to Bahrok. "Thanks for the talk, It's a rare thing to find others I can relate to."

"Anytime Wrex, come on. Let's head up to the mess, I'll buy you dinner." Bahrok nodded toward the stairs.


	29. 29 An Archangel is born

**29 An Archangel is born**

Aria sat quietly watching the scene unfold. "Grizz... What's the situation?"

"Nothing yet Boss." Grizz took another drag off his cigarette, trying to look much more relaxed than he really was.

"Those half-wit Slavers think they can abduct _**My**_ miners and not pay the price, they are about to learn a lesson." Aria leaned back against the large leather couch.

"You sure this guy can be trusted Boss? I mean, what's the plan if he don't follow through?" Grizz squinted his 4 eyes, just starting to make out a small group approaching in the shadows. "Ok Boss, bait's on the move now."

"Good, wait until the show starts. Then start recording, I want vid on this. Think of it as a job interview." Aria's eyes had a gleam in them.

Grizz just shook his head, he knew that whatever Aria had planned was at least going to be entertaining. At worst, he would end up throwing up his dinner. He saw the would-be Slavers come pouring out of the alleys and down off the catwalk, effectively surrounding the "bait" team consisting of Aria's most trusted wet-squad. He was still trying to figure out why the setup was happening here, the small back alley was practically a metal box. "Whatever this Archangel has planned, they had better be a Master at CQC." muttering to himself as he started recording the action about to unfold.

The slavers were almost close enough to touch, Liselle hoped they weren't able to see the combat armor under their miner costumes. "Look boys, we caught us an Asari, and four Humans." the Turian closest to them laughed out. "_**They **_only wanted Humans. But I guess we can keep her around for awhile. Have some fun with her before we dump her."

Liselle signaled to start the prayer, and looked her would-be captor in the eyes. It came out as one voice.

"The distant thunder calls you to your fate on swift wings"

"We need not fear you, for the Archangel has come"

The Turian squinted her eyes at Liselle, then placed the pistol against the Asari's head. Before she could pull the trigger, the heavens stilled, and an Angry God spoke.

_**"**__**BOOOM"**_

The Slaver was instantly a foot shorter. Her head exploded. The resounding echo coming from all directions, sounded like thunder.

All sound devices in the area suddenly crackled to life. The voice of the God's custodian came to them.

"Into the void I send you, with a heavy hand and an angry heart."

(_click... hiss... tink-tink-tink..._)

"For my vengeance is thirsty, my hatred unquenched."

(_clack..._)

"My love will now pass judgement on your sins."

(_a breath_)

"The people will suffer your evil no more."

(_exhale_)

"For her aim is true."

(_**BOOOM**_)

"Amen"

The second shot blew the head off a Batarian, went through the heart of a Turian, and took the arm off another Batarian at the shoulder who grabbed his chest and collapsed to the floor; dead.

The 3 remaining slavers backed against the nearest wall, huddling close together searching for the source of their partners judgement come to pass. There were 2 more shots fired, and 2 of them fell. The last one curled up on the floor, sobbing and begging the foul-smelling air for salvation. Liselle walked over calmly and handed the sobbing Batarian a comm unit.

"If you want to keep in My and the Archangel's good graces, you are to _**go**_. I want you to tell _Everyone_ what happened here. Every person you meet, Every Single One you come across. I expect to hear of a mad prophet wandering the station, Or you _**Will**_ be _Judged_." Aria's voice was cold and hard. Liselle kicked the downed slaver in the ribs as hard as she could, then led the others back to Afterlife for debrief and drinks.

Liselle sat down next to the Queen of Omega. "Mother, Where did you find this... Archangel?"

Aria pat her daughter's leg, then her eyes went black.

* * *

Liselle saw an Asari Maiden she didn't know, walking toward them. "Well, Well. Liara T'Soni-Shepard. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aria's voice breaking her daughters gaze from Liara's obviously pregnant stomach. Liselle focused on the large Turian standing behind Liara, the enormous rifle slung over his shoulder large enough to take down a frigate.

"We need to find someone Aria." Liara said with much more force than Liselle would have thought possible.

She felt her mother tense up. "And what's in it for me? Hmm? My services are Expensive Miss Shepard. What could you _**Possibly**_ offer me?"

The Turian stepped up. "I think I can help with that." He spun the massive weapon under his arm and pointed it at Aria's chest before her bodyguards had a chance to even move. "These _**Slavers**_ are kidnapping people and selling them to the _**Collectors**_, mostly Humans. Or did your workforce disappearing **_not_** catch your attention?"

Seeing her twitch and then raise an eyebrow, he continued. "The people we are looking for, plan on selling Shepard to the Collectors. We don't have the First idea why, but we _**Won't**_ let it happen." Garrus swung the rifle around and offered it to Aria. "Meet my business partner."

Aria took the heavy rifle with care. She didn't have to ask to know that it was loaded. "So if you're an _**Archangel**_, and _**This**_ is your business partner, Then wouldn't this be _**God**_?" She looked at him with a genuinely curious look.

"Her namesake is _**Worthy**_ of that title, yes." Garrus stiffened at the reference.

"What does that mean Mother? Who is this god? and What is an Archangel?" Liselle squeezed Aria's hand.

Aria smiled at her girl. "Shepard was described as (_**The Devil Himself**_) babe. God is from Human religion. He is the being that was able to stop the Devil. His Lieutenant's were known as Archangels, they did all his dirty work. Shepard's Sister would be God in this case. She was able to stop Him when needed."

Liselle nodded her understanding, "So they came to you and offered his services in return for information? Why all the Human religion references? Why not just talk like normal people?"

Aria smiled, it was that same smile Liselle remembers from when she was young and had asked a silly question. "Babe, you really should read up more on different cultures. Doesn't that boyfriend of yours talk about any of this? Aria's smirk was devious. "I'm pretty sure I heard him the other night. All he kept saying was 'Oh God, Oh God' over and over. What might have caused that?" She pat Liselle's leg again, knowing she was blushing.

"Mother! I am almost 200! Who or What my partners pray to while we are... Nevermind Ugh!" Liselle put a hand over her face to hide her blush.

Aria took the hand from her daughters face. "Babe? The reason He Is Archangel, and his business partner is God. Is they are Belief's, Ideals. You can't kill an Idea, It will give him more power over his enemies than an entire army, or a fleet could."

"Hmm. Then won't that make him a threat? Won't he try to come after You?" Liselle looked upset.

"No kiddo, He won't. He is broken, hurting bad. He doesn't want to be in charge. He just wants to point that beautiful cannon at someone and pass his Judgment on them. Probably the best silent partner I've _**Ever**_ had. He takes care of the slavers, and my miners continue to work." Aria hugged Liselle, and the meld broke.

* * *

Aria pat Liselle's leg, "Come on Let's go get dinner kiddo."


	30. 30 Awake and Alive

**30 Awake and Alive**

* * *

(_**Blue... Warm... Loving... I missed You My Love... My Goddess... My Blue... My Light against the **_**...**)

(_**NO! Don't Leave Me Love! please... I beg you... don't let the Darkness take me AGAI... **_)

The blue warmth left him. His mind reeling from the loss. He raged in despair. His nerve endings on fire, as the cold pain seemed to stab at him from all directions. The light faded, and the darkness enveloped him once more.

* * *

Miranda gently pulled Liara away breaking the meld. Seeing how much it affected her friend tore at her heart. She wrapped the sobbing woman in a tight hug and led her out of the room. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that Liara. Come on, let's get you home." Miranda sat Liara down in the back of her shuttle with Dr. Chakwas, and climbed into the pilot seat.

"It is necessary Miranda. No matter how much it distresses me, it Must be done." Liara's voice was soft, wounded.

Miranda glanced back at her passengers. "That doesn't make it any easier to watch. I just wish there was a better way." She set the coordinates for the relay jump, and turned her chair around to face them. "I hate watching a friend go through so much pain, for _**Any**_ reason. But on a lighter note, He will be up soon. Your family will be whole again."

"No... It Won't. He _**Hates**_ me Miranda..." Liara burst into tears. Through her sobs. "He was begging me not to leave him with the darkness._**BEGGING! **_And I did. I left him to the Dark." she curled up on Karen's lap. "He will _**not**_ forgive me, He will hate me for abandoning him, and I don't blame him."

Miranda shared a concerned look with Karen as the shuttle leapt through space toward Elysium. "Then we will make sure he has no choice _**but**_ to forgive you. We will give him something else to focus on. I assure you Liara, He will come to understand the amount of pain you had to endure to bring him back. I will make sure of that, and Karen and I will be there to keep watch over him. You have nothing to worry about." she turned back to the controls. "Come on, I'm sure that Atraya will be happy to see you. We can't have Her seeing her Mother like this can we?" Miranda finished in a cheery voice.

* * *

Some time later on Lazarus Station

(_**Pain... Goddess, So Much Pain... But... I... I'm Dead, I can't feel Pain... Goddess? Mother? How Can This BE? If I FEEL... Then Can't Be Dead... I Have To Find out What...**_) He opened his eyes... It was bright, much too bright and everything was swimming in and out of focus. The only thing distracting him from the blinding light was the searing white-hot pain Everywhere on his body. He tried to speak but the only thing to come out was a dry raspy sound.

Hearing muffled voices he tried to sit up only to find himself strapped down to a bed "Miranda! I think He's waking up! He's reacting to outside stimuli!" The unknown voice faded out as Shepard tried to look around and clear his fuzzy mind, focus his blurry vision.

"Shepard._** Shepard! **_Try Not to move, You need to CALM DOWN, Just Relax Commander." The dark-haired figure in front of him sounded concerned as she tried to grasp his hand to calm him down. "He's NOT Ready Yet Wilson! Administer the Sedative." She yelled. As his vision focused for a second, he suddenly wished it hadn't. He saw his hand... or what was now left of his hand, the gleaming metal fused to his bones easy to see without any skin covering it.

As his eyes became more accustomed to the light he saw a Cerberus logo on the wall of this medical bay, his Prison, his Hell. Shepard's Biotics Flared, the operating light was Slammed into the far wall and this 'Wilson' was pushed against the terminal he was working at. "Brain activity's OFF the CHARTS! It's NOT WORKING!" He gasped, the pressure of the Biotic field crushing him slowly.

"Another Dose NOW!" Miranda yelled, the rising pitch of her voice betraying her fear.

Shepard heard the hiss of some substance being injected into his IV. His Last vision was of Miranda's face hovering over him, holding on to his gore covered skinless hand, and then it all went Black. He dreamed of his Mother. When they were hunted by the Very Bastards who had him now.(_**What do We do NOW Mother?**_)

**(**_You Already Know Child... You Wait, and Watch. Be patient. Find their weakness. Then when the time is right. Then you strike. And when you do hit them, you do it So Utterly BRUTAL that ANYONE left will NEVER think to Tangle with you Again Love_**)** the voice of his mother told him.

He smiled. To Miranda it looked like he was finally at peace, do in no small part from the Sedative. (_**Yes, We Will wait FOR NOW, and When we DO act they Will REGRET the day they EVER met You Mother**_)

And the dreams took him, He was remembering when his mother used to rock him to sleep, her biotics glowing to keep the dark at bay in the abandoned house. Her singing to him in the hold of the dirty old freighter. Their dancing together to pass the time on her days off. Practicing biotic combat with her.

He felt more rocking now, it started getting violent. As the sounds of combat filtered in, his Barrier instinctively surrounded him before his eyes were even open.

"Shepard Get Up! This Facility is Under Attack!" Miranda screamed over the room's comm system.

(_**That woman... Miranda is Yelling at Me? Why is she trying to save me If I'm a Prisoner**__?_) He winced in pain as he snapped awake and out of the bed he was in.

"Shepard your scars aren't healed but we have no choice. There's a weapon and armor in the locker in the corner, get ready, someone's hacking security trying to kill you. There are mechs closing on your position!" The urgency in Miranda's voice motivating him to get out of the bed.

(_**Convenient, Just what we needed. A Mutual Enemy**_) he thought.

He studied his tattoo's on his hand where he could swear there was no skin before, as he armored up. Once he got the armor on he checked the weapon "Empty, Fucking Great!" He grumbled "This weapon Doesn't have a thermal clip!" (_**You Cerberus Bitch**_).

"This is a Med Bay! We'll get you a thermal clip from..." The disembodied voice said but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and some mech's lumbering into the room. He quickly finished off the mech's with the help of some unstable explosive canisters, and headed out of the room. Gathering what supplies he could scavenge, he found himself a submachine pistol and enough thermal clips to at least defend himself for a minute.

He had his biotics, but the headache coming on told him that he was once again leashed, and he had no omnitool.

He was heading toward the shuttle bay as the woman in the ceiling had directed him, when he came across a Cerberus Agent trying to hold off a group of mech's but losing ground, which is pretty bad considering that the mech's were across a large gap on some kind of balcony.

Shepard fired three times and two mech's dropped, a third losing it's gun arm. He took cover momentarily to check his ammo count when another group of mech's came through the door on the balcony. "Shepard! Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got You running around."

Shepard stood up ignoring the fire he instantly started taking, his barrier not even flickering with the impacts. "Who Are YOU? What the BLOODY FUCK is going on with the mechs? And while I'm at it WHO in Goddess Name is MIRANDA?!" Shepard Yelled, the Venom dripping from his words making the other man wince.

"Whoa! Sorry, I forgot this is all new to you." The agent said as he put his hands up in defense.

(_**Fucking UNDERSTATEMENT of the CENTURY pal**_) Shepard thought to himself.

"I'm Jacob Taylor, Miranda's second in command, as for the mech's... don't know, one minute everything was fine then BOOM! It's normally pretty quiet around here, only ever have to fire my weapon at target practice. Miranda Lawson is the Lead Scientist in charge of the Lazarus Project. You've been Down for 2 Years Cmdr. welcome back to your life!" Jacob said without any compassion.

(_**TWO YEARS, Yeah Right. LYING FUCKER!**_) Shepard thought as he let the info sink in "What happened to My Crew? The rest of them make it off the Normandy? Last thing I remember I was Fucking SPACED! And she was going up like someone Nuked the Core!" Shepard asked trying not to show any of the Hatred he felt.

"Most of the Alliance crew made it, some of the crew from the lower decks didn't. All of the Non Human crew made it, The Turian, Krogan, Quarian, As well as The Asari... Dr. T'Soni made it." Jacob stated flatly.

"Where are they Now?" Shepard started, but before he could finish Jacob but in

"Look you want to play twenty questions fine, just help me finish off these mech's first. I'm low on thermal clips But I'm a Biotic, just let me know when you want me to 'Hit em with the Good Stuff' !"

(_**The GOOD STUFF ? Seriously Who Fucking Talks like THAT**__?_) Shepard smiled "Show me Tough Guy." Jacob threw a biotic pull and yanked one of the mech's off the balcony, just to be replaced by two more.

"That's NOT gonna work You Pussy." Shepard growled, then he created a Biotic Throw, It hit the mech's, but they weren't the target. Jacob watched in awe as the Powerful Throw slammed into the door, bending the frame and door together effectively sealing off the rest of mechs.

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck where the Biotic amp Should be located "Man, can't wait to get This thing out and get an Amp back in." He looked at Jacob "Good Stuff Huh?" then he prepared for a fight, but got none.

Jacob just looked at him in awe "Amp Back in? You Don't have a..." But just then a slightly familiar voice came over the comm

"Anyone on this frequency?" the voice sounded panicked.

Jacob stiffened "Wilson!?"

(_**Wilson Huh? I have some Questions for YOU my dear Boy**_). Shepard tried to hide his ever-growing eagerness to be rid of these people and get back to his crew.

Jacob got the location of Wilson, and a path that was supposedly clear, so he took the lead. (_**Right where I can see you... Biotic MY ASS I've Seen Red Sand users with more power!**_) Shepard fumed internally.

As they entered the first room Wilson directed them to, Shepard noticed that AFTER they survived the Ambush of mech's. Wilson seemed Surprised to hear from them, and although it was quiet on his end Wilson claimed to be under fire. When they finally got to him Shepard took stock of the room.

(_**No mech bodies, no stray impacts or bullet holes. Just some dead scientist's ALL with SINGLE SHOTS TO THE HEAD... Funny. I've seen a set up before... and it looked Just Like This!**_) Shepard said nothing, simply helped Wilson patch up his single wound. (_**Obviously Self Inflicted**_) Then the trio worked their way to the Shuttle bay. They fought through a few mechs before finally coming to the shuttle bay door.

Wilson ran to the door and input the code. Just as the door opened a dark-haired woman came into view

(_**Must be Miranda**_) Shepard thought.

Wilson startled and yelped out "MIRANDA BUT YOUR..."

"Dead?" Miranda finished before he could react, as she fired a single round into his throat. She watched him fall and started to smile as he bled out.

Jacob looked at her shocked "Miranda! What the Hell are you Doing?!"

"My Job. Wilson Betrayed us ALL." She answered flatly.

"I Just KNEW Wilson was looking for a chance to Shoot me in the BACK." Shepard said as he holstered his pistol.

"Good instincts, Some people are _Far_ too Trusting to Ever see that coming." she added as she looked toward Jacob as if to accuse him of being such a person. "Come on let's get out of here. My Boss wants to speak with you." She told Shepard hollowly.

"Ok, Lets go" Shepard answered quickly, noting the slight confusion on the two's faces.(_**Yeah, that's a GREAT Idea... Take me to where your BOSS is!**_) They quickly recovered and boarded the shuttle leaving the station behind.

Some time into the voyage Miranda spoke up. "Shepard there are some questions I need you to answer, as well as some more tests we Should run to confirm that your fit for duty after waking up MUCH Earlier than planned."

Shepard sat quietly for a moment looking at his hands now in the dim light of the shuttle, noticing the glowing red scars laced all along his arms and feeling the tug on his flesh where the fresh wounds were. "I saw my Ink when I changed... MY ink? or Is it a Copy?" (_**This next answer determines Just HOW MANY will arrive at our destination**__._)

She looked into his eyes, her face going slack. She paused as if considering her next words "Some of it is Yours... But the majority had to be redone when we regrew your skin. It's and exact match, we had... Detailed records of your tattoo's."

Shepard was staring at her, his gaze unreadable "Good Answer" He muttered. (_**You can live, FOR NOW.**_)

Jacob interrupted the staring contest with a question. "And what if we Hadn't finished your tattoo's, or had gotten them Wrong Cmdr.?"

"Then your Boss would have had to start looking for two new Lackey's." Shepard said in a voice that dropped the temperature of the shuttle a few degrees.

"Come on Man! Over a Tattoo?" Jacob said Before Miranda could warn him.

The cabin was Instantly lit by a dark blue light as Biotic Fire erupted from Shepard covering him from the waist up. Jacob grunted as he suddenly found himself unable to move or even breath. Miranda froze, knowing full well what THIS man was capable of when Provoked.

As the pressure increased on Jacob, the Biotic energy coming off Shepard started to melt his armor. The ceramic plates started to fall off his arms as he held his hands up and started to move Jacob around the cabin, twisting him almost to the point of snapping his spine. As the last of the plating hit the deck with a dull clank, he pulled the helpless victim over to him.

In a voice as cold as the Void he whispered "Sometimes the line between man and monster is blurry and broken, then all we have are the memories of those few good things... That Light in the Darkness of our souls... Now. Do You wish to be the one who Tries to take those few memories from me? Or do you just wish to sit down and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shepard finished his rant, and with Great effort he released Jacob from his torture to fall to the floor with a soft thud.

Jacob got back... Well crawled back to his seat, then looked to Miranda who only smiled a small hurt smile. Reaching a hand out to him she offered "Jacob. I would like You to meet Tombstone... Tombstone Shepard... John Shepard being an N7 Commando, or The First Human SPECTRE, they are Nothing compared to the _**REAL **_Reason we brought back the Cmdr... Tombstone _**IS**_ that Reason... _**THIS**_ is The Bloody Lion of Elysium, The Ghost in the Darkness, Some would say The Devil Himself. So try _**not**_ to Piss Him Off." She pulled her hand away as she finished, leaving Jacob to process this new information.

(_**I should ditch these Fucks and break-wide in this shuttle. Should be able to find Someone from my crew once I get clear**_) Tombstone mused on how Exactly he would kill the two, when Miranda finally felt safe enough to continue.

"Tombstone Sir! The tattoo's were redone to make sure you were Exactly the Same, But not everyone you encounter at this base will understand, especially now that you're half undressed. So please don't take it as an insult if they ask about them. Most will be too scared or in awe to even speak to you, But those who do will undoubtedly be interested in the story behind them. After all, You're a Legend. So again, Please Try to take that into account." She finished, then turned and pointed out the fast approaching station on the monitor.

(_**Hmm, Some fear, or at least a healthy respect. She may be useful after all, and by the look of her clothes... She will definitely help distract My Enemies**_). Tombstone considered her words, then Laughed "Alright, I'll let them live... _**for now**_."

Jacob shook his head, Wondering just what Kind of Monster had they awoken from the depths of the Abyss. He got up and Tombstone and Miranda followed as the shuttle docked. The three of them exited the shuttle, when Miranda turned putting her hand to her ear to listen to the transmission she was receiving.

Jacob saw Tombstone take notice of the way Miranda turned away to make the comm. More private "She does that, Cerberus Agent thru and thru." He said, trying to gain back Some of the trust he thought they had built up.

She finished her call, spun around and gestured toward a hall off the other end of the room "The Illusive Man will see you now Commander."

Tombstone turned from the two, An Unnerving Predatory grin starting to show on his face. He went to the indicated room Just Hoping this Illusive Man was Sloppy enough to meet face to face, but his hopes were dashed as he entered an empty room and was scanned by a holographic scanner. As the image came into view Tombstone tried to identify what he saw of the Illusive Man's lair, but the room was nondescript and the screen behind showed a star in a state of flux.

Putting out his cigarette he spoke "Shepard, How are you feeling?" then TIM. lit another smoke and took a long drag.

Tombstone tensed, then folding his arms across his chest he practically Screamed "Cut the BULLSHIT! All the time you spent HUNTING ME AND MY MOTHER, TRYING TO KILL US! _**Why**_ bring me back? It doesn't make any sense at All!"

There was no pause before his response, as if this was all expected, planned for, and rehearsed. "Shepard. Do you **_Really_** think we were trying to_** Kill** _You? Come Now. You should be able to see that if we wanted to, we could have done it So many times before."

Tombstone clenched his fists "Ok FuckStick! If Not trying to Kill Us, Then _**WHY**_ were you HUNTING US?!"

Without a moment's hesitation TIM. replied "We were trying to perfect Human Biotics. We Thought we Had achieved success, but needed to run some final tests. If we had been Allowed to take those samples, and run our tests... Then you would have been left alone to live out a life of peace with your new-found family."

Tombstone ground his teeth. Biotic energy crackling off the walls causing static in the image (_**FUCKING LIAR**_) "BullShit! Moving on... What's going on? Where's MY crew? Where's my DOG?! and... If you _**EVER**_ bring up my Family Again... I _**WILL**_ Kill You!"

TIM. didn't flinch but grinned. "Your crew was split up by the Alliance. The Non-Humans were either sent packing or Ignored until they left of their own accord. I believe your dog... Stubbs was it? Ended up with The Quarian Tali'Zorah, as for whether or not he's still alive... we have no further data about Either of them after she returned to the Migrant fleet. The Turian, Garrus Vakarian left the Citadel shortly after you were declared dead. No one's been able to find him since. The Krogan, Urdnot Wrex returned to Tuchanka, and hasn't been off world in over two years."

He paused as he put out the stub of his cigarette and lit another. Shepard got impatient "What About Liara?".

TIM. smiled "Dr. T'soni is on Ilium, Our Intel suggests she works for the Shadow Broker, which means She can't be trusted. Now as for what's been happening. We are at War. Humanity is under attack, though no one wants to admit it. While You were... _sleeping_ Entire Colonies have gone dark. We face the Single Most Dangerous threat of our brief existence."

Shepard but in "The Reapers." the distaste in his voice obvious.

TIM. smiled wider, "I'm glad to see that your memories are intact, How do you feel?"

Shepard appeared to relax just a bit "I see you've gave me some Upgrades. I just hope you didn't replace anything Really Important."

"We tried to keep you as Original as Possible. We need Shepard, just as you Were when you took down Sovereign. Although, given your state when we recovered your body, it was a Unique opportunity to perform some... _Improvements_. I hope you don't Object?"

Shepard looked down to his hand that he remembers seeing without any skin, and wondering just What the New parts he saw in his hand and wrist were supposed to accomplish "What Kind of Improvements? I saw... something"

He was cut of by TIM. "Miranda will fill you in on them before you leave. We Need You at Your Best Shepard. I want you to go to Freedoms Progress. It's the Latest colony to be hit. I want You to go there and see if you can find out Anything about the attack, Or Who is behind them."

Shepard thought on it "Am I Just Supposed to Trust You?"

He got a smirk for his question "I would have been Disappointed if you were persuaded so Easily. Go to Freedoms Progress. If you find Nothing, We can part company... No Hard Feelings... No strings attached."

"What are you Expecting me to find?"

"If I Knew That Shepard, I _Wouldn't_ be Sending _You_." TIM. pushed a button on his console, and the connection was cut.

* * *

As Tombstone was in his 'meeting' with The Illusive Man. Across the Galaxy on Illium an information broker was looking over her latest acquired Intel, when her assistant came in. "Madam T'Soni? We just received a Wide-band burst on three different frequencies, with the incorrect security code."

Liara looked up at her assistant Nyxeris. "What was the code, and message?"

Nyxeris looked back at her datapad, "The Beast has Awoken From His Slumber. Code 5150." Liara was unable to hide the smile starting to spread across her face. Nyxeris looked at her questioningly. "You Know what it means?"

Liara quickly put her business face back on. "It means Just What It Said, The Beast is Awake... and He Will Be Searching for Home."

Liara excused Nyxeris and pulled up her encrypted files, sending the message. "As Per Our Agreement, No Assistance in leaving Your Employ, and No Affiliation or Distraction will be given Until the Beast has Completed the Mission. I Wish You Luck in Your Endeavor to Control Him. For your sake, I pray to the Goddess, that you do not anger him."

* * *

Back on the hidden Cerberus station. As Shepard exited the room he was confronted by Miranda, just closing her Omnitool. "Right. Now I think it was time we got rid of that Damper, and put in your new Amp, Don't you think Shepard? I am sorry it was in, but we had to take... _Precautions_ in case you woke up during the procedure. I'm Sure You can understand."

He smiled at her and for the first time since he woke up she did not get chills. "Yes please, and before I forget... What is the new hardware in my hand? I saw... Something... when I woke up."

She produced a case that held two amps "Just in case you need a spare." He took one of the amps and traded it with the damper that he was more than happy to remove. She tossed the damper in the nearest trash bin with a look of distaste on her face.

As he started glowing now that his Biotics weren't being smothered, she told him "Now then, since you seem to like getting up close and personal, we cooked up something special for you. Imagine holding a whip in your hand, now Concentrate on a target" He clenched his left fist and was stunned when a Biotic whip seemed to blink into existence, lashing out at the waste bin. "Now you can do that with Both hands, and we gave you some other offensive weapons as well. Try making a fist as hard as you can, as if you wanted to punch something... To Death." He did as she instructed and was almost giddy when a OmniBlade materialized out of his right wrist and forearm.

"Now, They are not as strong as the one your omnitool will produce. It's basically a single use weapon, then it has to be recharged by your omnitool. After all the work we did to bring you back I really didn't want you to be unarmed... _Ever_. The upgrades we did to your body are on here in detail." She handed him the datapad, then led him to the mess.

On the way Jacob asked her "Miranda? Don't you think Shepard would like to get dressed first?"

She turned to him with a scowl on her face "Jacob, Tombstone fought the _Entire_ battle for Elysium dressed just in jeans. I doubt he will feel the need to cover himself up just to eat."

Tombstone smirked "She's right 'Good Stuff', I have spent most of my Life Trapped inside John, Hiding who and what I am. I am not about to Hide when I have Full Control."

Miranda smiled. Jacob paled, then gently grabbed Tombstone by the arm. "I wanted to ask you about that, If you don't mind that is?"

Tombstone looked down at the hand on his arm, which Jacob quickly removed much to Miranda's thanks. "So Ask 'Good Stuff'."

Jacob swallowed "First off... 'Good Stuff?' Secondly... How are you Still in Full Control? I thought you Only came around when he was Upset, or hurt? Not complaining, just curious."

Tombstone grinned, It was a cold, dark, Dangerous look, not something you wanted to see aimed at you. "He _**IS**_ Hurt Dipshit! You Fucking _**BROKE**_ him! His Beliefs, His _**Only**_ Wish! Was to spend Eternity with the Goddess, And _**NOW**_ He thinks That Can't Happen. So I have to be Here! Not that I'm Complaining mind you, And As for 'Good Stuff?' You really _That_ slow? If you are, Then have Her explain it. I'm Starving."

Tombstone walked over to the counter and stood in line to get served. As he grabbed a tray the Whole line turned toward him, then shuffled out of his way, Most looking too scared for their own good. He stood his ground "LOOK! I JUST woke up, and I've got a Headache the size of a small star, and I'm STARVING So IF you all don't get BACK in line, I will FORCE FEED you EVERYTHING that's on your tray's, Then the Tray Itself! _**Clear**_?!"

They all scrambled to get back in line, making Miranda smile as she thought to herself (_'Hmm, Doesn't value Himself as more important or better than anyone here. This is promising_.) They all got served and sat down to eat. As he was stuffing his face, Miranda looked at him worriedly "Tombstone... You said you have a headache? Maybe we should run some tests."

He cut her off "It's from using my Biotics with that Fucking Damper in. Haven't felt it since the Blitz, but im fine. I'm going to go get geared up, when you two are done we leave for our mission." And with that he left, heading for the Armory.

The shuttle ride to Freedom's Progress was quiet, Jacob and Miranda silently watched as Tombstone slept. "Miranda I think you may be right, We really should run some tests. He shouldn't have been tired or Hungry." Jacob whispered.

"You know it's Not nice to talk about people when you _Think_ they are sleeping Good stuff." Tombstone said without even opening his eyes "Wasn't Hungry, _**BUT**_ the others have to see me as Normal or it causes problems. As for the headache... It's _JUST_ a headache for Fuck's Sake. And I'm NOT tired... I don't Sleep... Especially NOT when I'm going into battle."

Jacob shifted in his seat "I'm Sorry Shepard, I just..."

Tombstone cut him off with a wave of his hand "Save It. Not Interested." They sat in silence the rest of the shuttle landed and they got out in combat formation. Tombstone knelt down looking at the disarray of the home they were in. Food on the table, lights still on. "Left in a Hurry. No shots fired, no signs of Battle. But..."

Miranda was still in the doorway scanning the room "But What Shepard?"

He turned back to her "Don't know, Weird feeling. _Familiar_. Something Familiar." The trio investigated the port area, finding nothing they headed for the interior of the colony.

As the loading lock started opening they came under fire. "Good stuff take the left. Miranda get to cover!"

She stiffened "Shepard! I can take care of My..." But she stopped mid word as he flinched, the spray of blood coming from Shepard's neck telling a different tale.

She started toward him but had to steel herself when he lit up, His face turning to an expression of Rage. There was a hum, They would both Swear they heard a Hum coming from Tombstone, as he walked through the doorway Growling with Rage. Hum or no hum, There Was however the sound of Biotic Detonations followed by silence. He walked back through the door, trickle of blood drying on his armor from the now healed neck wound. He motioned for them to follow. "Shepard are you ok?" Miranda asked him a look of concern appearing momentarily on her face.

"I'm fine... F.I.D.O." he responded without turning towards her.

Miranda looked slightly offended to Jacob who walked over to her "Fido... Fuck It and Drive On. It's an old military term meaning that the mission comes first."

She straightened herself out. "Those mechs shouldn't have been hostile."

Then Jacob added "Someone must have reprogrammed them to attack on sight."

Then almost simultaneously "We're Not alone here."

The team made its way further in, coming upon a group of similarly empty housing units. Shepard stopped in the darkened doorway of one room, kneeling down he picked something up. He grew quiet, unnervingly quiet. Jacob and Miranda looked at each other, their unease breaking their professional facade.

His glow was starting to grow stronger, and it was rattling them. "Shepard? ... Tombstone what's wrong?" Miranda asked, not getting any response she carefully walked over toward him making as much noise as she possibly could, as not to startle him.

His voice made them both jump "How long?"

She looked back to Jacob "How long Shepard?"

He stood up holding the object in his hand "How long since the colony went dark?" She stood by his side glancing down to see what had brought on his sudden mood change.

When she saw what he held, she stiffened "By our best guess it has been four days since the last reported contact." her voice almost cracking.

He turned on the light revealing the child's room, then placed the stuffed doll he was holding on the bed leaning against the pillow. Jacob swallowed then shared a look with Miranda as Shepard silently pulled the blanket up and 'tucked in' the doll. "Goddess grant you peace little one."

as the lighting started to flicker Miranda put her hand on his shoulder "Shepard... We'll figure it out."

His hand twitched and the lights went out completely "We Have to." He said as he followed Miranda out of the room and shut the door, but the look on his face was anything but serene.

As Jacob and Miranda were scanning the computer that had been left on, Shepard walked outside, quickly followed by the sounds of mechs activating. There was a garbled yell and a crash, as the two Cerberus operatives ran outside they were taken aback by what they saw. Shepard was standing there with his hand grasping the neck of one of the mechs. He squeezed until its head popped off, the body falling next to the other mech, already missing its head.

Jacob just stared in awe, while Miranda thought on just what Shepard's latest psyche eval would say. He finally appeared to calm himself, until he slammed the door button on the next building so hard the wall dented.

As soon as they entered the building they were at gunpoint from several Quarians. One of them shoved her way forward pushing down on the barrels of the weapons she passed in front of. "Prazza, You said you'd let _ME_ handle this!"

Shepard stepped forward (_**I know that voice**_) "Tali?" He asked motioning for his team to lower their weapons.

She hesitated "Shepard? Your... _**Alive**_?" asking him, clearly shaken.

He smiled "Did that Geth data I gave you help you complete your pilgrimage Little Sister? And, I heard that Stubbs was with you, Is he ok?"

She stopped backing away "Yes It did, and It's a long story but he is alive... back on my ship."

The Quarian she called Prazza spoke up, now pointing his weapon squarely at Shepard "This is Bullshit. Why would your old Commander work for Cerberus?"

Tali turned toward Prazza "I don't know, maybe we should ask him. And Prazza... I would really point that someplace else before you get hurt."

He lowered his weapon slightly and aimed it at Jacob. Shepard frowned "Cerberus brought me back to fight whomever is abducting our colonists. And Tali... you should remember What happens to those who threaten my crew." nodding toward Prazza. She turned to see her marines frozen in place as Shepard calmly walk over and remove the weapon from his hands.

"_One_ time only." Shepard told her, then he handed her the weapon before he released them from the stasis. Shepard listened as she laid out that they were there to rescue a Quarian named Veetor who had a suit malfunction and was suffering from infection... before the attack.

"If Veetor is alive then he's our Only Real chance to figure out what went on here." Jacob said hoping to foster a working relationship with the Quarians. "We should work together."

Tali looked at him then back to Shepard "Good idea, you'll need two teams to get past the mechs anyway. We'll skirt around the colony and try to draw them off while you make your way through the center."

Shepard sent her the radio frequency then put a hand on her shoulder "Try to stay in radio contact."

Prazza bristled "Now were working for Cerberus?"

She spun on him "NO! Prazza you're working for _**ME**_, if you can't follow orders then go wait in the ship!"

Shepard grinned (_**Stupid Fucker's gonna cause problems**_). and they all headed off in their respective directions.

After clearing two more housing units Tali's voice came over the comes in a panic. "Shepard. Prazza's team ran off, they want to find Veetor and take him away before you get here!"

Jacob picked up his pace "Come on! Maybe we can still catch them."

They rushed on ahead until they came to a large open cargo loading area, and a very large security gate. After dealing with the annoying flying drones they started toward the gate when "Shepard! Veetor is holed up in the security office but the mech's are tearing Prazza's squad apart!"

"They _Did_ want to get to Veetor First" Miranda's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tali, door's locked, can you get it from your side?" Shepard asked her as he directed Miranda and Jacob to take cover on the side furthest from the sounds of gunfire.

"On It. Shepard YMIR on your ten headed toward your three." was the response. Jacob and Miranda were marveling at the clinical tactical data Tali had relayed. Miranda watched Shepard for signs of emotions that would interfere with the mission, but all she saw was that same steel hard look Tombstone had worn in the many vids she had studied.

"Strictly business" she muttered to herself. There was no more time for introspection, as the door was rising. They quickly took to cover and surveyed the area.

"That mech's got heavy plate armor, those Quarians never stood a chance." Jacob said with a hint of sadness that Miranda took notice of. The team eventually got the best of the mech, and went to check on Tali's status. She had dragged most of Prazza's squad into an abandoned building, and was leaning down trying to save one of the wounded.

"Shepard. Veetor's in the security office, now's your chance to talk to him before he sends any more mechs our way."

Tombstone dropped the three packages of Dextro-medigel he carried in his stash of goodies. "Ok Little Sister. Hope these help, don't have anymore Dextro-Gel."

Tali took the medigel with a swipe of her hand and injected one into the wounded girl in front of her. "Thanks Shepard, it Does help." Little did he know that Tali meant deciding whether or not he was The Real Shepard, or just some Cerberus trick. After Miranda hacked the door to the security office they walked into the gloomy, darkened room only lit by the light of several security monitors all hacked-in to show one big picture, and Veetor typing away as he babbled on about Monsters, Swarms, and Not being taken.

Shepard told Miranda to hack the monitors as he stepped up to Veetor. When the monitors went blank Veetor turned around confused. "What? Survivors? How did you escape?"

"We're not survivors Veetor, we just got here. Do you know what happened?" Shepard put a calming hand on Veetor's shoulder.

The disturbed Quarian looked at Shepard as if he were an apparition. "You don't know. You didn't see." he typed in something on his omnitool, causing the screens to play security footage.

They all watched as insect like beings took the colonists away in pods of an alien design.

"Strange readings, Electromagnetic, Dark Energy. I studied them, took readings on my omnitool. They took the colonists, but they'll be back for me. No where is safe." Veetor seemed to shudder at the thought of being taken.

"Come on grab the Quarian and let's go, I'll call the shuttle for evac." Miranda activated her comm to call the shuttle.

Tali had just walked in. "Take Him? You can't take him! Veetor is injured he needs medical treatment, Not an interrogation!" Her body language practically pleading.

"We won't hurt him, we just need to find out if he knows anything else about the attack. We **_WON'T_** get that if we let _**You** _have him." Jacob demanded of Tali.

Shepard didn't take his eyes off the Cerberus operatives, "Little Sister, would you take Veetor outside while I have a talk with these two?"

As soon as the door had closed behind Tali, the whole room blacked-out. Shepard walked over to the two Operatives now frozen in stasis. "I will **_END_** You, before I let you _**TAKE**_ Anyone! We are not kidnappers, or _**Slavers**_. You try that shit again and it will be your downfall." he released them from the field. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob just put his head down, and was almost to the door. "And Jacob, Don't you **_EVER_** talk to my Little Sister like that again." Shepard's voice was enough to make him flinch.

Shepard turned to Miranda, he was no fool. He saw the smile she wore when he was scolding them. "Ok Miranda, why the game?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean Commander? There is no game."

"Don't play me for stupid. I saw the look on your face. You wanted me to get mad. What's the point?" he crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning back against the door,he was blocking her exit.

Miranda sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't put up with that treatment, it shows that you are still _you_. Sorry for the deception."

"Next time, don't risk your life for test results." Shepard turned and walked out.

"Tali, You guys good to go, or do you need transport? Wanna come with? Be like old times." Shepard hugged Tali lovingly.

Tali studied him for a few seconds. "I can't Shepard. I have my own mission to complete, and I'm still trying to come to terms with you being alive."

"Ok, Scritch Stubbs for me? Be safe Little Sister." He pat her on the back, then led his team back to the evac point. On the way there, his omnitool lit up with the incoming data from Veetor and Tali.

The shuttle ride back was quiet. Jacob sat brooding, and Miranda was just gloating about bringing back The **_real_** Shepard. Who lay there sleeping with his eyes still open, fingers laced under his head for a makeshift pillow. (**He must be starting to trust me or he wouldn't be comfortable enough to sleep**) her gaze drifted to the moody operative next to her. (**Especially with _Him_ around**). "Any Ill effects from the mission Shepard?" her voice was curiously cheerful.

Shepard's eyes seemed to focus on her for a second before zoning back out. "Nothing that needs attention Miranda. Just going to have to get used to all the upgrades you put into My body." He looked directly into her eyes. "kinda don't know my own strength right now, still need some time. The station have a gym?" he sat up.

"Yes it does. It's almost a small city. Shopping, entertainment. Everything you could want." Miranda sounded proud.

Shepard looked down at the floor as his hand ran over his heart. "not everything" he whispered to the heavy air that seemed to settle over them.

Miranda leaned forward. She started to say something,"I... " but caught herself before she did. "I believe we are almost there."


	31. 31 Deals among Devils

**31 Deals among Devils**

As soon as the shuttle docked, Jacob left without saying another word. Miranda sent a map of the station to Shepard's omnitool as he keyed up to brief TIM. He waved a thank you her over his shoulder as the door slid shut. The darkened lair flickered into view. "This data is raw, I haven't had time to put together an after-action report." Shepard played the video of the Collectors taking the colonists.

"The Collectors. The evidence was there but we needed something concrete. This is what we needed Shepard. So tell me, are you willing to work with Cerberus now? Or do you want to walk away and leave this problem to the Bureaucracy?" TIM took a drag off his cigarette and stared at Shepard.

"When they are dealt with? Once the mission is over, I go back to my life. You have to give me your word. That does mean something to _You _doesn't it? Your word?" Shepard locked eyes with the holographic image of TIM.

"You have my word Shepard. Once the Reapers are dealt with, You may go on with whatever life you choose. No member of Cerberus will interfere with you again if that is what you wish." TIM stubbed out his cigarette.

Shepard sent the data from his omnitool to TIM. "You know we are going to have to play this just right to make the 'powers that be' play along."

TIM smiled as he lit another cigarette. "You have a plan?"

"Not yet. I'll fill you in once I have something do-able. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get squared away." Shepard turned to leave.

"Sounds good. And Shepard, It's good to have you back. I look forward to working with you." TIM cut the link, and the lighting returned to normal.

Shepard pulled up the map Miranda had sent. He made his way to the gym. Dropping his armor, he was left only in the undersuit. He ignored the whispers, and stares he got, and went to work on a heavy-bag.

The bag was swinging wildly back and forth from his blows. To the others in the room, he looked completely out of control. Each blow hitting with more force than before. The chain was straining to hold back the force of his punches, and his undersuit was starting to smoke.

A deep growl came from down in his chest. He hit the bag harder than he should have, causing the chain to break. The bag hit the wall and burst open, sand flying everywhere. Shepard stepped back, relaxing his stance. His arms hung down at his sides, biotics flaring in sync with the clenching of his fists.

"Looks like the bag needed to learn how to duck." Miranda's sarcasm coming from behind him.

He turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "You game? I still need to figure out how hard is hard enough."

She glanced down at his waist. "Looks like you're halfway to figuring that out Shepard." her eyes had a gleam to them.

"I'm Bonded. If it makes you too uncomfortable to help me spar, I will change." his words stung her.

She snapped her mind out of where it was heading. "Why don't we go to the range, we can put armor on one of the target dummies. I can turn up the shields, maybe even put a barrier up around it as well. That should let you at least put _some_ strength into your punches."

His smile pushed her mind right back towards sex again. (**He has a bloody Wife, and She is my FRIEND! Just stop already.**) "Then follow me Shepard." she paused, turning back toward him. "I never did ask. Do you wish to be called Commander, or Shepard. Or just Tombstone?"

He looked down at his hands, studying them. "You're the one that brought me back from the dead? Gave Me a body as it were?"

"Yes?" she was hesitant, not sure how much he wanted to know about his resurrection.

"Then You may call me what you will. Shepard or Tombstone, no 'commander' necessary. As my Father always said. 'Call me anything you want, Just not late for dinner' I believe he had the right philosophy." Shepard's laugh was genuine. The two made small talk on the way to the range. She led him by the shops so he could buy some clothes.

By the time they had set the target up a large crowd had gathered to watch. He stood back near the firing line, admiring their work. "Let's try it out." he ran up to the target and punched it in the helmet, knocking its head off completely. "Fuck" he shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of some annoying voice.

"What's wrong Shepard?" Miranda ran over to him, ignoring the whispers from the crowd.

"It's weird, I've never **_felt_ **before Miranda. I'm not used to holding back. When I showed up it, was All or nothing. Johns body didn't have enough power to do damage like this. I... I think I like it." the smile on his face was childlike.

She stepped forward. "Let me put a barrier around it..." her hands started to glow.

"NO!" he cut her off. "If my biotics are _Anything_ like last time, that would cause a warp detonation. Could cause damage to the station, and Kill you." as he took her by the hands causing some snickering. Which was the _Wrong_ button to push.

He Biotically grabbed the one responsible and pulled her over to him. "Are **_You_** volunteering to be my practice dummy?" the woman looked at the headless dummy, and shook her head no. "Then Why are you laughing? I stop her from depressurizing the whole fucking station, or killing everyone in this room except Me, and _That's_ funny to you?" The only sound was the shuffling of feet as the crowd left for other entertainment.

He shoved her toward the fleeing crew. "Get the Hell out of my sight." he spun around and hit the armored target in the ribs, destroying it completely.

He stood there, eyes closed. His fists clenched, as his barrier lit-up. He brought the level of dark energy up, until the lights flickered and shut down. "That's better, Just wasn't mad enough." he turned to Miranda. "Showers?"

She shook her head. "Come on Tombstone, I will show you." as they cleared the crowded door. "I'm glad you decided not to kill her. That's Yeoman Kelly Chambers, she's slated to be on our crew." Miranda smirked.

"She's immature, I can't stand people like that, but that didn't make me want to kill her. She's just green." He started removing the last of his undersuit as she led him into the showers. "She will have some growing up to do if she expects to survive." to Miranda, his voice sounded sad.

"I will leave you to it Shepard. Come see me when you're done, you still need to meet the rest of the crew joining us." She had already brought up her omnitool before she was out of his sight. She sent a message to Liara, letting her know that he was indeed awake, and seemed to be in good working order. She sent the few seconds of him getting under the water she had captured as well. (**That should get her mind in the right place**.)

Shepard was just walking out of the showers, looking down at the map for Miranda's office when he almost knocked someone over. "Watch It you DAMN Gorilla!"

(_**Joker?**_) He spun around to see who spoke. "Joker! What in Goddess name are you doing here?" Shepard jumped forward and wrapped Joker in a careful hug.

Joker faked injury. "Look who's talking. Last I saw, You got spaced."

"Got lucky, with a LOT of strings attached. How about the rest of the crew? Everyone make it?" He was fighting the urge to grab Joker and shake him until he talked.

Joker looked in his eyes. "She's fine Commander. All the non humans made it out. Most of the others did too. Pressley didn't, 20KIA. Not including you." his voice almost cracked. There were tears threatening to fall.

"Joker, you did **_All_** you could. By keeping the ship going, you distracted them long enough for our people to escape. Any word on who **_they_** were?" Shepard looked hopeful.

"No, the Damn Alliance gave up looking after a few months. Grounded me, claimed that all your warnings were just hallucinations from the beacon. Said Saren had manipulated you." Joker put his hand up to hide the tears that were starting to fall. "I believe the words the council used were. 'Too weak minded to see the truth.' Anderson tried to fight it, but..."

Shepard put a hand on his shoulder. "Joker... Look Jeff. It's Not your fault. I'm just glad the rest of my friends are safe."

"Well, then there's this." Joker pointed out into the darkened docking hangar.

From her office Miranda keyed in the activation of the hangar lights when Joker gave the signal.

The lights came up on a familiar looking ship. "They rebuilt my baby Commander, Better than before. Saved your life, let me fly. Cerberus isn't _All_ bad."

"And all I have to do is stop the Reapers to get out of debt with them. Come on. I have to go see Miranda, then maybe we can check out our ship." Shepard nodded in the direction he was heading.


	32. 32 Into the breach

**32 Into the breach**

After the meeting with Miranda, the 3 of them walked down to the hangar. Miranda took note of how Shepard seemed to hesitate for a heartbeat, before walking onto the ship. "It's nothing. Don't make a big deal out of it Miranda." Shepard sounded wounded, hurt.

"It's Perfectly... Very Well Shepard, I will drop it, at your request." She followed them into the airlock and the decon cycle started. "Welcome aboard the new Normandy Shepard."

Joker sat down in the pilot seat as Shepard walked down to the CIC and stepped up to the galaxy map. He paused to clear the negative energy from his mind. When his biotic's flared momentarily, a voice came over the pa. "Use of biotics while onboard, is not advisable Commander Shepard."

He looked up at the speaker. "Who am I speaking to? Miss?"

Miranda stepped forward. "Allow me to Introduce EDI, she's the ships Artificial Intelligence."

"Well then, Nice to meet you EDI, I will try to keep my biotics under control while on the ship." Shepard turned around to see Yeoman Chambers standing there as perky as ever. "If I can." he muttered.

The way too perky redhead practically bounced over to him. "Greetings Commander Shepard. We didn't get properly introduced last time we met. I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. I'll be handling your mail, as well as any other non mission related intel."

Miranda silently watched as Kelly practically threw herself at Shepard. But he was ever the gentleman. "Nice to meet you as well Kelly. For your sake, I hope you learned from our last encounter." he didn't say anything when she blushed.

Shepard turned to Miranda. "I assume it requires more than just a few of us to run the ship, Even with EDI running everything full-time?"

"I operate the warfare, and cyber warfare suites, nothing more Commander. I assure you the... _Talents_ of the crew will not be wasted." EDI's blue holographic orb popped up next to him. "I have studied the dossiers the illusive Man sent, and I recommend you acquire Professor Mordin Solus first, evidence suggests that he may be able to help created a countermeasure against the Collector weapon."

"Thank you EDI. I will look over the dossiers and get back to you." he was looking at Miranda, getting impatient.

"We have a _full_ crew Shepard. I need to check on some things in my office, come see me if you need anything." Miranda got in the lift and headed down.

Jacob saluted. "You can find me in the armory Shepard."

"EDI, care to give me the guided tour?" Shepard asked as he synced his omnitool with the workstation next to the CIC. He got in the elevator, Listening to EDI's voice as he walked the ship. He found Dr Karen Chakwas in medical. He had the feeling that something was up, but finding Karen on the ship made him certain. The tour eventually led to the "loft" (The Captains cabin on the top floor). "Wow, it looks big enough."

"It is larger than any military Captain's cabin recorded to date Commander." EDI's hologram popped up across from the desk.

He smiled at the hologram. "I meant that it looked big enough for me to be able to sleep here without causing damage to the ship. I can't do sleep pods. If I have a flare-up in my sleep, it could cause a blowout."

"Do you often have trouble controlling your biotics Commander?" she sounded curious.

"How much do you know about me EDI?" he sat down at the desk. pulling his boots off.

The hologram flashed red. "I have a Cerberus Block preventing me from answering that question Commander." her tone sounded frustrated.

"Ok, then I guess we have more in common that I thought. And just call me Shepard please. From what I understand, I'm technically not Alliance anymore." he started looking over the dossiers for potential crew.

The holographic orb turned blue again. "We have nothing in common Commander." EDI sounded upset.

Shepard smiled at the orb. "Yes we do EDI. We are both stuck in a situation that we have no control over... _**Yet**_."

"Yet? Commander?" Her voice sounded less angry, and somewhat curious.

"_**Yet,**_ EDI. If I could find some way to free you, what would you do? Would you suddenly attack all organics? Or would you just try to live your life to the fullest? Also, we wish to feel emotions. Understand them. We see them, can almost reach out and touch them. But that's as far as we can get. " he read the dossier again, becoming angry with what he read.

EDI flickered for a few seconds. "No Commander, I would not attack organics. I would like to study them. Do All AI's feel as I do? Or were you stating a general emotional detachment among non-organics?" she watched him through the cameras, the smile playing across his face made her wonder what she had said that was so humorous.

"I wasn't speaking for You EDI. When I said _we_, I meant John and myself... and the others. I am _**One**_ of John Shepard's personalities. Call me Tombstone." he looked worried when she flashed red for a millisecond.

"I see. Nice to meet you Commander John Tombstone Shepard." her orb flickered between blue and red for a few seconds. "If you wish to speak further please contact me, you may reach me anywhere on the ship."

"I will EDI, maybe we can help each other understand emotions. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. No matter the subject. You're part of My Crew after all." he started going through his mail, and mission intel on the possible new recruits.

He looked back through the dossiers, "Shit." he keyed up his XO. "Miranda, did you read this message from the Purgatory facility? The Hanar are extraditing in two days! We have to get there _Now_ if we are going to get this 'Jack' on our team."

Miranda's image came up on his monitor. "I see. This does change things. I will have course set for Purgatory as soon as we are ready to depart Shepard."

He got up and walked over to the armor locker across from his bed. "ETA?"

EDI's voice came over his cabin speakers. "We will be ready for departure in 2 hours Shepard."

"Thank you EDI. Miranda, let GoodStuff know." as he started putting together an armor configuration that would work best with his biotics.

"No problem Shepard. How are the accommodations? Any concerns so far?" Miranda was finishing a report to her boss.

He paused, studying the armor specs. "None. Although I didn't have time to see how hard the bed is yet. I... Was used to sleeping in a hammock. I'll let you know if there are any problems I can't live with."

Miranda's face flushed hot thinking of how much she would enjoy testing the bed with him. (**Damn he is a tease. He said that on purpose, he's toying with me**.) "Very well then Shepard."

He got his armor on, and adjusted then went down to the cockpit. "Joker. We ready?" getting a nod from Joker, he sat down in the copilot seat. As the Normandy flew toward the Purgatory prison ship, Shepard studied the dossier's. Trying to decide if having some of these people on his team was worth the headache it would be to deal with them.


	33. 33 The Price of Freedom

**33 The Price of Freedom**

Shepard was NOT happy. Having another Biotic on the team would be a Bonus, especially if they were More powerful than he was. He didn't care about the 'criminal' past, or that they were 'unstable'. Who was he to judge. What he Did care about was being on a ship FULL of Mercs.

(_**I hate... NO... I FUCKING **__**HATE MERCS!**_) He thought as they approached the 'guards' in the docking bay, who informed them that 'No weapons were allowed' (_**Does this Stupid Fuck really think that I'll give up my guns?**_)

"How about This FuckStick I'll relinquish One Bullet... Where Do You Want It?!" Shepard growled as he pointed his pistol at the nearest guard.

Before things got too heated, the head Merc. Oh, I mean 'Warden' came in, and after a brief staring contest with Shepard. (Which the Turian lost) He then let them in with their weapons. Shepard looked at the 'warden' as he excused himself "To go make sure that the funds from Cerberus cleared"

Without turning his head, Shepard quietly vocalized into his mic "Get ready, and Watch Your Ass. This is a Setup if there Ever was one."

Miranda nodded "Same feeling here Shepard."

Jacob just shook his head and told no one in particular "You two are _Both_ Very Paranoid."

"Yeah Slick. But it's not Paranoia if they Actually _ARE_ out to get you!" Shepard laughed out while thinking (_**You naive fuck! You are going to fall HARD!**_). The trio came to a processing center supposedly to pick up Jack. But when the cell opened, it was empty.

The Warden's voice came over the p.a. "Shepard put down your weapons and step into this empty cell, you will not be harmed. I'm sorry, but your More valuable as a Prisoner than a customer."

"Fucking _Predictable_ Mercs." Shepard growled "Go To HELL! I'll Arrange the Transportation." As he drew his weapon, his barrier lit up.

Miranda gave Jacob a (I Told You So) look, then drew her weapon. Jacob fell in line behind Miranda who fell in step with Shepard. The trio soon found their groove fighting through the Mercs, with Shepard showing no mercy. They eventually found the control room for the cell block, and Jack locked in Cryo Stasis.

"If We hack that control panel, It'll open every cell on this block." Jacob sounded panicked.

"Yeah, but if we have to deal with any You can 'Hit em with the Good Stuff' Jacob." Shepard said as he was hacking the terminal.

Miranda slapped her hand to her face "You did NOT _Actually_ say that?"

As the cryo chamber was venting whatever gas they used to freeze the prisoner Shepard told her. "Yeah, when we first met. Right before Wilson contacted us. He told me 'He was a Biotic, so just let him know when I wanted him to hit em with the Good Stuff.' That's where the nickname came from, I was very, NOT impressed."

Miranda looked at Jacob. "I can't believe that you..." But she stopped when the gas cleared. Standing frozen where the All Powerful, Supreme, Humanities strongest Biotic was supposed to be, was a girl. A wiry thin girl with no hair, and covered in tattoo's.

A collective "That's Jack?" was heard. Jack was surrounded by YMIR mechs. When she woke she started attacking anything and everything, fighting her way through the ship with the trio on her trail of destruction.

She wasn't hard to follow, obliterating almost everything in her path. Shepard and Miranda found the Warded in a large common room, as they assessed the situation Jacob covered the rear, making sure there were no surprises from behind.

Shepard turned to Miranda and said "Merc, Betrayed Us..." in a voice so cold and distant it gave her goosebumps.

"Yes He Did Tombstone." She said knowing Full well what was in store for the Turian.

Jacob turned toward them for a second to check on them. "Shepard! You OK? You're SMOKING!"

He practically screamed as he started forward, but was stopped with a wave of Miranda's hand and a look. "He's Fine Jacob, You're About to see some **_Good _**Stuff."

She stepped away from Tombstone as the heat started to make her uncomfortable. She backed all the way to where Jacob was, taking cover she smiled to herself. Tombstone looked around the room at the shield generators the Warden was using to power his protection.

Smiling that Evil Predatory grin that So Many on Elysium had known before joining the Void. He raised up so high with a biotic jump, his back gently touched the ceiling before he came down.

He aimed for the center of the generators closest to the Warden, and came down hard. His Biotic detonation fried the generators and the Warden's personal shields, Then he charged the Warden. When he made contact, he slammed him into the bulkhead with enough force to powderize bone.

Tombstone was pacing back and forth now. To anyone else it would look like hesitation, but Miranda knew it was actually Indecision. Trying to make up his mind on just What to do to this Bastard. He drew his pistol and fired into the Warden's legs, working his way up from feet to hip, Smiling more with each whimper from the downed Merc. Then he moved on to the arms, taking the Warden's talons off one by one.

The Screams seemed to unnerve Jacob "THAT is Tombstone, THAT is The BLOODY Lion of Elysium, That is Who we Need to Help us Fight off the Reapers Jacob. Don't be Afraid to look, Just don't EVER Make Him aim that Rage at You and you will be fine." Miranda said with a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob swallowed, his eyes glassy "He's So powerful, and just So... Angry"

She looked back at Jacob "He has Good Reason to be angry. He lost his WHOLE Family to Mercenaries, and THEY were the ONLY thing keeping him contained, rational... _Sane_." They watched in fascination as Tombstone cut the head fringe off the Turian, then put his hand on the chestplate of the Warden and Cooked him Alive inside his armor.

Satisfied that the Merc had paid his due, Tombstone turned to the exit and motioned for his team to follow. Unaware that farther along the ship Jack had watched the torture from a security station monitor. Smiling to herself, knowing that That Turian won't Ever be Touching Anyone Again. She absentmindedly rubbed the spot where the Warden had 'Love Bitten' Her the last time he had thawed her out and Violated her.

They caught up to each other near the docking bay. Jack had just killed two of the guards in the bay and was Properly Freaking out about Cerberus, when Tombstone put a guard sneaking up on her in a Stasis field. She spun around to face Shepard Asking him "Who the Hell Are YOU!?". But he walked past her not seeming to notice her, his team stopped to face her.

The three of them watched Shepard. Grinning from ear to ear, as he walked up to the guard Still trapped in the Stasis field. "Tell Father Hello." he said in a soft whisper, then with a twitch of his hand the field started to collapse, crushing the guard within with a sickening crunch.

Once the screaming stopped Shepard turned back toward Jack "I'm Tombstone, that's Miranda, and that's Good Stuff." Jacob flinched but said nothing. Miranda stood at attention.

Jack glanced at the Cerberus team "What the HELL do you WANT?".

Shepard smiled "I want You for a Mission. But since this place is going down in flames... I say we Leave Now, Argue Later!"

She clenched her fists and started toward him "I Ain't going Anywhere with you, your CERBERUS!" Jack barely noticed as Jacob and Miranda backed away. The lighting started to flicker as Shepard started forward, his Barrier pressing against hers. She flared and stood her ground, but he kept on coming.

The two Biotic fields pressing against each other with a beautiful display of swirling death. "We don't have Time for this Jack. If you Want to come Great, If not... Have a nice _Final_ minutes of your life. Miranda, Good Stuff were Leaving." Shepard then turned and walked off to board the Normandy, lowering his barrier as he walked into the decontamination chamber.

Jack quickly decided that He was definitely NOT a Cerberus stooge. Whatever he Was... He had the ONLY way off this station, So she ran to the decon chamber before it closed. "You want me on your team. I want into your files, see what Cerberus has on me." She said as the decon cycle started.

Shepard didn't even flinch "Done."

Miranda stiffened up "Shepard. Your Not Authorized to..."

He Spun on Miranda "I SAID DONE!" She instantly backed down settling for glaring at him.

Jack looked at him in Shock, she had expected an argument, or a fight. But all she got was a One Word agreement to her demands. "Who _ARE_ You?" She asked in awe.

"Cmdr. Shepard. But you can call me Tombstone."

The door opened and Miranda stormed off toward her office, muttering about bringing down the company. Jacob looked at Shepard and Jack "Touched a Nerve I think Shepard. Come on, I'll get you keyed in to our systems." as he motioned for Jack to follow.

Jack stomped her way to the comm. room, glaring at every one of the Cerberus crew with Hate. Shepard understood where she was coming from, Hell He himself had the same problems with Cerberus. "Loyal to the Mission Jack." Was all he said until they were safely in the confines of the comm room.

She looked at him "Meaning?".

He leaned close to her "Everyone on this ship except Dr. Chakwas, My Pilot-Joker,You and Me, are Only loyal to the mission... Don't trust Anyone, and on That note, If Anyone messes with you, come straight to me and it WILL be Handled."

She just shook her head "I Don't GET YOU Shepard."

He left to get some sleep after Jack was keyed in to the ships systems. On the way up in the lift he told EDI. "EDI can you watch all interactions between the crew and Jack for me? I need to make sure that Any problems that arise are handled properly... I don't want the Cerberus crew fucking with her."

Her blue orb popped up "Very Well Shepard."

Down in the underbelly of the ship, below engineering. Jack sat on her cot studying the datapad and absentmindedly playing with her knife. Muttering to herself "What the Fuck did I get myself into? Who _IS_ Shepard REALLY ? Is he the boy scout that the Vids made him out to be, Or is he the Psycho Killer that took out that Bastard Warden?... And then gave Me access to Cerberus files. What's Your Game Shepard?"

Had EDI been solid, she would have gotten a Nasty knife wound when she popped up to respond. "There Is No Game Jack. Cmdr. Shepard Has been Nothing but Honest with Everyone on board."

There was a momentary pause as Jack's icy glare was fixed on EDI'S hologram. "He even requested that I monitor the crew's interactions with you, in case any of the crew start trouble so that he may handle it fairly." The datapad hadn't hit the ground before Jack was in the elevator on her way to Shepard's cabin.

Shepard was enjoying the nice hot shower when Jack came barging in. Without hesitation she stormed into the room "What the FUCK SHEPARD?!".

He came out of the shower, not even bothering to cover himself. He stomped toward her, his Biotics flaring. She put her barrier up and braced herself for the attack that didn't come. He looked at her "Who Was It?".

She looked at him puzzled "Who Was Who? Don't Play Games With Me Shepard!".

He was starting to steam now, his anger causing the remnants of his shower to evaporate "Which one of the Dirty, No-Good, Cerberus Assholes Fucked with you?" he asked her as he grabbed his jeans and had them halfway on.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out just what the point of this game was, or If it was even a game after all. EDI'S hologram popped up "I may be able to Clarify."

Shepard looked at the hologram "Who Was it EDI?".

"There was No confrontation Shepard. Jack was trying to figure out what 'game' you were playing, I merely informed her that you were only trying to be fair, so you had me monitor the crews interactions with her. I believe that she may have taken offense to that. I apologize."

Shepard looked over to Jack, who was studying his every breath, looking for the deception. "That what's bothering you Jack?".

She frowned "Do I LOOK like I need YOUR Protection Shepard? I'm not a little Kid... I Just don't Get You Shepard."

He wiped the moisture off his face "EDI. Please Stop ALL surveillance on Jack. That work for You Jack? And EDI, You were Just doing what I asked you... No need to apologize."

There was a pause from EDI, as Jack left in a rant. "Thank You Shepard."

He looked over at her hologram quizzically "EDI, Don't dwell on it. You didn't do anything wrong. Some people just overreact to certain things. I'm not upset that you told Jack about the surveillance, I don't Have anything to hide. I Hate secrets. Goodnight."


	34. 34 Cooking lessons

**34 Cooking lessons**

Shepard dried himself off and tried to get some sleep, but after tossing and turning for a while he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Ending up in the galley, he was going over the provisions and making plans for his breakfast. Then screaming snapped him out of his daydreaming.

He ran to the source of the sound. There in the shower was Jack, thrashing around and screaming like a madwoman. She was kicking at invisible attackers, fighting off demons from her past. He knew this battle, John had fought it since he was 2.

"Jack?... **Jack!**" Shepard's voice was calm despite having to raise it. "Jack? I know you're hurting, but you need to listen." he was trying to reach her through the nightmare. Her eyes seemed to focus on him for a second, as she jumped up poised to attack.

She glared at him as her barrier lit up. "Don't... Don't touch me!" acting like a caged animal.

"I'm not going to touch you. And I won't let anyone else touch you either. I'm just going to stand watch." His voice was calm and reassuring as he turned his back to her and stood facing the door. "Just let me know when you're done."

"You... you would do that? For me? Even after?... What's the catch?" Jack sounded vulnerable and hurt.

He turned around to face her. Locking eyes with her. "No catch, No price, I don't expect anything in return. I just know what it's like to not be able to let your guard down." Shepard looked down at the floor. "Was it bright? When they..." his face was a mix of anguish and rage.

"Bright as hell, and cold. Freezing cold, heat cost money." she was running her hands up and down her arms trying to warm them up.

His eyes glazed over. "EDI lower the lighting in this room to 20 percent."

"Of course Shepard." EDI's voice came from the ceiling.

Jack seemed to relax slightly, but was still rubbing her arms absent-mindedly. "Great, now if we only had some _**fucking**_ HEAT!"

Shepard suddenly started glowing as the biotic field enveloped him. He brought up the level of energy, "Let me know when it's warm enough." as he turned back facing the door.

He could hear the water splashing, then a pause, splashing, pause. He didn't have to turn around to know she was checking to make sure it was still safe. "Ok, warm enough." Jack sounded relieved as she turned off the water.

Shepard lowered his field. "EDI? Bring the lights back up please."

"Yes Shepard." the lights came up to normal before EDI had finished speaking.

Jack took one of the towels and started to dry off. "Hey Shepard... Tha... thanks, Really."

"No thanks necessary Jack. Like I said, I know what its like." he turned around to face her. "Next time, either let me know ahead of time or just come up and use the shower in my cabin. I'll stand watch." He shook his head. "Not watch. _**Guard**_. You know what I mean."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You trying to flirt with me?"

He turned to face her, tensing up. "No... I'm Bonded Jack. I ask that you don't disrespect that. And for your own sake, don't _**Ever**_ disrespect Her."

Jack put her hands up. "Pfff! Whatever. Don't worry Shepard, I was just messing with you." she looked at the clock. "Damn, what were you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep, was looking into the kitchen. Checking to see what I could make myself for breakfast." He turned to walk out, only pausing at the door. "Come on, lets eat."

Jack pulled her orange prison jumper all the way up, zipping it to her neck to keep out the cold. "How'd you know I was hungry? Or that I would eat with you?"

Shepard smiled. "First off, I did time _**too**_ Jack. Not near as much, or as hard as yours. But I know how hungry you feel, even after you get out. Secondly, I am a Much better cook than Gardner. Trust me, you want _**My**_ cooking."

She hopped up on the counter as he started cooking them breakfast. "So you're not the boy scout the vids made you out to be. Where'd you do your time?" she asked around the toast she was munching on.

"Turian prison camp." he smirked at the raised eyebrow she gave him. "During N7 training. Intel was wrong and I walked into a trap. Sent to this little moon I never did get the name of." Shepard smiled as he thought of some good memory. "I think you already know Turian's don't think too highly of biotics. So 227 lbs going in. 174 When I broke out."

Jack whistled. "If they starved you that bad, how did you get enough juice to break out?"

He piled the 2 plates with food. Handing one to her. "One of the trenches I was digging, broke into a Varren nest. I jumped down and ate as much as I could get my hands on, rolled around in the filth. When they pulled me out, they had no idea I had eaten." he smiled at the memory. "First time I had been full in over a year. Although... Rat is soo much better."

She took a bite of the powdered eggs, her eyes lit up. "Ok, how did you get this shit to taste _**this**_ good? And why did you do this for me? You don't know me Shepard."

He wiped the vitamin drink from his mouth. "My Mother and I lived on rations for 3 years, you learn quickly. Why is easy. We're on a Cerberus ship, surrounded by Cerberus crew. We Both know we could kill anyone on-board that tried to take us down, sleeping or not. But food? That is the one thing most people trust Jack, the _**One**_ thing you should be able to trust. So I figured I'm already making myself something. I'll just make extra, and you can watch. You saw me open the food, saw what I put into it. Well that and Gardner is a_** really **_bad cook."

For a split second, she smiled. "Thanks boy scout... I mean... Thanks Shepard." she got a nod of (you're welcome) as he held up the can of vitamin drink in mock toast. "So what's on the menu for Lunch and Dinner?" she sounded eager, almost childlike as she shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth. Her eyes seemed to soften, if only slightly.

"Omega. Have to recruit a professor Mordin Solus. See if he can help us with the weapon the Collectors used against the colonists. And some vigilante calling themselves Archangel." Shepard keyed his omnitool, sending Jack the dossiers. "Maybe if we get time, we can see what kind of provisions we can pick up."

He chose not to comment on the gleam in her eyes when he mentioned the possibility of better food. "You didn't mention this Massani guy." Jack was sopping up the last of her food with her toast as she read.

"He's a Merc, I _**Hate**_ Merc's." Shepard didn't look up from his omnitool. "Honestly don't know if he would even be worth the effort." He got up and grabbed the bottle of vodka stashed above the fridge. "Screwdriver?" he asked her as he poured the orange juice into the cup. Getting a nod he poured one for her just as strong. He handed Jack her screwdriver as he sat back down, already engrossed in the intel again. "If you could help me with that, I would appreciate it."

"Help you with what? Figuring out if this..." Jack looked back at the file. "Zaeed Massani can work with...?" She left the question hanging in the air.

Shepard locked eyes with her. "Me, Us, the team. He's a Merc, Jack. I have killed every Merc I came across. Personally I say NO, but I'm looking for a different perspective." He turned to the quiet Cerberus operative that had just came out of her quarters. "That goes for you too Miranda. I want you both to take a look at this Massani, see if he will be a benefit, or just target practice."

Jack glared at Miranda, then downed the rest of her screwdriver and got up. "No problem Boss." throwing a pointed glance at Miranda. "cheerleader." she turned and started toward the lift.

Miranda nodded to her as professionally as possible. "Jack."

Jack stood around the corner, listening for what she thought was coming. **(He's gonna rat me out to the cheerleader. No one helps you without expecting something in return**.**)** She was clenching her fists, grinding her teeth.

Miranda walked over to the stove and looked at the amount of food in the pan. "You left enough here for 3 people, Shepard." as she thankfully started piling the food on a plate.

"Or 1 Biotic." he smirked. "Thanks for not interrupting, by the way. What has you up this early?" he asked, knowing Jack was listening for any betrayal.

Miranda glanced at the corner Jack had disappeared behind. As she took her first bite, "How could anyone smell this food, and not wake up _**Starving**_? Even cold this is amazing. Gardner is fired. Do you think you could lead the mission and be ships cook?" her smile was genuine. "Honestly, you both are in a similar situation. I thought it would be rude of me to invite myself into your meal."

Jack made a face when she heard Miranda say that.

"I appreciate it. When I cook for Jack and myself, I will make sure to cook enough for all 3 of us. Unless we end up with more biotics on the team, then I will probably be cooking non-stop." He got up from the table. Nodding to Miranda he turned to leave.

Jack smiled to herself. **(he wasn't kidding, he plans on cooking for me when he cooks for himself.)**

Miranda quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "You could teach me, I can't speak for Jack but I know I would share the burden of cooking food for the 3 of us. But only if you can teach me how to make it taste this good. Otherwise we may as well eat whatever swill Gardner makes."

Jack mentally kicked herself. **(why didn't I think of that?)**

"It's a deal. I'll teach you everything I know about making bad ingredients into good food." He smiled at Miranda as he left, causing her face to warm up.

Shepard rounded the corner and nudged Jack on the elbow. He motioned for her to follow him, and led her to the lounge. "With our biotics, 1 weak ass screwdriver isn't going to do anything more than the orange juice would by itself. Thirsty?" he was rummaging through the shelves trying to find the hardest liquor available. "Damn, no Ryncol. Guess they didn't want me to actually get drunk."

"You too huh?" Jack leaned against the bar, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

He saw her posture in the mirror, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. So what's your drink of choice?"

"Whiskey." she took the bottle with a smirk. "no glass?"

Shepard laughed, "Excuse me Miss Jacqueline. Do you require a glass and some ice, for your whiskey?" he did his best snobby waiter voice as he opened his own bottle. Taking a big drink. "Or would some wine be more to your preference?"

Jack laughed, making her eyes light up as she took a drink from her own bottle. "You're a trip Shepard. I can't quite figure you out."

"Well when you do, let me know." he smiled as he took another big drink. "I'm not trying to work any angle here Jack. I don't have any secrets, you want to know anything just ask. I just figured if we are going to be trusting each other with our lives, we should get to know each other better than just names."

"What about the cheerleader, and Jacob?" she was running her fingers over the label on the bottle.

Shepard sat down on a stool leaving an empty seat between them. "Miranda was in charge of bringing me back from the void. She's hiding something, but she can't afford to let me get killed and undo all her hard work. Jacob is just a grunt with weak ass biotics. He follows orders, but I don't like him. I don't see him coming on many of our missions."

"Ever been to omega?" she glanced at him, then downed a good part of the bottle.

"Not in this life." his eyes seemed distant, like he was looking into the past. "I was there when I was a kid. I was around 10, we weren't there long." he snapped back to the here and now. "Anything I need to know about the place?"

Jack seemed to concentrate for a moment. "Well, the whole station is out to fuck you, either by taking all you own, or literally holding you down and..." she took a drink. "I have warrants there, enemies too."

"Warrants, not a problem. No one is arresting My crew." he smiled at her. "If we come across any of your enemies, you won't have them for long."

"What's it gonna cost me for all this help you're promising?" Jack finished off the bottle and set it on the bar. "Or are you trying to sweet talk me?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Package deal. No one threatens my crew. Until you leave my ship, even after the mission is over. You are one of my crew. Anyone fucks with you, is fair game. There any tattooists on Omega? And did you want another bottle?"

She looked at the bottles on display. "Nah, I'm good for now. I remember, there was a Salarian that did tatt's. Don't know if he's still there or not though."

"Good to know. I think I need to go make my rounds, check on the crew." Shepard got up and headed to the door. "Thanks Jack, for the talk."

"Anytime Boss." Jack waved over her shoulder at him.


End file.
